


Return to The City Of Scars

by Alexandraa_Rossi



Series: City Of Scars [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, City Of Scars, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 100,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandraa_Rossi/pseuds/Alexandraa_Rossi
Summary: Following the ending of Heirs & Consequences, we see our rogue Suicide Squad taking the chance and passing through Gotham to Los Santos.Brianna is ready to go home, or so she thinks. Her memory will never be fully restored but she knows her brother. He can't be a tyrant like the others say. But is she really ready to take the chance and march into her father's nightclub ready to take back the throne especially at the risk of her tyrannic twin brother ready to gun her down?-After returning home at long last- Brianna finds that her problems are only just beginning.Return to City Of Scars is a story full of twists and turns. Some cliche but some completely unexpected.When Ethan and Brianna's sanity is thrown into question the twins begin their decent into their inner demons.The story of this book spans over a three year time period. Starting from the second Brianna returns.The longest book in the City Of Scars saga (so far).
Series: City Of Scars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168760





	1. Chapter 1

The RV was silent, aside from the police scanner. The squad was ready for this moment, at least so they thought. But now that they were here- no one could bring themselves to drive them into Gotham City. Duela slipped into the drivers seat and drove into the city. Brianna stared out of the rv. The streets were quiet. Never a good sign. Ginger suddenly turned up the police radio. 

_"Commissioner Gordon we have a 505 and a 510, assailant is in a midnight blue McLaren and a purple Lamborghini."_

Ginger gasped, "Brake! Brake! Everyone out of the rv! Now!" Duela slammed on the brakes and followed the others into an alleyway. Jack pushed Brianna further back. "Whatever you do, don't-" Brianna shoved him off and crept towards the alleyway entrance. Ginger hissed, "Brianna! No! Bad idea!" Brianna poked her head around the corner and saw the two cars race by, stopping at the stoplight, rolling their windows down. 

Ethan Jay Quinzel, the Prince and future King of Gotham, slammed on the brakes of his midnight blue McLaren. Cinder laughed, her eyes on him. Ethan heard his father's purple Lamborghini roll up and rolled down his window, a teasing grin on his face. "I'll race you to the river dad!" The Joker laughed, "Should we see how far in we can get the cars?" Harley Quinn slapped his arm, "After what happened last time you did that? No. No cars into the river, ever." Ethan laughed, "I'm kidding mom. I'll race you to the club!" Joker laughed, "I'll see you there kid- you can't beat this car!" Ethan grinned, "Wanna bet?" Joker chuckled, "Five grand. Take it or leave it." Ethan nodded, "I could use five grand, get a new watch maybe? I'll be waiting for my five grand!" 

Brianna watched from the shadows as the two cars took off. She sighed and turned back to the others. "What now?" The squad stood behind her. Josh stood. "We go to Los Santos. See if we can get more of your memory back. Then we go from there." Jack nodded. "Besides, if we leave now we can be at the safe house in thirty minutes. " The group started back to the rv when they heard a gasp from across the street. Brianna turned to see what she recognized as one of the senior henchmen. Ginger pulled out a knife but stopped when Brianna held up a hand. "Leave it. We don't want to draw any attention. Besides, hes just a henchman. No one will listen if he says something." Ginger growled and climbed into the rv. Once they were all settled, Josh frowned looking around, "Where's Duela?" Jack hissed, "I knew she'd cut and run. Just like the traitor she is." Brianna frowned, "Traitor? She's always been her own thing hasn't she?" She asked. Jack held his breath. "It's not me you should talk to about. It's your parents or Duela you need to speak to." 

Twenty minutes later as Jack promised, they were pulling into the safe house's garage. When they were filing out, a shriek of joy was heard. "Jack!" Brianna watched as a dark haired girl in a skimpy dress ran over. Jack embraced her happily, "Ash! It's been a while." He greeted. Ashley Phillips, Jack's cousin- watched the group and smirked when she saw Grayson escorted out in restraints. "You want me to get the guys to toss 'em in the warehouse? We just gotta new set'a torture tools." Grayson gulped in fear. Jack shook his head, "No. He's behaved. Now fill me in on what "I've missed." The squad followed behind them as Ashley filled him in on what he'd missed. "As you know," She started, "His royal highness, Prince Ethan- is hosting a gala next week. He has reluctantly invited us per his Majesty's request." Jack chuckled, "Of course he was reluctant! He hates me after I told him off." Ashley nodded, "And rightfully so! He got his own people killed! Then he threatened to execute anyone who refused to ally with him. Considering you were... Ahem... MIA, we've had a brief alliance with him. Thankfully his father is keeping him in line, for now." Jack nodded as they walked to the infirmary. "Understood, for now- Get me the best doctors and bomb experts we have. We need to get the nanite bombs out of our necks before we consider letting Grayson here go free." Ash nodded, "Of course. Would you like me to spread the word to our contacts that you have returned?" Jack nodded, "Yes. Do that immediately. I want things back to normal as soon as possible." 

Jack watched as the rest of the squad got their nanites deactivated. Ginger walked over with a moan of happiness. "I have never felt so free!" She sighed. Jack chuckled, now wearing his formal attire and his hair now slicked back. A gold watch sat on his wrist gleaming in the infirmary lights. "Don't we all?" He replied. They watched as the squad members had their nanite chips removed. Brianna walked over, rubbing the side of her neck where the nanite was. "Thank god, that shit hurt." Jack smiled, "Obviously. Hearing that beeping in your ear every night when you try to sleep? Glad it's gone." The door opened and a short dark skinned girl entered. "Jack! Your back!" She cried rushing over to hug him. Jack laughed, embracing her. "Hey, Tiana." He greeted, ruffling her hair playfully. Tiana giggled, "I've missed having you around Jack, it's never the same when your gone." Jack sighed, "its good to be back."

That night, the squad went back to Jack's after getting their nanites removed. Soon they were set up in their own rooms. Jack thanked whatever god would listen that his step siblings were spending the month with friends or at college and his parents out of town. The girls took Jimmy's old room while the boys took Tracey's old room. Jack went back to his own room and fell onto the bed. It had been an hour before he realized he couldn't sleep. He settled that it was the fact he'd spent most his time in either a prison cell or trapped in short. Jack sighed and slipped out of bed, making his way downstairs to make a green drink. He sat on the pool ledge with his drink, wearing only boxers and a t shirt. He looked up at the night sky, it was nice to be home, in his gated mansion in Rockford Hills. A sigh escaped his mouth as he slowly drank his drink. 

"Jack?"

He turned and saw Brianna slip out of the dining room doors, walking over to him in a black tank top and a pair of satin purple sleep shorts. Her long raven colored hair was just above the small of her back, she would need to cut it soon. She sat beside him, dipping her feet in the water next to his. Jack smiled, "Hey." She looked at him, "Hey." She pulled her hair over her shoulder, "So, what's keeping you up?" She asked. Jack shrugged, "Dunno. It's the first time in a year that I've been free from a prison cage." Brianna nodded. "I know how that feels, I didn't even know who I was. When they had me in Belle Reve, they convinced me I just, belonged there. That Belle Reve was home. That I was... Never getting out." Jack watched the pain in her eyes grow. She sighed, "I missed so much of my life. I let my family think I was dead. They still think I'm dead." Jack watched the tears fall from her eyes. Then an idea struck him. "Princess," He murmured, "Ash said there's a gala next week. At... your parent's club." Brianna nodded, "Yes, and?" Jack smirked, "The LS Trinity has an invite. Granted your brother and I aren't the best of friends at the moment, but as heir to the trinity, I have an automatic invite. Which also means," He cast her a charming smirk, "I get an automatic plus one."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed quickly. Soon it would be a week until the gala. The squad would join Jack and Brianna to the gala disguised as guards, then once they were in- they'd ensure the coast was clear and go to the Joker to reveal everything. If only it were as simple as it sounded. Jack was sure it would be easy. But then again, this was the Joker and his tyrannic son they were talking about. How would anything be easy. Jack was in the living room being fitted for his suit by the tailor. Brianna was with the girls getting fitted in their room, thankfully they were all roughly the same size so the tailor returned within hours with several dresses which the girls wee all now trying on. Brianna of course being the main even was indeed getting a custom made gown. Jack was pleased with the tailor and knew he would not be failed. When the tailor finally left, Jack found himself wandering into the garage to stare at his fire engine red Ferrari. He missed that car. Walking over to the drivers side, he slipped in and closed the door behind him. His hands rested on the steering wheel. Just touching the wheel gave him a sense of unimaginable power. The passenger side opened and he looked over to see Brianna slipping in. She cast him a grin, "Where to?"

Jack shook his head, "No. Nowhere. We need to lay low." He got out of the car, running his fingertips along the decal on the drivers side that read, 

_Road Rage_

Brianna sighed following him out of the car, "Come on- don't I get any action?" Jack laughed, "Action? Alright. You want action we can head to the Unicorn later." Brianna grinned, "I'll get ready." Jack rolled his eyes as she ran off. He couldn't deny he did feel a bit for her. But she was out of his league. Way out of his league. He couldn't pretend to love her, she'd been through enough. After she was home and safe, they were done.

Jack, donning a suit several hours later, waited at the bottom of the stairs. Brianna walked down shortly after wearing a short green cocktail dress. Smiling, he held out his arm. Brianna took his arm eagerly and they walked into the kitchen. Jack slicked his hair back, "Alright, no one leaves unless it's an emergency. Do I need to clarify what an emergency is?" Sasha raised her hand. "Can we get catnip?" She asked, Jack oopened his mouth to respond when Josh stepped in, "No. No catnip. The only potential emergency would be Grayson bailing on us." All eyes turned to Grayson who was in a white t shirt and gray flannel with a pair of khaki shorts. "I'm fine here." he said. Jack nodded, "Josh is in charge. We'll be back in a few hours." Ginger whined, "How come I don't get to go?" Jack sighed, "Two reasons, One- my car only takes two. And two- you weren't invited." Ginger groaned and flopped on the couch. "Fine. Have fun lovebirds," Jack blushed at that and felt sweat build up on his forehead before he shook it off and lead Brianna to the car. He slowly pulled out of the garage and typed the code for the gate before he gunned it down the road. 

A drive that should have taken fifteen minutes ended up taking forty. They detoured to Del Perro Pier so Brianna could see the sights and take a ride on the roller coaster, before they drove to the Vanilla Unicorn. Brianna scoffed at the sight of it. "If the outside was a little nicer this place might have better clientele." Jack rolled his eyes. _Clearly her prissy princess side was making it's return._ He cast her a faux smile, "It ain't much, but it's something. C'mon, let's grab a booth." Slipping inside Brianna fought to cringe at the distinct smell of urine and perfume mixed with a hint of vomit. The smell eventually became just heavy perfume as they settled in their booth. Brianna cringed at the stickiness of the booth. Clearly shit had gone down here. She brightened however when the barmaid delivered a vast tray of shots before departing. Brianna eagerly grasped one of the shots and downed it. "I missed this," She moaned. Jack chuckled taking a shot. "It's been two years for you hasn't it?" Brianna nodded. "They took me at fourteen. I'm nearly sixteen. I can't believe I went this long without being in the nightlife." Jack nodded in agreement, silently they did shot after shot, with the occasional conversation on current events. Jack couldn't bring himself to become to heavily involved with her.

He knew if he did it would spark his feelings for her once more. Jack slowed down on the shots, letting Brianna drink as much as she wanted before he realized she'd puke all over his car if she didn't eat something. Calling the barmaid he ordered some chips and salsa which Brianna snacked on until they left two hours later. While they walked to the car, when saying walked meaning more- Jack carried Brianna's heels in one hand and supported her with his other arm as she was half drunk. Jack helped her into the car when Ash walked out. "Jack." He looked up and closed Brianna's door. "Yeah? You need something?" He asked. Ash sighed, "What's going on? You and M had that whole plan. I didn't see a lot of chemistry from where I was standing. You having second thoughts?" Jack nodded, "After everything she went through- it just doesn't seem right." Ash nodded, "Do you love her?" She asked. Jack groaned, "I-I dunno. It's on and off it seems." Ash sighed, "Jack, Listen to me. As your cousin and friend, I tell you do what feels right. But as your associate, I have to tell you what it costs you. Everything. You could lose everything. We are all relying on you becoming the next king of Gotham one day. With the money she comes from, we could make the Unicorn the best place Los Santos has to offer." Jack nodded. "I'll think about it." 

By the time they returned to the safe house, some were asleep. Winter and Sasha sat in the kitchen playing cards, Grayson lay on a raft in the pool. Everyone else was asleep. Jack walked in carrying a sleeping Brianna, he set her heels down before he carried her upstairs. Knowing Ginger and Gravity were both extremely soft sleepers he opted to let Brianna sleep with him for the night. Besides, like Ash said- they were strapped for cash. Him being in a relationship with Brianna completely depended on their survival. And like his stepfather taught him, business before pleasure. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Brianna awoke the next day, she found herself in Jack's arms. Smiling she curled further into his arms, she'd slept like a baby. For the first time in so long. No dreams, no nothing. Just peaceful sleep. She fell back into slumber, not noticing Jack was awake. His conscience was gnawing at him, but he knew that business was business. He didn't have to like it. At the minimum, he would persuade Brianna to slip him the money to get things kick started before he broke things off. He was sure there would be reward money for returning the princess to her family, he had no doubts about that. He only hoped it would be enough that he didn't need to end up keeping her wrapped around his fingers for too long. She deserved better than scum like him. 

Ginger Isley didn't know if she was happy or furious. Brianna had slept in Jack's room. And she saw Jack fight the decision but ultimately choose the latter. Ginger sat in the kitchen with Josh while he drank coffee. "What's wrong, Ging'?" He asked, Ginger sighed, "Them. Jack and Brianna. I don't know if I like it or hate it. Even before- I never really trusted him." Josh nodded, "Then why don't you mention it Brianna? If you are as close as you were, I'm sure she'll at least listen to you." Ginger frowned, "When I mentioned it before she would just wave me off and put me on lackey duty for a month." Josh shrugged, "Keep in mind, Ginger- she's had amnesia for the past year or so, her opinions might have changed." Ginger stopped and thought for a moment before nodding. "You know something, Lawton? You might be right."

It was later that day when Brianna came downstairs did she see Ginger stage her intervention in the kitchen. "Brianna." Ginger greeted, "We need to talk." Brianna nodded and sat down at the kitchen island on one of the three bar stools. "Okay, shoot." Ginger sighed, "I don't trust Jack. And I don't think you should either." Brianna was quiet for a moment and then her eyes flashed and a look of anger spread across her face. "That's what you've always said about him, Ginger. He has done nothing but good for us. He is giving us protection, we owe him our lives. If it weren't for him-" Ginger cut her off, "We would be home now. In Gotham. We need to go there now. We have people who miss us. Our family is there, Brianna, Princess- you must listen to me." Brianna snarled, "I have listened to you. But know this, I am the one with the royal bloodline, the one who will become Queen of Gotham one day. I am your boss. I don't need to do what you say. You need to do what I say when I say it. And now, Ginger, you have earned yourself a lackey position when we go to the gala. Instead of being at the head with me and Jack, you'll bring up the rear. Now- before you say something else that pisses me off- get out of my sight." Ginger gaped at her before giving a low growl and storming outside. Brianna huffed grabbing an apple, "I don't need to obey her," she grumbled, "She needs to obey me." Gravity walked down the stairs with a yawn, grabbing an apple as well and sitting down, "So," She said, "What's the goss?"

Later that day, the squad was gathered by the pool. Sasha sat well away from the pool getting a tan while watching the others mess around in the pool. She scoffed, flicking her short tail in annoyance. "How can anyone be comfortable in water?" She muttered. Brianna hopped out of the pool, sauntering over to reapply some sunscreen. "For one, it's fun." She answered, "I don't know why you hate it so much, Sasha." Sasha hissed, "Well for one, princess- I am more feline than the rest of you." Brianna laughed, "Doesn't mean you have to act like one! Just give it a try." Brianna slipped back over to the pool where the others were and hopped back in, causing a splash that ended at Sasha's feet. She hissed, scooting away before glancing up to see the others. They did seem to be... enjoying themselves. She held her breath as she inched over to the pool side. Brianna snickered as she noticed her, "C'mon Sasha, give it a try." Sasha hissed, "Don't rush me!" The squad watched as she tentatively entered the pool, cringing at the feel of the water against her fur. Winter frowned, "Can't you revert to a human form like your mom?" She asked after Sasha sat in the water, freezing her teeth chattering. Sasha nodded, "S-sometimes. I don't exactly have as much control over it as she does. She was teaching me how to revert when I was t-taken." Josh waded over, "I'm sure you'll figure it out in time," He said. Brianna giggled, "Since when is Mr. Hitman a nice guy? You used to be all bite and no bark, no it's vice versa?" Josh shrugged, "We've all changed since we were taken, Brianna. Believe it or not- we aren't the people we were before." Silence fell over the group. The sound of heels clacking against the pavement broke the silence and they looked up to see Ash, wearing formal business attire as she glanced around. Her gaze fell on the squad, "Is Jack around? There's been a change in plans and he has some paperwork to sign before he will be accepted as heir again by the other crime families." Brianna nodded, "He's making a smoothie in the kitchen, should be out any-" As she said, Jack walked out with a tray of smoothies that he put on the poolside. He turned to Ash confused, "Hey- is something wrong? You don't usually make house calls." Ash nodded, "Sort of- I need you to sign a few papers for your stepfather, it'll be an official thing that your back." She handed him the papers. Jack nodded, "Alright. Anything else?" Ash nodded again, "Yes- Before the gala there is a two day arrival period. We are expected there the first day of arrival, there is a dinner doubling as a business meeting. I don't believe it's much- just a check in. We have reservations at the Grand Plaza Hotel in the Diamond District, near the Upper West end." Jack nodded, "Alright, so we start packing today, be there in the next week?"

Ash nodded. "Yes sir. The limo will be here Friday to pick you and the missus up, the ahem-" She looked at the rest of the squad, "hench crew will be transported via the company van." Jack nodded, "Good. However make the arrangements- I want the squad as my guard for the gala. Make sure they're there as guards." Ash nodded, "Of course. I'll call you tonight and go over the arrangements. Also- the tailor will deliver your attire for the gala to the suite at the hotel. So when you arrive, change into your dinner ware and then go. However the invitations say that your plus one is not to accompany you to the dinner as it is strictly business. You are limited to two bodyguards." Jack frowned and nodded then glanced to the squad, "Delgado, Josh- bodyguard detail?" He called, the boys gave him a thumbs up and Jack nodded to Ash. "Put them down as my guard for the evening." Ash nodded, "Done. I'll see you later then." She made to leave and Jack followed, "Ash- make sure of this, when we arrive Brianna is to remain in the suite until the night of the gala. And I want guards for her at all times. I want Grayson to remain here under heavy guard, he's military, he's got skill. Don't let him out of your sight." Ash nodded, "Affirmative. I'll keep that in mind, anything else?" '

Jack shook his head, "No. That will be all." Ash nodded again, "Of course, boss." Jack watched as she left before he returned to the pool seeing the squad back to their usual chatter. Brianna walked over, "Something wrong?" She asked. Jack kissed her cheek and shook his head, "No. Everything's fine. We need to start packing. We leave for Gotham Thursday, then on arrival I need to go to a formal dinner. You are staying in the suite with the others until the gala." Brianna huffed, "So your locking me up in a tower? Wow. I'm trapped in a cage all over again." She turned to walk away and Jack sighed, "Brianna- don't be like that, you know it's for your own good. If someone sees you-" Brianna cut him off, "I know. I get it. I just don't want to be locked in a cage again." Jack took her hand, "It's just for a night or two. I promise. Then once we have you back in your own penthouse you can do whatever the hell you want." Brianna chuckled, "Now that I like the sound of." She gave him a quick kiss before joining the others. Jack watched her go a dull ache in his heart. He knew deep down, after she returned to her city, her father would stop at nothing to keep her from going AWOL ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

The night came quickly, Jack found himself leaving the luggage with some henchs and turned to the squad, none of them too thrilled they were being treated like the hired help. "It's only temporary," He'd told them which it was, and then he slipped into the limo with Brianna. Ash and Tiana were already there when Jack closed the door behind them. Tiana snapped her fingers at the driver who immediately departed for Gotham.  
  
  


The drive wasn't long, an hour at most. Jack watched as Brianna stared out the window, watching the city change into that of her Gotham. Jack hadn't ever really seen what she saw in the city, but it was home to her as much as Los Santos was home to him. Brianna's eyes would have the occasional flicker and she'd smile and mutter to herself after they began the drive through Gotham. Repressed memories, he supposed. He knew she'd start remembering things, he just wished it wouldn't happen so fast. It was only a matter of time before she remembered too much and would snap completely. The utter overload of memories would ultimately destroy her if she remembered more. Especially like who killed her the first time. Jack bit his lip the entire drive feeling it become numb as worry grew within him. Ash caught his eye and flashed him a warning look. He quickly regained his composure and liked his lip before staring out the opposite window. Soon enough, they arrived at the hotel. Jack handed Brianna a pair of sunglasses and a hat, both which she thought were completely unnecessary, and made their way into the hotel. Five minutes later, they were in their room. Another ten and the squad entered all complaining about being cramped in with the henchmen. Brianna barked at them to shut it and surprisingly, they all did. Jack bit back a chuckle, her leader side was showing. Jack didn't hesitate, he walked into the en suite bathroom and jumped in the shower, appearing fifteen minutes later drying his hair and half dressed. He finished buttoning up his shirt before he slipped on his shoes and suit jacket. Brianna handed him his tie which he hastily put on before joining Josh and Delgado at the door. Brianna walked over and kissed his cheek, "Have fun." She murmured, Jack nodded, "Business isn't that fun princess." Brianna snickered, "Yeah, just try not to kill my brother while your there." Jack chuckled, giving her a quick hug before he left.  
  
  


The limo ride was dull. His arrival to the Grin And Bare It, however, was not. Cameras flashed from the shadows, the Joker's men on guard pursued each photographer and beat the living shit out of them before breaking the cameras and threatening the photographers. Jack entered the club to see Jasen Frost waiting. He turned and greeted him with a small smile and short bow. "Mr. Carsen, right this way." He lead Jack, Delgado and Josh (both of whom were dressed as security with shades to hide their eyes. Jasen lead them into a formal section of the club before walking to the golden elevator. The ride up was quiet, then when the door opened to reveal the lavish penthouse that was the Joker's Headquarters. Jasen escorted them to the dining room where the table was set and Jack saw the many of Joker's allys seated, each having a pair of henchmen behind them. Jack held his breath before he walked to his seat, Delgado and Josh behind him. Josh almost stopped when he spotted his father seated at the table with Harley Quinn. Delgado gave him a firm shove, " _Vamos_." He growled softly, Josh obeyed and took his place behind Jack. Delgado surveyed the room. He narrowed his eyes when he saw him. The infamous Prince Of Gotham. Ethan. Ethan wore a royal purple tux with gold trim, matching his father. His eyes softened when his eyes fell on Harley Quinn, getting up to meet Jonny Frost who held the young princess in his arms. Delgado moved his gaze to Ethan again. The prince watched his mother and younger sister with a look that Delgado knew to well. He would stop at nothing to keep his sister safe. He feared losing his new younger sister like he'd lost his twin. Delgado pitied him, Ethan only wanted to do what was best for his little sister. Delgado didn't need to know Ethan well, he knew in that moment that he saw the look in the prince's eyes that they were far from different. They were the same.  
  
  


Within the hour, Jack was already wishing he was back at the suite in bed. The dinner party had gotten rather dull, that was until Nikki Dent spoke up, "So- Jack, how was prison? Word was they stuck you in a hole and threw away the hole." Jack almost choked, Ash and Tiana shared a worried look, Ash opened her mouth, "Jack you don't have to-" Jack cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, relax Ashley. I'm fine." He turned to Nikki, "Pretty much. The place was a nightmare. Took a lot to break myself out." Ash raised an eyebrow but Jack shot her a warning look. Tiana remained silent before she spoke up, "What about the others that helped break you out Jack? What happened to them?" Jack whipped his head around, "We went our separate ways, Tiana- you know that. Don't press the matter further." He warned, Tiana narrowed her eyes at him in slight anger before going back to her food. Jack turned back to Nikki, "It was a nightmare. Some high security prison in Southern Florida." Ethan huffed from across the table, "Definitely sounds like one," He murmured. "But at least it wasn't Belle Reve." Jack nodded in agreement. "It was damn close," He muttered, "I just got lucky they didn't have an opening."  
  
  


Brianna sat on the king sized bed in the suite, playing cards with the girls while simultaneously doing each others nails. Winter was doing her nails an icy sky blue, while Sasha went for a reddish beige. Ginger held Brianna's hand, polishing her nails with a coat of emerald green while she played cards with Gravity and Cierra. Ginger was running Brianna through the cards they had memorized on the car ride home- even though Brianna was essentially ignoring every word. "Your best friend?" Ginger asked, Brianna sighed, "My twin brother. But at the same time you." Ginger smiled nodding, "Good. Now your sure that you'll be ready for the gala tomorrow?" Brianna huffed, "Of course." Ginger chuckled, "Thank goodness its actually a masquerade. I don't think we'd get in if it wasn't."

Brianna shrugged, "I'm learning more about that witch's magic, so maybe I could have done something. Though it'd probably be temporary, and extremely difficult." Ginger hummed in agreement, going back to working on her nails, Brianna looked back at her cards, before putting them down, "Blackjack." Cierra and Gravity groaned and Gravity took a swig of the wine bottle next to her. "Damn you," She muttered. Cierra laughed, "I haven't had this much fun since Delgado and I were kids." Brianna frowned, "What do you mean?" Cierra sighed, "We were on the run after our parents died. After dad, they wanted to run tests on us. We bailed from the foster home and been on the run since before I remember. I was only three when Delgado broke us out." The girls were silent after hearing Cierra's story. Cierra cleared her throat and smiled, "Anyways- let's continue- Brianna, you won?" 

It was past midnight when Jack finally made it back to the hotel. He entered the suite with Josh and Delgado and walked over to the bed only to see it had been completely overrun by the girls. Jack groaned and tossed his jacket on the sofa in the room and collapsed onto the cushions. Out of the corner of is eye he saw Josh and Delgado shed themselves of their formal wear, leaving them in boxers and their dress shirts. Jack gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him into the dark abyss where he would lurk until he awoke at dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was uneventful, it was when the mid afternoon arrived did things become interesting. The tailor arrived earlier than expected, pulling Jack first and ensuring he was looking nothing less than perfect. Josh and Delgado watched, dressed as security guards. Josh- however was dressed more as though he were Jack's right hand man, wearing a fine black suit and an earpiece attached. Delgado, like the girls- was donning the basic security outfit, an armored tux with a gun holster visible around the shoulders, dark shades were off course included to hide their identities. Ginger watched as the tailor straightened Jack's suit and gave a small chuckle. "Enjoying yourself, Carsen?" She teased, Jack laughed, "Not particularly," He flinched as the tailor stuck him with a pin. Ginger smirked, "Just know your place." Jack frowned, "My place?" He questioned. Ginger nodded, "Your just her plaything. Once her memory returns she'll remember Jason. And Robin too." Jack huffed, "She already know about Jason. Her feelings about me haven't changed, Ginger." Ginger chuckled, "After tonight she won't bat an eye at you. She'll be home. Where she belongs." Jack narrowed his eyes, stepping away from the tailor, who gathered his things and moved to the other room where Brianna was dressing. "Are you- jealous?" He asked teasingly, Ginger blushed, "No- never. I just don't trust you." Jack sighed and walked over, grabbing his cuff links from the dresser beside her and putting them on with ease. "Oh please, after all we've been through? I'm hurt, Gin Gin- I thought you would have learned by now I'm not your enemy." Ginger huffed, "Your no good. You only helped because you want to stay in her good graces and get the reward her father offers you for her safe return." Jack laughed, "Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me-" he slicked his hair back and flashed Ginger a charming smile, "I need to make sure my date goes off without a hitch."

Jack was waiting in the entryway of the suite with the squad. They were all in their gala attire and ready for the masquerade. Jack flashed Ginger a wicked smirk before the en suite bathroom door opened. Jack stared as Brianna made her way into the main room, dressed in a beautiful floor length over the shoulder black and blue ombre pattern gown. Her hair was in soft curls over her shoulders, diamond earrings dangled from her petite ears and around her neck was a matching necklace. Jack's jaw dropped. Ginger chuckled and leaned over, "Hope you can keep it in your pants tonight." 

The group met Ashley and Tiana in the lobby before heading to the limo. Jack and Brianna slipped into the back of the limo while the squad entered the black Escalade in front of the limo. Jack glanced over at his partner, watching her look out the window, her eyes having a few more small flashes of memory. Sometimes she would murmur to herself but ultimately shake it off. It was when they drove by Ace Chemicals did things take a turn.

Brianna had stared absentmindedly out the limo window. Small fragments of her memory were returning, but when they passed Ace Chemicals, she couldn't hold in the gasp. She felt it all over again. A flash of fear in her mind, her heart pounding, she could almost see it clearly. She saw the bubbling green chemicals, the hazy outline of her murderer's face, her brother as he screamed in horror. 

"Princess?"

Brianna turned her head to see Jack's hand on her arm, rubbing gently. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her skin raise to goose flesh. Brianna nodded, "Yeah, I- I'm fine." Jack cast her a concerned look before he turned to Ashley, "If things go south in there I want you two to get out and get the others. Then we can at least guarantee our safety." Ashley nodded, "Of course. But I would prefer you kept well out of trouble." Jack nodded, "That's the goal- but we both know Ethan is not the most reasonable person." Tiana spoke up, "He's a tyrant, Jack. He's the most unreasonable person on the planet." Jack frowned, "He's not completely unreasonable. Especially since we have Brianna-" Brianna narrowed her eyes, "I am not a bargaining chip, Mr. Carsen." She growled, The others all looked to her as she continued, "If that is all you see me as then maybe Ginger was right. Maybe she's always been right." Jack growled in annoyance, "Brianna you know she's just trying to get between us. She always has." Brianna huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "If you plan to use me as a bargaining chip, Jack..." Jack sighed and took her hand, "Princess- I promise you. I would never ever use you like that. But right now, your our ticket in and out. You are what keeps your father and brother from starting a war with us. You are the only thing that will keep us alive. Can you do that for me, princess?" He murmured. Brianna leaned back against the seat. "I suppose so." Jack smiled, kissing her cheek before looking out the window on his side, a moment later he handed her her mask, a feathered black and blue style. She sighed and put it on, allowing Jack to help her out of the limo. The camera flashes triggered so many memories.

**Gotham- Years ago**

_It was Brianna and Ethan's twelfth birthday, the twins were in the club with their parents, giggling happily as the criminal underworld of Gotham placed bountiful gifts at their table. Joker was in his booth, discussing a business arrangement with one of the guests. Harley was with Ivy and Selina in their own private booth. The other heirs were all playing games on the dance floor, competing to see who could pickpocket the most wallets. Ethan and Brianna crept through the maze of sweaty bodies. The twins alternated between creating a distraction and doing the actual pick pocketing. Photographers overwhelmed the henchmen when the heirs were putting together their stash, causing a landslide of camera flashes around the children. Henchmen swarmed the photographers and children, pulling the children from the photographers grasp. Ethan and Brianna laughed, racing to their parents with their pockets overflowing with cash. The Joker and Harley Quinn laughed at the sight of their children, embracing them tightly before returning to the upstairs penthouse to watch a movie in the screening room._


	6. Chapter 6

The club was packed. Jack was slightly worried upon their entry. He glanced behind them to see the squad behind them, Josh gave him a nod, a silent promise that if anything went wrong they would be there to back them up. Everyone in the room wore a mask, Jack wasn't completely comfortable with this as it gave anyone the ability to sneak in- even with the Joker's tight security. Jack looked at Brianna, "Ready?" He asked. Brianna smirked behind her mask, "Ready." Jack grinned and lead her to the dance floor, he leaned in murmuring in her ear, "Straight back is the penthouse elevator, behind you is the booth, behind me is the stage." Brianna nodded as they glided across the dance floor, "I know the layout- I'm in my own home after all."

Jack chuckled, "Good. Now, let's enjoy the party before it's our turn to see your parents." Brianna huffed, "Jack, we should just go up there now. I am the rightful heir to the throne, I own Gotham." Jack nodded, spinning her around before pulling her into his embrace. "That may be so, Princess. But for the time being we should lay low to ensure it's safe for you to make an appearance." Brianna hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose your right." Jack smiled pulling her back into his arms, "I'm glad we understand each other." He said with a slightly dangerous undertone. They walked over to the bar and Brianna grinned opening her mouth to order before Jack stepped in, "Whiskey and a margarita." he said. Brianna narrowed her eyes, "But I want-" Jack hissed, "No cherry vodka. You were known for that drink. No one else ordered it." Brianna snarled softly, "Fucking hell." Jack smiled at the barmaid as she put the drinks down before them, sliding the margarita to Brianna. "Here ya go princess. On the house." Brianna chuckled, "Oh it will be. Soon. Very, very soon."

The pair sat at the bar until Jasen Frost walked over to them, "Mr. Carsen? Your presence is required in the King's booth." Jack nodded to Brianna to follow, and they stood to leave but Jasen cleared his throat. "I'm sorry sir- it's strictly heirs only. Ms. Phillips and Ms. Clinton are waiting there already." Jack and Brianna tensed and he looked at her, murmuring softly, "You'll be fine on your own?" He asked. Brianna nodded, "We're in a guarded club. I'll be fine." Jack nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back shortly." he followed Jasen Frost with a twinge of doubt in his chest.

Brianna sat at the bar for the next ten minutes before she grew bored and she wandered onto the dance floor. She had been enjoying herself, until she heard the voice.

"No one is allowed into the upstairs penthouse without a key."

Brianna's eyes glazed over as a new memory took over her. 

**ACE CHEMICALS- THE NIGHT BRIANNA QUINZEL DIED**

_Brianna dove for cover as she fired. Bang. Bang. Bang. Each shot sent the familiar feeling of adrenaline through her body. Bang. Bang. Bang. She became so engrossed in the fight, she completely forgot about her imminent death. And the danger she was in. Even years later she could never remember what exactly happened that night, or that day. It was all a blur. Bang. Bang. Bang. More shots fired, Brianna gunned down every last Maroni she saw that night, some say it sparked the long lived rivalry that eventually followed in the later years. Brianna was blinded by the thrill of the kill, not noticing her impending doom as she moved closer and closer to it. The vat of bright green chemicals lay below the catwalk below a broken railing. Brianna grinned firing her gun and taking out the last Maroni goon in sight. Her eyes scanned the room for her next opponent. Her eyes fell on Griggs who stood before her- grinning madly. "This is where it ends, heiress. Surrender or die." Brianna backed away slowly, her eyes darting around the room searching for someone who could help her, Ethan was busy, her father was busy, her mother was in the Lamborghini both Jason and Johnny Frost were guarding her having been ordered to keep the Queen out of harms way. Brianna was on her own. The feeling sunk in. She was going to die. And she couldn't stop it. Griggs advanced on her, Brianna took a step back and gasped as she lost her footing. No. She scrambled the regain her balance, starting to fall towards the chemicals. Brianna lashed out and gripped the edge of the catwalk. Her fingers gripping the metal for dear life. She looked up at Griggs pleadingly. "Griggs! For once in your life do the right thing! Help me!" She cried, biting back tears. She didn't want to die. Griggs chuckled and raised his foot, Brianna knew she was going to die now. "Sweet dreams princess." He slammed his foot down on her hand, drawing a scream from the young heiress as she fell. The fighting in the room ceased, looking onto the scene in horror. Brianna looked eye contact with Ethan for a split second. And in that split second, Ethan swore he saw his sister's eyes glowing. He never had time to double check as she was gone in moments. The deafening splash echoed throughout the chemical plant, while Ethan stood in silence, his sanity crumbling, Jason Frost let out a loud yell racing towards the chemical vat and shoving his hand in only to pull it out a moment later, screaming in pain  
_ as the chemicals burned his flesh. Ethan fell to the floor, screaming. He couldn't here his own screams as his mother ran out of the car and to his side, joining her son in loud wailing sobs. The Joker stood, looking emotionless, but he didn't fail to shed a tear for the loss of his heiress. Meanwhile, Griggs stood in the shadows watching the grieving family. He'd have to limit his contact slowly until he was completely gone from Joker's ranks. He walked outside and called the number on speed dial. "It's done."  
The voice on the other line answered him without hesitation.  
 _"Good, I'll be sending someone to pick up the package shortly. See to it Joker is gone when we get there. We don't bring him or Harley Quinn in until we're ready." Griggs nodded, "Understood." He ended the call with that, grinning at the vat of chemicals that should have become Brianna's final resting place. But deep under the glowing green chemicals, Brianna's eyes flashed open. Her last memory being that of seeing JSF branded on her attacker's uniform._

Brianna stumbled backwards into one of the booths, before she fled to the bathroom. She clutched her now bloody nose. "Fuck!" She cursed, smashing her fist into the glass. She breathed heavily as the memory flooded back. _Griggs_. Griggs. It was Griggs. He killed her. And he was here.

Brianna felt it, the voices returned to her demented mind and she heard the one voice laugh- that voice that had forewarned her of her impending doom that night. _Ahh the little princess returns to her throne..._ the voice crooned. Brianna shuddered, "What do you want?" She rasped, the voice laughed, _Oh princess. Princess, princess, princess. You need to get your revenge on Griggs. He is a no good monster. He killed you, remember? And then he visited you in Belle Reve- don't you remember the torture he put you through? The experiments?_ Brianna gasped in pain at the memory. _The experiments_. She remembered those vividly. She remembered the blood they took from her, the power, she heard that same voice scream while she writhed in pain on the table. Brianna breathed heavily, she couldn't let Griggs end her life again. But even more so- she could not- would not- let that monster hurt her family. Her eyes began to have a slight hazy glow. A wicked grin spread across her face. And slowly, she began to laugh.

Jack Carsen sat in the booth beside his two cousins. Ashley and Tiana were focused on the meeting, but Jack was anything but. He had seen Brianna depart from the bar to the dance floor. On the occasional scan, he failed to see her each and every time. Panic growing in him, he opened his mouth to excuse himself when the lights went out, only to relight focusing on the stage. The Royal Clown family sitting across from him stood at once. The Joker nodded to Jonny Frost and his other right hand, Griggs. The two men quickly moved to a defensive position on the meeting booth's balcony, Frost on Joker's side and Griggs on Ethan's. Harley stood between them, holding her youngest daughter close to her chest. Jack moved to stand by Frost, his eyes scanning the crowd below. He noticed the squad slowly moving to surround the dance floor, unsure of where to move.

START SONG NOW!!

A figure appeared from behind the curtain, and Jack gave a curse as he saw the dress the woman wore, "Ohhh fuck..." He moaned. 

_"A long long time ago I had my own little show,"_

Jack watched in horror as a figure was fabricated from the woman's magic. Brianna. 

_"Was a beautiful, lovable angel."_

Jack watched the scene change to see a fearful Brianna slowly creeping backwards

_"But he took the spotlight, shining so bright- Left me to fade away."_

Her eyes darkened from behind her mask.

_"But honey now the turn is mine."_

Jack watched the scene fade, glancing down to see the squad break into two, half of them creeping towards Brianna and the other half to him. 

_"A devil made from heaven, sent from above."_

Ethan narrowed his eyes, Jack's fear and horror had not gone unnoticed.

_"Looks like Henry's got a little date lets have some fun."_

With a flick of her hand, a figment on her memory was projected. Brianna was dancing around the penthouse making a list for a younger Jasen Frost. 

_"We've got lots to do little errand boy, Come to me at cloud nine"_

The scene was wiped away and Brianna gave a wicked grin from behind her mask.

_"To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done"  
_

Ethan gasped. Brianna's line. Whenever something required violence, she would always say that. Something wasn't right.

Brianna on stage caught sight of Griggs beside her brother and snarled, capturing him with her magic and whipping him to her, slamming him onto the ground. Joker's men ran to the right hand man's aid, only to be cut off by the squad.

Brianna hissed down at him,

You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape

Using her magic to project a shaky memory, it saw her locked in her cage in Belle Reve. Griggs's face contorted to one of fear as he fought to break free.

_You got to choose the ending of my fate. You put me astray_

Brianna grabbed Griggs by the hair, snarling,

_But not anymore! I'm in control! I have the stage, You can't turn the page  
Now all eyes on me!_

Jack felt his heart shatter as he watched the scene change to see Brianna in Belle Reve, strapped down to a table, her emerald eyes glowing in rage.

_So many experiments so many mistakes_

Brianna slammed Griggs's face into the stage, grinning as she heard his nose break. The scene changed to Brianna being thrown into her cell and ramming her body into the steel bars.

_But I'll go all the way till I'm in the perfect shape_

This time audio was heard from one of the doctors

_First is worst maybe the third's the charm!_

Brianna laughed madly,

_So close! Oh! I cannot wait_

Brianna ripped Griggs up from the ground glaring into his eyes,

_The demon won't taint me now, cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay_

_You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away_

_You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change_

Brianna ripped off her mask, revealing her face, the look on Griggs's face was one of a kind. Fear, pain, horror, absolute terror was all on his face as he looked into the glowing emerald eyes of the lost Clown Princess.

_Focus on me!  
I'll be all that they see!  
I'll make them sway  
No, can't run away  
Now all eyes on me!  
You don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame  
And You...  
Yes you...  
Made me insane!_

Brianna's eyes flickered and she caught Jack's gaze, he saw her look of apology before it vanished, wiped away by rage

_But not anymore! I'm in control! I have the stage- You can't turn the page  
So do as you're told! _

Brianna growled the words into Griggs's face, practically spitting the words. (Above)

_Encore! Hit the beat boys_

The voice of the DJ from the radio booth called down before he turned up the volume (Above)

Brianna finished off before her emerald eyes flickered back to normal.

_Focus on me!  
I'll be all that they see!  
I'll make them sway  
No, can't run away  
Now all eyes on me!  
Now all eyes on, All eyes on me!_


	7. Chapter 7

Jack saw Brianna falter and saw Griggs tense. Without question, he whipped out his concealed gun and took the shot. Bang. Griggs roared in pain. The other henchmen jumped to attention ready to shoot, at Jack. Before they could do anything- Jack whistled and the squad moved to his side. He nodded to Ashley and Tiana. Both pulled their guns and stood by his side. Brianna breathed heavily from the stage, Griggs still under her foot. She pulled a butterfly knife from her skirt. "I've waited years for this moment Griggs." She growled. Griggs snarled, "You should have died in that acid vat." Brianna chuckled, "Oh I did. But I was reborn. You know that." Griggs roared, despite the bullet wound in his abdomen, he attacked. Ginger jumped into the fray and kicked him away, the squad surrounding Brianna acting as a protective shield. Brianna laughed, stepping to the front of the squad, "If you want to live any longer, I suggest you run. But don't you worry Griggsy, I'll catch you before long."

Griggs hissed, backing away and then racing out of the club. Ginger frowned, "Why didn't you kill him?" She demanded. Brianna chuckled, "Patience, Ginger. Patience. I like to play with my food. Besides- I want his death to be glorious. Not fast, slow. And when his death comes- I want to be the one to catch him and drag him to the red room." A weight suddenly knocked her over. "Brianna!" Ethan cried as he barreled into his twin, embracing her tightly. Brianna laughed, hugging him. Ethan held her close, inhaling his sister's sweet scent. Her usual vanilla scent was tinged with a hint of gunpowder and sweat. He pulled away and looked her over, "I-I- How?" Brianna laughed nervously, "I'll explain everything later." She promised. Ethan nodded and backed off, only to be replaced by Harley Quinn, crushing her daughter in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god," She sobbed, holding her tight. Brianna sighed, settling into her mother's embrace. Whilst the family reunion was going on, Joker ordered the club be cleared out. Soon, the squad, the Trinity, and the clown family were the only ones left in the club.

Harley looked at her daughter, "Where have you been, Brianna? We thought you were-" "Dead?" Jack finished walking over with Joker and the Trinity. Brianna nodded, "Initially, I was. I hit my head when I fell, that was what took my memory and killed me. But one of the voices gave me some second chance of sorts," She said as they walked to the booth and sat down. The squad stood by, still not completely trusting. Brianna sighed, "After the acid vat- I didn't remember a thing. It gave me amnesia." Jack nodded, "When they put her on the squad, they made her wear a mask. Kept it strapped on her like a damn dog." Brianna growled, "I could remove it- but if I removed it in the company of the squad or anyone, I'd get my head blown off." Harley's eyes widened in interest. "Squad?" She questioned. Brianna nodded and turned to the others, "Take of your shades." She ordered. The squad obeyed and Harley choked a sob. "Oh my god," She looked at Frost. "Call them." She said. Frost obeyed walking off, Brianna frowned a t the slight limp in his step. She turned to her father, "He never healed?" She asked. Joker shook his head, "Not completely. That's why Griggs was still with us." Brianna narrowed her eyes and turned to Ethan, "I'm surprised you didn't act Ethan," She scolded. "You knew what my suspicions were, and you knew that I wasn't one to be clumsy and fall."

Ethan looked away, "I was... preoccupied." Ginger snarled, "Preoccupied? You were preoccupied with leading us to a war, Ethan!" Ethan growled, "I did it for a reason, Ginger." Ginger roared, "You lead us to our deaths! You got her killed! I hold you responsible for what happened that night!" Ethan narrowed his eyes, "Watch your tongue, Ginger." He warned, "Or else I'll call the guards." Brianna stepped between them, "No, you won't." She said firmly, "I am the rightful heir. And from what I heard about what _you've_ done in my absence, little brother- I'm not too thrilled." Ethan's eyes widened in fear for a moment. Brianna sighed, "Not that I don't know why you did it. Your problem was you didn't listen to Jack. Jack could have helped you. He knows his way around these things. But launching us into war with Black Mask is not the way to fix things." Ethan snarled, "I wasn't going to lose my younger sister like I lost you!" Brianna sighed, "But you didn't lose me. I came home." Ethan held her again and broke down in sobs. "I missed you so much!" Brianna hushed him, running her fingers through her twin's hair. Harley stood, "Regardless- it's late." She looked at the squad, "We have spare rooms upstairs, you can stay until you find living arrangements." 

Brianna flopped onto her bed with a grin, "Oh its been years since I felt this great!" Ginger laughed, "Really? More comfortable than Carsen's bed?" She teased. "Brianna waved her off, "Oh please. His bed is a rock compared to this." Ginger shook her head, a smile on her face, "You are unbelievable." 

"Of course she is." They turned to see Ethan walking into the room. Ginger snarled at him angrily. Brianna narrowed her eyes, "Stand down, Ginger." Ginger hissed, "I will never forgive him for his crimes." Brianna sighed, "Go to bed Ginger. We'll work out your issues in the morning." Ginger huffed leaving the room, leaving the twins alone. Brianna turned her gaze to her brother, "So- what's up." Ethan smiled, "I still can't believe it. I had to come make sure you didn't-" He paused, "Disappear." Brianna sighed, "Ethan- I promise, I will never leave. Not again. Not ever." Ethan felt the tears well in his eyes. "T-Th-This is all my fault. I- I should have done something. But by the time I had the smallest bit of information Jasen and I went to Mexico-" Brianna cut him off, "You what?!" Ehtan looked up, "We went to Mexico. We got a ransom video a few months ago. Dad... he did't believe it was real. Mom let me and Jasen take the trip to Mexico to make sure it was real. By the time we got there... everyone was dead. There was a girl that looked like you..." He trailed off remembering that day painfully.

**MEXICO CITY- 2 MONTHS AGO**

_Ethan Quinn and Jason Frost pulled up to a dark an desolate building that was the building Brianna was in. Ethan was quiet, staring at the building. Here he was, thousands of miles from home, but feet away from the sister he was so sure he had lost. Jason put the car into park and cast a steely gaze at the heir. "Ready?" He asked. Ethan gave him a curt nod before they simultaneously stepped out of the car, Jason holding the bag of cash. Ethan gripped a .24 caliber in his right hand, and walked towards the door. Upon their entry they froze. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Bodies too. Jason ducked down and began vomiting up his last meal which had been a bit so pleasant burger from Burger King. Ethan flinched at the smell of the partially digested food and cast his gaze to the chaos before him. He walked through the massacre, eventually finding the body of El Chupa. His heart sank. Where was Brianna? Where was his sister? He began hyperventilating and sweat began pooling at his brow. Jason, who had also been wandering around walked in. "She's not here, is she?" He asked softly. Ethan snarled, "She has to be! Brianna!" He yelled rubbing through the hideout, his pants becoming soaked with the blood of the bodies. Jason Frost stepped over the bodies, eyes averted from the heir. They'd been wrong, or too late. Brianna was dead either way. He looked up and saw Ethan still as a statue at an exit. He looked up quickly, "Sir?" He walked over slowly, "Ethan what is it? What do you-" he stopped as he saw it. His eyes widened and filled with tears threatening to spill. Ethan's reaction was much worse. Ethan was frozen still, albeit for the shaking of his hands. Tears streamed down his face, his emerald eyes became pools. Before both him and Frost was a body. The mangled body of a girl with raven colored hair.  
_

Brianna was silent. "I _was_ there." She murmured. You'd just missed me. I broke out of there ten minutes prior." Ethan let the tears fall, "I should have killed Griggs. You were right all along. And I let him kill you." Brianna shook her head, "Don't blame yourself Ethan, it wasn't your fault." Ethan growled, "But it is! I didn't listen to you- and after you disappeared I was to stupid to let him live." He stopped, "But i am curious, " He asked, "Why- after everything, did you let him go tonight? You had him there- you could have killed him." Brianna sighed, "i don't know why I let him go. I was so- caught up in the moment and blinded by rage, I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted him to know what it felt like to be hunted down, to never be able to show your face without risking your life. I am going to hunt him down and then I'm going to ruin his life. I'm going to torture him just like he tortured me those times he showed up in Belle Reve."

Ethan shuddered. Brianna turned to face her twin, "But enough about me, what happened while I was gone. What's this I heard about you being a tyrant?" Ethan didn't answer, squeezing his eyes shut, he heard the echos of the screams. "I-I-I did what I had to do." He answered, glaring at his twin, "I needed to ensure Ecco's safety. I wasn't going to lose her like I lost you." Brianna was silent. "Ethan, what you did was wrong. Don't you know that?" Ethan snarled, "I started that war with Black Mask to protect us from that psychopath! I was going to rule this city with an iron fist!" Brianna hissed, "By ruling the city you threw it into turmoil! You threw my crew into a war! You got my people killed! How could you do that?" Ethan said nothing. Brianna growled walking over to the whiskey bottle on the table in the small living space of her room before the fire. She grabbed the bottle and downed it, slamming the bottle down sending spiderweb cracks up from the bottom. Ethan flinched back, "I thought you'd understand." He muttered, "Before you would have understood. Back then you would have stopped at nothing to ensure our family's safety." Brianna tensed, "Well- I guess people change." She said coldly. Ethan's eyes widened in shock, Brianna growled, "Now, I think it's best that you leave. I'll see you tomorrow, brother."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Brianna raided her closet. When she finally emerged, she wore her favorite red dress with gold lining and black trim. She walked down to the living room to see the squad gathered on the couch, watching the morning news. Brianna rolled her eyes, before walking into the kitchen only to have her mother latch onto her, "How did you sleep baby?" She asked, embracing her daughter. Brianna smiled, gently pulling away from her mother, "Best sleep I've had in years. Better now that I don't have to worry about Griggs." Her mother frowned, "But you did let him go, Brianna." She said, "He may as well leave the city." Brianna scoffed, pouring herself a bowl of cereal, "He won't leave. I know that much. Waller'll make him stay until she dispatches a team to reclaim me. But when she does- I'll be ready. We'll be ready." She corrected. Harley narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Brianna, think about this. Griggs is a trained expert. He has people here loyal to him. Remember- he served as your father's right hand man for years." Brianna scoffed, "Anyone dares to attack me it'll be their head on the edge of the territory." It was at that moment that the Joker- who had been sitting on a stool reading the newspaper suddenly spoke up, removing the paper. "My question princess is why did you let him leave alive?" Brianna chuckled, "I'll tell you what I told Ethan- I want him to know how it felt to be hunted down- and then tortured with no remorse. And once I hunt him down, I'll break his little mind. And then- after I've tortured him enough, I'll kill him."

Her parents stared at her in shock. Jasen chuckled from the side, "Prison changed you- didn't it, Princess?" Brianna grinned, "Jasen!" She launched herself into her friends arms. Jasen laughed, hugging her tightly. "Good to have ya back, Princess." Brianna sighed, "It's good to be back." Jasen laughed and ruffled her hair playfully, "Ain't been the same without you." Brianna cast her gaze towards Ethan as he entered the room with Ecco. "I see that," Brianna answered, before walking over to her brother. Ecco hid behind her older brother when she saw Brianna and the squad. Ethan narrowed his eyes at his twin, "What do you want?" He growled. Brianna scoffed, "Calm yourself, Ethan. We need to talk." Ethan shook his head, "I don't have time. I'm a little, busy." He nodded to Ecco. Brianna sighed, "Ethan- this is important." Ethan snarled before looking down at Ecco, "Go on," He eased, "Go sit by mommy." The child toddled over to her mother and giggled embracing her. Brianna nodded to her brother, walking onto the balcony. He followed, closing the door behind him. Brianna looked out across the city. "We need extra security." She said, "With Griggs still out there I want the best security we have until he is caught and killed." Ethan growled, taking a threatening step towards her, "We wouldn't need to max out our security if _you_ hadn't let the fool go!" Brianna scoffed, "I want him to suffer. And suffer he will." 

Hours passed and by mid afternoon, Jonny Frost came to the penthouse living room where the squad was along with Harley and her children. He held the same emotionless face he always had as he looked at the twins. "Your father wants to see you in his office, at once." Ethan and Brianna looked at their mother, worriedly. She gave them a nod before they stood, following Frost to their father's office. When he let them inside, he closed the door behind them. Locking the twins inside. The Joker turned in his office chair, facing his heirs. "Sit." He ordered calmly. Ethan and Brianna shared a nervous look before obeying their father. He leaned over, resting his elbows on the desk, his hands folded in deep thought before he spoke. "You both know that there can only be one true heir." He started, "And with Brianna's return we need to... reconsider our options." Ethan gulped, "And... what would those options be?" He asked slowly. His father sighed, "Option One, we hand the title back to Brianna. Option Two- you keep the title of heir and we say the birth certificate is flawed. Or, Option Three." He paused at this. "Option three, Brianna is exiled and Ethan keeps the title and nothing changes. Things remain the way they've been for the past year."

Brianna gasped, " _Exile_?!"

Her father nodded. "However, it may be the easiest option- I can't guarantee everyone would support it. Most of our clientele _did_ see you last night. And they saw you exile Griggs. So most would assume the power naturally goes back to you." Ethan tensed, his mind raced and the voice in the back of his head taunted him, _she is going to take what's yours. Do something about it._ Brianna looked at her father, "What happens if I become heiress again?" She asked. Her father sat back, "Business resumes as normal, only with the change of heir, Ethan's new crew would automatically become yours. You could replace them with your former crew, keep them, or forge an entirely new crew. The choice would be up to you." Brianna nodded, considering the options. Ethan spoke up, "What of my business? What of Cinder? Would Cinder still be safe?" He demanded. His father sighed, "You would no longer be heir- so you forfeit the ability to have a partner in crime. It would be up to your sister if she kept Cinder as her partner. But doing so we would lose Jack and the entire Los Santos Trinity." Ethan growled, "So it'd be open season on her?" His father sighed, "It would depend entirely on your sister. She could issue an order of protection. Though personally my boy- I'm sure you can do better." Ethan growled lowly, glaring at his sister. "What if I'm unwilling to surrender the title?" His father frowned, "Son- I'm telling you the three options we have. Ultimately, it's not up to you. It's up to me- and the Injustice League." He growled in annoyance.

Brianna gasped, her chances were slim. But then again, she was in the company of several heirs who did in fact have parents in the Injustice League. Her father noticed and spared her a glance, "I wouldn't worry too much princess, besides- you did help return the others. The only thing that they could doubt is your memory." Brianna sighed, nodding. Ethan stood, "I need to think this over. You'll have my answer by the day's end." Ethan left the room, leaving his sister and father alone. Joker looked at his daughter, "You can go. Unless your concerned about what the league will ask." Brianna sighed, "That's what worries me. When we got the bombs removed, Jack and Ginger made sure the doctor did a neurological exam on me. Apparently my hippocampus was damaged. They don't think my memory will ever be fully complete. Parts of my memory will always be a haze. I won't remember faces, names- stuff like that." Her father was quiet. "So your allowing your brother to remain heir?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Brianna hissed, "I never said that. After I found out he practically dismantled my crew and got several of mine killed I knew he couldn't be trusted to rule. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that I can become heiress again." Her father smiled, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that." He stood, moving to a cupboard and pulling out a small recording device. He set it down before her. "Luthor wants you to have sessions with your mom. Y'know make sure your mentally sound enough to resume your duties." Brianna nodded, "I can work with that." Joker sat back in his desk chair, "If Lex is pleased with the results, he'll want an audience in person. That'll be within the next two weeks. After that- if things go according, he's probably going to do some formal crap with the league to ensure everyone can agree your fit to be heiress. After that last little bit- we can claim you as heiress and have your coronation." Brianna grinned, "Within the month?" Her father nodded, "I have no doubts by the end of the month you'll be back on your pedestal." Brianna grinned, "Perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan marched into his room, anger overpowered him and he roared in anger, throwing the nearest thing to him, a priceless vase, at the wall. He watched it shatter, anger burning through him. _Calm yourself, prince._ Ethan growled clutching his head. "Shut up." The voice ignored him, _You need to get rid of her. She stands in the way of everything. If you know what's good for you you'll ensure she gets whats coming to her._ Ethan felt panick flare through him. "No, no!" He yelled. "I'm not doing that- no! It's out of the question!" The voice growled, _But if she becomes heiress again you will lose everything. Including your sweet Cinder._ Ethan didn't answer. He was torn, for the love of his sister, and the love of his girlfriend. His heart clenched knowing he could choose only one. He knew if Brianna became heiress, not only would he have to put Cinder back into hiding and resume their once a month meetings at the secluded diner in Metropolis. He almost couldn't bear the thought. He'd become so used to her being around constantly he wasn't sure he'd be able to cope without her. _Listen to me, Ethan_ \- the voice crooned, _There is a way to keep Cinder, a way where no one gets hurt. Badly._ Ethan tensed, "What do I have to do?" He asked. The voice chuckled, _Seek out the Dark Mistress of the cult. She is the only one who can help you accomplish what you wish_. Ethan held his breath as the voice receded into the darkness of his mind. He cast his gaze towards a false panel. Reaching onto his nightstand, he pulled a remote, and pressed a button. The false panel shifted, opening to reveal a black armored suit. on smaller panels beside it were basic gear. Ethan walked over to the suit, running a hand along the metallic finish. Perhaps it was time to break out his old heist armor and take it for a spin on the town.

Ethan slipped out of the penthouse that night, a duffel bag at hand. He wore his armored suit under his usual dark purple suit, however instead of using his white dress shirt he opted for a black one to help conceal his armor underneath. 

Ethan walked briskly down the hall, fear coursing through him. Cinder had fallen asleep hours ago- with the help of a couple sleeping pills. 

"Ethan?"

Ethan stopped, silently cursing before he plastered on a faux smile as he turned to see Ecco, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she stood outside her bedroom door. "Where you goin'?" She whined, Ethan smiled walking over to kneel beside his baby sister, "I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed the top of her head and ushered her into her room, tucking her in. "Ethan?" Ecco muttered sleepily, "Who the others?" Ethan shook his head. "No one you need to worry about kiddo. Now get back to sleep okay?" Ecco yawned curling into her blankets and stuffed hyenas. "Night, night big brother..." Ethan left his little sister with a small sigh of relief before he left the penthouse, walking to the territory's edge before hot wiring a car and driving to the shadiest area of the Narrows. He parked the car and sat inside for a few minutes, the Narrows was a place even he dared to not go if he could avoid it. His father had told him and Brianna of the war, hence why they'd not been allowed out often as children. The queen of the Narrows- Tabitha, had met with Penguin one night at the Iceberg to negotiate a peace deal. Tabitha had instead pulled a gun on the crime boss- but when she shot, the gun misfired- ultimately leaving her defenseless. It was then Penguin had stabbed her, killing her. When Tabitha's adopted daughter, Zira, stepped up to the throne- she gathered her forces and attacked Penguin. When Penguin knew his numbers were weakening he enlisted the help of The Joker. Initially, Ethan's father had refused. But when he realized that Zira might come for his own empire next- he lent Oswald the men- however upon realizing that the Penguin didn't know what he was doing, the Joker took over the war and had been the one to kill the young queen. When Queen Zira fell, it was quiet. His father always told him it was always, always calm before the storm. When the people of the Narrows claimed there was a new queen, the Joker was ready for battle. Until he received a message. The new queen wanted to discuss a peace treaty, perhaps a future alliance. Had he not had two young children, both now nearing the age of two- he would have simply taken the war to the Narrows and killed the queen. But the King of Gotham- his base located above the Narrows, wanted not only more territory- but perhaps a chance at some form of peace, which ultimately, would give him ownership of the Narrows. Against Jonny Frost's advice- he had gone alone to meet the queen. They had met in a nearby club. But that was where it all fell apart.

**GOTHAM CITY- 14 YEARS AGO**

_The Joker had been suspicious the moment he arrived at the club. Dressed in his usual purple suit, he hadn't been dumb enough to not bring protection. He had his gun, a bit of acid, and his infamous Joker Venom. When the queen entered, it was no mistaking she had arrived. The young adults and teenagers of the Narrows made up her army. When the Joker noticed their attire- he felt a bolt a fear. Their usual demeanor was altered, they weren't afraid of him. It was now the Joker wished that Penguin hadn't killed Tabitha. While she hadn't truly been queen, she did help the real queen before she married Jim Gordon. Leslie Thompkins had been a good queen- her only flaw was ruling alongside Nygma. The Riddler. Joker had hated the man the moment he met him. Joker narrowed his eyes, jolting out of his reverie as he saw her. He almost laughed when he saw the queen. She was young, no doubt about it- barely into her teenage years. She wore a black cloak, immediately Joker subtlety moved his hand to his gun before he spoke, "Your highness," the queen said nothing as she sat. "You have caused many problems for my people." She said bluntly. Joker growled, "Your mother and sister started this war, little girl. I suggest you be the noble one and end this before you regret it." The young queen laughed, "Noble? Noble?! Your one to talk. You killed my sister in cold blood. And my people want revenge. If anything- your majesty," she mocked, "You should be weary of me." Joker snarled, ready to pull his gun, "Are you threatening me?" He demanded. The young queen smirked behind her cloak's hood. "Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not." Joker pulled his gun, cocking it. "You wanted to negotiate a peace treaty, I suggest you get to the point before I end your miserable life and send you off to be with your mother and sister." The young queen laughed, "You should know- they were not my family." Joker scoffed, "I didn't ask for your life story." The young queen chuckled, "Oh I think you'll find it quite... interesting." Joker sat back rolling his eyes, this would take forever._

_"Once upon a time,"_ _The young queen began, "I had a family. A wonderful family. My mother adored me, my father as much as my mother if not more. Despite refusing to show it." Joker watched her carefully as she paced the room gracefully. "But after a silly little misunderstanding, they threw me out." The queen turned to him, her gaze sharp and her face contorted into a snarl, "They threw me away because they had their own perfect little twins," Joker's eyes widened slightly, forcing himself to show as little emotion as possible. In his mind he was silently taking bets on who the new queen was. The queen ripped off her hood and Joker grinned. Duela. Little Duela Dent, the orphan he had taken in under his wing, now stood before him, nearly twelve, and a fire in her eyes. "My parents threw me away when they claimed to have loved me." She hissed, "They lied. And now- now I will get my revenge." Joker laughed evilly, unnerving Duela. He stood and stepped towards her menacingly. "Duela, Duela, Duela. My little brat. You are so cliche. We got rid of you because you my sweet little devil, attempted to murder your little brother and sister." Duela snarled, "I did no such thing! If anything, my actions were and are entirely your fault!" Joker snarled, "I should have killed you instead of sending you away." Duela laughed, "That- father was your biggest mistake." She grinned and snapped her fingers, Joker was surrounded by the Narrows people in moments. Duela grinned, "Long live the king."_

_Joker had barely escaped, he'd made it back to the club, collapsing on the floor the second he knew he was home free. Jonny Frost had sent for a doctor, against Joker's wishes as the Clown King didn't exactly believe in doctors despite having several on staff for Harley. When he awoke, Harley was at the door, giving the men their orders- Ethan and Brianna running around at her feet. The Clown Queen paid no attention to her children, holding a solemn expression as she dealt out orders. When she had seen Joker after she sent the men away, she screamed at him to go back to bed, scaring the twins as they stared at her with wide eyes as she yelled at their father. She'd finally burst into tears, collapsing on the floor in a fetal position, her children climbing over to her, cooing in attempts to soothe their mother. It was moments later when Jonny notified his boss of several attacks on their territory did the war begin again._

Ethan shook his head of the memory. He gathered his courage, getting out of the stolen car and walking to what he knew was Cherry's club. Slipping inside the building, he was unnerved at the sight. It was empty. The club had been converted into a camp for the people of the Narrows. Ethan slowly proceeded through the wreck of a club, cringing as he stepped on what was probably flesh. "Hello?" He called, "I need to speak to The Dark Mistress." A light blinded him suddenly. "What do you want of the Dark Mistress?!" Someone demanded. Ethan shielded his eyes, "I-I was told she could help me with a problem of mine." A moment later a woman answered him, "What kind of problem does the Clown Prince of Gotham need my help with?" Ethan held his breath for a moment before answering, "I need you to help me get rid of my twin sister." There were hushed murmurs before the woman spoke, "So the heiress returns. In a time like this." Ethan frowned, "A time like this?" The woman nodded in the shadows. "Yes. A time like this." Ethan trembled as she stepped from the shadows to see the Queen of the Narrows, Queen Duela. Duela grinned, her short green hair greasy and a crude smile cut partially into her face.

Ethan recoiled at the stench of rotting flesh. "What is it you want me to do, your highness?" Ethan sighed, "I-I need to remain heir. If she becomes heiress I'll lose my girlfriend. I need someone to take care of my sister. I don't want her dead, just- out of the picture." Queen Duela grinned, the stitches in her mouth pulling crudely. "I'll do it, for a price." Ethan stood tall, regaining his composure, "I can offer you anything you desire," He promised. Duela grinned, "After the deed is done, make me your partner in crime. And don't worry about your lover, by default when you make your relationship public, she is protected." Ethan frowned, "Would that work now? If I let my sister become heiress- if I make my relationship public, Cinder will be okay?" Duela snarled, "Of course she won't! You wouldn't be heir! It only works on the next in line! You may be her twin- but you will never be king if she is around." Ethan sighed, "Queen Duela of The Narrows, I accept your terms."

In the darkness, one of Duela's men grinned. Phase One complete.


	10. Chapter 10

Brianna woke early the next morning and made her way down to the gym. Tying her hair back, she picked up the boxing gloves, shooting a few punches at the punching bag. Frowning when it did nothing for her, she picked up a stray sharpie and drew Griggs's face on it to the best of her ability, before returning to spar. "Your not getting anywhere with that." She turned to see Josh Lawton in the gym entryway, casually snacking on an apple. Brianna huffed, "Really?" Josh chuckled, tossing the apple into the garbage, "You need a sparring partner, princess." Brianna rolled her eyes, "I am never getting used to that." She laughed, Josh smiled, "You will- in time." He walked past her and picked up the second pair of boxing gloves. "Gimme your best shot." Brianna grinned, rounding on him, "I hope you know that I don't fight fair, Lawton." JOsh shook out his shoulders, "I know. I got the hint when you snapped at Jack when we got on the mission." Brianna laughed, "He was a fucking asshole." She agreed. She suddenly launched herself at him, he let her tackle him before he kicked her over his head and dealt a few soft blows to her face. Brianna grinned kicking her knee up hitting him in the balls. Josh yelped and Brianna giggled, flipping them over so she pinned him. "I warned you," She teased. Josh rolled his eyes, "Whatever, princess." They were walking out of the gym when they paused seeing Ethan sneaking back inside, donning his heist gear. Brianna narrowed her eyes. _He's planning something,_ one of the voices warned, _he's going to kill you._ Brianna shook her head and followed him, Josh tailing her. Ethan jumped with a shocked cry as someone stopped the elevator door, sighing in relief as he saw his sister. "Brianna- fuck. You scared the shit out of me." He frowned as Josh Lawton entered, sweat dripping down his bicep.

Ethan tensed. He'd forgotten Brianna used to wake up in the early morning to train. He should've used the back entrance. Brianna glared, "What are you doing?" She demanded, "Better yet- _where_ were you?" Ethan shrugged, "I went out." Brianna scoffed, "Don't lie to me. Your wearing heist gear. The gear you only wear when your doing something extremely dangerous." Ethan shrugged, "Just felt like wearing it." Brianna snarled, "Your lying, brother." Ethan glared, "Am not." He retorted. Brianna hummed, "Yes you are. I may have lost my memory but I know enough Ethan." Ethan growled, "Brianna, drop it. Just drop it. I went out- that's it. You don't need to know anything more." Brianna growled, "I order you to tell me what your doing." The door to the penthouse opened and Ethan walked back in, laughing. "You order me? You order me- I order you to take a long walk off a short pier!" Brianna snarled, "You cannot order me to do anything!" Ethan hissed, rounding on her, "Wanna bet? Your in my kingdom- I am the heir here princess. Not you. Not anymore." Brianna glared after him as he stalked up the stairs to his room.

Josh stepped up beside her, "Don't listen to him." He encouraged, "He's just an asshole." Brianna sighed, walking down the hall with Josh to her room, "He's also my brother. And for now, the heir. I don't exactly have a choice." Josh frowned, "What do you mean? How is he still the rightful heir?" Brianna sighed, I have to do sessions with my mother so she can determine if I'm fit to rule. Those tapes will be sent to Lex Luthor, and he will personally interview me in a week or two. Then with his blessing it goes to the Injustice League. If they give the okay, my father gets to decide who the heir is." Josh muttered, "Shit." Brianna nodded, entering her room and letting her hair down. "If I can't convince them that the brain damage I got not only from my fall into the acid, but also the shit from Belle Reve didn't do as much damage as they think, I'm screwed." Josh sighed, "My dad's in the league- and several of the squad have family in there. We'll all vouch for you." Brianna cast him a soft smile, "You'll have my thanks, but I don't think that'll be enough. And Ethan sneaking out isn't very comforting." Josh shook his head, "Maybe it's just a thing. He might just be doing stupid shit and using the gear to ensure his complete safety. He did start a war with Black mask. Maybe he had to go into his territory for something." Brianna sighed, "I just- something isn't right. I know it isn't. Josh embraced her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just let him do his thing. And if you still feel something's wrong let me know and I'll get Delgado and we'll personally guard you, 24/7."

Brianna laughed, "Thanks Josh. But I think Jack might get a little jealous." Josh chuckled, "Isn't he always? Anyways, I gotta start packing. The parents our coming tonight to pick us all up." Brianna nodded, "Yeah. I better make sure Jack had Grayson released too." Josh snickered, "I completely forgot about him. He must feel like shit by now." Brianna laughed, "Yeah, with Jack's reputation of keeping prisoners, most of them don't come out the same." They laughed as they parted ways and Brianna walked into her en suite, jumping in the shower. She let the water run down her porcelain skin, pondering the events of the past two years. She'd been imprisoned, experimented on, beaten, and that was just in Belle Reve. On the mission she'd been treated like an animal. A monster at points, the voice in her head telling her things, things she couldn't remember. And then traveling through Mexico to eventually making the road trip back to Gotham and Los Santos. And now here she was, home. But oddly, it didn't feel like home. She knew it was probably just her being paranoid, but she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. When she finally emerged from the shower, she cursed seeing Jack in her room. "Holy shit!" She cursed, seeing Jack in the small seating area before the fireplace. She clutched her robe tightly around her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Jack shrugged, "Heard about your argument with your brother." He said plainly. Brianna sighed, walking into her closet and rummaging through the clothing. "Yes, and?" Jack huffed walking up behind her drawing a shocked gasp. "I wanted to make sure your okay." Brianna nodded, going through her clothes, "I'm fine Jack. I just don't know if I trust Ethan's motives." Jack frowned, "Motives? For what?" Brianna sighed, "Whatever it is he's hiding from me. And I can tell whatever it is- isn't good." Jack turned her to face him, looking into her eyes he could see the clear signs of distress. He kissed her gently, "Look," He said upon pulling away, "I'll follow him tonight and see what happens. If it's bad- I'll tell you the second I find something. "If not, it can wait til the next morning." Brianna kissed his cheek. "Thank you," She murmured before flashing him a wicked grin and shoving him out of her closet.

"Now let me change in Peace pervert!" 


	11. Chapter 11

When Jack and Brianna came down for breakfast, Ginger, Josh and Cierra were already there, playing on the Xbox. The pair walked into the kitchen as Brianna gave Jack orders, "Make sure he doesn't see you if you do follow him-" She warned, "Because one wrong move and he will know." Jack scoffed, "Princess- if I could catch you sneaking around in Mexico- I'm sure I can catch your brother." Harley frowned from her place at the kitchen island. "What are you two planning?" She said carefully. Brianna sighed, "Do you know anything about Ethan sneaking out last night? When I got out of the gym this morning he came back wearing the special heist gear." Harley frowned and shook her head. "No. I don't. You say he snuck out?" She asked. Brianna nodded, "it would seem so." Harley sighed, "I'll mention it to your father, I'm sure he'll deal with it." Brianna nodded, grabbing one of the plates of pancakes on the island. It was then Ecco gave an excited squeal, running over to the kitchen doorway into the arms of a girl with dark red hair. Harley smiled, "Good morning, Cinder. Did you sleep well?" She asked, handing the young woman a plate of pancakes. Cinder yawned and nodded, walking over with Ecco. Brianna watched her like a hawk, "Cinder." She greeted. Cinder looked up, "Brianna? Your back- good thing to, being heir freaks Ethan out. Poor guy doesn't sleep anymore." Brianna frowned, "Doesn't sleep anymore?" She repeated, "What do you mean?" Cinder sighed, "exactly as it sounds. By the time I fall asleep he's always going out for work. He doesn't even come to bed until the early morning." Brianna narrowed her eyes, "He's done this a lot?" She asked. Cinder yawned and nodded, "Every night I'm afraid." Brianna looked at Jack, "When you go tonight take Delgado or Cierra with you. They know how to stay in the shadows." Jack nodded, "Of course. I'll let them now." Brianna watched him leave before she finished her food. "I'm going back to the gym. I need to work on my cardio." Brianna turned to leave but was grabbed by her mother, "I don't think so- your father and Lex want us to start your evaluation today." Brianna groaned, reluctantly following her mother into the penthouse library where they sat at a table with a recording device on it. Harley turned it on before assuming her Doctor Harleen Quinzel voice. "Brianna, you understand what we are doing?" She clarified, grabbing a pen and notebook. Brianna nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't agree to it if I had any doubts." Harley began, "Tell me what happened, starting from the night you fell into the acid. Everything you know." Brianna was silent, blood beginning to drip from her nose as the memory plagued her.

**TWO YEARS AGO, ACE CHEMICALS**

_Griggs looked at Joker, "We need to leave." he urged, glancing at Ethan who was being held back by Jonny and Jasen Frost as he screamed, his loud sobs echoing throughout the chemical plant. Joker nodded, "I want you to stay here Griggs. I'll leave you with ten guys to guard the place. If anything happens- anything, I want to know about it." Griggs nodded, "Understood." He watched as The Joker left, dragging his son along behind him. Once they were all gone, Griggs nodded to the ten men left, "Guard the front. We don't want anyone finding us here." The men obeyed him without a thought. A sadistic grin spread across Griggs's face. He turned towards the acid vat, walking over and proceeding to drain it. Silently praying the girl was alive, or Amanda Waller would have his head, he saw her body at the bottom. Her clothing was burned and some of the acid had burned it off. He noticed her once tan skin had become porcelain and her long black hair was a curtain around her, when he saw the blood matted on the back of her skull he cursed. He climbed into the vat and hissed in pain when he accidentally touched a stray bit of the acid. Griggs put two fingers against her throat. Nothing. He growled in annoyance. Dead. She was dead. She was no use to them now. Pulling out his phone, he prepared to call Amanda. Behind him, Ace Quinn's eyes opened for the first time. Her once dark emerald eyes had an acidic hue to them. Her gaze fell upon Griggs, his back was to her. Slowly standing, she pulled a knife and lunged at the man. Griggs cried out as he felt the blade hit his shoulder blade. He slammed into the wall of the acid vat, yelling in pain as the stray acid burned his back through his own clothing. The ten men had come running, but were killed with knives to the eyes. Ace Quinn backed away from them, laughing madly, her hands pulling through her hair. Griggs gripped his wounded shoulder, preapring for his end- when suddenly the girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed onto the floor with a moan of pain. Griggs looked up to see Amanda Waller's daughter, Kara. Kara Waller held a syringe in one hand, the one that had just been used to subdue Ace. "Hello Griggs." She said, "Long time no see."_

"Brianna?" Harley asked worriedly. Brianna breathed shakily, "I-I had him. I- I almost killed him. I killed ten of our guys..." Her mind raced, "I- Everything was hazy, I saw him clearly and went at him. The others... They were hazy." Harley nodded, writing something down. "Do you remember anything else?" Brianna fell victim to her damaged mind once more, blood falling from her nose.

**2 YEARS AGO, BELLE REVE**

_They threw her into a cell, leaving her alone in isolation for a week. It was then her memory began to spark. Her first meeting with Kara Waller was ultimately her last, "You have no choice, princess." Kara said in a monotone voice, her eyes cold as she glared daggers at Brianna. The former Princess of Gotham snarled, slamming herself against the cage bars. "You won't get away with this." Kara laughed, "I already have." Brianna hissed, "That is what you think. But you are wrong, so very very wrong. And when I get out of here I will come after you. The last thing you'll see will be the blade I use to end your life." Kara frowned, "So be it. Before end my life however, I will make your life a living hell, and I will break you. You will be my own little puppet." Brianna hissed, "Try- try to find a chain that I won't break. A price I wouldn't pay for what I want." I promise you, Kara- I will break every rule, every barrier, every bone I have to to get out of here. The price for my escape will be a high one. I warn you of that." Kara sighed, and waved her hand summoning the guards to remove her from the cell. Once they had Brianna in chains, Kara stood face to face with the princess of Gotham. "You are going to regret what comes next, Brianna. I wish you'd joined me. If you had, I wouldn't need to do this." She led them to a white sterile hospital like room, a gurney sat in the middle of it. The second she entered the room, Brianna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand in fear. Kara pointed to the gurney, "Strap her down." She ordered. The guards obeyed while Brianna fought, thrashing, "Get offa me!" She snarled, emerald eyes glowing. The guards backed away in fear after strapping her down. Kara walked over, "Don't worry, princess- this won't hurt. Well- it will, but you won't remember. I promise." Brianna's eyes widened in fear as Kara flipped the switch. The shock nodes on Brianna's head began to buzz, and Brianna snarled one last threat, "You will never stop me from going home, with one word- I'll can make sure you and your prison burn." Kara chuckled, watching as the girl convulsed on the gurney, "I know. That's why we're doing this."_


	12. Chapter 12

Brianna felt the blood gushing from her nose. Her mother had long since gotten up and was holding a tissue to her nose, tears began to well in Brianna's eyes. A mix of pain, fear, and anger bloomed in her. She suddenly stood, her emerald eyes cold. "They're going to pay for this."  
She claimed. Harley watched her worriedly, and suddenly Brianna stormed out, making her way back to her room, running into Jack who saw the tears and followed her back to her room. "Princess-" he started, watching as she opened the panel holding her heist gear. He watched as she ripped the outfit down from it's place with aloud yell, "I'll kill them! I'll kill all of them!" Jack quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened?" He demanded, Brianna shook her head, "I can't do this- I can't! The memories- they just keep- ugh!" She gripped her head, "It won't stop! Each new one is worse than the last!" Jack sighed, moving her to the small seating area in front of her bedroom's fireplace. "Calm down," He said helping her to the love seat. Brianna shook her head, "I never should have come back here- it's bringing everything back." Jack sighed, "Just give it time. It's expected that things will start coming back to you- isn't it better to get it done and over with?" Brianna shuddered, "You don't know what it was like there," She started, "You were just put into federal prison. Belle Reve is a top secret government prison. Even with my father's connections when my mother was there he didn't know about it for over two years." Jack watched her, worry sparked in his hazel eyes. "Princess- you can't dwell on the past forever." Brianna hissed, "The doctors told me I would never get my memory completely back. Why does it have to be the bad things I remember? I remember waking up in the vat and almost killing Griggs, then passing out and waking up again in Belle Reve. I remember them erasing my mind, destroying everything. My brain was already damaged from the fall- they just finished it off and took everything." Jack rubbed her back comfortingly, "It'll fade as you remember more." He promised.

Brianna shuddered, tucking her knees to her chest. "No." She said, "I will never forget the pain I felt when they erased my mind, when they beat me until I was half dead, when they ran all those science experiments on me, drugging me up with experimental crap. I wish I'd died in there." Jack stopped and stared at the floor. "Princess," he said, "You can't just end it all now. You let them win." Brianna nodded, "I know." She stood making her way back to her bed where her heist suit and gear was laid out. "But I have to roll these dice, Jack. I can't let them live for this." Jack nodded, "And they won't," He promised. "We will go after them, and when we do they will fear you." Brianna chuckled, "They'll die by my hand." Jack felt an involuntary shudder go through him at her words. He watched as she flicked her hand and the gear lifted and practically whipped back into place and the panel sealing it in. "When did you learn that?" He asked. Brianna shook her head. "I don't know, it just- happens." She sat on her bed, "You should go get Delgado," She murmured, "Start preparing for tonight. Whatever you do- stay as far away from Ethan as you can." Jack nodded, "You have my word." Brianna rolled over, her back to him, "You should go now." Jack nodded, obeying her command, leaving the room and closing the door behind him, only to come face to face with Harley- who had tears streaming down her face. He sighed, "She doesn't want to see anyone right now." He began walking away, pausing only to say, "But you knew that, didn't you? You had to listen." Harley wiped her eyes, "I am not only her mother but also her therapist." She claimed. "I need to know these things. And knowing what they did to her..." She choked a sob. "They all deserve to die. She's just a child- they can't do that!" Jack snarled, "They don't care! As far as they are concerned, she is a person with unique abilities. Knowing who her parents are is just a bonus." Harley was quiet now. "I'm going to tell J." She said finally, "He needs to know what happened." Jack growled, "If you breathe a word, it will prevent her from becoming heiress again." Harley shook her head, "No. It won't." She held up the recorder. "I had Jasen edit it. It sounds like she's slightly damaged, but not as bad as she really is." Jack narrowed his eyes, "Won't your partner disagree?" Harley laughed and shook her head, "I doubt it. After the Black Mask incident he hasn't been thrilled. And let me tell you- he was very thrilled when he found out our princess had returned!" Jack cringed, "I don't think I needed to know that." He muttered. Harley chuckled, "Come on," She said wiping the tears from her eyes, "You should go do what she asked of you. I need to speak to my boyfriend."

Harley walked into the Joker's office after splitting ways with Jack. Tears still lingered in her eyes after what she had found out. J looked up at her from his work, "Harls?" He asked sitting up when he saw her. He pushed his work aside as she walked over. She put the recorder on the desk. "I had Jasen edit it." She murmured. Joker narrowed his eyes, "Why? Was it that bad?" Harley nodded. "They- they, she was alive. She woke up in the vat and killed the ten guys you left with Griggs. She stabbed him in the shoulder. That's why he couldn't carry anything to heavy." Joker frowned, "If she knew he pushed her, why didn't she kill him?" Harley sat across from him, "Waller tranquilized her before she could. They tortured her in Belle Reve. When she got too violent they gave her electroshock. They used it to-" Joker cut her off, "Erase what few faded memories she had left." He nodded at her, "It was what happened in Arkham." Harley felt the tears well again. "Please don't remind of that," She whispered, "Not now."

Joker rolled his eyes. "Clearly she won't be ready when Lex comes next week." He growled. Harley walked over to stand behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "Not necessarily. We just need to make sure there is nothing that can trigger her." Joker shook his head, leaning back into her, "Lex would just mention something. We can't control what he says." Harley nodded, massaging his shoulders as she thought. "Maybe we start bringing her to the club? I mean- of course she'll attend when the League arrives. And tonight when Red comes to pick Ginger up." Joker growled, "I _hate_ her." Harley laughed, "You've always hated Ivy, Puddin'." Joker shrugged, "She's a bitch. I don't like you associating with her." Harley rolled her eyes in amusement. "Oh your such a kidder," She kissed his cheek and started towards the door. "By the way," She said pausing at the door, "Ethan is sneaking out. Put a stop to it." Joker growled, "I'll talk with him."


	13. Chapter 13

When Jack closed her bedroom door, Brianna sat up and walked onto her balcony. Staring down at the city that was once hers. She heard the voices at war in her head, this should be hers, they argued. And hers it would be. 

Brianna's emerald eyes had a soft acidic glow to them.

_"I can hear the whispers in my sleep, the voices telling me this should be mine."_

She clenched her fists before she made her way into her closet where her squad attire sat in a black military issue trunk.

_"You- You claim you trust me."_

She flicked her hand to see the holographic figures of her family. She stood before the figure of her parents.

_"You think I don't see the doubt behind your eyes,"_

She flicked her hand and watched the figures whisp away. 

She grinned turning to her closet, grabbing her squad uniform,

_"I'm gonna build me an empire,"_

She walked over to her bed and set the black corset down on the duvet. 

_"And it's lonely at the top,"_

A look of faint sorrow clouded her eyes. 

_"But madness and greatness can both share a face and nobody will ever convince me to stop,"_

Brianna let a hand ghost of her body, a green glow magically changing her clothes to her corset and black leather pants and combat boots with diamond print.

_"It's my destiny,"_

She left her room, walking down the hall to the elevator and taking it down to the weaponry.

_"I was born to play this game,"_

She walked over to a display case and opened it looking down at the four guns inside. Her father's signature purple gun rested on the far left, next to it- her mother's love and hate revolver. On the right, her brother's red and black pistol and lastly, her own custom Chiappa Rhino 60DS. 

_"So fear me or love me- it's all the same."_

Brianna took her prized gun, testing the weight in her hand, her emerald eyes having a hypnotic glow to them.

_"Try, to find a chain that I won't break."_

She moved to gather bullets and a few other weapons that could assist in providing ehr protection.

_"A price I wouldn't pay for what I want."_

She holstered her gun and a few grenades alongside a glitter grenade launcher.

_"So you can call me calculating, You can say I've lost my mind."_

She left the weaponry and made her way down to the garage, grabbing her car keys off the rack and slipping into her emerald and gold Audi r8.

_"You can throw me to the wolves, I'll be alright."_

She gunned it through the streets, driving more erratically than her father as she sped through Gotham. 

_"i'm gonna build me an empire, and it's lonely at the top."_

Brianna was in a haze, her mind focused on only one thing, revenge.

_"But madness and greatness can both share a face and nobody will ever convince me to stop."_

She was going to become heiress again. She wasn't going to wait any longer. 

_"It's my destiny."_

She couldn't take another memory flashback. 

_"I was born to play this game."_

Brianna's mind was a mess, she was going to get this done, one way or another.

_"So fear me or love me, it's all the same."_

Brianna stopped the car, stepping out and entering the building before her. 

Ace Chemicals. 

Jack had told her it was better to get the bad part over with. And she was going to do just that. 

_"Just one word I'll let the world burn."_

Her emerald eyes were aglow, her intent was clear. 

_"Just one word I'll let the world burn."_

In a flash she was standing above the acid vat, staring into it.

_"I'm gonna build me an empire, and it's lonely at the top."_

Blood began to pour from her nostrils as every lost memory flooded over her within a few moments.

_"But madness and greatness can both share a face and nobody will ever convince me to stop."_

Th girl she was before mercilessly executed a tailor for flawing her dress design.

_"It's my destiny."_

Being named heiress, her coronation.

_"I was born to play this game."_

Her birthday, her initiation, the bombing of the twenty four bombs around the city. 

_"So fear me or love me, it's all the same."_

Standing beside her father as they executed a traitorous henchman.

She repeated the verse to herself, the memories washing over her as well as the power that was once hers.

_"So fear me or love me, it's all the same."_

Jack was near ready and was about to leave with Delgado to steak out and follow Ethan when he snuck out. "Princess-" He called, knocking on Brianna's bedroom door. "We're about to head out. Do you need anything?" When there was no response, a pit of dread planted in his stomach. "Princess?" He tried. When worry began to fill him he opened the door. When his hazel eyes scanned the room, his worry only grew. "Princess?" He called again. "Brianna?" He paused. "Ace?" He tried. It was then he saw the closet door open. He walked in and cursed loudly. Her trunk from being in the squad was open. And her uniform was missing. He quickly opened the hidden panel where her heist gear was. Gone. it was all gone. Only the suit remained.

He ran out of the room, "Jasen!" He yelled, walking briskly down the hall. Jasen ran out of a room, bumping into him, "Mr. Carsen?" He asked, "Something you need?" Jack growled, "Brianna's missing- I want every security tape pulled to find out where she is and why." Jasen nodded, "Of course. I'll get on it right away." He said. Jack started walking again when he heard a voice. "Brianna's missing?" Jack turned to see Ethan standing in the doorway of his own room, a worried look upon his face. Jack snarled, pinning him to the wall, "Where is she?" He demanded, "What have you done with her?" Ethan choked, "What *cough* are you *cough* talking about?" Jack snarled, "Don't lie to me- I know you had something to do with this!" Ethan was about to respond when Cinder ran out, "Jack stop!" She cried, "He couldn't have done anything! He's been with me all day! I swear it!" Jack growled dropping the prince to the ground, watching with a cold glare as he choked on his own air. Cinder dropped to her prince's side, cradling him as though he were a delicate doll. Ethan looked up at Jack, "What do you mean, she's missing?" He rasped. Jack growled, "She was freaking out earlier. She was considering leaving so she wouldn't have to deal with the memories coming back." Ethan frowned, "What do you mean, 'deal with the memories coming back'?" He asked. Jack sighed, "She remembered every part of her abduction. She remembered fighting Griggs in the chemical vat before she was ultimately tranquilized from behind. She remembered them giving her electroshock and erasing her mind. She didn't want to remember anything more. She was terrified of remembering. She was going to go out on her own and kill everyone who hurt her."

Ethan looked worried, "You don't think that's what she did, do you?" He asked, "You don't think she left to do just that?" Jack growled, "If she did she's walking into a minefield. She'll be dead if we don't act fast." Jack stormed into the living room, Ethan and Cinder trailing after him. "On your feet, all of you!" He barked, the squad all jumping to their feet at his command. Ginger looked at him, "Whats going on?!" She demanded, "Where is Brianna?" Jack hissed, "Missing. That's why all of you are heading out to find her. We don't know where she could have gone. And in her state of mind, she could be anywhere." Josh nodded, "I'll take Cierra and go to Black Mask's territory." Delgado turned to Sasha, "We can take the Narrows." Gravity looked at Snowflake, "We can take the waterfront." Ginger growled, "I'll go with Jack." Jack rolled his eyes, "All of you- get out there now! Find her!" The squad left immediately, Joker and Harley entering the room as they left, Jasen and Jonny Frost beside them. Jasen looked terrified, his father holding a firm grip on his shoulder to keep him from staggering. Joker snarled, "Where is my daughter?!" Jack glared at the King of Gotham. "We don't know. That's what the squad just left to find out. In her state of mind she's bound to get herself killed." Ethan walked over to the elevator only to be grabbed by his father, "Where do you think your going?" He growled. Ethan jerked himself out of his father's grasp, "I'm going to find my sister. I failed her last time, I won't fail her this time." He left the penthouse without another word. Cinder looked at Harley, "If you two want to go look I can stay here and watch Ecco." She offered. Harley smiled, "Thank you so much, Cinder. I don't know what we'd do without you." Harley practically dragged Joker out the door while he yelled threats after Jack. Ginger narrowed her eyes at Jack, "So," She said, "Where to?"


	14. Chapter 14

Brianna knelt on the catwalk. Her hand cupped below her face, catching the drops of blood that fell from her bloody nose. Everything was back. Everything. She felt the part of her damaged brain burning with pain at the extreme memory overload. She let out a loud pain filled scream as she gripped and pulled at her hair. Her glowing emerald eyes flickered as the demonic presence within her drew back into it's chasm, hiding itself from everyone. Every last memory she'd lost was coming back to her, all at one time in one big wave. A wave that was determined to drown her. Brianna saw everything play back in her mind. The days at school where she would get in a fight almost every day- her short, sweet, and secret dates with Damian Wayne- the nights she met him at her balcony while he donned his Robin uniform.- The nights she would lay awake and attempt to figure out if she wanted Jack or Damian more.- The times she and Ethan would play pranks on their parents, ultimately ending their parents stay at home movie nights.- The days she spent playing the part of heiress- the nights in the club- her coronation- the investigation against Griggs- Brianna suddenly collapsed, passing out on the catwalk. The overload of memories had overwhelmed her brain.

Jack and Ginger sat in the Ferrari, the only sound between them being the roar of the Ferrari's engine. Jack was silent as he drove. Ginger held a phone in her hand, dialing Brianna's number over and over. Each time it went to voice mail. Ginger set the phone down after what seemed like the thousandth time. "I don't know where she could have gone," She murmured. "It's not like her. The Brianna I know-" Jack cut her off, "The Brianna you know is dead. She's different now. You know that. Her time in Belle Reve and the fall into the acid changed her." Ginger sighed, "I didn't think she changed enough to be unstable. I thought she was fine." Jack scoffed, "Fine? The girl lost her memory Gin. And the fact she remembers exactly how is what's killing her." Ginger shook her head, "The doctors said she would never remember- how is it possible she remembers losing her memory?" Jack growled, "I don't know Gin, it just happened that way." Ginger rested her head on the window, "She must have been so afraid." She muttered, "Remembering how she lost her mind? That must have been traumatic. No wonder she ran away. I just wish I knew where she would have gone." Jack slammed on the brakes suddenly, sending Ginger slamming into the dashboard. "What the fuck, Jack?!" She cried, gripping her forehead. Jack was silent for a few moments, recalling the last time he had spoken to Brianna. 

_"Just give it time. It's expected that things will start coming back to you- isn't it better to get it done and over with?"  
_

Jack cursed, whipping the car around, "Call Ethan," He ordered, "I know where she is." Ginger dialed Ethan and looked at Jack, "Where?" Jack sighed, "Tell him to meet us at Ace Chemicals."

Jack and Ethan arrived at the same time, both the red Ferrari and midnight blue McLaren skidding to a halt. They knew they were in the right place when they saw the emerald Audi r8 parked nearby. Jack and Ginger leapt out of the Ferrari, moving quickly to meet Ethan as he got out of the McLaren. "What's going on?" Ethan demanded, "Why would she be here?" Jack sighed, "She wants to get the worst part done and over with. I think she came here to relive the memories she lost." The three rushed inside, it was silent aside from the bubbling chemical vats. It was only when they walked further inside, did they notice the blood droplets on the ground. When another fell, they looked up only to stifle gasps of horror as they saw the body on the catwalk above them. "Brianna!" Ethan cried rushing up the stairs to his twin, Jack and Ginger following close behind. Ethan fell to the floor beside his sister, cradling her form in his arms, "Brianna? Come on- come on, wake up!"

Brianna rolled over and began coughing up bits of blood, much to her companions horror. Ethan looked at her worriedly as she held up a hand, still choking on bits of blood, "*Cough* I'm fine, I'm fine. *Cough*" She slowly sat up, wiping the blood from her face. She looked at her brother's concerned face with a small smirk, "You worry too much." Ethan let out a sigh of relief, embracing her. "I thought you were-" Brianna shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Actually," She said pulling away and standing shakily. "I'm _better_ than fine." Ethan saw the look of power and pride in her eyes, a look he hadn't seen since her return. And it almost made him cower before her. He breathed heavily, "You remember." Brianna nodded, "Everything. Every last second." Jack shuddered as she said that. Brianna turned to Jack and Ginger. Ginger walked over, "So you remember?" She asked tentatively. Brianna gave her a firm nod, "Of course- do you ever doubt me Ginger? Have you ever questioned me?" Ginger started to cower before her, "N-No. Never Brianna. Never." A satisfied smile crept across the heiress's face. "Good." She looked at her brother, "We should-" She was cut off as footsteps from behind them echoed. "What are you doing here?" The group turned to see part of the Batfamily. Nightwing, Robin, Red Hood, and Batgirl among them. Brianna's eyes flickered at the sight of Robin and Red Hood. She stepped forward slowly, cautious of her movements. "Damian, Jason." She murmured softly so only her two former allies could hear. Robin narrowed his eyes. "So you've returned. Word was you were dead." Brianna chuckled, "I stepped out temporarily. But nothing can kill me." Nightwing pushed to the front, "No matter, your going to Arkham. All of you." Brianna feigned shock, "Us?! But we haven't done anything! not that we've been caught doing anything wrong of course." Ethan stepped to his sister's side, "I mean- I can't be included," He chuckled, "I did murder Dellanee Wayne." Brianna smirked turning to her brother, "You did?" She questioned, he nodded. "It was a bloodbath. You would have loved it." Brianna grinned, "I'm sure it was." She agreed. Batgirl snarled, "Don't forget-" She warned, "You also killed our daughter!"

Ethan flinched at the mention of Cinder. Brianna chuckled, pushing her twin back gently, "I may have ordered her death, but I didn't carry out the deed. And you'll never have the proof." Nightwing snarled, "Tell us where her body is and maybe we'll take it easy on you!" Brianna tisked, "Nope. Don't want to." Robin frowned and cast her a pleading look. He was about to speak when there was a wicked laugh, "Well well well- what do we have here?" The two groups watched as Duela's cult crept out of the shadows, ultimately surrounding them. Brianna hissed in anger, "Rico." Duela's second in command stepped from the shadows, leading the cultists. He chuckled, bowing. "Princess," He drawled sarcastically. Brianna growled, "Call your scum off before I kill the lot of you." Rico chuckled, "Oh princess, it is you who should call off your scum, before we kill you." Ethan shrunk back behind he group, watching Rico with somewhat fearful eyes. Rico paid him no mind but summoned forth his cult. With a wicked grin, he gave the order,. 

"Attack."


	15. Chapter 15

Both groups found themselves back to back as the cultists closed in on them. Ethan looked terrified, he knew his agreement with Duela would spare him from her cults wrath, but he couldn't guarantee everyone else's safety. Brianna slipped a hand behind her back, her eyes began to glow a faint acidic green before she threw her hand out, striking the cultists with a blast of emerald fire. When the acidic haze faded she gripped her head, staring at her hand in shock momentarily before hearing the whisper of the voice granting her the abilities. She grinned, stepping forward. Her eyes began to glow an acidic green as she began to harness her full potential. Ethan felt a shiver of power run through his body, moments later hearing the voice that had been his only friend since his sister's doom grant him the abilities he'd known he had, but never used.

Ethan moved beside his twin, his own eyes matching hers. Jack, Ginger, and the Batfamily stood behind them, all watching in awe. The cultists doubled back but at Rico's command they marched back into form. With a flick of her hand, Brianna sent a wave of cultists flying. Ethan- knowing of his agreement, dealt a much softer blow. The cultists, knowing of the agreement- fell at his soft blow. They wouldn't dare question the ally of their leader. Nightwing and Batgirl leapt into action, and soon enough- both groups were working together, effectively, against the cultists. It was only a matter of time before both twins fell, exhausted from the use of power. Their young bodies had never wielded that much power at one time. Jack and Robin leapt forward, pulling them back to safety. With Ginger and Robin guarding the twins- Jack teamed up with the Red Hood, and together the unlikely allies fought.

Jack fired shot after shot, doing his best to drive the cultists back. As the cultists slowly fell back, and the twins regained their strength- the odds were in their favor as the cultists began to flee. Rico- who had been spectating the battle, launched himself into the fight- going toe to toe with Brianna. Jack slowed his own fighting to keep a close eye on her. Brianna skillfully dodged each blow that Rico dealt. Her emerald eyes shone with rage and the will to fight. 

Brianna snarled at her opponent, dealing a hard blow to his side. Rico growled in pain before he doubled back, drawing her closer to the acid vats. Brianna chuckled, seeing his plan already. He was going to draw her close enough to push her into the acid. Not this time. Shoving forward suddenly, she slammed her body into Rico's- sending him off the catwalk's platform and towards the acid. Rico yelped in fear and caught a hold of a dangling chain, pulling himself up. When he secured himself, he snarled, glaring at the princess of Gotham. Brianna grinned, "When you manage to get yourself out of the pickle you've so foolishly found yourself in- tell your false queen that I will come after her if she dares to send any of her fools to assassinate me." Rico hissed at her, before snapping to the shadows- "Fools! Come help me up- or your queen will be most disappointed!" A few cultists slunk out of the shadows to help their fallen commander, keeping a good distance between them and the two groups. Brianna walked over joining her brother and companions. She turned to the Bat Family and nodded to Robin. "We'll be leaving for home shortly, you've no need to come after us." Robin scoffed, "Believe me- if it were up to me I'd let you go. Even after what you did to my cousin." Batgirl suddenly attacked, slamming Brianna into the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of her. "I should kill you for what you did to my daughter!" She cried, Brianna's chuckles came in rasps. "Oh please. All you know is what we wanted you to know." Batgirl's eyes clouded in confusion before Brianna kicked her off, sending her tumbling to the floor. Brianna yelled to her companions, "Come on- let's scram!"

The group ran to the cars. Brianna tossed her keys to Ginger, "Take mine- I'll drive with Jack." Ginger nodded, and the group got into their respective vehicles before speeding off- leaving the Bat Family at the chemical plant. 

Jack drove the Ferrari, silence plagued the car for about five minutes before Brianna broke the silence. "You lied to me." Jack frowned, "About what?" He asked. Brianna didn't look at him. "Everything." Jack sighed, "Princess-" She cut him off, "You don't get to call me that anymore, Carsen." Jack narrowed his eyes, "Brianna- I don't know what you remember, but whatever it is it was in the past. Things have changed a lot since then. You've changed. Who's to say I haven't as well?" Brianna didn't say anything after that. The three cars pulled into the garage, the purple Lamborghini had long since returned after a text from Ethan said they'd found Brianna." The group of four made their way to the penthouse, Brianna's emerald eyes remained cold and unfeeling. She knew what had to be done. And she was going to do what she had to do. Even if it hurt her heart in the process.


	16. Chapter 16

"Brianna!" The penthouse doors opened and Harley Quinn hurried to embrace her daughter. Brianna hugged her mother tightly, finally feeling a small sense of comfort since she had been back. Ethan walked in and stood beside his father, "She remembers." He said softly. The Joker's eyes widened slightly before he turned to his daughter, Brianna still held onto her mother like a frightened child as her mother ran her own manicured fingers through her daughter's hair. Jack and Ginger joined the squad by the living room couch. Cinder walked over and embraced Ethan, saying nothing. Brianna pulled away from her mother at last. "I remember." She announced, "I remember everything." 

Harley looked at Joker, "This changes things- doesn't it?" She asked. Joker nodded in agreement before looking at his daughter, "Tell us what you remember." Brianna nodded, "Of course, but first-" She turned on her heel and pointed to Jack, her eyes cold. "Put him in lockup, Frost- I won't have traitors in my home." There was a collective gasp and Ginger pumped the air, "I knew it!" She cried. Jack snarled as both Jasen and Jonny Frost immediately restrained him. "Princess, I-" Brianna snarled, "Enough! You betrayed me- You lied to me about everything! I can't trust you! And until I can be sure your not a threat- you'll be thrown in the lockup until further notice." Jack hissed, "I never betrayed you!" Brianna laughed, "Oh really? Then humor me this one thing- Who's Rachel?" Jack gaped and stammered, "I-I- She's no one!" Brianna sighed, walking over and gripping his chin, "Face it- you lied to me. About everything. If you were anyone else, I'd kill you right now." She pulled away and flicked her hand dismissively, "Take him away."

The squad had long since retired to their own rooms, and it was just the twins and their parents in the Joker's office. "This definitely changes things," Joker said, "Considering Brianna can remember almost everything- despite some of the memories still being a bit fuzzy, I think we need to make a decision on who becomes heir sooner rather than later." Ethan looked at his sister. She met his gaze with a knowing look. Together or not ever. Ethan looked at his father, "What if we share the duties for now? Make it a friendly competition? Whoever gets a better review from you and Frost gets the job?" Joker sighed, "You know it doesn't work like that. But until Lex and the Injustice League arrive and come to a decision- I suppose it wouldn't do any harm." Ethan and Brianna grinned then, before taking their leave murmuring to each other about the changes they would make. Joker frowned as they left. "I feel like I just made a horrible decision." Harley laughed, "Nah- it'll be good for them. Give Brianna a taste of what she could do." Joker rolled is eyes muttering to himself, 

"I feel way too out of character right now..." 

"What was that?" Harley asked. Joker waved her off, "Nothing- come on, lets go to bed. I'm done dealing with those kids for a while." 

Brianna stood on the balcony of her room. Jack was a traitor. He'd lied to her. He'd lied about everything. She remembered every detail about it- she knew Jack was a flirt- he always had been. She couldn't deny she would get jealous when he'd flirt with other girls, but when Rachel Bottino-the heiress of an Italian Mafia outlet in Los Santos showed up at the club one night, she'd noticed how he had disappeared from her side to be with Rachel. His face full of fear when he had first noticed her in the club. Brianna had feigned being naive that night- but she wasn't stupid. She knew there was something going on. So she'd sent Sabrina Kyle to keep tabs on him. And when Sabrina returned, the evidence she had was unnerving. Brianna had gone berserk, destroying her room. Cinder had comforted her, she was going to take her evidence and confront Jack- but she'd had her acid bath and been captured before she had the chance. Brianna walked over to a painting and opened it, a small safe was behind it. She typed in the code before it opened. Inside was file. Pulling it out, she opened it. Sure enough- the photos were there. Everyone of them gave her the proof she needed. 

Jack was sitting in his cell in the lockup. Guarded by Jasen Frost and a few other high ranking guards. "You messed up big time." Jack looked up, Jasen Frost was watching him with cold eyes. Jack growled, ignoring him. Jasen narrowed his eyes, "I mean it- Carsen. You've really done it this time. She loved you. And you went and betrayed her." Jack rolled his eyes, "What we had was nothing but business. She should have known that." It was at that moment Jasen opened the cell door and attacked him. Jasen held Jack by the collar of his shirt while he punched him. "You." Punch. "Had." Punch. "Her." Punch. "And you." Punch. "Broke." Punch. "Her heart!" Punch. 

"Jasen!"

The two turned their gaze to see Brianna at the cell door, Delgado and Josh flanking her. Her glare was stone cold, and she wore her red dress with gold accents and black trim. Her raven hair was pulled over her left shoulder, a golden locket around her neck engraved with her initials sat upon her collarbone. A purple gemstone anklet around her ankle, and to top it off- black stilettos. The perfect image of an heiress. Brianna entered the cell, glaring at her guard. "Enough. I'll take it from here." Jasen stiffened and nodded. "Of course, princess." Jasen exited the cell and stood outside, his hands behind his back as he stood tall. Jack narrowed his eyes and stood face to face with his partner. "Come to gloat, have you?" He growled. Brianna frowned and shook her head. "No. I came to ask why. Why would you lie to me?" He looked into her emerald pools. She held the tears back but it was clear they were there. Jack scoffed. "It was business. You said it yourself, princess- business before pleasure." Brianna frowned again, pulling a hanker chief to clean his face of the wounds inflicted by Jasen. Jack snarled, shoving her away. "Don't bother," He snapped. Brianna dropped the napkin and her three guards at the front of the cell tensed. Brianna held up a hand, stopping them. "Jack," She sighed. Jack snarled, "Just drop it- princess." Brianna narrowed her eyes, grabbing him suddenly and turning him to face her. "Tell me!" She demanded. "Why did you lie?" Jack snapped, "I told you- business before pleasure. Not my fault if you get a little to..." He trailed off, "Grabby." Brianna hissed. Time to take things up a notch. 


	17. Chapter 17

Brianna's eyes had an acidic glow to them.

_"Yes I look perfect,"_

jack watched as she rounded on him. "What are you doing?!" He demanded.

_"Ice queen that's what you see."_

_"It's what they all expect from me,"_

Her confident demeanor faltered.

_"But it's all show!"_

Jack watched her.

Brianna advanced on him, driving him into the corner of the cell.

_"Face it, you used me."_

She flicked her hand and in a flash she was wearing the purple dress she wore when they met.

_"You saw the sexy clothes, my supermodel pose."_

The illusion faded as she turned back to him with tears in her glowing eyes.

_"What did you know?"_

She advanced again, her eyes aglow with anger.

_"Was I a game to you? Was I a way to be cool? I truly cared."_

Her eyes flickered, making her appear innocent,

_"Was I the fool?"_

She restored her calm and heiress like demeanor as she spoke once more,

_"It's fine for you, it's fine to flirt. It's fine- til someone gets hurt."_

Her emerald eyes sparked with a green fire, making Jack stumble backwards.

_"Til someone gets hurt."_

She grabbed his hand, putting it to her chest.

_"Feel my heart beating? I'm just like her or you. People forget I'm human too."_

She spun away from him, her eyes full of anger and betrayal.

_"Yes, they do that."_

She glared at him before grabbing him by the chin, and shoving him to the ground.

_"This is performance, this is in self defense."_

She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt and pain. 

"I thought you had the sense, to see through that."

Brianna kicked him against the wall, knocking the air out of him. 

_"Was I too proud with you? Was I too cold and forbidding? Now you chose her over me."_

She laughed, wiping the tears that slid down her cheeks.

_"Are you kidding?"_

Brianna flashed into his arms.

_"Poor little me all trapped in this fabulous show."_

She flashed back to where she was moments before and gripped the front of his shirt,

_"You could set me free."_

Her glare returned,

_"But if your going go."_

She pointed to the exit, allowing him to leave with the guards if he so desired.

_"Its fine for you, it's fine to flirt."_

She grabbed him again, pulling him into her arms,

_"And god, your hot- why do you even wear a shirt?"_

Jack took this show of weakness and flashed her a charming grin, pulling her close. He did not want to lose this partnership. 

_"No it's fine."_

He joined her at the last word.

Grinning, he put on a charming face,

_"Damn, your fine!"_

She grinned pulling him close,

_"Damn, your mine!"_

They locked eyes and she found herself almost losing herself in his gaze. Almost.

_"And it's fine!"_

He as holding her close and it was now she went to push him away.

_"Til someone gets-"_

Jack, without thinking, slammed his mouth onto hers. He knew this wouldn't stop her, but it gave him some time to think of what he could do. 

Brianna pulled away,

_"Til someone gets hurt."_

She pulled out a small knife and slammed the small blade into his gut. It wouldn't do much damage, but it would leave a scar.

_"Til someone gets hurt!"_

Brianna glared at him as he yelled in pain, falling back. Jack looked at her in shock. "What the fuck?!" He yelled. Brianna hissed, "Maybe now you'll talk. Why. Did. You. Lie?" Jack snarled, gripping his wound, "Your psychotic!" Brianna sighed, "Very well." She walked out of the cell, nodding to Jasen to close it. "Please refrain from beating each other, Jasen." Jasen nodded. "Of course, princess." Brianna flicked her hand, summoning her two guards. With one last glance at her partner, she left.

Jack refused medical assistance that night. He put pressure on the wound giving an occasional grunt of pain. "You can't refuse a doctor forever." He saw Jasen Frost glaring at him. Jack chuckled, "Didn't your princess tell you not to talk to me?" Jasen shook his head, "She said not to beat you up. I don't think giving you the facts about your situation is included in that order." Jack scoffed, ignoring him. Jasen leaned against the cell door. "If your family doesn't come back for you, your as good as dead." Jack laughed. "I'm still her partner. We have an agreement. She can't kill me." Jasen frowned, "Don't tell anyone I told you- but I heard the princess gave the order to get the papers to dissolve the partnership. Heard she's even considering taking on Josh Lawton as a partner. Or even better- Damian Wayne." Jack scoffed, "Wayne? Wayne's not even a criminal. And Lawton is a hit man. He has no power over anything or anyone." Jasen nodded, "Maybe. But your relationship with her will be gone within a fortnight." Jack rolled his eyes. Jasen frowned, looking at the floor. "I was jealous of you, y'know?" Jack looked at him confused.

Jasen continued, "You made her so happy. And you- you could have her. Me? I couldn't. I could never have her." Jack frowned, "You love her?" He asked. Jasen nodded. "With all I have. It's why I'm her personal guard. I'd do anything for her. When I first found out about the pair of you- I wanted to hate you so much. You took her from me. But then I realized, I would never have her anyways. I'm no prince, or even heir. I'm just a henchman. I'm expendable." Jack leaned against the wall. "She values you. You know that right? Your the only one she trusts in this nest of vipers she finds herself in." Jasen nodded. "I may be the only one she trusts- but to my heart it is nothing compared to the feel of her loving me. Something I know will never happen." Jack waved his arm, "Be my guest. Clearly the princess and I aren't a thing anymore. I will tell you this though- she is amazing in bed. That is an unforgettable experience." He chuckled at the look on Jasen's face. He leaned back. "Once I'm out of here, I'll head home. She'll never have to see me again." He cleared his throat. "But know this, I did love her. I realized that after she wanted to break things off because I was trying to keep her safe. Ginger made me realize I loved her. But..." He trailed off with a sigh, "I don't think she'll ever know or even believe the truth. Besides, now it's too late for us. She could never love me again. Not after this." The two young men found themselves plagued in silence. Both guard and prisoner had reached an impasse. Brianna Quinzel, heiress and princess to the Gotham throne would never love either of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Brianna found herself back in her room. She was standing by the fire, a small package in her hands. She set the small box down on the table, and began taking the pieces of paper out and reading them before she ultimately chucked them into the inferno. Tear streamed down her face. 

_"I saved every letter you wrote me,"_

She remembered the days she would wait for the mail at the door. Ethan would roll his eyes and laugh, asking why not text or call, but he didn't understand. There were two reasons that their communication was primarily through letters. One- It was more confidential. Two- Jack always, always- managed to damage his phone leaving him without one most of the time. There was a third reason, but it was primarily the first two. The third was Jack had insisted on not giving her his phone number. Brianna had shrugged it off, thinking he didn't want to give his cell phone number to a girl he'd just started a partnership with. 

_"From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine."_

The moment she saw him something in her clicked. She knew he was special. She just didn't know why.

_"You said you were mine."_

The recent events caught up to her. Jack had lied, he'd promised her his undying loyalty, and he'd broken it.

_"I thought you were mine."_

The tears fell onto the pages in her hands. He'd lied about so much. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

_"Do you know what the others said, when they'd heard what you'd done?"_

She'd been so embarrassed after revealing Jack's betrayal to the others. They knew they'd slept together. And the fact she knew she'd allowed a con artist to sleep with her made her sick. 

_"You were fooled by an Icarus, he has flown to close to the sun."_

Most had comforted her, but Winter was cold and to the point. Ginger wasn't much help either, prancing around the room and drinking while exclaiming that she was in fact right about Jack. He was no good. 

It was then the door opened and Jack was pushed in by Jasen Frost. It was much later that night and when Jack saw the situation he made to move forward before he was stopped.

_"Don't."  
_

_"Take another step in my direction."_

Jack obeyed her. Watching with worried eyes.

_"I, can't be trusted around you."_

Jack frowned and went to comfort her, noticing the tears in her eyes.

_"Don't! Think you can talk your way into my arms,"_

Jack watched her stifle a sob.

_"Into my arms."_

She regained her composure, the tear stains being the only sign she had been crying moments prior. Jack saw the packet of pages in her hand and instantly knew what she was going to do. 

_"I'm burning the letters you wrote me."_

She flicked her hand dismissively, 

_"You can stand over there if you want."_

Jack watched as she pulled the first letter from the pages.

_"I don't know who you are, I have so much to learn."_

The tears fell once more upon the letter in her hand. It was then the guilt Jack felt worsened. 

_"I'm re-reading your letters and watching them,"_

She threw the page into the inferno, Jack watched as the memory burned, turning to nothing but ash.

_"Burn."_

Jack cringed as she turned to him,

_"I'm watching them- burn."_

Jack lowered his head, unable to meet her eyes as she spoke to him.

_"You lied in the papers you wrote me."_

She tensed, anger rising in her. Her blood was boiling. He had truly played her for a fool. And she had gone along with it. She became the fool he wanted her to be. Even though she didn't know it.

_"You told the whole world how you tricked me- into your bed."_

Jack flinched, he knew it was wrong. But he had done it for what once was a noble cause. Or so he was lead to believe.

_"In clearing your name- you have ruined our lives."_

Brianna rolled her eyes as she continued sarcastically,

_"Heaven forbid someone whisper,"_

_"'He's part of some scheme!' Your enemies whisper so you have to scream."_

She walked over and took his face between her manicured fingers, turning his gaze to hers. 

_"I know about whispers."_

She leaned over to whisper in his ear, 

_"I saw how you looked in those pictures."_

Jack shuddered. He had seen the photos on the table before him. He reached to carress her face, hoping to reason with her before she slapped him across the face.

_"Don't!"_

Brianna glared at him as he held his now reddening cheek. 

_"I'm not naive. I have seen women around you."_

Jack moved to her again only to yelled at once more.

_"Don't!"_

He lowered his head in shame, tears in his own eyes.

_"Think I don't see how they fall for your charms,"_

Tears welled in Brianna's eyes and she threw a handful of letters.

_"All your charms!"_

Jack closed his eyes, listening to her voice, and the voices of Ginger, Ash, and even Duela once, all warning him she would discover his betrayal sooner or later. He'd just hoped her memory wouldn't be restored, and even if it had- she wouldn't remember Rachel.

_"I'm erasing myself from the narrative."_

Brianna threw another letter, tears streaking down her face.

_"Let the others wonder how Brianna reacted when you broke her heart!"_

Brianna gripped the papers tightly, her heart was breaking and she could feel every stab tat came to it. 

_"You have thrown it all away, stand back watch it- burn,"_

Jack watched, then saw her face. He had truly broken her. He had fixed her, before he broke her all over again.

_"Just watch it all- burn."_

Brianna grabbed him suddenly, her eyes mad with grief, power and rage. 

_"And when the time comes-"_

Jack looked into her eyes, terror radiating in his own.

_"Explain to your family- the pain and embarrassment, you put your partner through."_

Jack saw the pain in her eyes, he was quickly regretting his actions.

_"When will you learn- that we are their legacy,"_

Legacy. He hated being his stepfather's legacy. The only reason he was the legacy was because Jimmy was too much of an ass to care about anything. Jack was sure his stepfather only married his mother to have him as a stepson.

_"We are the legacy!"_

Jack clenched his fists. Legacy. That word was a curse. He knew it all to well.

_"If you thought you were mine,"_

Jack watched her as she shoved him through the bedroom door into the hall.

_"Don't."_

She slammed the door shut.

Jasen Frost was there, his usual unfeeling eyes full of pain for the girl he loved and for the traitor before him. Jack threw himself against the door, crying out for her to listen to him. Jasen grabbed him, and dragged him away back to the lockup.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack sat in the lockup. He knew it was only a matter of time before Brianna cut him loose. And when she did, he would run. Run back to his home, his city. And he would never leave again. He would do whatever it took to never see her again. The door opened and in walked Jonny Frost, Brianna, Ethan, The Joker himself- and his stepfather. 

Jack stood immediately, glaring with cold eyes. He would not show weakness. That was the first thing his step father taught him. Michael DeSanta glared at him, a silent sign to show Jack would be punished upon their departure. Frost opened the cage door while Joker and Michael conversed. Brianna stood beside Ethan, her eyes cold and unfeeling. Jack didn't meet her gaze, moving to stand beside his stepfather. Michael DeSanta wrapped an arm around him before he hissed, "What was in the past was the past, J! My boy hasn't seen hide nor hair of his ex in nearly a year! I hate to say but I think your heiress overreacted." Brianna snarled, only to be pulled back by her brother. M turned, "I mean no disrespect to the princess of course- I'm sure we can sort things out within a fortnight or two. Right J?" Joker rolled his eyes. "Just get your boy and get out." Michael frowned, before plastering a fake smile on his face as he left, leading Jack back to the car escorted by Joker's henchmen and the two twins. Ethan cleared his throat. "Father will contact you on his decision within the next week. If you don't hear from him- you'll have your answer." Michael nodded, "Yeah. Yeah thanks kid." Ethan bristled as Michael brushed him off. Ethan glared after the limo as it left. "What did you ever see in that piece of shit?" He asked his sister. Brianna scoffed, "Lies apparently. That was all Jack did. He told lie after lie. Until he worked himself so deep he couldn't escape." 

They walked in only to be stopped by their father. Pulling the twins into his private booth at the club, they sat. He looked at them, "I want you both to know," He started, "We will continue to have a partnership with Los Santos." Brianna hissed and Ethan yelled in outrage. Joker held up a hand. "Los Santos is one of our main weapons dealers. They give us some of our most exotic weapons. We can't afford to lose them as an ally." He looked at his daughter. "I don't expect you to be in a romantic relationship with that ass hat. But you just have to be civil. Just put a smile on your face when you deal with him face to face." Brianna folded her arms across her chest. "If I refuse?" She inquired, Joker narrowed his eyes. "Simple. You refuse, you go into exile and Ethan remains heir." A glass dropped, shattering at that moment. Harley had entered the room. "You can't be serious?" She demanded. Joker growled, "I am. I've been to _nice_ lately. It's time I put a stop to it before I go soft." Brianna stood, "I'll play along. But if he tries anything-" Joker cut her off, "He tries anything you tell him off, if you can- tell me and I'll kill him myself, princess." Brianna flopped back down beside her brother, arms folded across her chest and she glared into the club. Ethan frowned, having always hated seeing his elder twin unhappy. It was moments like these that made him reconsider his pact with the Cannibalistic Queen of the Narrows.

Joker leaned back, "Now- as both of you know, Lex Luthor will be coming within this week to ensure Brianna's mental health is in check so she can resume her duties as heiress." _There_. It was at his father's words did Ethan remember why he was in an alliance with Duela. Brianna rolled her eyes. "I'm already playing the part of heiress- why do we need that asshole to decide for us?" She glared at her parents, "You two practically top Luthor in every way- you used to be the villains everyone feared, you still are the top at Batman's list!" She stood moving to stand nose to nose with her parents, an evident snarl upon her face. "You should be the ones running things! Not Luthor!" Joker matched his daughter's glare, "We are equal to Luthor. In a situation concerning our own child we are too biased. Especially your mother." Harley whipped around, "Hey!" Joker ignored her, "Princess- If it were Lucas Luthor who was taken instead of you, we would be the ones having to go check on his mental health. We would be orchestrating everything." Brianna snapped back, "That may be true- but you can't deny it, over the years you've lost your touch. You aren't as ruthless and evil as you used to be." Joker snarled in anger. Brianna chuckled, "You know what I think? _I think_ \- that having three children made you soft. Not that I'm ungrateful to be here- I'm sure Ethan and Ecco would agree. But you had three heirs. Two when you started going soft." Harley spoke up, "We never went soft." Her voice had a dark undertone that terrified Ethan. He'd _never_ heard her take that tone. Brianna snarled, "Oh really? Prove it." Brianna pulled a knife from god only knew where- Ethan thought she pulled it from mid air. Harley caught the blade effortlessly. "Alright baby girl," She said, "Let's dance."

Joker and Ethan stood at the edge of the gymnasium, Joker wearing a wicked grin while Ethan looked on worriedly. The mother and daughter pair were stretching, Brianna was practically juggling three knives that Ethan _still_ had no idea _where_ she had gotten them. Harley had both her baseball bat and mallet, testing the weight of each trying to decide which would be a better weapon. Joker chuckled seeing his worried son. "Calm down, boy- they'll be fine. Your mother won't hurt your sister. Your sister won't do too much damage if she gets a hit." Ethan's eyes widened in fear for both his mother and twin sister, drawing a laugh from his somewhat estranged father. 

Soon enough, both were ready. Joker grinned, standing between them like a grid girl, even holding a small red flag. "Alright, you two know the rules- who am I kidding, there's no rules! just don't kill each other and don't do extreme damage. Kay? Good. Now go!" He waved the flag and jumped out of the line of fire as the fight began. 

Harley had opted for her baseball bat, both girls had a paintball gun with red dye inside allowing them some form of gun play. Brianna was light on her feet, she noted. Her main weapon of choice was a knife. So much like her father. Harley swung at her daughter, surprising Brianna. Brianna dropped to the ground with a cry of surprise. Harley laughed, "You need to be ready for a surprise attack, Brianna!" She called. "Not everyone is going to let you make the first move!" Brianna hissed, her eyes lit with a faint green glow. A glow that did not go unnoticed by Harley. Harley stiffened and her eyes widened in fear and surprise as the memory of Midway City overwhelmed her. Brianna attacked at that moment. Ethan and Joker watched. Joker growled, as Harley put up little to no resistance. "Brianna was right," He muttered, "We are losing our touch. We _have_ gone soft."

Harley limped out of the gymnasium. The glow she saw in her daughter's eyes still engraved in her mind Brianna had a skip in her step as she joined her brother. "See?" She teased her father, "I told you you guys had gone soft!" 

Joker growled, and shot Harley a look. "Your training with Frost later." He ordered. Harley scoffed, "You can't tell me what to do." Joker growled, "Don't play games Harley- I gave you an order." Harley snarled, "I'm a grown woman J!" She snapped, "You can't order me around like a child!" Ethan and Brianna watched, Brianna nudging her brother and holding a bag of popcorn. "Popcorn?" She murmured, offering him the bag. He looked at her in disbelief. "Where the hell do you hide this shit?!" He cried. Brianna giggled, snacking on the popcorn. "Magician never reveals her secrets!" Ethan stared before he ultimately shrugged and took her up on her offer, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Brianna hissed- "Stop! Your taking too much!" Ethan laughed, "Please, I'm doing you a favor!" Brianna's eyes widened and she launched herself at her brother. The two of them fighting in the background of their parents arguing.

Harley snapped, "I am not a child! I don't need to follow your orders!" Joker laughed, "You may act all 'high and mighty'- but we all know your not. I mean- every time you ever left me, guess what? You came back. Face it, Harley. You can't live without me. And you won't leave now. You know why? Because we've got a little girl upstairs and you won't take her away from her daddy. And around her daddy- is the only place she is remotely safe." Harley was seething. It was when she punched him, sending him to the ground, did Ethan and Brianna stopped their fight. Harley snarled, "How dare you! You think I won't pack up and take my kids away from you? Watch me!" She turned on her heel storming out, presumably to the penthouse to pack. Brianna looked at her father who groaned getting up and cracking his jaw. "This isn't my fault is it?" She asked. Joker laughed and shook his head. "Nah, adrenaline's got her. If she leaves she'll be back within a week or two." Ethan frowned, "She won't take Ecco with- will she?" He asked. Joker shrugged, "Eh, what's it matter? She'll be back in a few days." Alarm surged through the Clown Prince and he pushed his sister off him and ran out of the gymnasium. Brianna yelped as he knocked her off, hitting her head. Joker immediately moved to her side. "Ethan!" He yelled, "Be careful!" Brianna rubbed her head, hearing a strange laugh and several voices yelling. Putting her hands to her ears quickly, she groaned. "Dad," She whined, "Make 'em stop!" Joker sat beside her, and rubbed her back. "Make who stop?" He asked gently. "The voices." Joker paused. "How long have you had these voices?" He asked. Brianna shook her head. "Since..." She trailed off, closing her eyes and seeing lights. She head her own screams and felt the electricity run through her body. She shook her head. Joker already had an idea and helped her up. "Come on, let's get you upstairs." Brianna's nose was starting to bleed a bit and she allowed herself to lean on her father as they made their way upstairs. When they made it there was a variety of luggage by the entrance. They could hear Ethan and Harley yelling from upstairs. Jasen Frost walked over, intending to tell Joker what was going on but yelled in shock when he saw Brianna. "What happened?!" He moved to her aid immediately and she shook her head. "Jasen, I'm fine." Joker growled, "Run her a bath, put painkillers by her bed with a glass of water and a sandwich." He ordered.

Jasen obeyed and Joker took Brianna into the kitchen. Grabbing the painkillers and some Advil from the kitchen cabinet, he took out a few pills and slid them across the kitchen island with a glass of water to his daughter. "Take those," He ordered. Brianna obeyed and he grabbed some Kleenex handing it to her. "Now, tell me what happened." He said sitting across from her. Brianna scoffed, "Nothing I couldn't handle." Joker snarled, "Bullshit. It's bullshit and you know it, Brianna. Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth." Brianna growled, "I've told you most of what I know." "And the rest?" Joker pressed. Brianna sighed, "I don't want to talk about or remember it." Joker frowned. It was then Harley came downstairs with her last three bags, holding Ecco's hand and pulling the small child along behind her. Ethan yelled after her. "It's not safe for her!" He yelled, Harley snapped back. "Don't you yell at me! I'm your mother!" Ethan snarled, "You may be my mother but that doesn't stop you from being stupid!" Joker chuckled, "Oh he's dead." Harley whirled around, "What did you just say to me?" She demanded. Ethan pulled Ecco back and lifted her into his arms. "You being my mother doesn't seem to stop you from being stupid." He said calmly, "And you'll be making a very stupid decision if you leave." Harley went to snap at him but cringed as she saw a faint glow behind his eyes. She snatched back her youngest, "I'll take my chances." She said, moving her plethora of suitcases into the elevator. Joker yelled, "You think you packed enough?" Harley yelled back, "Fuck you motherfucker!" Joker yelled back, "I've never even met your mother so how can I fuck her?" Harley gave a strangled yell of anger as the doors to the elevator closed. Ethan growled and walked into the kitchen frowning as he saw his twin, "What happened?" He asked. Joker sighed, "You happened." Ethan stared. "Brianna, I'm so-" Brianna held her hand up, silencing him. "It's fine. You didn't mean to." Jasen Frost came down, "The bath is ready sir." He said nodding to Joker. Joker nodded waving him off before looking at Brianna, "Go take a bath and then off to bed." Brianna obeyed him, walking to her room. Ethan took her seat. "Mom'll really be back?" He asked. His father nodded, "Of course- she can't live without the rest of us. We'll probably see her tonight or later this week. The squad's guardians will be taking them home." Ethan nodded, "All's well ends well I suppose." Joker chuckled, "You sound just like your mother."


	20. Chapter 20

Harley had intended on going to Ivy's- but then she realized Ecco wasn't immune to the toxins. She would have gone to Selina's but Selina had a thing for Batman and sometimes the Bat would show up for some fun in the kitty's litter box. So Harley had taken the risk and gone onto Sionis's turf to see some old friends. She knew Helena Bertinelli had left, going back to Italy to be with her adoptive family for a holiday of sort, but she knew Dinah and Renee were still around. Cassandra had disappeared not long after Harley had to return to Joker's care when she discovered she was pregnant. Harley drove the Cadillac she'd pulled from the heist cars lot and kept an eye out for anything that could draw harm. Ecco sat in her car seat, playing with a couple toys Harley had picked up to keep her occupied for the ride. Harley pulled up to Dinah's apartment building. Parking the car, she climbed out- taking her daughter with her as she entered the building. Walking to Dinah's unit, she cheerfully knocked on the door. The door opened and a blonde haired man answered, wearing an olive colored t shirt. He frowned when he saw Harley. "Can I help you?" He asked in a gruff voice. Harley grinned, "Yeah- is Dinah home?" She asked in her usual perky voice. "Harley?" Dinah pushed her way out from behind the man and pushed him back inside, "It's fine- she's a friend." The man walked back inside, and Harley chuckled, "Who's the hunk?" Dinah blushed toying with her hair, something she had never done back when Harley knew her. It was then she spotted the ring on her finger. "Oh my god- you got married?" Dinah blushed again, nodding. "Yeah..." Harley huffed, "And you didn't invite me?" Dinah laughed and stepped into the hall, "Harley-" Her voice dropped to a serious tone, "You can't be here." Harley scoffed, "Why not?" Dinah sighed, "Do you know- who I married?" Harley shook her head. Dinah sighed, "All I'll say is- and you better keep your mouth shut about this or I swear to god-" She growled the last part before answering, "He's on the Justice League." Harley whistled, "Wow, you scored big huh?" Dinah nodded, "Yeah." She looked at Harley and sighed, "Why are you here?" Harley's face fell. "Puddin' and I broke up." Dinah raised an eyebrow, "Again?" Harley shot her friend a glare, "We didn't break up for nearly twenty years!" Dinah sighed, "Harley- its been sixteen years. Almost." Harley sighed, "Look- it's just me and my youngest. No one else. Please Dinah. We don't have anywhere else to go." Dinah sighed, closing the door a moment before opening it again with a piece of paper and a key. "This is the deed to your old place with Cass- here's a key. We can do girl's night tomorrow but I promised Oliver it would be us tonight." Harley took the items and nodded, "Yeah- got it. Thanks Dinah, I'll see you tomorrow." 

Twenty minutes later Harley walked into her old condo, Ecco was half asleep and Harley set the small child on the couch, smiling as she watched her daughter curl up. Harley brought her things into the condo, leaving them in the living room while she picked up her daughter and moved to the master bedroom. Checking the bed, she was satisfied to find Cass had been using this place for a pit stop when she wanted some time away from the Brooding Bat. Ecco drifted into sleep quickly, while Harley lay awake. She hadn't slept alone in so long. When she was home- she always, _always_ \- made sure J went to bed at the same time as her. She would drag him if she had to. Once she found herself going as far to cuff him to the bed just so he would sleep. When sleep finally claimed her, the shadow by the window disappeared.

The next few days passed uneventfully. She knew she wouldn't stay long- she couldn't leave J for too long, Ecco would start to worry, so she opted she'd stay about a week. Then, she'd return to her kingdom. In the meantime, she was going to have fun. Spending the day with Ecco was more fun than she thought. They watched cartoons in the morning- snacking on Harley's famous egg, cheese and bacon breakfast sandwiches. Harley had perfected the recipe herself, but would occasionally take the trip with Frost (especially when she was pregnant with the twins) to get her beloved sandwich. When it came around lunchtime, Harley did her hair, changed into street clothes- and took her daughter to get the real thing from Sal. Sal was much older, and slower- allowing Harley to bounce her daughter in her arms while they watched their lunch cook. When they got their food- they went to Robinson Park and sat by the playground. Harley watched her daughter with the eye of a hawk and fierce protection of a lioness. Usually when she took Ecco to the park she had guards watching her every move, which did allow Harley to relax a bit- but she was never a hundred percent relaxed. Ecco- was nearly three, but had the motor skills of a four year old. It had worried Harley at first, but after taking her youngest to the best of the best doctors, she calmed down. Harley's personal theory was that the acid she and Joker both fell into had made it's way into their blood stream and ran in it til this day. And with her having immunity from Ivy she had hoped it passed down to her children, somehow she never had the chance to test her theory, but she wasn't willing to risk harming any of her children just to find out. "Harley!" Harley turned and saw Dinah and Renee walking over, Renee had a holster hidden in her jacket- Harley suspected the woman never stopped working sometimes. "Dinah! Monty!" Renee cringed at the nickname. Harley embraced them both before calling to her daughter, "Ecco! Come by mommy for a minute!" Ecco skipped over, clinging to her mother's leg. Harley lowered her hand to rub her daughter's shoulder comfortingly. Dinah and Renee instantly began cooing over the child, "Oh she is just so precious!" Renee cooed. Harley laughed, "Say 'Hi', Ecco." She encouraged. Shyly, the young girl greeted her mother's friends. They sat at the park table, Harley pulling her daughter's hair into two pigtail like buns while she talked to her friends. Soon enough they were walking and talking by the pond, Harley holding her daughter's hand as the child skipped along. 

"Cass might meet us for drinks later," Renee said. "I haven't seen much of her since she got adopted by Bruce Wayne." Harley nodded, "She was always fun to have around the house. I was devastated when she decided to go with Wayne." Dinah frowned, "Her having to go wasn't your fault, Harley. You were sick and needed medical attention- Joker was the only one you could trust to provide for you." Harley nodded, "I wish we coulda kept her though," she sighed. "It'd be nice having four kids." 

"Ha! I don't think Batman would like to see _that_ happen!" They turned and saw Cass walking over, now age twenty one. Harley squealed, instantly jumping to embrace her, leaving Ecco in the watchful eye of Dinah Lance. "Cassie! Oh I missed you!" Cass hugged Harley tightly, feeling the familiar comfort she felt when she was around the woman who had been not only her mentor but also adoptive mother. Sort of. Harley pulled away and the group walked along, chatting. 

"We should do roller derby!" Harley suggested, "I haven't been in one since I had my kiddies!" The Birds of Prey (and their emancipated Harley Quinn) had found themselves seated at a restaurant later that evening, Ecco was seated beside her mother, busy coloring a kids menu while the adults talked. "Oh! We could go pick pocketing like the old days!" Cassandra suggested, earning a laugh from Harley and glares from Dinah and Renee. After all of them drank a little too much, they walked back to Harley's. Ecco trailed along behind them, skipping happily. They all made it back to Harley's for shots but Harley quickly noticed the time and drunkenly picked up her daughter and put her to bed. Ecco frowned, sitting up as her mother left. Her mother was awfully funny when she drank her grown up juice, Ecco thought, However- she wasn't very attentive. Ecco hated the times her mother was drunk, mainly because often Harley would forget to tell her a bedtime story. Ecco rolled over with a huff. The bed wasn't as comfortable as hers, it didn't come close. Also in this part of town it was too noisy. Ecco liked being high up in the penthouse, it made her feel like a princess. Though she had been to the mansion a few times, she much preferred the penthouse as when she looked outside she would see clouds float by. Sleep eventually took over her and Ecco slept through the night, not before shedding a few tears because she missed home and everyone there. 

Another day passed, it was Thursday, Harley was debating on staying another week as they were going home Sunday. Harley had passed out in the living room. And when Ecco initially awoke she was frightened at the sight, crawling back into the bed, and curling into a fetal position. She missed home. And she was getting hungry. Ecco crept out of the room and into the kitchen, frowning when she realized she was too short to reach anything. Looking at her mother- still passed out on the couch and snoring, she went back to bed, and curled back up and attempting to force herself to sleep.

It was around noon did Ecco begin to whine and whimper from hunger. She felt herself growing sick and reached for her mother's phone. She knew the password by heart, as she often played games on her mother's phone. Taking it back to the bedroom she scrolled through the contact list, smiling when she saw her father's name. Pressing the call button she put the phone to the side of her face. "Harley- you better be calling to say your coming home right now, or-" Ecco cut him off, "Hi daddy." Joker stopped and Ecco heard him relax over teh phone. "Ecco, baby. Hi. Is your mommy around?" Ecco frowned. "She's sleeping. I wanted to know if you could get me food. Mommy won't wake up, she had too much grown up juice and is sleepy." She heard her father growl, standing from his desk. "Ecco, sweetheart- do you know where you are?" He asked. Ecco shook her head, "No." Joker sighed, "Go wake your mommy up and put her on, can you do that angel face?" Ecco nodded, "Yes daddy." Ecco slipped off the bed and waddled into the living room and tugged her mother's shirt sleeve. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy-" Harley groaned, "Five more minutes, Mistah J..." Joker growled, "Ecco sweetie your gonna have to yell louder." Ecco obeyed and shook her mother speaking louder. "Mommy! Daddy wants to talk to you." Harley stirred, "Ecco, it's late. Go back to sleep..." Ecco frowned. "Mommy I'm hungry." Harley hummed in her slumber. "Go ask one of the guys to get you something..." Ecco pouted, "Mommy?" Joker sighed. "Ecco baby, move the phone closer to mommy's ear okay?" Ecco nodded, "Okay daddy." Ecco moved the phone and Joker yelled loudly down the line, "HARLEY!!" Harley shot up, "Wha?!" She groaned, seeing Ecco. "Ecco what?" Ecco held out the phone, "Daddy wants to talk to you." She said. Harley cursed and took the phone from her daughter, marching into the guest room and slamming the door shut behind her. Ecco frowned and sat in the living room, hearing her mother yelling for the next five minutes before she finally came out and made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ecco scarfed the thing down. Harley was washing the dishes when Ecco finally spoke. "Mommy? When are we going home?" Harley sighed, "Soon baby, soon." Ecco frowned. "But I wanna go home now," She pouted. Harley growled softly, before grabbing the TV remote and turning on Looney Tunes. Moving her daughter in front of the TV, she didn't say another word to her the rest of the day.

The next night, Harley put Ecco to bed early, feeding her dinner and even giving her a bit of NyQuil to help her sleep. When Harley was satisfied with her work, she left the condo and made her way to the roller derby down the street. 

Harley walked into the arena, grinning as she saw the other Birds Of Prey. Skipping over, she joined them- chatting with Dinah as Renee paid for their skates, helmets and padding. Cassandra came over from paying the fee that would enter them in the derby. Harley slipped her skates on with ease, pulling her hair into pigtails before pulling her helmet over her head. Cass shrieked as she tumbled over her feet after putting on her own skates. Harley moved to her side immediately. "Relax!" She soothed, "I've got you." Cass calmed as Harley pulled her around, giving her tips and tricks in a motherly tone. When the announcer called the derby players they group skated over to the starting. When the game began, they were off. Renee skated somewhat lopsidedly, Dinah helped her being mostly steady. Cassandra was in the lead while Harley- well, Harley was Harley. She did whatever she wanted to do. They didn't leave the roller derby until the early hours of morning. When Harley walked back to her condo, she felt a strike of fear go through her when she saw her condo door. It was cracked open- barely. Slipping inside, she was silent. The living room was empty. She made her way around the entire condo before she eventually arrived at the bedroom. Her greatest fears were confirmed when she noticed her daughter was missing.

Harley had panicked initially. She had debated on calling J, but ultimately decided against it. He would never let her hear the end of it, let alone leave her alone with Ecco ever again. Harley instead sat on the couch, panicking. Before an idea came to her. A wicked grin spread across her face. 

Soon enough, the Birds Of Prey were in her condo. Cassandra had gone home to Wayne Manor for one of her adoptive brothers birthdays. Black Canary, Huntress and Renee Montoya- all stood in the kitchen while Harley pulled every bit of gear she had and armed herself to the teeth. She didn't know who had Ecco- but she had a damn good idea.

Ecco was cold. Freezing even. The cold basement she was trapped in was wet, cold and dark. She was locked inside a small cage, barely enough room to move around. Whimpering, she tugged at the wire of her confined prison. "Sh!" A voice hissed. Ecco turned to see another child in the cage next to her. A boy not much older than her, with ginger hair. She whispered, "Where are we?" The boy looked terrified, "Dollmaker. We're supposed to be preserved," He murmured. Ecco frowned, "Why?" The boy shuddered, "To remain innocent."

Harley Quinn kicked down the door, marching into The Black Mask Club. The new Black Mask- young Roman Sionis Jr., stood at the bottom of the stage- eyes alight with fear the moment he saw the Queen of Gotham. He looked to his side and choked as Harley grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the stage. "Where the fuck is my daughter!" She demanded, snarl evident on her face. Roman Jr. choked, "I-I-wha-?" Out of the shadows stepped Victor Zsaz. Huntress narrowed her eyes at him. She thought she killed him years ago. Victor- dressed in one of the former Black Mask's suits walked out with the use of a cane which he leaned heavily on. "Ah, The Infamous Queen of Gotham approaches." He purred, before bowing sarcastically. "What can I do for you?" Harley snarled, "Where is my daughter?" Victor frowned, "Your daughter? I'm sorry to say that the princess has yet to grace us with her presence."

Harley snarled, "Don't play dumb with me- where is Ecco?" Zsaz frowned, "The youngest? We've never seen her thanks to your- son." He spat the word son like it was poison in his mouth. "As you know he made sure of that." Harley didn't relax, her body tensed in fear, pressing harder one Roman Jr.'s throat. Zsaz spoke, "Now if you wouldn't mind releasing the young man? He's done nothing wrong. And if you kill him- well- we both know who takes over should the young King of The East End fall." Harley hissed, recoiling immediately. Her sapphire eyes turned to glare at Zsaz, "We aren't done here. If I find out you lied to me and have done something to my daughter- I will kill you." Zsaz grinned sadistically, "Would I lie to the Queen of Gotham?" 

Ecco huddled in her cage, her side against the ginger haired boy's. The two children shivered, across the way more children in cages huddled, some whimpering in fear, others terrified. Ecco looked at the ginger haired boy, "How long have you been here?" She asked softly, her blonde buns half undone. The boy murmured back, "About a month. My brother and I lived with our mother at the circus. We were playing hide and seek when I was grabbed." Ecco shook her head, "We'll go home soon." She said confidently. My mommy and daddy will come for me. And so will my big brother and sister. They won't let me die here." The boy shuddered, "I hope your right."

Harley sat in the black cadillac banging her head against the steering wheel. "I'm a terrible parent, I'm a terrible parent," She chanted. Renee sat in the passenger seat, "Harley do you know of anyone else who would want to take Ecco?" Harley gave her a look that said 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Harley groaned, "I have no choice. I have to tell him what happened. If I don't have every asshole in this god damn city looking for her we'll never find her." Black Canary sighed, "Okay- I'll get Oliver and take the East End. I'll call Cassandra and have her go Downtown. Huntress takes Midtown. Harley get Joker and whoever else you can and go Uptown." Harley nodded. "Good plan. Remind me to shoot myself after we find the kid."


	21. Chapter 21

Harley pulled up in front of the club, getting out of the Cadillac and pushing past the boy at the valet. She stalked into the club, shame and guilt rising in her. Her feet felt like they were locked in cement as she moved forward. The crowd parted for her, but didn't stop to comment on her less than usual attire. Joker was now watching her trudge on, worry growing in him when he realized his youngest daughter was nowhere in sight. He met her halfway, "What happened? Where's Ecco?" He demanded, failing to hide the worry in his voice. Harley's lower lip wobbled and he quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the private booth shielded by bulletproof glass. "Harley," He said firmly, "What happened." Harley broke down in sobs, "I-I-my fault- left- roller derby- and I-" Joker growled, not understanding her. It was then Ethan and Brianna walked in, stopping dead in their steps when they read the room. Ethan looked around, fear striking him when he didn't see Ecco. His mother's distraught sobs only made him realize what had happened. "Someone took Ecco." He said. "Didn't they? You were too drunk or something to realize you had a child with you." Harley shook her head, still sobbing. "I- I made her dinner. *sniffle* Let her watch tv while I got ready, *sob* and then I put her to bed and waited fifteen minutes before I checked everything was locked and left. I thought she'd be safe!" She broke off into sobs again and Ethan snarled, turning to Jasen Frost. "Get every last bit of scum you can and find her. If I find so much as one scratch on my sister's head- I won't hesitate to kill the person responsible." Jasen Frost gave him a nod and disappeared to gather the men. Brianna narrowed her eyes, anger coursing through her veins. Someone was going to die tonight.

Ecco and the ginger haired boy shrunk back in their cages as footsteps came down the hall. "Don't worry children," A raspy voice belonging to a middle aged man said, "You will be forever preserved in your youth. You'll be immortal." He suddenly opened a cage, yanking a screaming child out of it. "You will do nicely," The Dollmaker said, dragging the kicking and screaming child out of the room. Ecco paid attention to the sound the door made. It sounded like one of the doors in the garage at home. The garage was disguised and part was built from remains of a shipping container from the docks. Of course it was reinforced with a titanium alloy, but not that Ecco knew that. The child rarely left the penthouse. Ecco frowned, she didn't hear the sounds of the city in the moment the door was open. Only wind. Ecco frowned, "I don't think we're in Gotham anymore." She muttered. The ginger boy frowned, "What makes you say that?" He asked. Ecco looked towards the door, "I didn't hear any cars. Only wind." She explained. The boy frowned, "If we aren't in Gotham then we'll never go home." Ecco frowned, tucking her knees to her chest. She hummed softly, trying to comfort herself. She closed her eyes and leaned back against her new friend. Drifting into sleep as the ginger boy kept watch.

Harley sat in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini as Joker drove them north towards Amusement Mile and the Uptown area. On the way they would stop at the Gotham City Zoo to pick up Bud and Lou. She lay her head against the window, watching the scene change. Eventually, Joker spoke. "Why? Why would you leave a three year old child alone? In a condo on turf we don't own." Harley sniffed, "I wasn't thinking. I didn't think-" Joker cut her off, "No- you didn't think. That's the problem." He was quiet for a moment. "I may not always be all suburban dad on those kids," He started, causing Harley to turn her gaze to him, his eyes held anger, with flashes of fear and sorrow. "But know this, Harleen. I do care for them. And when I hear that my youngest- my baby, is missing- I will blame the person who was supposed to be watching her." Harley frowned. "I'm a terrible mother." She said, "Maybe that's why we lost the first one. We weren't meant to be parents." Joker slammed on the brakes, causing Harley to slam her forehead into the dashboard with a cry. Joker's green eyes were on her, "How can you say we weren't meant to be parents after we have three children? Granted two of them are sixteen, but our youngest is three. You are supposed to look out for her. You are her mother. You can't just do whatever the fuck you want, Harley. Doing that- is what got her taken." Harley narrowed her eyes, laying her head on the window. Joker's next words shook her to her core. "I learned that the hard way." Harley looked at him, "What do you mean?" Joker laughed, "Do you not remember? The night we lost Brianna- I was blind to the fact that Griggs had her cornered. I am her father. I was supposed to look out for her. I'm supposed to look after all my kids. But I didn't do that. And that was what shattered me. Brianna was killed. Ethan started a war. And now Ecco has been kidnapped. All those things happened on my watch. It just proves I'm a shit ass parent." Harley stared, silent for the rest of the drive.

Back at the club, Ethan and Brianna were pacing. A whiteboard was before them, looking like something out of a television cop drama. Brianna had her eyes narrowed in deep concentration "Mom and dad have many enemies," She started. "So which one of those enemies would have a motive to take Ecco?" Ethan frowned, emerald gaze lingering on a couple photos. He stopped and pulled four, showing them to his sister. "What about these guys? They aren't too high profile. So they could get away with kidnapping. And a couple of these guys are known for kidnapping." Brianna tisked, "Dollmaker, Duela, Gaggy, and James Gordon Jr." She huffed, "Who the hell is James Gordon Jr? I thought he only had a daughter?" Ethan nodded, "Supposedly he's estranged. He claims to have inspired dad to cripple his sister." Brianna whistled, "That's messed up." Brianna held up the photo of Gaggy, "Gaggy was pretty pissed when Dad moved up in the ranks of Gotham. Gaggy got thrown out of the ranks after he snapped at Mom one time. Dad only spared him because Gaggy was once a close friend." Ethan nodded, "Duela has a motive," He said, "She hates us for one." Brianna shook her head, "Duela wouldn't make it past our defenses without Dad giving her clearance. But Dollmaker," She said holding up the photo, "Wasn't he responsible for kidnapping children in the past? Mom wasn't in our territory when Ecco was taken. It could have been completely random." A voice answered, "Dollmaker is dead. I saw him killed by one of the Talon's from the Court of Owls." They turned to see Robin enter the room. Ethan snarled, "How did you get in here?!" Brianna narrowed her eyes, "So this is a new Dollmaker then?" Robin nodded, "Most likely." He walked over to the whiteboard and studied it for a few moments. "From what I've seen," Robin began, "I'd say Dollmaker's your guy." 

Brianna, Ethan, Jasen Frost and the squad gathered gear, preparing to depart to the Dollmaker's last know location which was in northern Bludhaven. Brianna looked at Robin, "What made you decide to come help?" She asked, Robin replied, "Simple. He's bound to have more than one child there." Brianna looked away, "Oh." She said, "Okay." Robin suddenly pulled her into a shadow lit corner. A playful smirk played across his features and he removed his mask to reveal the face of Damian Wayne. "Also it did mean I got to see you again." Brianna smiled, wrapping her arms around him and leaning up to kiss him. When she pulled away from him, Damian replaced his mask before they rejoined the others. 

Ethan glared at Robin. He wasn't stupid. He knew why the bird boy was here, he knew Brianna had a thing with him once. He suspected she was just using Robin as a coping device considering the situation with Jack. The three of them were seated in the backseat. Brianna and Ethan having window seats and Robin uncomfortably seated in between the two twins. The squad was in the Cadillac Escalade following their own. Jasen Frost was driving, another henchmen was riding shotgun. Ethan pretended not to notice the obvious sexual attraction between his sister and Robin. Ethan stared out the window, pondering his alliance with the Queen Of The Narrows. The deal had been struck, the dice had been cast. There was no turning back. But secretly, Ethan was regretting it. But he would remember why he was doing this when he saw Cinder asleep in his bed when he finally went to bed. He was doing this for her. The deranged plan he had in mind was in his opinion, for the greater good. Besides, he was the firstborn son. He knew his father had once wanted him to be heir. And they had had a close relationship. But that was before Brianna took that shot. It had taken years, but Ethan had managed to hide his jealousy. He loved his twin dearly, but that voice in the back of his mind said otherwise. The car came to a stop, jolting the prince from his reverie. The car was parked before a warehouse, hidden in a forest clearing. Time to get Ecco back.

Joker and Harley had driven through the entire city. Harley feeling the guilt consume her. When J had gotten a phone call from Frost, he picked up immediately. When he hung up, he swung the car into a u turn. Harley watched a grin spread across his face. A wicked grin, a grin only present on his face when he was about to take a life. 

Brianna slipped out of the car with Jasen Frost to check the perimeter of the building, ensuring that they were truly alone. Robin and Ethan were left alone in car moments later when the henchman in the front seat left to take a piss in the woods. Ethan turned, narrowing his eyes at the young hero. "She doesn't love you." He said, "She's using you because she doesn't have Jack anymore to keep her warm at night." Robin glared back, "You think I don't know that? I know she doesn't love me. But she does care for me. With time, I hope she can learn to love me." Ethan snarled, "You don't belong here. With us, with her. You should leave while you have the chance." Robin hissed, "I won't see her hurt. I love her too much to allow that." Ethan hissed, "You may act like your some noble at heart asshole- but I see through you. Billionaire playboy Damian Wayne. Unsatisfied with his lavish life he feels the need to masquerade as a insolent little bird at night. Face it, even if she loves you, you'll never be accepted into this family. Ever." Robin huffed, "We'll see about that."

Everyone got out of the cars as the purple Lamborghini pulled up. The twins met their parents beside the purple sports car, proceeding to inform them on what they knew so far. Robin stood off to the side with the squad. "Jasen and I saw nothing on the perimeter." Brianna said, "There were some tire tracks in the dirt, so it should be just us here. I don't know how old the tracks are but-" She was cut off by Robin. "These are hours old," He said, a small device in his hand. "Dollmaker usually works at night. I would hide your vehicles. He might be back any minute. He'll bail if he sees someone is here." Joker whipped his head around to snarl at him, "You! What are you doing here?" He demanded. Brianna stepped in between her father and ally. "I asked him to come. He showed up with information. Dollmaker has a history of kidnapping children. And because Ecco wasn't in the penthouse it made her vulnerable. He probably didn't even know it was her." Joker stiffened. "Dollmaker." He said, anger rising, "Dollmaker?! He is responsible for this?!" He roared. Brianna nodded, "We believe so. It was too out of character for Duela, she would have left evidence. James Gordon Jr. we couldn't find. And Gaggy has been in Blackgate for the past three years. Da-Robin said Dollmaker has a history and is our best bet." Joker growled, "That ass hat is insane. Tried to cut my face off in old days." Harley gasped, "You never said-" Joker hissed, "It was a simple ambush. It was when I was on my own. Years before your time as Harley Quinn." Joker narrowed his eyes, remembering the day.


	22. Chapter 22

**GOTHAM CITY- YEARS AGO**

_The Joker walked back to his warehouse hideout, is clothes slightly torn. He'd barely escaped from Batman. It had been a regular fight, he kidnapped the mayor, attempted to bomb the city and leave it defenseless and ripe for the taking. Of course that was not the point. He just wanted to see his best frenemy. Of course, Batman had prevailed and the Dark Knight had ultimately won the fight and Joker had fled the scene, leaving his hired goons to serve as a distraction. Joker was so focused on getting home and going to sleep, he neglected to be aware of his surroundings. He heard the rushed footsteps moments later, and yelled in surprise as he was overwhelmed by goons. He suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline and grabbed his knife from his coat pocket and began slashing his way through the goons. When they all lay dead around him, he collapsed against a building in exhaustion. A flap of a cape made him look up to see Batman. Growling, he slammed his head back against the building in anger. Batman stalked over and handcuffed the Clown Prince of Crime, leading him to the bat mobile before starting the drive to Arkham._

_Joker protested as the doctors began to drag him to his cell. He growled in annoyance, flopping onto the cot in his cell. He drifted into sleep, exhausted from the battle with Batman. He'd break out soon enough, he promised himself. The joker was awoken by a knife pressed to his face. sitting up suddenly, he came face to face with The Dollmaker. A known serial killer. Dollmaker jumped back, both in shock and fear. Joker glared at him, before cracking a grin. "I had a feeling there was something behind that attack. No one attacks me without wanting something and being brave enough to do so." Dollmaker said nothing. Joker looked around the cell, swinging his feet like a bored child. "Trying to make me your next victim, eh?" He said nodding to the knife in the Dollmaker's hand. "Hate to break it to you- but I don't plan on losing my good looks anytime soon." He hummed to himself for a moment, "I have to say, good place to perform such a procedure. Got all the equipment you need..." He trailed off and shook his head, tisking. "Shame though, your talents do go to waste. Unfortunately I will be keeping my dashing good looks." He chuckled, "Besides, there's a pretty little doctor around here- don't think she's gonna go for a guy with no face!" He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the guards who subdued the Dollmaker. Dollmaker broke free, slamming Joker into the cell wall. Joker laughed madly in his face. Dollmaker snarled, "You will regret not becoming one of my family members. I swear it." Joker's mad laughter continued as Dollmaker was dragged away by the guards to solitary confinement. _

**PRESENT**

Joker growled, "He's keeping his promise." He grabbed his gun from his holster and stalked towards the warehouse, "Let's make this son of a bitch pay."

Ecco shrieked as she was yanked from her cage by the Dollmaker. She shivered in fear as the Dollmaker examined her face, "You will do wonderfully!" He laugehd. Ecco's eyes widened in fear as she caught sight of the blade in his pocket and the operating table in the next room. She yelled, thrashing and hitting him. Dollmaker growled and pulled. "Come now, princess." He said, "We're going to make you beautiful." Ecco suddenly reached into his coat pocket, grabbing the knife and digging it into his arm. The Dollmaker screamed in pain, letting go of her. Ecco turned on her heel and ran. She screamed as Dollmaker grabbed her by the hair, yanking her back and putting the blade to her face. "Now now, young one." Dollmaker sneered, "Don't be frightened. "Your going to be beautiful." 

"Step away from my daughter." Ecco looked up to see her father step from the shadows, holding his gun, a murderous look in his eyes. Ecco squealed, "Daddy!" Joker glanced at her momentarily, relieved that she was unharmed. Ecco noticed her mother and the henchmen step to his side. She felt the Dollmaker's grip loosen then tense again. He was frightened. Ecco frowned noticing her brother and sister were absent. Dollmaker backed away, holding onto Ecco. "Surprise." A voice murmured and Dollmaker screamed in pain, releasing Ecco who ran to her mother's waiting arms. Ecco turned to see Brianna with a bloody dagger and Ethan kneeling over Dollmaker with his own blade, teasing the serial killer's face with the blade. Ethan handed a set of keys to Brianna who tossed them to Robin. "Do your thing Bird Boy," She said teasingly, "We'll be on our way out shortly." Robin nodded, moving to open the cages holding the now screaming children.

Joker marched over to Dollmaker and grabbed the man by the hair. "I'm going to enjoy killing you," He snarled. As Robin unlocked the cages, the children soon found themselves huddled by Harley and Ecco. The ginger haired boy Ecco had befriended stared in shock. "You weren't kidding your family would come!" He said in awe. Ecco nodded, "How come yours didn't come find you?" She asked. The boy frowned, "My mommy believes my twin brother over me." He said, "He probably told her I ran away." Harley frowned, "We can take you home if you want," She said with a smile. The boy brightened instantly. "Really?! Thanks! Mommy would've been really mad if the cops brought me home." Harley laughed, "What's your name sweetie?" The boy grinned, "I'm Jerome. Jerome Valeska."


	23. Chapter 23

It was late that night, and the family made it back to their own turf. Both twins however, mysteriously disappeared after the return home, much to their parents displeasure. Harley took Ecco and Jerome upstairs to bed while Joker sat in the living room, flipping through channels on the tv. When Harley eventually came back down, she flopped onto the couch beside him, giggling madly before resting her head on his lap, reaching for the remote. Joker smirked and pulled the remote away from her reach as he turned on a film. Harley huffed and turned to watch the film. Cringing however when she realized what it was. "Oh come on!" She whined, "You know I hate this movie!" Joker snickered, "Exactly why I put it on." Harley scoffed, "It makes me cry- you know it does!" Joker snickered, "Yet you used to want to watch this every time we stayed home to watch a movie." Harley folded her arms across her chest, grumbling. "Only because it meant I got some action upstairs." Joker chuckled, "Who said it still won't?" Harley brightened instantly before glaring at him, "Last time we watched this movie we ended up having baby number three. Are you trying four number four?" Joker choked, "Three is more than enough Harl. I think I'd kill myself if we were having a fourth." Harley frowned, "But I miss having a baby..." Joker scoffed, "Ecco is three. She is practically a baby. And look what happened with her. Three is enough Harley. And don't even think of tricking me into a fourth." Harley frowned, "You mean five." Joker stiffened, "Your?" Harley shook her head, "No. But you know who I'm talking about." Joker glared at her, "No. We have three children. Not four. Not five. No more, no less. What would have been our fourth is dead. You know that." Harley frowned, laying back on his shoulder. "I miss her." Joker snarled, "Don't bring it up again Harley. If you do I swear I'll kick you out." Harley fell silent, he may have spoken harsh words, but she knew it was his own way of grieving for the child they lost. 

**GOTHAM- YEARS AGO**

_Harley had returned from Belle Reve not long ago. A few weeks had passed and Joker was now finally allowing her to join him on a night out. It hadn't been anything crazy- she'd tagged along with J to pickup a shipment from Black Mask. She clung to her beau's arm, glaring at Roman. Roman smiled through his mask, "Mr. J, Ms. Quinn." He greeted, Harley's training as a psychologist told her the man was lying through his teeth, but she smiled playing along. "Romie." She greeted in a sweet voice, though her eyes told the truth behind her words. Sionis glared momentarily before turning to Joker and discussing the terms of the shipment once more. Harley rolled her eyes, rather annoyed and bored. Her eyes fell on a small child sneaking around behind storage boxes. Harley's eyes caught the gleam of a pocketknife in the moonlight. Harley watched with interest as the child crept behind one of Black Mask's men and stabbed him suddenly in the leg. The man yowled in pain and the men turned on the child who held a decent sized sack filled with stolen goods from Black Mask. Joker growled in annoyance beside Harley at the interference. Black Mask snarled down. "Take her to Zsasz," he ordered his men. "I'm sure he needs a new victim." The child whimpered and Harley frowned, she'd always been fond of children, and she'd made J promise to never intentionally maim or murder a child. She looked at J and cleared her throat before shifting uncomfortably, letting him know of her thoughts. J growled before grinning, "Aw let the kid go Romie! Just practicing her skills, I'm sure." Roman opened his mouth to argue before he closed it, realizing who he was talking to. With a sigh, he waved off his men, allowing the child to run over to Harley and bury itself in her arms. Harley looked down at the child in her arms shivering with fear. She smiled down and glanced at J. She knew he was already against the idea, but at the same time he knew he could never deny his Queen something._

_By the time they'd arrived home, Harley was already attached to the small child. The child, a girl, was only six years old, nearly seven, and had been thrown out by her abusive family. Harley had nearly cried at the child's story, as it reminded her of her own childhood with her abusive alcoholic father, a father who'd been more than eager to sell her for beer. By the end of the night, Harley had bathed the young girl named Duela, and had gotten her ready for bed in their guest room. Joker was completely against the idea of having a child live with them, but Harley left him no choice. The woman was more stubborn than him, and that stubbornness was what often got her into trouble. Settling into bed that night, he'd been less than thrilled. But he was happy to see that Harley was much better than earlier. Not wanting to jinx her health, The Joker allowed her to keep the child._

**PRESENT**

Ethan was out on a date with Cinder, Cinder was more than happy to join him on a late night date. They were at Amusement Mile, having climbed to the top of the dilapidated Ferris wheel with two slushies at hand. Cinder was nervous at first, but Ethan had convinced her there was no point in living if you didn't do something dangerous every once in a while. They were at the top, her head on his shoulder. Ethan was lost in the night sky but was jolted suddenly when Cinder asked the question he'd been dreading. 

"Ethan?" 

"Hm?"

"If- When Brianna becomes heiress, what happens to us?" Ethan stiffened. "I-We'll figure it out. I promise. Besides, I don't think she'll become heiress." Cinder frowned, "What do you mean?" Ethan sighed, "She lost her memory for one- her hippocampus is permanently damaged, her memory will always be foggy. Doctors can't even explain how she is able to remember how she remembers what she does remember now." Cinder sighed, "Ethan- if this isn't going to work, we need to start getting ready." Ethan shook his head, "No! If worse comes to worst we'll go back to doing what we did before. You stay in Metropolis under a fake name and lay low. I'll visit as often as possible." Cinder shook her head, "Ethan- I don't want to live like that. I love you, but..." She trailed off. Ethan felt his heart racing, "But what?" Cinder kissed his cheek. "If this isn't going to work we should end it. I hated laying low. I want to be normal I want to be able to stay in Gotham. I want to be with you. But if that isn't possible we need to figure something out." Ethan kissed her, "We will. I promise." Cinder smiled, "Ethan- I love you. But I don't think things will work out between us when you aren't the heir anymore." Ethan shuddered, "Cinder- we will work this out. I promise." Cinder smiled, "I hope so." 

Brianna was in her room chatting with Robin in the seating area of her room. A game of Go Fish was laid out before them. Brianna put a card down, "Go fish." Robin pulled a card. "Got any eights?" She asked him. Robin smirked, "Go fish." Brianna pulled a card. Robin cleared his throat. "Bri, i wanted to ask you something." Brianna nodded, "Okay, shoot." Robin smiled. "Would you be interested in going to my father's charity ball? As my date?" Brianna stared in shock before laughing, "Won't that be a little weird, Dami?" She teased, "The Heiress to the Joker's Empire and billionaire boy Damian Wayne together, at a charity ball nonetheless? We'll definitely raise some eyebrows. Hell- we'd raise my father's if he had any!" Robin laughed, "True. But I'd still like you to come with me. If not as my date, as my friend." Brianna sighed and leaned over, kissing him passionately. She pulled away with a sweet smile. "Of course I'll go with you as your date, Damian." 


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning was a flurry of emotions. Brianna was giddy and happier than she had been in the past few days, Ethan was miserable, Harley was quiet, Joker was watching tv and drinking coffee, Ecco was playing with Jerome in front of him, the children oblivious to the tension in the room. The squad had packed their bags and some left during the night. Ginger, Josh, Cierra and Delgado were the only ones remaining. Ginger and josh watched the heiress skip around humming. Ginger sighed, sitting across from Brianna. "Okay sister- spill." Brianna giggled, "Guess who's gotta date with billionaire playboy Damian Wayne to the Charity Ball!" These words caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Joker and Harley shared a look, Josh stopped mid chew, Delgado and Cierra just stared, and Ethan after overcoming his own shock, yelled in anger and marched to the elevator. "I'm gonna kill him!" Jasen Frost suddenly grabbed him after a look from The Joker. Joker sneered, "Brianna, Princess. What did you say my little card?" Brianna giggled, "I might have a date with Damian Wayne to the Charity Ball. Held this year at Wayne Manor." Joker chuckled, "And my darling- does he know _who_ you are?" Brianna nodded, "Yep. And he doesn't care." Joker grinned, "Well. This is certainly interesting." Brianna looked at her father, "He's no Jack Carsen dad. Damian hasn't lied to me, or cheated on me, or done shit behind my back. In fact- he was there when Jack wasn't. Damian was there when I needed him the most..." Harley grinned, "I approve." Joker huffed, "It's a little cliche, no- _really_ cliche, but as long as it makes you happy princess. Just don't forget to pickpocket the guests." Brianna giggled, "Of course."

Brianna spent the day getting measured for her gala dress. Ethan watched with narrowed eyes from a bench in the corner of the room. "What's your problem, little brother?" Brianna asked, Ethan scoffed, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Brianna frowned, "Don't lie to me, Ethan." Ethan shook his head. "It's nothing. Really. I promise." He flashed his sister a smile, Brianna frowned and turned away, changing the subject. "How was your date with Cinder?" Ethan shrugged, "It was good. We got slushies and went to see the stars from Amusement Mile." Brianna nodded, "That's romantic." Ethan nodded, "We're pretty serious." Brianna giggled, "Will I be getting a sister in law anytime soon?" Ethan blushed, "Wha-? No! Besides, we're too young for that." Brianna snickered, "Your never to young for anything." Ethan rolled his eyes, silent for a few moments. "Tell me," He said, drawing his twin's attention. "What's the attraction? I never picked you to fall for a goody two shoes like Damian Wayne." Brianna sighed and waved the tailor off. The tailor packed up his things and left the room. Brianna knelt beside her brother and tilted his chin up. "Simple. He was there when I needed him. Not like how Jack was. Jack would do as he pleased. He only cared for himself. Damian cares about me. He puts me first. He's selfless." She stood and walked over to stare at a family portrait on the wall. "Besides," she said, "It'll be good to have a billionaire in our corner. If I'm with him that makes me even more so untouchable than I already am. Waller wouldn't dare kidnap me if I'm in the public eye. Especially if I'm dating a superhero." Ethan frowned, "I don't like him." Brianna laughed, "I know. Just be civil for the time being. Please? For me?" Ethan smirked, rolling his eyes playfully as she pouted at him. "Fine. Go get ready for your date." Brianna giggled, kissing his cheek before walking out of the room to get ready. As soon as she was gone, Ethan's smile dropped. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Rico? We need to act fast. She's gotta date with Damian Wayne at the Charity Ball at Wayne Manor tonight. We can't let it get serious. Once she's accepted by Bruce Wayne it's over. Tell the queen to start making a plan."

Brianna was putting on diamond earrings, Harley watched her, a smile on her face. "You look beautiful." Brianna smiled, "Thanks mom." Harley watched her daughter before walking over to help her with her hair. "You know," She started, "I think this will be good for you. Being with the Wayne boy I mean." Brianna hummed thoughtfully, "How so?" Harley smiled, gathering her daughter's dark hair into a elegant updo. Harley looked at her daughter with a small smile, "Well- for starters it's good having the Wayne's of all people in our corner. And for another, it makes you happy." Brianna smiled, "I guess me being with Damian does give me additional privileges." Harley nodded, "Your only challenge for now is being accepted by Bruce Wayne and the rest of the Wayne family." Brianna nodded. Harley embraced her daughter, "I'll have Jasen let you know when Damian gets here." Brianna watched her mother leave and finally released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Staring at herself in the mirror, she saw the flicker in her green eyes. She wasn't sure she loved Damian, and she had no doubts that Damian himself knew this- but outside of the pair of them, no one else knew. Brianna was giving Damian a chance, but deep down she knew for now at least she couldn't love him. She loved Damian as a best friend and perhaps a short term boyfriend, but she didn't love him like she had loved Jack. Shaking the thought from her mind, a knock at the door made her jump. "Come in." Jasen Frost entered the room. "Princess? Mr. Damian Wayne is here."


	25. Chapter 25

Brianna walked out of the club with Jasen Frost, meeting Damian at the limousine. Damian smiled, taking her hand. Jasen stood off to the side beside Alfred Pennyworth. Pennyworth, was trying to hide his disgust in the young Master Damian's choice of date. As they got into the vehicle, Jasen leaned over to Alfred, "Ahem- I'm her personal guard, I'm under orders not to leave her side under any circumstances." Pennyworth huffed before Joker and Jonny Frost stepped forward. "Actually," Joker said, "There's a change of plans. Jasen- you'll be staying here. Jonny will be attending as his level of training is superior." Jasen nodded. "Of course sir." Jonny Frost moved to the limousine and got into the front passenger seat. Alfred walked to the drivers side, but not before catching the Joker's eye. Alfred felt a shiver of fear. If anything went wrong, The Joker would surely kill him.

Brianna was not thrilled upon discovering Jonny Frost was sent as her guard instead of Jasen. Jasen actually let her do what she wanted. Jonny ensured her safety and was a helicopter guard. Getting out of the limousine, she and Damian were greeted by the flashes of cameras. The flashes faltered when they saw the billionaire playboys mysterious date, but they began flashing even more profusely when the people recognized the Heiress to the Joker's Empire. Damian leaned over as they entered the manor, "My family is a little eccentric I have to warn you." Brianna smirked, "Damian- my father is The Joker. I think my family is more eccentric." Damian laughed as they walked towards the ball room. Alfred and Jonny followed. Alfred kept an eye on Frost, not trusting the right hand man of the Joker. 

Damian and Brianna entered the ball room, the pair chatting the entire time. Alfred raised an eyebrow, watching as Frost struggled to keep up with the couple. It was when they were stood by the appetizer table did they finally meet Helena Wayne, Damian's sister and Sabrina's older sister. Helena was somewhat surprised at the sight of her younger siblings associate. "Brianna?" She questioned, "What are you doing here?" Damian wrapped an arm around Brianna's waist pulling her close. "Isn't it obvious? She's my date." Helena stared before speaking, "Father isn't going to be happy Damian." She warned. Damian scoffed, "Let father be pissed then. But then again, isn't that how he always is?" Brianna and Damian laughed, walking away. Helena watched them, a frown on her face. Her father was going to be most displeased. 

Jonny Frost watched Brianna from afar. He hadn't been thrilled when his boss told him he was to accompany the princess to the charity ball. He tapped his foot nervously- this caught the attention of Alfred who simply chuckled, walking over. "Mr. Frost, please do relax. Wayne Manor has the highest security and I can assure you that your charge will be perfectly safe." Jonny frowned, "Considering the events that have happened recently, Mr. Pennyworth- I don't trust any security but myself to guard her." Alfred put a hand on the man's arm, surprising both of them. "She will be fine." Alfred promised. "Now please, enjoy yourself. Perhaps find yourself a missus Frost?" A flicker of sorrow ignited in Frost's eyes. "There was a missus Frost." He said sadly. "She died in a car crash when my son was a year old." Alfred stared at the look of sorrow on the notorious henchman's face. Jonny Frost was the best of the best. Known to have no emotion, no distractions. It made him a valuable asset. "I apologize," Alfred said. "I lost missus Pennyworth a few years ago." The two men chuckled fondly remembering their deceased wives. Alfred, held out a hand, "Let's go talk in the kitchen. Leave the young ones to their antics."

Bruce Wayne watched Alfred leave with Frost, a frown on his face. Turning back to the party, he plastered a faux smile on his face as he greeted the guests. Vicki Vale suddenly pushed her way through. "Bruce! Brucie!" Bruce watched as the reporter rushed over, a notepad at hand. "What are your thoughts on your son Damian's date tonight?" Bruce chuckled, shrugging it off. "I don't know Vicki, I haven't seen him or his date yet tonight. I'll have to get back to you on that." Bruce walked over to the horderves table. Taking a few, he snacked on one, looking out across the ball room for his oldest biological (and presumably most insane and estranged) son. He had been slightly concerned when Alfred left with the strange man (Bruce didn't know it was Jonny Frost as he had only seen them walking away). Bruce caught sight of Dick and Barbara, talking to Commissioner Gordon, Cassandra stood nearby chatting with Tim Drake and some party guests. Jason Todd- hadn't bothered to show up. Aion, his youngest- was chatting with several reporters. Aion had been the only child he and Selina intentionally had during their short lived marriage lasting only four years. Selina had gotten arrested and after bailing her out, they'd fought.

Eventually leading to the divorce in which Selina took Sabrina and left. Sabrina had always been closer with her mother than her father. Of course they had both been invited to the party tonight, but Bruce was sure that they wouldn't show. That was- until the paparazzi flocked to the entrance of the ball room where Selina Kyle entered, and behind her- Sabrina, on the arm of someone who Bruce presumed was a football player from school. Bruce walked over to greet them, "Selina." He said, moving to embrace his ex wife. Selina laughed, "Bruce! It's been too long." Sabrina broke free of her date and hugged her father. "Hi, daddy." Bruce hugged his daughter close. "Hey, kiddo." Sabrina giggled pulling her date over, "Daddy- this is Liam. He's the quarterback for the Gotham Bats." Liam nodded, holding a hand out, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne sir. Sabrina talks about you alot." Bruce chuckled shaking his hand, "All good things I hope." Helena pushed through the photographers. "Brina!" She cried, tackling her sister. The two sisters giggled, chattering away. Liam awkwardly joined them as they disappeared into the crowd. Bruce and Selina walked around together, "I take it because your so calm you haven't seen Damian's date yet?" Selina teased. Bruce chuckled, "Selina it can't be that bad. I'm sure he brought someone reputable." Selina snickered, "Reputable in a sense, Bruce." Bruce frowned, "Do you know who it is?" Selina giggled, kissing his cheek. "That would be telling." She pulled away. "Now- I'm going to see Aion. I haven't seen him in so long. I'll catch you later." She winked at him before sauntering off to find her youngest son. Bruce continued to walk around, stopping when he heard the familiar laugh. His blood ran cold. No. It couldn't be. He stormed towards the laughter and stared in shock at the sight. Damian stood before him, with his date. Bruce had never been more disappointed in his son's choice of lovers than he was at that moment.

Damian saw his father and grinned, "Father! Come, this is my girlfriend. Brianna." Brianna's emerald gaze met Bruce's bright green eyes. "It's pleasure, Mr. Wayne." She said, holding out a hand. Bruce was silent for a moment before he shook her hand. "Likewise." He said slowly. Damian wrapped an arm around his date, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Bruce cleared his throat, "Damian. Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Damian nodded and kissed Brianna's cheek, "I'll be back in a minute." He promised. Damian joined his father off to the side. "What is it?" He demanded, his sweet demeanor gone in an instant. Bruce hissed, "Are you out of your god damn mind? She's a criminal, Damian. I won't allow it." Damian snarled, "So was Selina!" Bruce hissed, "Damian- criminals don't change. Wasn't it you who said tht in the first place?" Damian snarled, "Opinions can change father. I love her. You can't change how I feel about her."

Bruce growled, "Let me remind you of the things that psychopath has done- she murdered Cinder Gordon, she attempted to re maim Barbara Gordon, she set twenty four bombs throughout the city, and let's not forget who her parents are." Damian hissed, "Just because she is their daughter does not make her them. She is free to choose her own path." Bruce growled, "You are going to break up with her, Damian. She's no good." Damian didn't get a chance to respond, "Brianna is none of those things, daddy." They turned to see Sabrina walking over. "While she may be the heiress to the Joker's Empire, she is the most admirable person I have ever met. Unlike her brother- she cares about her people. She wouldn't send us into a meaningless war. She knows when she's outnumbered, and when she knows there is a danger to her people she calls whatever is going on off. I have seen her walk out from the fiery depths of hell. And even when she loses everything, she works to get it back. She doesn't need her father, or her mother to help her. She can do it all on her own." Bruce stared, watching as tears welled in his daughter's eyes. Sabrina wiped her eyes, turning on her heel and storming back inside. Selina came out a moment later, angry at first, but a look of understanding came over her as she saw Bruce and Damian. She sighed walking over. She put a hand on Damian's shoulder, "Go back to the party, Damian. I'll talk to him." Damian nodded and left. Selina turned to Bruce, her eyes cool. "You have a lot of explaining to do, mister."

Brianna was laughing with Aion Wayne. "What's it like?" Aion asked, "I mean- it must be interesting being the Joker's daughter." Brianna hummed thoughtfully, "It is. But being heiress is a step up from just being his daughter." She snatched a couple of champagne flutes from a passing caterer. "For instance," She said handing one of the flutes to Aion, "It's by job, as heiress to become the better version of both my parents. My father's had me doing work with him since I was a child." Aion nodded, "What kind of work?" Brianna shrugged, taking a sip of her drink, "Oh the usual, telling him who he should kill, what's the best deal, what turf is ripe for the taking- stuff like that." Aion nodded again, "Wish being a Wayne was that interesting," He said. "All I do is smile and wave and attend whatever event my father wants me to." Brianna snickered, "Smile and wave? That's precious!" Aion flinched away as she laughed, brightening as he spotted Damian walking back over. Damian smiled, pulling Brianna to his side and kissed her before turning to his younger brother, "I see you've met my lovely girlfriend, Aion?" Aion nodded, "Yes. I have." Damian chuckled seeing the spark of jealousy in his younger brother's eye, "Don't worry little brother- one day you'll get yourself a girl as lovely as mine." Aion watched them walk off. He was not happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Meanwhile, Ethan was sneaking out again. This time however- Cinder followed him. Cinder watched him get the keys to his McLaren. He left. And the moment he did, she grabbed the tracker for the car and slipped into one of the black company cars. She followed at a safe distance, almost stopping when she saw him drive into the Narrows. But wanting to know what he was doing, followed him. Cinder frowned when she saw him pull onto a gravel road. Parking the black company car, she followed on foot. She grabbed a gun from the glove compartment before leaving the car, making sure it was loaded before she ran after him. She vaguely recognized the area. Her grandfather had pictures of it in it's prime. _Cherry's_. Cherry herself had long since perished, but after Queen Lee took over she and her friend Tabitha- who had become the next queen- turned the old fight club into a sanctuary. Lee had been with Edward Nygma before she ultimately chose Cinder's grandfather. Despite Cinder not being a blood relative of Queen Lee- she could have had a claim to the Narrows throne, as Lee was her step grandmother. Cinder had gotten the history rundown from Ethan when she first moved in. Cinder followed her boyfriend as he crept into Cherry's. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see in the darkness. A light turned on and she slunk back into the safe confines of the shadows. Cinder watched Ethan speak to the figure in the shadows, only to bite back a horrified gasp as the Queen of the Narrows, Duela Dent stepped from the shadow before Ethan.

Ethan walked into the abandoned fight club. He stepped into the moonlit room, "Your majesty." He called, "I'm here to discuss the plan." A laugh echoed from the shadows. "Ah, Prince Ethan of Gotham. I've been waiting for you." Queen Duela stepped from the shadows. Her green hair against her alastor colored skin making her look even more menacing. Ethan watched her every move, still somewhat untrusting of the demented young queen. Duela pulled a sheet of paper from her coat pocket, handing it to the Clown Prince. "Everything is arranged. The plan will be put into action the moment you contact me when everything's ready. Then, and only then- can we guarantee our success. Ethan read over the plan. "Seems simple enough," He said. "I'll just lower defenses here and then make sure the guard change is exactly at twelve forty-nine." Duela grinned, "Wonderful, I'll see you when the deed is done." 

Ethan was walking out of the dilapidated fight club, humming to himself as he walked to his midnight blue McLaren. He slipped into the car, starting it. 

"So, what's your business with the 'Queen of the Narrows'?" Ethan jumped, turning to the passenger seat to see Cinder sitting there, arms folded across her chest. Panick burst into Ethan's chest. "Cinder! I- It's just business, nothing for you to worry about." He chuckled nervously, backing out of the alleyway and beginning the drive home. "Ethan, don't lie to me." Cinder said. Ethan shook his head, "I promise you- it's nothing. And I'm not lying. I just can't say anything about the business deal. You know that." Cinder rolled her eyes, "That only goes for your other deals. Not ones with known terrorists." Ethan slammed on the brakes, jerking them both forward. "Listen to me Cinder." He murmured. "What I am doing with Duela is going to change some things. For the better. She's made me an offer I can't refuse. And because of my new alliance with her, I've kept it to myself to ensure nothing goes amiss. I want this deal, Cinder. If I don't get this deal, it puts a target on our backs. You'll have to hide for the rest of your life. I don't want to keep you trapped or locked away like a princess in a tower waiting for prince charming to set her free when it was prince charming who put her there in the first place." He put his hand on hers. He looked into her eyes, his emerald ones telling the honest truth, "Cinder. I promise, when this is all over- you will have your freedom. You'll be able to see your family again, travel- whatever you desire. All I have to do is keep a rock solid alliance with Duela. Do you understand?" Cinder's heart almost melted at his words, "Ethan," She cooed, "I love you. But I don't think I like this. Please. Please promise me you'll be safe doing whatever it is your doing and promise me that it's nothing bad." Ethan was silent.

"Cinder, I can't promise it isn't bad. But it is necessary."

Cinder's blood ran cold, "Necessary? What is necessary? Necessary for what?" Ethan kissed her, "I can't tell you. But I swear, it's for your own good." He moved to kiss her again when she put a finger up, stopping him. "Ethan," She said. "I think we need to take a break. Your not yourself. But sometimes you are, I'm so confused and I need some time to myself. I'm going back to Metropolis tomorrow. Please don't be angry." Ethan was quiet. "So that's it then?" He said, "Your leaving me." Cinder shook her head, "Just for a little while. I promise it won't be permanent, I'm just... I need time to figure out who I am. And that's something I need to do alone." Ethan kissed her again, pulling her close, his body shaking with sobs. "Please," He begged, "Reconsider." Cinder shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I've made up my mind, Ethan. I do love you, but I just need some time. I'll be back before you know it." Ethan shook away his sadness. "How long will you be gone?" Cinder shrugged, "A few months. Six at most." Ethan nodded, and started driving again. Not a word was said between them for the rest of the drive. 

It was late that night when Brianna returned home. Brianna walked in with a wicked grin on her face, the look reflected on her parents own faces. Brianna was making progress to weaseling her way into the Wayne family.


	27. Chapter 27

Ethan was in a mad rage that night. Of course he didn't let Cinder see his anger, but his anger didn't save the club and a few of it's workers. Joker stormed in, yelling at his son in anger. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Ethan's emerald eyes had an acidic glow, he gripped his father by the collar, yelling in his face. "She's leaving me! She has the nerve to leave me! I'm not going to let her leave! The only way she leaves is in a fucking body bag!" Harley came up from behind him and dumped a bucket of ice water over her son's head. "Ethan- go upstairs. Go to sleep." She ordered. Ethan growled, turning to face his mother, who dropped the bucket when she saw his eyes. Fear ran through her veins. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Joker who turned his son around to face him. Nothing. Nothing but anger at Cinder for leaving him. Joker patted his back, "Bedtime kiddo. Your tired." Ethan obeyed his father, but it was then Brianna entered the club. Brianna giggled, "Damian's wrapped around my finger. Including Sabrina, I have most the biological family in my corner. Even Aion Wayne." Harley's eyes brightened, "Baby Wayne?" Brianna nodded, "He seemed rather interested in my position as heiress." Joker raised an eyebrow, "How so?" Brianna shrugged, "The usual stuff, I gave him a rundown but that was it. He seemed very interested in becoming an associate of mine." Joker chuckled, "Wonderful. It'll be nice to have the Wayne family in our corner." Brianna sighed, "Brucie still doesn't approve of me though, I'll have to work harder with him." Joker nodded, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, "You'll get there Little Card, I have no doubts. But off to bed with you now. You need to be well rested." Brianna nodded and joined her brother by the elevator, Ethan nodded to her, "How was the ball?" Brianna shrugged, "Fun I guess. Got most of the Wayne's backing my corner. I just need to get Bruce over and three of the adoptive children." Ethan nodded. Brianna yawned, "I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning, little brother." As the penthouse elevator door opened and she skipped out and made her way upstairs to her room, Ethan diverted to the office, rerouting the security detail for the evening and early morning. Pulling out the list Duela had given him, he set to work on changing the security to the ones she had given him. Once they were done and in position, he left his father's office and moved to his room. Cinder was in the shower, washing up before bed as she did every night. Ethan walked out onto his en suite balcony and made the call. "Rico? yeah, it's me. Tell the queen we are go for. Everything is in position."  
  
  


Rico hung up with the Clown Prince, and made his way to Duela. Bowing before her he said, "Everything is in place, my queen. Prince Ethan has given us the signal." Duela sat upon her makeshift throne, a grin on her face. "Thank you, Rico. You may go now. But on your way out- inform the Bloodlusts that I want them here. And if you see young Nightshade Rose, send her in as well." Rico nodded and left the throne room. Duela chuckled and turned to the man beside her throne. "I hope you are ready for your revenge." She said. The man stepped out of the shadows. "Ready as I'll ever be Queen Duela." A grin split across Griggs's face. There was no where for Brianna to hide now.  
  
  


Brianna showered, changed, and climbed into bed. She was beyond exhausted. She drifted off into sleep rather quickly. When she opened her eyes, she was in a field of darkness. Fog reached her waist, and she could hear the echoes of cries and screams. _Princess_. A voice drawled, Brianna looked around "Who's there? Who are you?" _I am a friend, I am your ally._ The voice said. Brianna tensed, "You didn't answer my question." _Princess, worry not of who I am. I am merely you._ Brianna watched as a figure stepped out of the darkness. A twin of her. Only it had no eyes. _See?_ It spoke, _Nothing to fear._ Brianna stepped backwards, suddenly falling off the edge of the plane. The figure looked to the dark sky, frantic whispers were heard. _Go now princess._ The voice said urgently, _Go now or you will meet death once again._ Brianna screamed as she lost her grip, falling into an endless chasm of darkness.

Her eyes flew open. A hand was over her mouth, a blade to her throat. A man she knew all to well stood over her. Griggs. She narrowed her eyes at him in anger. Griggs chuckled, "Oh princess- I have waited too long for this moment." The blade danced along her face, until he positioned it just beside her left eye. "It's nothing personal," He started, before quickly rethinking his words, "Well- actually it is. But that's not the point." He dug the blade into her soft skin, Brianna gasped at the pain, blood poured into her eye and she blinked repeatedly to hopefully get as much out as possible. Griggs sighed, "Don't cry Brianna. It's very unbecoming of an heiress." Brianna struggled, Griggs had her hands over her head. She managed to slip one under the pillow and grab the loaded gun. With a snarl, she bit his hand and kicked him off, firing two shots. Her emerald eyes glowed and she jumped out of bed, tackling Griggs. Brianna was growing concerned as she fought the man. Her vision was fading, but the guards- where were the guards? Why were they taking so long to get here? She gasped in pain as the blade was shoved into her gut, then violently ripped out. Then it moved back to the cut on her face, digging into it again, causing her to scream in pain. She felt the blade make the cut deeper, and about an inch long. Brianna kicked Griggs off, desperately trying to crawl away, her vision was almost completely gone. She groaned in pain and grabbed the metallic weapon, raising it shakily, she fired several shots at anything that moved. She heard the door open, and then yelling. When she saw the outline of her parents, she dropped the gun, succumbing to her wounds.  
  
  


Harley had been sound asleep when it happened. The scream made her sit up beside Joker. J had sat up but wasn't as alert as his partner. The gunshots made them both jump and hurry to Brianna's room. Ethan and Cinder were leaning out of their room, concern on their faces. Joker through open Brianna's door, the sight horrified them all. Brianna's face was covered in blood, and blood seeped out of a wound on her abdomen. Several men jumped off the balcony. Joker yelled to Frost to pursue the masked men. While Harley and Cinder lifted Brianna and carried her down to the medical ward. When the doctors saw her, they were surprised she was even alive. They rushed her into surgery immediately. Harley was panicking to the point Joker had to sedate her to calm her. Ethan was horrified. Cinder had gone in to help the doctors, having been wanting to pursue medical school before she got involved with Ethan. Jasen Frost was making a few calls. Ginger and Josh- the only two left at the penthouse at this point, (Delgado and Cierra had gotten their own place in Gotham on joker's turf). Within the hour, nearly all of the criminal empire knew what had happened. Griggs was now a wanted man. And Joker wanted him alive. He was going to be the one to end the bastards life after this. Cinder came out around 4am, her hands coated in blood. Everyone stood, "Well?" Joker asked. Cinder sighed, "We've managed to save her sight. She had a lot of internal bleeding, but she's doing better now. But she's not to leave the infirmary for at least three weeks." Joker nodded, "We'll have so seriously rearranged some things. But if she's in sound mind after this- I think it's safe to say she and Ethan will share the duties of heir until she's a hundred percent well." Ethan nodded, "Until she's well I'll take care of everything." Joker nodded, "At least until she's off bed rest." Ethan nodded, "I'm going back to bed. Let me know the moment something changes." Cinder nodded, "Of course." As he turned around, Ethan grinned.  
  
  


_Wake up._

Brianna felt a bolt of pain run through her body.

_Wake up._

Brianna squinted her eyes, before slowly opening them to the light of the infirmary. It was now she noticed something was wrong. She hissed in pain, moving to sit up. "Don't get up!" Brianna turned her weak emerald gaze to see Cinder rushing over, donning the entire surgical set. Brianna frowned, "Cinder? What-?" Cinder helped her lay back done, Brianna hissed in pain. Cinder sighed, "Something went wrong with the security last night. It left you exposed. You were attacked. Your dad says he thinks it was Griggs. But he can't be sure without-" Brianna cut her off, "Without my word." She slowly sat up the best she could, "Tell him it was Griggs. And he had help. I don't know who, but they were his lookouts. I don't know how Griggs would have managed to get in here. I suspect he's got someone on the inside. I want you to tell my father to exterminate anyone who may have been that inside man." Cinder nodded, "Of course, Princess." Brianna's eyes flickered open, "Cinder- your my brother's girlfriend, you don't need to use titles." Cinder smiled sadly. "Actually, I broke up with him." Brianna stared, "Why?" Cinder sighed, moving to change the IV bag, "He was different. He wasn't the charming boy I fell in love with. And, I needed to figure things out. I couldn't do that with him. I need to be my own person, not just the girlfriend who babysits his baby sister." The two shared a laugh, "Not that I don't love, Ecco." Cinder said, "I was going to go back to Metropolis the other day, but I decided my talents were better suited here. Med school isn't going to give me the experience I can get here as a doctor. Besides, it's cheaper than med school!" Brianna stared, "Days?" She repeated, "Cinder- how long have I been out?" Cinder sighed, folding her arms across her chest as she stepped back from the IV. "About a good two days or so, when we got you into surgery Graham thought you were already dead. He was shocked you were still breathing. We were terrified we were going to lose you in surgery."

"Surgery?" Brianna repeated again, "What do you- ow!" She cried out in pain as she felt a piercing pain in her abdomen. Cinder sighed, "And that'll be the morphine leaving your system. I can't give you anymore or it'll overdose you, but I can give you Tylenol." She walked over to a rolling cabinet and reached into one of the drawers, pulling out the acetaminophen and taking out a couple of pills. Handing them to Brianna, who downed them immediately, she moved to the water dispenser and handed Brianna a plastic cup of water. Brianna hadn't realized how thirsty she was until now. Cinder began to give her the four- one-one on what she'd missed in the past few days. "While you've been out, Lex and Lucas Luthor arrived. Ethan's been running things- not horribly for a change- Harley took Ecco to the circus to drop off Jerome- and since Ecco's begged to go to the circus every weekend it's in town, your dad put a bounty on Griggs, word spread like wildfire when everyone discovered your condition, Damian stops by to check on you- he almost recognized me last time, once your back in the game you have a meeting with a one Jackson Flynn Carsen, and speaking of the asshole- he's been asking about you." Brianna laughed, "Jack? Jack wants to see me?" Cinder shrugged, "He didn't say so specifically, but Joker is sending you and Ethan to Los Santos once your back on your feet. You'll be staying there for a few days while the Trinity finish sorting the loot from the last heist. You'll return when you have our share of loot, no sooner- no later." Brianna nodded, moving to stand. She hissed in pain as she stood on shaking legs. "I can go whenever. I'm fine." Cinder hissed in anger, catching the Clown Princess as she fell, "No your not! You are to stay on bed rest for at least three weeks." Brianna snarled, "I won't wait three weeks, Cinder!"

Cinder laughed sarcastically, "Brianna- you have no choice! Do you really think it will look good if our heiress, who was attacked in her own home, goes out in public with a knife wound and an eye patch?" Brianna stopped, "What?" She said hoarsely. Cinder sighed, grabbing a mirror from the nearby table. She held it to her chest, hiding the mirror from Brianna's view. "Brianna, you came very, very close to death. We did the best we could. So please, try to remain calm." Brianna let out a gasp of pain and despair as Cinder held up the mirror. On her face, was an eye patch covering her left eye. Her right eye was slightly bruised, she suddenly threw the bed sheet off of her body and lifted the hospital gown to see a bandage wrapped tightly around her midsection. Cinder watched silently as he friend stared at herself in horror. "Brianna, the blood in your left eye may have blinded you. But we won't know until the stitches come out. Brianna looked at her, a snarl on her face, "Will the eye patch be permanent?" She demanded. Cinder shook her head, "I wish I knew. That depends on if the blood blinded you. I personally don't think it will, we got the blood out but Graham wanted to be safe. He doesn't want your eye exposed for at least a week. Then you don't have to use the eye patch. However it is recommended. You'll be free to use it as you please but it must be on when you sleep." Brianna nodded. She opened her mouth to speak again but the door opened at that moment, "Here's the clown come to cheer up the patient!" Her father teased, entering the room with her mother and brother. Cinder stepped aside to allow them in. Harley choked a sob rushing to her daughter's side and cupping her face in her hands. "Oh baby!" She cried, "What did that monster do to you?" Dr. Graham entered at that moment. "On the contrary, Mrs. Quinn," he said, "Griggs might have blinded her in the left eye. But we won't know for sure until the stitches come out."

Joker frowned, "The wound isn't on her eye," He pointed out, "Its next to it." Graham nodded, "Yes, however on of the blood vessels was cut and that vessel filled up the princess's eye with blood, on top of the blood that came from the scuffle." Harley choked another sob.

Brianna hissed, "I'll kill him myself. In fact," She grunted in pain as she forced herself to stand, much to the doctor's objections. "I'll do it now." She took a step and gasped as her leg gave out beneath her. Joker caught her, lifting her back into bed. "Brianna, you aren't going back to work until your healed." Brianna snarled, "I'll be fine. Just let me get my gun and I'll put a bullet in that assholes brain!" A laugh from the doorway made everyone turn. Lex Luthor entered. "Brianna, I'm glad to see that attitude from you." He said, "I was worried we'd lose our favorite Gotham heiress a second time." Brianna laughed, "Not hardly, Uncle Lex. I'm ready to fight at anytime." Lex frowned, "You weren't when you were attacked," He walked over to stand by Joker. "However I don't blame you for that my dear, I blame your father's terrible security. Of course, we don't have these issues of breaking and entering at Lex Corp." Joker growled, "Lex, our security is fine. We just had one flaw."

Lex tisked, "And that one flaw almost cost you not only your heiress, but your daughter. Imagine what would have happened if the attacker killed her? Would they not have moved on to the rest of your children? And then your partner?" Joker hissed, "Lex- I don't want your security. Mine is fine." Brianna nodded, "It wasn't our security. It was a select few. I suspect some of Griggs's old cronies." Joker looked to her, "Your sure?" Brianna nodded, "I've no doubt. I'll kill them shortly. Just toss 'em in the red room. And I'll deal with them when I'm able." Joker chuckled, "Of course princess. I'll tell Frosty to round up the cronies and toss 'em in." Joker left the room, tapping away at his phone. On his way out, he grabbed Lex and pulled him out after him. Ethan was quiet. He felt sick. Cinder noticed the sick look on his face and frowned, "Ethan? Are you okay?" Harley turned to her son who looked like he was about to be sick. "She looked at Cinder, "Do you have anything for anti nausea?" Cinder nodded, reaching into the medicine cabinet and pulling out some Zofran and Nyquil. "Give him one of the Zofran," Cinder directed, then get him something to eat before giving him the NyQuil. He looks like he needs sleep." She explained after getting a strange look from Harley when Cinder gave her the NyQuil.

Harley thanked her before helping her son out of the room and to the kitchen. Cinder turned back to Brianna, who was staring at a price of lint on the hospital bed sheets. "I'll kill him for this," she promised. Cinder sighed, "Brianna- you can't cleave your way to a throne in blood." Brianna hissed, "Watch me. I'll kill whoever I have to to get what I want, when I want it." Cinder frowned, "You tread upon a dangerous path, Brianna." She said, "You are either a fool, or incredibly brave." Brianna huffed, "I was born into this life. You weren't. You were raised by what most would call a normal society. You had what we didn't growing up. Where you had the love and attention of your parents and family and friends- we had trainers and the weight of an empire thrust upon our shoulders." She looked at Cinder with her one good eye, "We didn't ask for this. It just happened." Cinder sighed, "I know you didn't. I didn't ask for my life either. None of us did. We are here by chance. Now please, rest so you can be back in action sooner." Brianna scoffed, rolling over and obeying her. She had meant what she said, she never asked for any of this. And ultimately she had no say in the matter.


	28. Chapter 28

Ethan sat up as his mother left the room. He spit out the NyQuil and grabbed the remote on the nightstand, pressing the button in the center. The hidden panel opened, revealing his military grade gear and armor. Pulling on the armor and gear, he belayed his way off the en suite balcony. Extremely unsure of himself. When he was about a quarter of the way down, he reached for his grappling hook and launched himself to the nearest building. When he finally descended to the ground, he moved on foot towards the Narrows. It was only a matter of time before he stormed into the abandoned fight club that the cult called home. "Duela!" He roared. "Show yourself!" Duela stepped front the shadows, her Bloodlusts around her, slowly creeping towards him as though they were lionesses on a hunt. Duela smiled down at the Clown Prince. "Ethan," She greeted, "We have much to discuss." Ethan snarled, "You broke our deal! I told you I didn't want her harmed! Now she sits in the infirmary with a blind eye!" Duela frowned, "I am sorry to hear that," She said calmly, "However, you failed to lower security. My Bloodlusts were unable to get in. They were forced to flee before they were shot on sight." Ethan narrowed his eyes, "But then who-" Duela shook her head. "Whoever it was knew what was happening. I suppose you might have a traitor in your midst." Ethan growled, "I know your lying! When I tell my father what you-" Duela cut him off by suddenly pinning him to the wall, sending cracks up through the stone and making the clown prince gasp in pain. "You can't breath a word young prince," Duela breathed, "Do you know why? Because you are the traitor here. You hired me to perform a service to exterminate your sister. And if you don't want me to expose your treachery, you'll play along with me. And if you play my game, I can promise you the world." Ethan's blood ran cold. She was right. He hadn't thought about it like that. If she came forward, she had evidence of his treachery. She would ruin him. And his life would be put in danger. And possibly Cinder's. Duela pressed her forearm into Ethan's throat as a warning, "Well?" She murmured. Ethan nodded, "Deal. You've got a deal. I'll play your game." Duela released him immediately, sending him to the ground, gasping for air. "Good choice." She said, walking back to the shadows, "But then again, it's not like you had one."

Ethan walked back into the penthouse, bloody and battered. Duela had set her cult on him as a warning. He'd been forced to fight his way out. He limped towards Cinder's new room and entered. "Cinder..." He rasped, nearly collapsing. Cinder walked out of the closet and gasped. "Ethan!" She cried, racing to his aid and supporting him on her shoulder before moving him to the sitting area. She laid him on the couch and ran to the bathroom, returning with a small medical kit. "You should have gone to the infirmary." She scolded as she cleaned the blood from his wounds. Ethan hissed, "I can't let anyone know how or where I got these wounds. I turst you more than anyone else now. I can't even trust my own judgement." Cinder frowned, stopping her work. "Ethan." She said coolly, "What did you do?" Ethan shook his head. "I can't say exactly. But my partnership with Duela almost broke. This was her way of warning me what would happen if I backed out of the deal." Cinder sighed, "This is why I broke up with you." She said, "You have too many secrets. How can I rely on you if you won't tell me the truth?" Ethan looked at her weakly, "Because you love me?" Cinder stopped, pondering for a moment. "I can't love someone who's going to lie to me." She said. "If you won't tell me the truth, we won't ever be together again." 

Brianna sat in the infirmary, Doctor Graham lecturing her on how attempting to walk or even leave the bed would set her back even further. She ignored the doctor, instead listening to the voice of the Enchantress in her head. _You'll be fine in a few days,_ the Enchantress promised. _At least you'll be active. Just nothing too crazy and you'll be fine._ Brianna trusted the Enchantress. To a point, her parents had warned her after she started hearing the voices more frequently to not always listen to them. Brianna rolled her eyes in annoyance, her feeling in her left eye had somewhat returned, and though she couldn't exactly see from it as it was covered with a blood red leather eye patch (making her look like a bad ass). 

"Brianna? Brianna are you listening to me?" Brianna sighed, looking at the doctor. "Yeah, yeah- no walking or anything until you say so." The doctor smiled, "Yes. Very good. Now you rest, princess. I'll check on you again later." Brianna watched him leave, a grin on her face. She giggled slipping out of bed, and testing her weight on her feet. "Sucker." Brianna walked carefully unhooked herself from the machines, turning them off quickly before they made a loud alarming sound that would alert the doctors. Creeping lightly over to the nearby closet, she grinned upon seeing a pair of jeans and a white t shirt. Pulling off the hospital gown she wore, hissing in slight pain, she changed into the clothes, careful of the knife wound. Once dressed, she poked her head out of the room, checking both ways before slowly making her way down the hall towards the elevator. When she got to the golden elevator, she pressed the penthouse button, hissing as she waited impatiently, looking around for anyone who could catch her sneaking out. Giggling madly as the elevator door opened, she immediately pressed the button for the penthouse, putting her finger on the keypad to type in the override as she didn't have her key around her neck. When the doors to the penthouse opened, she hurried up to her room and closed the door shut behind her. With a relieved sigh, she walked over to her closet, opting to change into her favorite short red dress.

Pulling it out of the closet, she tossed it onto the bed, groaning in pain at the strain it put on her knife wound. It was then her gaze fell on the suitcase in the corner of the closet. She should probably pack for the week long trip she and Ethan would be taking. She pulled out the suitcase, and then spotted the trunk of her things from being in the Suicide Squad. Pulling both boxes out proved to be more challenging than she thought and she bit back the cry of pain as she felt her knife wound pull. The stitches were still somewhat fresh, of course they would be removed when she went to Los Santos with Ethan. Brianna collapsed on the love seat after both the suitcase and trunk were out and open. She didn't think it would be this painful or draining recovering from a knife wound. _Calm yourself,_ the Enchantress murmured. _You are still weak, you must allow yourself some rest._ Brianna growled shaking her head, "No. No- I'm fine. I can handle it. I don't need to take a break." The Enchantress snarled in her ear, 

_Listen to me, princess. You will fall if you allow yourself to bounce back to normal. Rest for a while, I will heal you._

Brianna began to feel slightly dizzy, "Wha-?" She murmured, and for a moment she saw the entity before her, pulling a blanket over and fixing her position. 

_Rest my host._ The Enchantress said, _For you are useless to me if your dead._


	29. Chapter 29

As Ethan left, the Bloodlusts pursuing him- Duela chuckled turning back and walking back into the heart of the camp. She stood on a catwalk, looking down into her queendom. She had kept the cult's original intent alive, somewhat anyways. She ensured that no one would feel the pain she felt. The cult would ransack orphanages, taking all the young ones and some of the older ones that would come. The rest? They were killed. The cult was still a cult. Duela may have been evil, but she wasn't black of heart. Not truly anyways. Duela, was queen of the Narrows. She ruled the Narrows with an iron fist. Traitors were killed immediately. The queen would not tolerate treason. Duela walked down from the catwalk, into the camps heart. The cultists milled about, their status was shown by their robe color. Those with blood colored robes were Blood ranks. Coalition was Black. Apprentices wore a royal purple, and Young Bloods- the new cult members, wore only the clothes on their back. Duela herself wore whatever she wanted. But when dealing with formal matters and anything that required it, She wore a long purple almost black robe adorned with a green carnation. On her head, she wore a crown of thorns.

Symbolizing that her people's problems were her problem. She would take the weight from their shoulders, making the cult seem like a sanctuary for those who were lost. Duela walked to where the Healer- the cults doctor- who's real name was Renee Richardson, known to the cult as Madame Healer. Duela entered Renee's medical ward and nodded to her. Renee moved before her queen at a moments notice. Bowing before her, Renee greeted her. "Queen Duela, your majesty." Duela nodded, "Yes. Healer- where is my apprentice?" Renee lead Duela to a bed where a young girl, about the age of twelve was. "Young Charlotte is alright, the border skirmish with The Puzzler wasn't too damaging. She can return to her training as soon as you see fit, my queen." Duela nodded, "Very well. Leave us." Renee left the two alone. Duela watched her apprentice carefully. "You need to be more careful, Charlie." She warned the young girl. Charlie looked up at her, a bright smile on her face, "Queen Duela!" The young girl leapt to her feet and embraced her mentor. Duela chuckled, patting the girl's back awkwardly. "Alright, are you well enough to train?" Charlie grinned, "Am I ever!" Duela chuckled again, "Very well. Come along now." Duela lead the small girl out of the camp and to a patch of gravel behind the old fight club. "Now, show me what you've learned while I've been busy." Charlie stopped and grew timid, "But- what if I hurt you?" Duela sighed, "Charlie, I promise you I'll be fine. Please, show me what you've learned." Charlie took a deep breath, standing up straighter. "I- Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe, have learned the following." In a flash the girl disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from where she had previously stood. "I call that, bouncing. I can bounce to virtually anywhere." She moved over to a large piece of metal from a nearby dilapidated building. Duela's interest peaked as the child lifted it with ease. "I can lift things over a thousand times my weight." She moved over to Duela and held out her hand, "Cut my arm with your knife." She sasid. Duela frowned, "What?" Charlie nodded, "I'll be okay, your majesty! I promise." Duela reluctantly drew her knife and pulled the girl close, making a decent cut along her arm. Charlie then held up her arm, the blood dripping from the wound. In about thirty seconds, the wound was completely healed. Duela was impressed now. "Very good, Charlotte. Very good indeed." She stood, "Now you are ready for a field mission." Charlie giggled, "Really?!" Duela nodded, "Yes. Go see Rico and wait beside him as I announce something to the cult. It is near time I get my revenge on the Joker."

Duela stood on the catwalk, Rico and Griggs behind her. It was then she began her announcement, "My dear close friends and allies- our time begins soon, and the downfall of the Joker's Empire is nigh!" The cultists cheered and Duela hummed, before spitting the words.

**START SONG NOW**

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be  
It scared me out of my wits  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was, me_

Duela's memory began, she was a young child- cast out by her adoptive parents into the cruel world. 

_I was once the most mystical dame in all Gotham  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake  
My curse made each of them pay_

_A montage of Brianna's fall to the acid, Ethan's recent enslavement to Duela, a sad and crying young Ecco, a distraught Harley Quinn over the loss over her eldest daughter- a wound to the heart that would never heal as she felt to have failed her child, and a image of Joker, looking cold and unfeeling, but with a hint of remorse in his eyes._

_But one little girl got away_

Duela remembered seeing Brianna's glowing emerald eyes, and snarled.

_Little heiress, beware  
Your nightmare's awake_ _In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!_ _Revenge will be sweet  
When the curse is complete  
In the dark of the night_ _She'll be gone_

Griggs stepped forward and handed the Queen of the Narrows a jewelry box, when Duela opened it, inside sat a yellow diamond bracelet. The bracelet that held a fraction of the Enchantress's power. The jewel would allow the wearer to do virtually anything their heart desired. If they could control the magic. Duela laughed slipping the jewelry onto her wrist, grinning as it began to glow, bonding to it's user.

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell  
As the Pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place  
Do Svidaniya, Brianna, Your Grace  
Farewell_

Duela was growing ever more furious and powerful with each lyric,

_In the dark of the night terror will strike her!  
Terror's the least I can do!  
In the dark of the night evil will brew._ _Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._

The cultists chanted,

_In the dark of the night  
She'll be through!_ _In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!_

Duela grinned, joining her cults chanting,

_In the dark of the night terror comes true._

_Doom her!_ _My dear, here's a sign  
It's the end of the line_ _In the dark of the night  
In the dark of the night  
In the dark of the night_

Duela laughed calling down to her chanting cult,

_Come my minions  
Rise for your master  
Let your evil shine  
Find her now  
Yes, fly ever faster_ _In the dark of the night  
In the dark of the night  
In the dark of the night  
She'll be mine!_

Duela's wicked laugh echoed in the emptying camp as the cult dispersed, making their way to different areas of Gotham, and even Los Santos.


	30. Chapter 30

Brianna stirred, waking on the love seat. She sat up and began to pack for the trip to Los Santos. Midway through packing, she stopped and pulled out her mission clothes from the military issue trunk. The trunk that held her clothes from her time on the Suicide Squad. She opened the container, pulling out the items. It was when her locket fell did she stiffen. She remembered the day her father gave it to her vividly.  
  
  
  
  
  


**YEARS AGO**   
  
  
  
  
  


_It was not long after Brianna took her infamous shot at the young age of eight. When her father tucked her into bed one night, he didn't tell her a story. "Princess," He cooed, "I've got a present for my favorite girl!" Brianna giggled, "Really?!" Her father walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling out a baby blue Tiffany box with a white bow. Brianna took the box and pulled the ribbon, and then opened the box. Inside was a golden locket with her name on the front. On the back was 'Property of Joker' and Heiress on it. Inside was a photo of the family. But Joker pulled a tiny piece of paper, slipping it inside before his daughter closed the locket. "Wear this locket and never take it off," He told her, "It is your lifeline if something ever happens." Brianna nodded as he put the locket around her neck. "I promise, I'll never take it off daddy." Joker smiled, ruffling her hair playfully. "That's a good girl. I'll see you tomorrow, Little Card."_   
  
  


Brianna stared at herself in the mirror, now years later. She clasped the locket around her neck. She was never taking it off again.  
  
  


Ethan was limping for the rest of the day. Cinder kept an eye on him, worried he would slip up and reveal his wounds. Ethan had been ordered by Cinder to sit on the couch and watch tv until he absolutely had to move. Ethan had agreed, reluctantly. However, Ethan wasn't the only one trying to hide something.

Brianna had snuck down to the gym, pulling a couple henchmen behind her. She was going to build up her strength. The two men stood across from the heiress in thee gym. Brianna had long since changed, now sporting a green tank top and black booty shorts. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she turned to the men her fists at the ready. "Alright, basic sparring. Gimme your best shot. Just be wary of the face and knife wound." The two men did nothing. "Um, with all do respect- Princess Brianna," one said, "We were told you were meant to be in the infirmary until further notice." Brianna snarled, "Are you questioning my orders? Questioning me?" The two men shrunk back, seeing the princess's eyes have a dangerous glow to them. "O-of course not princess." Brianna hissed, "Good. Then do as I tell you." She put up her fists and cracked her neck, "Now give me your best shot."

Ethan glared coldly at the tv. He wasn't one to sit and watch the news, Ethan Quinn was one for action. It was then Ecco ran into the room, wearing cute flower patterned shorts and a red t shirt. She squealed in delight when she saw Ethan. "Ethan!" She giggled, running over to tackle him. Ethan's eyes widened and he yelped in pain as his little sister jumped on him, sending him into the couch cushions. Harley walked out, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She wore a blonde wig and looked more like Harleen Quinzel than Harley Quinn. Harley laughed at the sight of her children, "Alright, Ecco. Get off your brother- we don't want to be late for the circus now do we?" Ecco ran over to her mother, shaking her head, her two blonde buns bouncing. "No, mommy! I can't wait to see Jerome again!" Harley laughed taking her daughter's hand, "Alright sweetheart. Ethan," She said turning to face her son, "Are you okay?" Ethan winced as he stood, making sure to pull his shirt over a wound that was on the precipice of being revealed to his mother (who if she spotted the wound, would not rest until she found out who, how, and what did this to her baby boy). Ethan nodded vigorously, "Uh yeah, mom. I'm fine." He sat back on the couch, biting his tongue to prevent himself from wincing in pain. Harley cast him a frown, knowing her son was hiding something from her. She wasn't stupid, she had a PhD after all. "We'll talk about this later," She said, her gaze cold and her voice commanding. Ethan felt a twinge of fear, "Mom I'm fine. Just go enjoy yourself at the circus."

His mother narrowed her eyes before she and Ecco left to meet Jonny Frost in the garage. Ethan laid back on the couch with a relieved sigh. "You can't keep this up forever, E." He glanced up, seeing Ginger coming down the stairs. He cursed to himself, "I thought you went home like the others." He said. Ginger shrugged, "Brianna's my best friend and the rightful heiress. I'll stay until she says." Ethan rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Ginger glared at him, "Your 'devil may care attitude' is what made you so terrible to work with." She retorted. Ethan scoffed, "I did what I had to do to keep Ecco safe. I regret nothing. Keeping my little sister safe is the upmost importance." Ginger snarled, "But ruling a criminal empire isn't." Ethan glared at her, "I don't care what you think, Isley." He spat, "You are nothing more than a henchman. A lackey. You may be the daughter of Poison Ivy, but you will never amount to anything. You are not the heiress to the vast empire my father has built. And you never will be. You, Isley- are trapped. Trapped in a position you will never escape from. Even if you do escape it, you will never rise higher than you are now," Ethan was inches from her, his breath tickling her face. "I can promise you that."


	31. Chapter 31

Brianna dodged one of the henchmen's attacks. Hissing angrily as she realized they were going easy on her. "I told you to give me your best shot!" She snarled, "If you don't fight like men I will kill you here and now!" The men tensed as she rounded on them, a pair of daggers in her hands. She launched herself forward at the men, one ran the other way while the other actually grew a pair of balls and caught her, throwing her down to the gym floor and pinning her. Brianna snarled in anger and kicked upwards, catching him in the crotch, and sending him staggering to the side. Brianna rolled out from under him, but not before kicking her leg out and sending the henchmen tumbling to the ground where she climbed atop him, throwing her arms around his neck. Her mind went then, and she unconsciously squeezed. The man fell limp and she kicked the body away, turning to face the second henchman who was cowering. The henchmen were both coated in each others blood, while Brianna barely had a scratch on her. The other henchman stared in horror at the body of his fellow employee before he ran out of the gym in tears. Brianna huffed in annoyance and moved to the gymnastics equipment. Quickly stretching, she started with the basics and worked her way up. When she spotted the aerial silks she grinned, immediately moving to them and climbing up. With several hisses of pain, Brianna managed to pull herself up a good fifteen feet, shifting the silks to create a hammock of sorts. Her left leg tangled in the silks, her right hanging down and swinging as she laid back, relaxing. Her relaxation was cut short as the door to the gym was thrown open. "Brianna Marionette Quinzel!" Her father roared, "Get down here before you hurt yourself!" Brianna groaned in annoyance, rolling over to see her father, Lex and Lucas Luthor, the terrified henchman, the doctor, and a small medical team with a gurney. Brianna gave them a look of disgust and rolled back into her hammock of silks.

"Nope! Don't want to."

Joker growled, "Brianna- you need to recover!"

Brianna sighed and pointed to the body of the other henchman on the floor, "I think I'm recovered enough, thank you father." Joker hissed, "If you want to remain heiress you'll get your ass down here!" Brianna sighed, unhooking her leg, collapsing the silk hammock, allowing herself to fall a foot or two, she caught on to the silk and slid down until she was five feet off the ground and flipped off the silk, landing the trick perfectly. Grinning victoriously at her father, sparing a glance to the doctor and his team who shared a look of shock. Brianna stretched walking forward a bit, limping only for a second. "See?" She said, standing before them. "I'm fine." She glanced at Lucas, "Don't believe me let me fight Lucas. I'll put him down in ten seconds flat." Lucas looked at his father who held a cold unfeeling expression before smiling, "If your sure you can handle it, princess." Joker hissed as Lucas moved towards Brianna, stepping in between them. "No way. She's got too much of a disadvantage. She can't use her left eye, and she's got a knife wound in her stomach. I won't-" Brianna cut him off, "I'm not a child! I can handle myself!" Joker snarled sarcastically, "And you proved that when you let Griggs attack you!" Brianna hissed, "I'm fine!" Green eyes on emerald, Joker saw the determination in his daughter's eye. The scarlet leather patch making her look all the more dangerous. Joker growled in annoyance and waved his hands as he walked to stand beside Luthor.

"Fine!" He snapped, "But don't come crying to me when your hurt!" Brianna scoffed, nodding to Lucas. "Whenever your ready." Lucas discarded his suit jacket and tie, readying his fists as he rounded on his cousin. He chuckled, attempting to distract her. "Are you sure you want to do this dear cousin?" He drawled, "I mean- you really aren't in fighting shape. I understand completely if you want to forfeit." Brianna snarled lunging at him suddenly and tackling him to the gym floor. Lucas thrashed, grappling with her as she loomed over him. "I will never forfeit!" Brianna spat, her one good emerald eye glowing dangerously with the power of the Enchantress. This did not go unseen by Lucas who shrunk back in fear before he punched her in the face. Joker tensed at the sight, worried he'd hurt his daughter's bad eye. Brianna recoiled, blood trickling from her jaw. She snickered, backing towards the weapon rack, grabbing a baseball bat and swinging it around, "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas- you are going to regret that." Lucas dove for the ground as she attacked him, swinging the bat at his shoulder. Lucas yelped, not one for physical combat- and ran, right into the pit beside the silks and belaying structure. Brianna giggled walking over, the bat still at hand. She watched Lucas, her emerald eye twinkling with amusement. "You know," She said giggling, "You can always forfeit!" Lucas thrashed about in the pit of plush blocks before he noticed everyone had gathered around, the few henchmen that had gather chuckling amongst themselves. The Lex Corp heir barked angrily, "Fools! Get me out of here!" The henchmen's laughter ceased immediately, and they rushed to help Lucas out. When he was out, Brianna put the barrel of the baseball bat under his chin as she held the grip firmly, chuckling all the while. "Lucas," She purred, her eye glittering with amusement, "Don't _ever_ doubt me again." She growled the last sentence fiercely and her emerald eye darkened before she pushed him back into the pit. Joker laughed at the sight, moving to his daughter's side and ruffling her hair. "oh you darling little devil!" He cackled, "You are ready!" Brianna suddenly kicked him away and hit him gently in the chest with the barrel of the bat. "That goes for you to!" She snarled, "Don't _ever_ doubt me! I'll prove you wrong time and time again!" Joker chuckled, his eyes dark. "Oh you are _definitely_ my daughter." Brianna rolled her eyes, tossing the bat to a henchman, who scrambled to catch it. Brianna started walking out of the gym, "Well?" She said pausing at the exit. "Aren't we going to talk business?"

_Gonna hit you in your blindside._


	32. Chapter 32

Back in Los Santos, a few weeks ago- Jack had returned to his own empire. Since he'd left Gotham his step father had been hard at work trying to ensure his heir didn't falter from his task. Michael DeSanta sat across from Jack now, quizzing him on recent events. "Who are you?" Michael said. Jack's hazel eyes were cool and unfeeling. "I am Jackson Flynn Carsen DeSanta, heir to the Los Santos Trinity. And the future king of Gotham City." Michael chuckled, "Good boy, now- who is your girlfriend?" Jack chuckled, "Rachel Bottino the LS Italian mafia heiress." Michael grinned, "Very good. Now- what is our goal?" Jack had an evil look to him, "Take over Gotham, by marrying the heiress and then murdering the clowns."

Jack walked back into the safe house. Grayson sat in the living room and frowned upon seeing him. "What happened to you?" The former soldier asked. Jack sat next to him, exhausted. "Being rectified." He replied, reaching into the bowl of popcorn that sat between them. Grayson frowned, "Meaning?" Jack groaned, "Back to being the asshole heir. Though honestly, anything involving my ex girlfriend or ex fling, I want nothing to do with." Grayson smirked, "No one mentioned Brianna, Jack. What made you think about the Clown Princess?" Jack sighed, "I dunno. But the fact my step father wants me to end up marrying her so while we're on our honeymoon he can arrange for her family to be killed, then I kill her- and I get back with Rachel and rule over both cities. As a supreme ruler." Grayson casually munched on popcorn. "Wow." He said with a mouthful. "You my friend, are a textbook sociopath." Jack chuckled, "That makes me feel so much better." Grayson laughed, before he stood. "I'm gonna make some more popcorn, do you want a bowl?" Jack chuckled, "Sometimes I think the only reason you stay is for the food!" Grayson laughed walking into the kitchen, "Well- I was on a military diet my whole life, so this is a nice change!" Jack chuckled, "Even after you were my hostage, you stay as my friend. Gotta say I have never seen loyalty like yours." Grayson tossed the popcorn kernels into the popper. "I'm only loyal to those who deserve it, Jack. If I'm being honest- I wasn't completely loyal to the government, or my father once I discovered they lied to me." Jack nodded, lowering his head. Grayson frowned, "I don't understand what's so bad that happened in Gotham you don't want to go back." Jack chuckled sadly, "You want to know what happened? Fine. I'll tell you."

Jack had finished explaining what happened a few hours later. Grayson stared in shock. "Okay, let me get this straight-" He said, "You- and Brianna, were a partnership. But it was all a lie, just so you could get close to her. Then you won her love and you were using her, initially. But then you fell in love for real, but it was too late cause that was when she died the first time. But once you found her again you were playing the part your step father told you to play, but during the drive back you fell in love again- and didn't want to lie to her. but you did just that and pretended you never lied, not knowing before she died the first time she knew of your infidelity and relationship with Rachel Bottino, but then she confronted you and didn't let you explain and locked you up in lock up. And then she burnt the letters you sent each other like Eliza freaking Hamilton, before she exiled you. But then her father fixed things and now you have a partnership but have not seen her herself since she exiled you."

Grayson was heaving, "Did I get it right?" Jack nodded, "Pretty much. What's with the Hamilton thing though?" Grayson shrugged, "My mom was big on history."The two were quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was at that moment Ashley and Tiana burst into the house, "Jack!" Ashley cried, Jack jumped to his feet. "Ash? Tia? What's wrong?" Ashley looked panicked. "You have bee here the entire time, correct?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, we've been here. Why?" Ashley and Tiana shared a look. "Jack..." Ashley said gently, "Somethings happened. You need to sit down." Jack and Grayson shared worried look, "What is it?" Jack asked, sitting on the couch in the living room beside his cousins and ally. Ashley sighed, "We've just gotten word from Gotham." She said slowly, "There was an incident. With Brianna." Jack felt a burst of fear run through him. "W-what sort of incident?" He croaked. Ashley sighed, "Griggs broke in. He got to her." Jack cried out in horror, "He killed her?!" Ashley shook her head, shushing him, "No! No, not yet. She was rushed into surgery. Our sources say she had a knife wound and a cut next to her eye. She might go blind in her left eye. But they won't know until they stabilize her." Jack stood, "Get a car ready," He ordered, "We're going to Gotham." 

"No your not." The group turned to see the three members of the trinity. Immediately they stood in line, Ash on the left, Jack in the center, and Tiana on the right. Michael growled, "You aren't going anywhere." Franklin moved to embrace Tiana, "Especially if this Griggs guy is as bad as they say," Trevor laughed, "Oh please!" He clapped Ashley on the back, making her glare at him in annoyance. "They can handle it! They take after us!" Michael hissed, "Jack can't! I haven't finished with him! And judging on how he looks now, he can't." Michael glared coldly, "You'll see her shortly- don't worry. But for now, we keep our distance." 

Brianna waited impatiently outside her father's office. She could hear her father and uncle arguing on the other side. "I don't think you need to worry, Brianna." Brianna looked up to see Lucas, he sat beside her. Brianna sighed, "What makes you so sure?" Lucas smirked, "Because, your you. Believe it or not- you are the rightful heiress. Not only by birth, but by how you run things. We've seen how Ethan ran things, and you blew him out of the water by a long shot." Brianna laughed, "Thank you. But I don't want to outshine my brother. Not completely anyways." The two laughed. Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "Ether way, it's nice to have you back. I missed having my favorite cousin and sparring partner around."

Brianna laughed, "I missed you too Lucas." It was then the office door opened. Both cousins stood, Brianna anxious as her father and uncle stood before her, both looking stoic. Lex Luthor smiled and held out a hand, "Congratulations, Ms. Quinn. I can't wait to see you and your family at our next meeting. As heiress." Brianna grinned and went to shake his hand, "However," Luthor said, "I would like you to continue sharing some of the duties as heir until your a hundred percent sure of yourself." Brianna nodded, "Agreed, Uncle Lex. I hope we'll see you soon." Lex ruffled her hair playfully before looking back at Joker, "We'll be leaving, I know you've got to get the prince and princess to Los Santos. I'll see you at the next Injustice League conference, J." Joker nodded, "Of course, Lex. I'll see you next month." The father daughter pair watched them leave before Brianna shot her father a look, "One eye or no eye I can handle myself," She said. Joker hummed, "Never said you couldn't, princess." Brianna growled, "But you thought it." Joker rolled his eyes, "Go get your brother and go pack for Los Santos," He ordered, "I want you two to get there as soon as possible. Besides, the sooner you leave, the sooner you get back." Brianna scoffed, "Whatever."


	33. Chapter 33

Brianna sat in the limousine, glaring out the window. Ethan looked over at her, snickering. "Calm down," He teased, "I'm sure your asshole of an ex boyfriend will be somewhat decent." Brianna scoffed, "He's barely ever decent, Ethan. He's an asshole." Brianna caught her reflection in the car's window and fixed her hair over her eye patch. Ethan frowned, "You don't need to hide it." He said, "I think it makes you look like a bad ass." Brianna sighed, "Still. I don't want to be reminded of it." Ethan nodded. Silent for a few moments. "Do you want me to redress the wound when we get to the safe house?" He asked. Brianna sighed, "Ethan- I'm fine. Just- just drop it okay?" Ethan obeyed, silent for the entirety of the drive. When they crossed the bridge into the city, Ethan gaped at the sight. It was beautiful. He'd never seen a city so beautiful. Brianna chuckled at the look on his face. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Ethan nodded, climbing over to the partition, "Driver! Can you drive us to the pier?" The driver sighed and obeyed. Brianna laughed, grabbing a duffel bag from under the seat. "Here- I packed the emergency swimsuits." Ethan grinned pulling out his own, frowning as his sister pulled out a bikini. "What about your knife wound?" He asked. Brianna smirked and pulled out a second swimsuit, a one piece. "I'll be fine. Now, let's have some fun."

Jack Carsen growled as he got a phone call. They were making a detour. Apparently the twins were going to pick up lunch at Del Perro Pier. Rachel sat beside her boyfriend, draping herself over him and plucking the phone from his hand. She kissed his cheek and smiled, "Jack, calm down. I'm sure they'll be here on time." Jack nodded, pulling her closer. "Yeah. But then again..." He trailed off, not paying attention as his girlfriend straddled him and began kissing him. Rachel frowned seeing she was getting no reaction from her lover. "Jack," She whined. Jack shook his mind of the thoughts and smiled kissing her. "I'm fine, baby." He promised. She grinned, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, let's go dance." Jack laughed as she pulled him into the back of the establishment and into one of the dance rooms. He was happy with Rachel. Rachel was everything to him, he didn't need Brianna. Rachel Bottino was more than enough for him.

Brianna sat across from her brother at the restaurant, donning a pair of sunglasses to hide her eye patch. The henchman who was guarding them sat nearby with the driver, keeping a firm eye on them. Brianna to a bit out of her burger, moaning in delight. "We need to come here more often." Ethan nodded in agreement, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this satisfied on a work trip. Brianna snickered, "Maybe I'll just get back with my asshole ex just so we can come here more!" The twins laughed. Ethan looked out over the water. "Maybe we should get a place out here," He said. "Stay away from mom and dad for a bit." Brianna chuckled, "That sounds nice, maybe just outside of the city so we can have a nice big house." Ethan grinned before gasping and taking his sister's hands in his, "Oh! We should go house hunting!" Brianna squealed in delight, "You. Are. The. Absolute. Best. Brother. Ever!" The twins finished their lunch and left the restaurant, wandering about the pier. When they got to the beach, they sat in the sand, on their phones and looking at properties. The henchman cleared his throat and walked over, "Your highness's'," He said, "We should be going, we're nearly late." Brianna sighed, waving the man off. "If Jack wants to see us he can do that himself." The twins laughed, going back to looking at properties. A few minutes later, Brianna's phone rang. When the two siblings saw the caller id, they cringed before answering. "Yes, father?" They said. "What the hell are you doing?!" The Joker snarled, "You were meant to be at the airbnb an hour ago! And The Vanilla Unicorn two hours ago!" The twins looked confused, "We couldn't have been here that long?" Brianna asked, Ethan pulled out his phone and cursed loudly. "We have." He said, "Lets go." The twins climbed to their feet and climbed back into the limo. Joker yelled at them over the phone the entire time, "You two are the most irresponsible children I have ever met!" He roared, "I expect more from you! Especially my heiress who just got reinstated!" Ethan looked surprised, "You were reinstated?" He asked, Brianna giggled nervously, "Surprise?" Ethan chuckled, "Very." Joker hissed, "You won't be reinstated for long if you keep this up!" Brianna sighed, "We're on our way now, so you don't worry your pretty little head." Brianna hung up before he could respond and grabbed a second duffel bag, "We better get changed," She said tossing him a royal purple suit. 

Jack was in the Vanilla Unicorn seated at a booth, Rachel draped over him. He put a pause on his make out session with Rachel when he spotted the heiress. His ex. 

Brianna walked into the strip club, wearing a medium length green dress.

Ethan wore his own royal purple suit, his eyes cold as he caught Jack's gaze.

The twins sat across from Jack, and wordlessly Ethan put a silver briefcase on the table and slid it over to Jack. Brianna glared coolly at her partner, "This is the money and papers your step father and the rest of the Trinity need to sign." She said, "Now, was there anything else?" Jack grinned, "I don't think so, princess." He waved his hand to the club, "However, do feel free to bask in the luxuries that the Unicorn has to offer." Jack looked at Rachel, a charming smirk on his face, "Rachel, my love- would you mind showing Prince Ethan around? I don't believe he's ever been here before." Rachel smiled, kissing her boyfriend, "Of course, Jack." She stood and smiled sweetly at Ethan, "I'd be glad to show you around, Prince Ethan." Ethan glanced at his sister who gave him a nod. Ethan stood and walked off with Rachel. Brianna turned to look at Jack, her one eye cold. "What do you want, Jack?" She said, Jack frowned, "What do I want? Oh princess," He purred, "I don't want anything but to reconcile and let our partnership go back to what it once was." Brianna snarled, "I'm not going to fuck you, thank you." Jack sighed, "Brianna- what will it take to go back to what we were?" Brianna spat angrily, "We will never be what we were, you lied to me!" Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. He caught sight of the eye patch and grinned, "I heard about your eye." He said, changing the subject. Brianna growled, "So?" Jack reached over, caressing her face, with a sigh, "Shame. You were so beautiful, so sad that Griggs had to take that away from you." Brianna snarled, "He took nothing from me!" Jack chuckled, "Really? Word was you went blind." Brianna hissed, "Not yet." Jack leaned back, "Enlighten me, princess." He said, "Show me the damage." Brianna said nothing before she removed the eye patch, revealing the wound to air for the first time. Jack stared at her wounded eye, feeling his heartstrings tug and a bit of his stone cold heart break. Brianna brushed her hair away from the wound, locking her eyes with Jack's. The white of her eye was still red, but the wound beside it was still stitched firmly and puffy. Jack sighed, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and let her cry to tell her it would be alright and he would vow revenge on her attacker. But his reprogrammed mind told him otherwise. "Not too bad." He said coolly. Brianna glared at him, "Are we done here?" She asked. Jack nodded, "For today, I'll call you when the papers are signed. Shall we arrange a time and place?" Brianna scoffed, "Just come over when the papers are signed. I'd like to be home as soon as possible."

Ethan walked alongside Rachel as she gave him the grand tour, they had left the club and gotten ice cream, now sitting on a bench near the beach. Rachel smiled, "It's beautiful here." She said, Ethan nodded in agreement, "That it is." Ethan looked over at her, "I know it's not my business," He said, "But where do you come into all this? With Carsen, I mean." Rachel blushed a bit, "I've known Jack since forever. We were best friends since childhood when he moved here at age ten with his mother." Ethan nodded, urging her to go on. Rachel had a love struck look in her eyes, her eyes a rare shade of amber- almost red, and dirty blonde hair. Ethan found himself lost in her beauty, as she looked to the moonlit water. "He was always so sweet. And because I'm the mafia heiress of Los Santos his stepfather allowed the relationship." Ethan frowned, "Did you know about my sister?" He asked, "That he was two timing the both of you?" Rachel looked at him, "Jack said I was the only one for him, but when he came back I noticed he was different. He loves me, and I love him. He's gotten back to normal after his step father..." She trailed off. Ethan frowned, "After his step father what?" Rachel shook her head, "I-I don't know. Mr. DeSanta kept pulling Jack and I wouldn't see him for days on end. But when I did see him he seemed different. He loved me more." Ethan frowned again. He knew Michael DeSanta was a sociopath, and one of the Trinity a psychopath. Ethan sighed, "What if it isn't real?" He asked. "What if he doesn't love you? What if the only person he loves is himself?" Rachel sighed, "He doesn't. Jack has a heart. He stood up for me when no one else did when we were kids. I know him, and he will always be there for me."


	34. Chapter 34

Brianna growled angrily, seeing Jack leave the strip club arm in arm with Rachel. Ethan frowned, catching her eye. He knew she was jealous. They slipped into the limo and the moment they were driving, Brianna snapped. "How dare he!" She snarled, "No, how dare she!" Ethan chuckled, "Brianna- I'm sure it's a passing phase. He'll be back to normal eventually." Brianna snarled, folding her arms across her chest. Ethan smiled and moved to beside his sister, humming softly as he laid her head on his shoulder.

_Once upon a time, lying in another placeThere stood a kingdom that no others dared to faceSitting, dainty, upon the throne A fourteen year old lady ruled the kingdom on her own_

Brianna chuckled as her brother sang softly to her, relaxing on his shoulder.

_In the lap of luxury, surrounded by the bestHer faithful servant who was different from the restJosephine, her most beloved horse was named Everything worth anything, her majesty had claimed_

Brianna chuckled, "I forgot about Josephine... We really need to go back to the mansion and take the horses out."

_Haven't any money, then you need not bat an eye Just pluck it from the hands of those yet bound to die Those who somehow sought to stand and go against her word Their execution would not go unheard_

Ethan flicked his hand, using the power he'd had since birth from Incubus. An image of his sister was projected in front of them, she was giving orders to the henchmen, a wicked grin on her face as she cried out,

_Now! Bow down to your Queen!_

The limousine stopped at the large condo they were renting. Ethan escorted his twin out and they laughed, spinning around and dancing around the room.

_Hidden in the dark, an evil flower blooms Lovely petals, faintly dripping with doom Dancing in a garden full of slowly dying weeds Echoes of their cries become the power that she needs_

** NOTE NO ONE IS SINGING ANYMORE, THIS IS MEANT TO BE VISUALIZED AS A FILM SO THE MUSIC IS MEANT TO ACCOMPANY THE SCENE **

_Her heart was longing for what she had hoped to be A dashing prince of blue from far across the sea But, someone already had hold of his heart A pretty girl of violet threatened to tear her dream apart_

Brianna was now pacing the room, the eye patch now removed. She suddenly had an idea. She looked at her brother, "Ethan." She said, "I want to see that girl's had roll." Ethan stared at her, confused and concerned. Brianna growled, "I'm going to kill her." Ethan shook his head, "No- let me. She would be wary around you, and Jack would never let you be alone with her. If I do it it they won't suspect you." Brianna nodded. "You do have a point."

_Overcome with jealousy, she soon became obsessed She called the minister, to give him one request With a quiet voice, she made her orders clearly heard "I want to see that wretched girl of violet burn."_

Brianna looked out over the city, both her eyes cold and cruel. Rachel Bottino had messed with the wrong heiress.

_Many homes and buildings quickly faded into ash So many lives were stolen away in a flash As their painful cries for help were silenced in the blazeShe sat smiling, not even fazed_

The butler of the home came forward with a tray of tea and brioche, this drew the attention of both twins, who grinned and said to each other teasingly, "Oh! Is it tea time already?" The butler was frightened by the insane pair of twins and hurried away.

_Hidden in the dark, an evil flower blooms Lovely petals, faintly dripping with doom Even though its beauty is enchantingly demure The thorns all hiding underneath are anything but pure_

Brianna snacked on the bread oblivious to the nefarious plan that was being carried out.  
  


** A/N: NOTE THIS STORY AND ITS PREDECESSORS ARE MEANT TO BE VISUALIZED AS A MOVIE. THE GOAL TO THE STORIES IS TO ONE DAY PUT THEM INTO THE DCEU, OR THEIR OWN UNIVERSE THAT COLLIDES EVERY DC WORLD INTO ONE. **

** IF THERE IS ANY CONFUSION IT WILL BE EXPLAINED NOW. **

** 1- ETHAN AND BRIANNA: THE TWIN CHILDREN OF JOKER AND HARLEY. BRIANNA IS THE FIRSTBORN AND HEIR. ETHAN IS THE 'SPARE'. BRIANNA WAS ALWAYS DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL WHILE ETHAN WAS MOMMA'S BOY. ETHAN WAS ORIGNIALLY NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. BRIANNA WAS GOING TO BE ONLY ACE AND WAS THE SOLE OLDER SIBLING OF YOUNGER TWINS ARLEEN AND JJ. THERE WAS A FOURTH, HAYLEY. SOME OF THESE WORKS ARE STILL ON MY PAGE. AFTER A YEAR OR TWO I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE STORY DRAMATICALLY. **

** 2- THE SEVERE CHANGES; SO FAR RETURN TO CITY OF SCARS IS  ** ** SECOND ** ** IN A TRILOGY. THIS WILL ALWAYS BE THE MAIN TRILOGY. THERE WILL BE STORIES AFTER THAT WILL BREAK INTO DIFFERENT ENDINGS. THE STORIES WILL START AT THE END OF  ** ** TGE FINAL ** ** BOOK. **

** 3- ETHAN IS EVIL??; ETHAN WAS MEANT TO DIE AT THE START OF THIS BOOK BY GRIGGS. HOWEVER I CHANGED THIS TO GIVE BRIANNA MORE OF A BADASS LOOK AS SHE WILL ALWAYS HAVE THE SCAR FROM GRIGGS. ETHAN UNDERWENT MANY CHANGES. HE WAS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY EVIL AND WANT TO DESTROY HIS OLDER TWIN. THIS WAS CHANGED AS IT WOULD MAKE NO SENSE AS HE IS SO ADORING OF HIS SISTER. ETHAN AND DUELA ARE SOMEWHAT SIMILAR, THEY ARE SEEN AS SOMEWHAT EVIL OR COMPLETELY EVIL BEFORE THEIR OWN SIDES OF THE STORY ARE REVEALED. I DECIDED THAT ETHAN BEING BLACKMAILED BY DUELA MADE MORE SENSE. **

** 3- JOKER AND HARLEY; JOKER AND HARLEY ARE NOT THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF THE STORY, THEY ARE THERE ONLY TO BE THE PARENTS WHO WILL VARY FROM CONSTANTLY HOME TO ESTRANGED. **

** 4- ECCO; ECCO TAKES THE PLACE OF HAYLEY, THE YOUNGEST IN THE ORIGINAL IDEA. ECCO OF COURSE IS PULLED FROM THE SHOW GOTHAM ALONGSIDE THE VALESKA BROTHERS WHO WILL BE HER CLOSE FRIENDS AND CONFIDANTS. **

** 5- INCLUSION OF GRAND THEFT AUTO AND OTHER UNIVERSES NOT RELATED TO DC; GRAND THEFT AUTO WAS A FAVORITE GAME OF MINE WHEN I WAS GROWING UP. HENCE WHY IT WAS INCLUDED. JACK'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER IS FLYNN CARSEN FROM THE MOVIES 'THE LIBRARIAN'. THE SHOW THAT LATER ACCOMPANIED THE FILM SERIES IS INTENDED TO BE INCLUDED. THE INCLUSION OF THIS WAS GOING TO BE CHANGED BUT I DECIDED TO LEAVE IT ALONE AS IT GAVE LEYWAY FOR MAGIC. AT THIS TIME I DID NOT KNOW MUCH OF THE COMICS AND DID NOT KNOW JOHN CONSTANTINE EXISTED. **

** 6- MAGIC; ETHAN AND BRIANNA ARE THE REINCARNATIONS OF INCUBUS AND ENCHANTRESS. WHEN HARLEY GRABBED ENCHANTRESS'S HEART IN SUICIDE SQUAD (2016), ENCHANTRESS'S HEART LET SLIP A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF POWER, THIS POWER WAS HALF HERS AND HALF INCUBUS'S. ENCHANTRESS WAS ABLE TO SEE INTO THE FUTURE (SIMILAR TO HARLEY'S DREAM VISION) AND THE POWER FROM ENCHANTRESS REMAINED IN HARLEY UNTIL IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE EVENTS OF SUICIDE SQUAD IN A NIGHT WITH JOKER TO CELEBRATE HARLEYS RETURN TO GOTHAM. THE REASON THERE IS NO STORY FOLLOWING IMMEDIATELY FROM SUICDE SQUAD TO GO WITH THIS (YET). HARLEY IS PREGNANT IN BIRDS OF PREY, THE ONLY THING PROTECTING HER UNBORN CHILDREN IS INCUBUS AND ENCHANTRESS'S MAGIC WHICH IS ACTING AS A SHIELD AROUND THE UNBORN TWINS. IT IS MEANT THAT AFTER BIRDS OF PREY HARLEY IS TEACHING CASSANDRA CAINE THE WAYS OF A CRIMINAL. HOWEVER HARLEY IS MEANT TO BECOME ILL FROM THE COLLISION OF THE PREGNANCY AND THE EXSESIVE DRINKING. ENCHANTRESS IS NOT 100% PROTECTION FOR THE TWINS. WHEN HARLEY IS UNRESPONSIVE, CASS CALLS THE OTHER BIRDS OF PREY, UNAWARE HARLEY IS PREGNANT. HARLEY WHEN RESPONSIVE CUSSES OUT HER FRIENDS AND IS EXTREMELY DRUNK AND/OR HIGH. ANOTHER FEW DAYS LATER, HARLEY IS WORSE. CASSANDRA STEALS HARLEY'S PHONE AND ENDS UP CALLING JOKER TO INFORM HIM THERE IS A PROBLEM. JOKER IS THE ONLY PERSON CASSANDRA KNOWS FOR SURE WHO WOULD HAVE THE MONEY AND RESOURCES TO HELP HARLEY. DESPITE HARLEY HAVING HER OWN CASH FROM THE BERTENELLI DIAMOND CASS DOES NOT KNOW ANY DOCTORS THAT ARE TRUSTWORTHY, WHERE JOKER HAS ACCESS TO THESE RESOURCES. JOKER WAS THE LAST RESORT. HARLEY AND CASS GO BACK TO JOKER'S HIDEOUT, DUELA IS MEANT TO BE THERE HAVING STAYED WITH JOKER WHEN HARLEY LEFT. JOKER IS NOT ENTIRELY ABUSIVE LIKE HIS COMIC ORIGIN. HE IS BASED OFF PRIMARILY JARED LETO'S JOKER (FROM WHAT WAS SEEN AT LEAST) AND BITS AND PIECES OF EVERY OTHER JOKER. PRIMARILY HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A MIX OF- LETO'S JOKER, MARK HAMILL'S JOKER, AND THE WHITE KNIGHT COMIC JOKER. DUELA AND CASS ARE MEANT TO BOND BEFORE DINAH LANCE EVENTUALLY TAKES CASSANDRA BACK TO HER PLACE, AFTER HARLEY'S PREGNANCY IS REVEALED. HARLEY STAYS THE REST OF HER PREGNANCY WITH JOKER. AFTER THIS IS WHEN WE CAN SEE GUNN'S SEQUEL TO THE 2016 MOVIE OF SUICIDE SQUAD. THOUGH I THINK THIS COULD BE A NEW UNIVERSE AS WILL SMITH IS NOT GOING TO BE DEADSHOT AND THE CHARACTERS HAVE A MORE COMIC AESTHETIC TO THEM. IF THIS IS THE CASE, GREAT. IF NOT- IT CAN BE WORKED AROUND OR UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE, CAN BE USED AS AN EXCUSE THAT IT HAPPENED PRIOR TO THE FIRST MOVIE OR NEVER HAPPENED. IT DEPENDS COMPLETELY ON THE UNIVERSE AND WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FILM. **  
  
  


** 6.5- MAGIC PART 2; ETHAN AND BRIANNA ARE MEANT TO HAVE BOTH INCUBUS AND ENCHANTRESS'S POWERS. ETHAN DOES NOT BEGIN SPEAKING  ** ** WITH INCUBUS  ** ** OR EVEN USING POWERS HE DOESN'T KNOW HE HAS UNTIL AFTER BRIANNA FALLS INTO THE ACID VAT. BRIANNA WAS TAKEN PURELY BECAUSE AMANDA WALLER KNEW OF ENCHANTRESS AND WHAT HAD HAPPENED, BECAUSE SHE'S AMANDA WALLER. WHAT DOESN'T SHE KNOW? GRIGGS IS A LACKEY OF WALLER'S, AND SENT TO WORK FOR JOKER. JOKER SEE'S GRIGGS AS AN OLD FRIEND AND TELLS HARLEY TO LET BYGONES BE BYGONES. HOWEVER HARLEY NEVER TRUSTS GRIGGS THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE TIME HE WORKS FOR JOKER. HARLEY IS PROVEN RIGHT WHEN BRIANNA EXPOSES HIM AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS BOOK IN 'ALL EYES ON ME'. BRIANNA USES ENCHANTRESS WHEN SHE BECOMES ACE. ENCHANTRESS TRIED TO MANIPULATE HER WHEN SHE WAS PARANOID ABOUT GRIGGS, BUT NEVER SUCCEEDED NOR FAILED. ETHAN AND BRIANNA USE THEIR POWERS MORE ON INSTINCT FOR NOW. **  
  
  


** 7-JOHN CONSTANTINE; I WAS UNAWARE THAT THIS AMAZING MAN EXISTED AT ALL. IT WAS ONLY AFTER WATCHING JUSTICE LEAGUE APOKOLIPS DID I FIND OUT HE EXISTED. SO IF ANYONE WONDERS, YES WE WILL SEE JOHN CONSTANTINE MAKE AN APPEARANCE. MY GOAL IS TO PULL IN AS MANY CHARACTERS THAT I CAN AND MAKE IT INTO AN AMAZING DC MEGA UNIVERSE STORY. **  
  
  


** 8-THE MUSIC; I'M SURE THIS IS A HUGE QUESTION BY MANY, THE MUSIC IS TO HELP ENVISION THE STORY AS A MOVIE. AS THAT IS HOW I OFTEN ENVISION ANY STORY I WRITE OR READ. I ONLY HOPE I DO MY WRITING JUSTICE AS I'M SURE WHEN I COME UP WITH A CHAPTER (USUALLY IN MY MIND AS A DAYDREAM) I AM NOT WRITING AT THAT MOMENT. NOT INCLUDING LATELY. THE QUARANTINE HAS MADE WRITING MUCH EASIER AS I CAN WRITE WHENEVER I NEED TO. **

** I HOPE THIS CLEARS UP ANY QUESTIONS. IF THERE'S ANYTHING UNCLEAR, DROP A COMMENT AND I'LL ANSWER IT AS SOON AS I CAN! :) **


	35. Chapter 35

On the other side of the city of Los Santos, Duela stood in an alleyway not to far from Jack's safe house. Beside her, Charlie and Griggs. She wore the yellow diamond studded bracelet, examining it as Griggs explained how to use it. "Just imagine what you want to look like and when you look in the mirror you'll see it." Griggs said. Duela nodded and closed her eyes, imagining how she wanted to look. In a yellow flash, she saw her reflection the mirror Griggs had provided. "Wow." She said, "I didn't think that would work," she ran her fingers along her face. She looked flawless. Griggs nodded, "All you need to do is-" Duela waved him off, "Yes, yes- I know. Get in, taunt the bitch, kill her- then get out. It's child's play Griggs." Charlie stared at her mentor in awe, "Wow! You look just like the princess!" Duela laughed, kneeling down to the girl's level, "That's the point my dear apprentice, without this disguise, the plan won't work." Charlie frowned, "I thought you said the plan wouldn't work without me?" She asked. Duela nodded, "Exactly," She pulled the young girl close. "See, this will get the ball rolling. Without Jack, Brianna is unprotected. With Ethan on our side, he has the ability to lower the guard and securities. That allows us to get in." Charlie nodded, "Where do I fall into this?" Duela chuckled, "Charlotte, you are the one who will battle Brianna until she falls. When she falls that is when we will hand her over to Griggs. Then Once the heiress is gone, Ethan will become the heir to the throne. And once Ethan is heir..." Duela trailed off before she let out a cackle, "I will be his partner in crime giving me access to everything! Gotham will be mine!"  
  
  
  
  
  


Brianna stood on the balcony that night, Ethan at her side. She looked at her brother, her eyes dark. "Ethan," She murmured, "Do it. Kill her. And make it bloody." Ethan nodded, reluctant to do the task she had set for him, but willing to do it because of his overwhelming guilt that he had betrayed his twin. "Of course." He said, grabbing his gun and dagger. He pulled a hoodie over his clothes and left, a tear falling from his eye.  
  
  


Rachel had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, she was staying with Jack for the night. She walked down to the tennis court, walking around the property before she went back up to the pool and looked at the rippling water. She jumped as she heard the sound of heels. Whipping around, she saw none other than Brianna, in her full gear as Ace Quinn. Rachel frowned, "Brianna? What are you-?" She was cut off as Brianna shot forward suddenly, a blade in her hand. "You messed with the wrong woman!" She hissed, slamming the blade to the hilt into Rachel's stomach. Rachel gasped in pain, feeling the blade dig around her insides. Brianna snarled, suddenly kicking her back, sending Rachel flying into the pool with a splash. Grayson, Jack, Ashley and Tiana rushed out of the house to see Ace Quinn, glaring coldly at Jack, a blood covered knife in her left hand. Jack stared in horror before he snarled, "Brianna! How could you?!" Brianna giggled, "Revenge. Never cheat on me, or I'll kill. I thought you knew." She flicked her hand, using the Enchantress's magic to vanish in a flash.  
  
  


Ethan arrived at the DeSanta safe house, only to see a crowd of paramedics there. Creeping across the roof of the safe house, he stifled the shocked gasp when he saw it. Rachel Bottino's dead body was being pulled out of the pool, it's clear blue water tinged a scarlet red. He saw Jack standing beside his cousins and Grayson Flagg. He was in tears and struggling to breathe. "Why would she do this?!" Jack choked, sobbing. Grayson frowned, "She's unpredictable, but you did two time her." Jack roared now in anger, "She didn't have to kill her!" He spun around, glaring at his family. "From this moment on, I'm putting abounty on Brianna's head. She killed Rachel, and I'm going to kill her."  
  
  


Duela hopped down from the wall of the house neighboring the DeSanta safe house. Silently, she slipped into a waiting car, pulling the bracelet off. A yellow flash undid the transformation and Duela was herself again. Griggs held out his hadn for the bracelet, but with a smirk, Duela handed it to Charlie instead. "Here, Charlie." She said, "Put that on, it will help you with your powers." Charlie nodded and slipped it onto her wrist, a golden yellow glow running across the the diamonds as it latched onto her soul. Griggs growled, "We had a deal, Duela!" Duela giggled, "No- I have a deal with your boss. Do whatever it takes to get her Brianna in her little squad again. You are merely the messenger boy." Griggs growled angrily. "You better hope that kid of yours doesn't lose it Duela." Duela rolled her eyes. "Whatever errand boy, just drive." Griggs obeyed her wordlessly.  
  
  


Brianna was on the condo balcony, sipping from a teacup. The night was lovely, she thought. The moment was ruined as Ethan burst in, "Brianna!" He cried, She spun around, "Ethan? What's wrong?" Ethan ran over and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the garage. "No time to explain- we have to go now!"

Ethan dragged his twin sister down to the condo garage, hot wiring a sports car and gunning it down the road. "Ethan!" Brianna exclaimed, "What is going on?" Ethan sighed, "Okay- first off, what did you do after I left?" Brianna shrugged, "Sat on the balcony and drank tea, why?" Ethan sighed. "Apparently you murdered Rachel Bottino, Jack's girlfriend." Brianna hissed, "I thought you were going to kill her?!" Ethan snarled, driving erratically attempting to find the quickest route out of the city. "I'm sorry! It's not my fault that someone killed her first!" Brianna growled in annoyance, folding her arms across her chest. "How long do we have?" She asked.  
"Not long," Ethan replied, I'm sure their at the condo now. That's why we had to get out when we did. I'd rather play a game of cat and mouse than be sitting ducks." Brianna nodded in agreement, opening the glovebox to pull out a small case. Opening it, she began to quickly assemble the gun inside. Gunshots rained down on them. Ethan swerved, attempting to avoid the shots, not sure if the car was equipped with bulletproof tires. Brianna glances in the rear view mirror. This was definitely Jack's crew. She pulled out her phone and hooked it into the Bluetooth. "Siri- call dad."

It was near 3am in Gotham City. And the Joker awoke to his phone buzzing on the nightstand beside him. Harley was tangled in his arm and the sheets. Harley gave a low moan, "J..." she rolled over pulling a pillow over her head. "Turn that damn thing off." Joker growled, promising to murder whomever dared to call him at 3am. "What?" He growled, not looking at the caller id. His eyes widened when he heard the sound of gunshots and his twin children screaming.

"Drive normally, Ethan!" Brianna snapped, Ethan snapped back, "I'm trying! Get your ass in the car before they shoot your other eye!"

Joker growled, sitting up. Harley frowned, glancing at him through lidded blue eyes. Joker barked at the twins as they seemed to ignore the fact they had called him. "What the fuck is wrong?! Why do you need to call me at 3am! And why is there gunfire?!" Ethan sighed on the other end, "You want the long version or the short one?"


	36. Chapter 36

When Joker hung up with the twins, he was halfway undressed, grabbing his maroon shirt from the floor he pulled it on and buttoned it up. Harley watched him change through tired azure eyes. "What's goin' on?" She murmured. Joker growled, "I wish I never had children." Harley blinked the sleep from her eyes and slowly began to wake up. "You don't mean that." She said softly, Joker growled throwing his suit jacket on, "Oh yes I do! Those brats have caused more than enough trouble! Of course though it takes two to tango- so this is half my fault for not using protection." Harley rolled her eyes, "J- your just angry. I remember how happy you were when Ethan and Brianna were running around the penthouse like little hell raisers." Joker snarled, "They aren't kids anymore, Harley. They're almost sixteen." Harley raised an eyebrow, "They're kids. They aren't eighteen." Joker hissed, "I should pray that they aren't! If they were I'd have to come up with even more excuses as to why we haven't officially named an heir." Harley sighed, "J- does naming an heir really matter? Doesn't it matter more that after two years, two long years of believing our daughter was dead, she came home by some miracle?"

J sighed and sat down beside her. "Of course, it matters." He said, "But it's not the same anymore. And I don't want to put more of a target on her back. Griggs is still out there, loose in our city. My city. And somehow he broke in and almost killed her. If I name her as heiress we will have a bigger problem. The media will find out, and then when they do it'll go public. And considering she's on her way back accused of murdering her partner's girlfriend things are even worse. Harley- she's in enough danger. As her father- I can't name her heiress for fear of losing her to some hitman or someone with a vendetta. If I name her heiress-" Harley cut hi off with a kiss. When she pulled away she looked at him with a teasing smile, "For a psychopathic clown who doesn't have a heart you clearly seem to have one. If you didn't you wouldn't be worried about naming her heiress." J growled in annoyance averting his gaze from her. Harley kissed his cheek and got up moving to her closet, "J, she'll be fine. Brianna can manage, with all she's been through already how could she not? If she can take Belle Reve- she can take on anything."

Jasen Frost was worried the second he heard the Joker get up and yell for his father. Jasen sat up in his bunk and his father came in a moment later, "Come on." He said, "We need to get to the bridge. Fast." Jasen obeyed and quickly pulled on his suit, "Why? What happened?" he asked, while putting on his tie and black gloves as he followed his father. Jommy Frost sighed, walking down the stairs to the garage. "Something went wrong. Really wrong. The prince and princess are on their way back. Being chased by some of the Trinity's henchmen." Jasen's heart dropped. Brianna was in danger. He picked up the pace and followed his father down to the garage where he was met by the blinding white light of the warehouse style garage and scent of oil and gasoline. He spotted the Joker and Harley Quinn by the Lamborghini, Joker hurriedly pushing his partner into the vehicle while she was still somewhat asleep. Harley batted him away and Joker growled in annoyance and stormed to his side and looked at his right hand man before entering his Lamborghini. "Jonny!" He barked, "You got a location?" Jonny frost held up a tracking device and nodded. "Yes boss. Their nearly here. Just passed the halfway marker ten minutes ago." Joker growled in approval. "Good. Let's move out." Jasen watched the king of crime slip into the Lamborghini while his father yelled out to the other henchmen. "Get off your asses!" Jonny Frost barked slamming his fist against the black Cadillac Escalades that were lined up, still being loaded with exhausted henchmen having been woken from their slumber. Jasen watched as Archie, a very suicidal henchman called out, "Jonny! If I refuse to go do ya think the boss'll off me?" Jonny snapped, "No- he'll just be pissed and break one of your bones. You know he likes you too much to off ya." Archie groaned and climbed into the backseat of one of the cars. Jasen watched alongside his father as the garage door opened and the Joker's purple Lamborghini took off, the Escalades all following suit until the last one remained. Jonny climbed in to the drivers seat and Jasen took shotgun. His father drove off at the rear of the cars. Jasen sighed and stared out the window at the stars in the dark sky. _Please let her be okay._ he silently prayed. 

Ethan drove quickly down the long bridge connecting Gotham to Los Santos. There was a man made island in between the two cities to support the several mile long bridge. Brianna held the assembled gun in her hands, ready to shoot if need be. They'd gotten out of Los Santos at last, and now they were nearly home having just passed the halfway marker. They'd long since gotten off the phone with their father, who had been beyond furious when he was informed of the situation. It was possible to repair the damage, he knew that much. But The Joker was determined to keep both his next of kin close. There would be no deals between Brianna and Jack until the next gala where he would be able to work things out with the Trinity. He was sure he could fix things earlier, but for now Brianna would see neither hide nor hair of Jack Carsen.

The twins said nothing as they neared Gotham. Brianna glances at her twin brother, seeing in his eyes how unfocused he was. It amazed her they were still in one piece. "Hey." Brianna said breaking the silence, "I think we can slow down now. They're not on our tails anymore." Ethan chuckled, looking over at her, "Slow down? What's wrong Brianna? Lose your need for speed while you were in prison?" Brianna laughed and shook her head. "No. Never. I just..." She trailed off. Ethan frowned, "You just what? Brianna what's wrong?" Brianna sighed, "I just- I can't believe my own partner... After all we went through he thinks I would do that?" Ethan raised an eyebrow and Brianna laughed. "I mean- he knows I wouldn't do it like that. I wouldn't openly stab her and push her into the pool. I would have had it look like a hit man did it." Ethan chuckled, "And that's why you sent me right? So I could get the job done right," "The first time." The twins said simultaneously. Brianna laughed before the sorrowful look returned to her face. "I never thought that after..." Ethan frowned looking back at her, "After.. what?" He asked slowly. Brianna sighed and flopped her head on the headrest as she looked at her brother. "I slept with him." Ethan nodded slowly, "Okay.. I guess I can see that." Brianna made a face and he quickly corrected himself, "Not like that! I mean, I can see why. You were lost, you didn't know who you were and he was the only one with the knowledge of who you were and your partner nonetheless. It's no wonder you slept with him. Though I blame him completely for it. He lied to you. He seduced you- just like dad did with mom initially. Jack took advantage of you, he knew you were weak and he used you. He slept with you to earn your trust." Brianna chuckled, "You sound just like Ginger. And the best part is, I think I knew the whole time he was playing me. I just didn't want to admit it. I knew that the joke was on me."


	37. Chapter 37

Ethan drove lazily, but mostly staying in his lane. Not that he needed to, the bridge was empty. Brianna kept her gaze on the road and glanced in the rear view mirror. Holding the gun in her hand, she toyed with it nervously. She was still shaken. Shaken from the fact her own partner, a man she had trusted- even loved at one point, was out for her blood. Brianna saw her brother, his elbow resting on the car door, and his head resting in the palm of his hand as he struggled to stay awake. Brianna sighed, "If your tired we can pull over and switch." She offered. Ethan shook his head tiredly, "No." He yawned, "I'm fine." Brianna rolled her eyes and looked back at the road. Her eyes widened. "Ethan." She said. Nothing. "Ethan!" Again nothing. Brianna punched him, "Ethan!" Ethan jolted, "Wha-?" Brianna screamed, "Brakes! Brakes! Hit the brakes before you run over our father!" Ethan looked at the road and slammed on the brakes. The sports car stopped mere inches from where the Joker stood in black slacks, a black dress shirt and his silver blazer. The twins stared at their father through the windshield. Brianna gulped. "Think he's mad?" Ethan shook his head, "Nah. If he was mad-" Joker roared in anger suddenly and slammed both fists on the hood. "Get out of the fucking car! Both of you!" It was Ethan's turn to gulp now. "Yeah, he's mad." Brianna nodded in agreement before they hurriedly got out of the car and walked over to their father. The Joker was breathing heavily and angrily as they approached, a vein stood out in his forehead. He was beyond furious. "What the hell happened?!" He roared, "Was it so hard to simply go there, have the Trinity sign some papers, and then come back home?!" Ethan and Brianna shared a look before they began talking over each other. 

"It wasn't my fault!"

"He started it!"

"If Ethan hadn't gone I'd be dead!"

"Jack had no evidence!"

Joker roared, "Enough!" The twins fell silent. Joker was seething, "Frost!" He barked, Jonny Frost emerged from his Escalade with Jasen by his side. "Princess!" Jasen cried rushing over to Brianna and barreling into her. Brianna gave a small laugh and embraced her right hand man. "Easy, Frost Jr." She teased. Jasen looked her over, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Brianna nodded, "My wounds are still sore from Griggs's attack, but I'm doing better than I was." Ethan chuckled, "She's been fine Lover Boy. No one's touching my sister on my watch." Brianna rolled her eye. "Oh please. I can defend myself, even with the use of one eye!" Joker stared at them in shock of their ignorance. He growled, "Enough!" The three parted and the twins looked to their father both terrified and slightly ashamed. Joker snarled, "Both of you get in the car with Frost. Your mother and I will meet you home shortly." Jonny Frost walked over and pulled the twins aside, "Come along," he said, "Lets get you home." Brianna snarled and whipped around to face her father angrily, "I am not a little girl anymore!" Joker matched his daughter's angry stare. "Then don't act like one, princess." Brianna snapped, "I did nothing! I sent Ethan to scout! He saw the murder and it wasn't me! I didn't kill that girl!" Joker narrowed his eyes, skeptical of his heiress. "You were seen, Brianna." Brianna hissed, "If I was going to murder someone I would be discreet." Joker scoffed, rolling his eyes. Ethan snickered, leaning over to his sister. "Relax, at least he doesn't know what happened in Mexico." Joker's eyes widened, "Mexico? What happened in Mexico?!" He demanded. Brianna shot her brother a glare. "Nothing. Nothing happened." She said coldly. Joker growled, "Don't lie to me princess." Brianna growled, "Why would I lie?" Joker snapped, "Brianna, if you don't tell me what happened so help me I'll-" Brianna snapped, "Sex! Okay?! We had sex! I slept with Jack! I didn't know anything about anything at the time! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Joker's jaw dropped and Brianna stalked towards the Escalade, Ethan and Jasen following in tow. "Boss?" Jonny said. Joker snarled, "Take them home, Frost. Take them home. And don't let them out of your sight."

Joker and Harley sat in the Lamborghini in silence. Both still trying to comprehend what they had just learned. Harley looked at him. He was deep in thought. She sighed, "J, If she didn't know-" Joker snapped, "Shut up. Just, shut up, Harleen." Harley stared at him in shock. He _never_ called her Harleen. Joker sighed resting his head on the steering wheel. "This complicates things," He murmured. "Jack took advantage of her. He knew she was weak. She had no memories. He kept up the charade of a relationship until she got her memories back. How long do you think he would have carried on that lie if Brianna didn't remember?" Harley cupped his face in her hand and turned his head to face her. "I don't know." She whispered, "But we can't do anything about it. We need to let Brianna work this out. She's not a baby anymore. You can't protect her forever, J. She's not going to be your little girl forever." J leaned back, "I wish she was still a kid." He admitted. "I wish they were both still kids and things were different." Harley's eyes flashed with sorrow and she kissed him. "I miss Duela too." She murmured after pulling away. "But she chose her own path. We can't change that. It kills me that one day we're going to have to kill our own child."

Brianna roared in anger, grabbing a vase off of the living room side table and throwing it into the wall, shattering it. Both Jasen and Jonny Frost looked extremely uncomfortable. Ethan stepped into the kitchen leaving the other two to face his sister's wrath. "I should've killed him!" Brianna snarled, "I shoulda killed both of them! I wish I'd actually been able to kill her! If I had- oh I would have made it slow! And- and I'd make him watch! And then I'd kill him!" Jonny looked to his son, "Go to bed." He ordered, "You don't need to be here." Jasen shook his head. "I'll stay." Ethan emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in one hand and whiskey in the other. "I found the booze!" He yelled. Brianna grinned, "Thank fucking god!" She vaulted the couch and grabbed the whiskey and downed half the bottle.

"I tell ya-" She slurred after a while, and several bottles of booze later, "I'm gonna get revenge. I dunno how- but I'm gonna." Ethan nodded in agreement as he nursed a glass of vodka. "Uh huh." Jasen and Jonny were picking up the bottles when Joker and Harley came out of the elevator. Joker hissed as he saw the state of his children. "What the hell, Frost? I said keep an eye on them! Not let them drink themselves dry!" Frost looked up, his eyes tired. "Sorry boss, Haven't been able to stop them from gettin' more." Harley sighed, "Jonny," She said walking over, "Why don't you and Jasen go to bed while you still can. We can take it from here." Jonny shoved the bottles at her with a relieved gasp, "Thank you, Ms. Quinn." He walked over to his son, grabbed his hand and dragged him out before his boss could change his mind. Joker growled in annoyance as they left, "I really wish you wouldn't order around my staff like that." Harley shot him a playful glare before going to dump the bottles. Joker plucked the bottle of vodka from his daughter's lips. Brianna whined, "Wha the hell?!" She slurred drunkenly. "Enough for you." Joker said, taking a drink himself. Brianna growled, "I'm gonna kill 'em." She muttered before making a stabbing motion with her hand. "Stabby, stab stab." Joker rolled his eyes, "Princess, I think it's a little past your bedtime." He said. Brianna waved him off, "Whateva." Harley giggled walking back over. Joker growled, "She's definitely _your_ daughter." Harley nudged him playfully, "You take Ethan and I'll take Brianna." 

"I don't think that will be necessary." They looked up to see Duela step out of the shadows on the stair balcony. Joker snarled, "Duela." Duela tsked, "Queen Duela. Remember, you killed Zia. My sister from the orphanage you sent me to when you got tired of me!" Joker snarled, "That is not what happened!" Duela raised an eyebrow, "Is it? Once you had them you forgot about me. You loved them more than me because they were biologically yours. I wasn't." Harley moved forward, "Duela- please. Stop this. We can be a family again." Duela snarled, "Do you think I'm stupid?!" Duela made a threatening move towards her adoptive mother. Ethan- who was still nursing his drink was not as drunk as his sister. He looked at Duela with a twinge of fear in his eyes. She didn't even look at him. As Duela went on, Ethan paid no mind, slowly growing more drunk with each sip. Joker snapped, "Your not welcome here, Duela. Leave now." Duela sighed, "But where's the fun in that?" She snapped her fingers and the King and Queen of Gotham were surrounded in a few moments. Harley reached over and pulled Brianna closer to her, resting the heiress beside her brother. Duela grinned watching them, looking behind her. "Why don't you say hello to our friends?" Harley's eyes widened in fear as she saw Griggs step out from behind Duela, Joker remained emotionless. "Hey there, hotness." Griggs said darkly. Joker noticed Harley shut down at that moment. He narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?" Griggs laughed, "Me? oh I just want the twins. And maybe Harley if your feeling generous." Joker snarled, pulling Ethan over, causing the drunken young man to stumble into his twin. Brianna blinked slowly, through her drunken haze she thought she saw Griggs. Her eyes fluttered shut and she laid beside her brother on the couch. _Wake up!_ Enchantress yelled at her. _Don't be a fool!_ Brianna paid the voice no mind. Ethan winced as he heard Incubus speak, _Get on your feet, boy! You'll die if you don't!_ Ethan let a hand fall from the couch and his emerald eyes had a faint glow as he glanced around the room. Ethan growled softly and shot Griggs as menacing of a look as he could before he succumbed to his exhaustion. Duela nodded to her men closest to the twins. "Grab them." They moved forward before a crash made them stop. Duela turned her head and growled in annoyance. "Charlie." Charlie walked out from behind her mentor her red hair in a braid. "Yes, your most majesty of majesties?!" She chirped. Duela glared down at her. "What did I tell you?" Charlie looked ashamed. "Don't touch anything, don't do anything. Just watch you and do exactly what you say." Duela purred, ruffling the child's hair. "Exactly, now Charlotte- why don't you sit there and watch." Charlie huffed and stomped ehr foot, "But you promised we'd go bouncing!" Duela snarled, grabbing the child's arm roughly. "Enough, apprentice. Watch and learn." Duela shoved the girl back and grinned, "Now where were we?" Harley narrowed ehr eyes. "So your kidnapping children now?" Duela put a hand to her chest, feigning shock. "I never!" She cackled, "No. Charlotte is my new apprentice. She's shown great promise." She glared at the king and queen, "And to top it off- she's the only one who can take down your heiress." Joker hissed, "What are you on about? How is she the only one who can take down Brianna? That's no more than a scrap! Brianna could kill her in a second if she wanted!" Harley said nothing, looking at her twins, then at Griggs. And it all came crashing down. Her mind went back to all those years ago at Midway City. She took the witches heart. And she hadn't realized the wound in her hand. In the short time she'd held the heart, an essence of power seeped into her bloodstream. And not a year later, she'd had the twins. It dawned on her now why the twins features were strange. At first they'd assumed they got their hair and eyes from their father. Harley knew now that wasn't the reason. Her children were the embodiment of the two demons she'd fought in Midway. Enchantress's heart may have been destroyed, but she had been living off of Incubus's power. Which meant in her heart was both demons power. And Harley had taken it unknowingly. How the witch knew she would have children in the near future was a mystery to her but Harley didn't put it past the witch to have the power to do such a thing. Harley glared at Griggs and Duela. They were not taking her children. She'd lost Brianna once, she wasn't going to lose both. Harley glared at Griggs, who gave her a wicked grin, knowing that she'd figured it out. "So that's what you want." She growled, her blue eyes lit with a blue fire. "You want their power. You want the Witch and the Demon that run through their blood." Griggs chuckled, "Congratulations, you put the pieces of the puzzle together." Harley snapped, "You killed my daughter. Consider yourself lucky she's got the Enchantress in her. Because if you had succeeded in killing her-" Harley glanced at the gun in Joker's holster and grabbed it, pointing the barrel at Griggs before cocking it. "Your death would be much slower." Harley fired the shot and Griggs fell. The bullet in his chest. Charlie squeaked in fear grabbing onto Duela's leg. Duela snarled and grabbed the young girl by the wrist, "Get us out," She muttered before yelling to her men.

"Kill them." 


	38. Chapter 38

Joker snarled at Duela before he turned to her henchmen. He and Harley were back to back as they stood behind the couch, Ethan and Brianna were sleeping drunkenly beside them. Joker glanced at Harley with a grin, "You ready, baby?" Harley returned his grin, "Born ready, puddin'."

Harley shot at the henchmen, taking them out easily. J was beside her firing more shots to fight off the men. Harley snarled as her gun jammed, throwing it aside she let out a yell and attacked one of the henchmen.

Joker grinned watching her fight out of the corner of his eyes. She hadn't lost her touch after all these years.

Duela watched the fight and suddenly turned to Charlie. "Use the bracelet!" She hissed, Charlie looked confused, "But- but Queen Duela! I don't know how to use it!" Duela hissed, "Just imagine what you want and focus on that. I want you to use your power to control the prince and princess." Charlie nodded and took a deep breath, stepping forward the young apprentice extended her hand, focusing on the two drunken heirs. The yellow diamond in the bracelet began to glow, and Charlie felt the power going up her arm, into her soul and then her mind. A yellow light balled in the palm of her hand, before it shot at the twins, striking them with force that woke them from their drunken haze. And woke the two demons that lived within them.

_Enchantress_

_Incubus_

The twins eyes flew open. Brianna could feel the odd sensation creeping along her face. When she looked at her brother she saw the right side of his face had what almost looked like black veins or vines turning his skin to charcoal. "Brianna?" He whimpered, Brianna shook her head, "Fight it." She whispered. Ethan looked at her, his face corrupting even more, "I can't." Brianna heard the wicked laughter in her head, _Yes! Yes! Finally!_ Brianna felt faint, and her vision faded until she felt like she was floating. Floating in black nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
  


J and Harley were busy fighting and didn't notice Charlie's blast until it was too late. Harley turned to see the twins gripping their faces, Ethan looked up at her and Harley felt a twinge of fear coursing through her as she looked upon her son's face. His face was being corrupted by a mess of black veins or vines creeping across his face. "Mommy..." He his whispered in fear. Harley could only watch as her son turned into a demon. She grabbed J's arm, drawing his attention. The fighting ceased when all eyes were on the two heirs. Duela gave a wicked grin, gripping the balcony railing before she looked to Charlie, "Control them now! You've gotten their demon form to emerge! Take the next step!" Charlie looked terrified, a yellow glow around her hands, "I- I don't know how!" She cried. Duela walked over and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, for a moment, the wicked queen's eyes were soft and kind. "You can." She murmured. Charlie whimpered before she concentrated as hard as she could.  
  
  


The Enchantress awoke, grinning wickedly. Finally. At long last she was in control. She looked to the boy, Incubus was taking over the child's mind, body and soul. Enchantress grinned, looking at Duela and Charlie. Charlie. The child wore the bracelet that held a small section of her power. The girl was struggling to control her, her palm was outstretched and a yellowish gold light was in her hand. The Enchantress let out a wicked laugh, "Do you really think that you can control me?" She challenged, her voice demonic. Charlie shuddered, focusing harder. Incubus laughed, "They must be fools. It may have been some time since we walked this earth, but we are not weak." The two demons laughed, and it chilled the souls of everyone in the room.

Brianna opened her eyes. Black. Everything was black. She looked around, "Ethan!" She called. Nothing. Taking a cautious step forward, she walked through the blackness. She could here voices, that of her parents, Duela, and... no. Why was she hearing the voice that had been in her head outside of her head? _"...think you can control me?..."_ Brianna looked around, she needed to escape. She couldn't be here. "Ethan!" She yelled again. Instead of silence, her call was met. "Brianna?!" Brianna watched her brother slowly begin to emerge from the blackness. The twins ran into each others arms, both of them shaking in fear. "Where are we?" Ethan whispered, his voice shaking. Brianna shook her head, frowning as she looked around, trying to find something, anything that might get them out of this purgatory. "I don't know," The older twin answered, "But nowhere good." They stood, holding hands as they walked through the darkness of their purgatory hell.  
  
  


Charlie cried out in pain, looking to her mentor desperately, "I can't do it!" She cried. Duela shook her head, "No! You can do it! Keep trying!" She ordered, her voice fighting to remain steady. Charlie could feel her mind breaking, her soul blackening, it was excruciating. The two demons laughed, "Try all you want little girl," Incubus drawled, "You'll never be able to take both of us with that puny bracelet!" Enchantress had a grin on her face, watching the weakening girl's attempts to fight back against the dark magic that she now possessed. Harley watched J begin to move forward towards the two and suddenly pulled him back roughly, and pulled him along with her as she backed away. They didn't stand a chance. She wasn't going to kill her own children. J shot her a look, "Did you know?" He asked. Harley shook her head, "No. I was suspicious, but no. I didn't know for sure. Not til now." J growled, "So what do we do?" Harley shook her head, "Nothing." She said softly, "There isn't anything we can do. Maybe they'll fight back somehow."  
  
  


Back in the purgatory, Ethan and Brianna were walking through the darkness. Brianna stopped suddenly, "This is hopeless." She said, "We're never getting out of here." Ethan stopped, turning to her. "We can only watch as those things take our bodies and destroy everything we love." Ethan watched silently as tears fled his sister's eyes. She was right. They could only watch helplessly as the people they loved were destroyed. Ethan walked over and embraced her. "We'll be okay." He promised. "We have each other." Brianna chuckled weakly and hugged him back. "Yeah, yeah we do."  
  
  


The Enchantress heard the brother and sister and hissed in annoyance. They'd return to their bodies soon enough. The twins bodies were infants compared to the demonic gods. Their souls were bound, if the twins died, Incubus and Enchantress would follow not long after. The Enchantress could already feel her host weakening. SHe had no doubt that Incubus could also feel Ethan weakening.  
  
  


Duela was shaking now. This should have worked. But she'd underestimated them. Just as she had so many times before. She growled stalking over to grab Griggs, the man was half dead, but nonetheless Duela still needed him alive. She barked to her apprentice, "Bounce us out of here! Forget them! We'll do this another time!" Charlie nodded and cried out as she broke the hold she had on the twins. Staggering, she hurried to her mentor, holding tightly onto her and Griggs before the three of them disappeared. The remaining henchmen that were alive, ran, breaking out the glass windows and falling to their deaths. They would remain loyal to Duela until their deaths, and they all knew of the Joker's interrogation methods. And even if they survived that, Duela would surely make them wish that they hadn't.


	39. Chapter 39

Harley stood above the ruined windows, looking down at the city and where the henchmen had fallen. The cold Gotham wind blew her blonde hair across her face, a dangerous look was painted in her sapphire eyes. 

"Harley."

Harley looked back to see J standing over the bodies of the twins. She turned and walked over, kneeling down beside her children to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. "It's faint." She said, "Lets get them to bed." J stopped her from moving them, "No. We don't know if it will hurt them. Let this ride out."

Ethan and Brianna were sitting back to back in the purgatory, having given up. It felt like it'd been years. Brianna looked up as she heard something. Then she saw it. A light. She stood, starting towards it, but stopped to all for her brother, only to find he was gone. Brianna turned back towards the light. A figure stepped out of it. A woman wrapped in a dark mist or smoke. Brianna stared, frozen in place. The woman looked like her, but only with the hair and color of her eyes. The woman approached her and cupped her face with a small evil smile, "Don't worry, princess." She said, "Your brother is already in his body. You will return to your own shortly." Brianna opened her mouth, "Who are you?" The woman smiled, "I'm you. Is it not obvious?" Brianna shook her head, "No. No- you can't be me." The woman chuckled, "I may not _be_ you, but I am a part of you. Think of me as your conscience. But better." Brianna felt dizzy and soon she fell, the woman stood over her, "Don't worry, Princess Brianna. I'll be seeing you again soon."

Brianna gasped for air, sitting up and choking on the air as it came back into her lungs. Her mother was beside her in an instant, holding her as though she were a small child. Ethan looked at his sister, his face pale. "What- what was that?" He asked. Brianna shook her head, "I- I don't know. But I'd been there before." Ethan looked at her curiously, "When?" Brianna coughed and leaned into her mother as the memory washed over her. "Death." She said softly, looking at the ground before turning to her brother, "I haven't been there since Griggs killed me."

Ethan stared in shock, "You mean- we were dead?" Brianna shook her head, "No. We weren't. Death feels worse, like your being paralyzed from the inside. My head may have hit the vat, and that was what killed me and made me confused- if Griggs hadn't shipped me to Belle Reve I would have come back home once I could feel my own bones. When I woke up at the bottom of that vat- I felt nothing. Everything was numb. Then I was in the purgatory again. I heard the screams of the men left with Griggs. I killed them. Or that- thing did. Kara Waller snuck up on me and stabbed me with the sedative. When they gave me the elctro shock I went back there. Then I woke up in my cell." Harley held her daughter close to her chest, "That won't happen again." She promised. At that moment the elevator door opened and Cinder walked in with Ecco, having babysat her at Wayne Manor for the evening. Her jaw dropped when she saw the destruction. "What the hel-" She cut herself off. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly rushing over. Ecco stared at the broken glass, "Awesome!" She cried. Joker grabbed her before she got near. "Not for you princess," He said balancing his youngest on his hip. Ecco giggled and laid her head on her father's shoulder. J looked at Cinder, "Run downstairs and get Frost," He ordered, "We can't stay here." Harley looked at him as Cinder hurried off. Harley blinked, "You don't mean-" He nodded, "Go pack your bags," He said, "We're going to the safe house. Brianna shuddered as the memory of the last time they were there washed over her. "Griggs tried to kill me..." She murmured gripping her head. Her nose began to bleed and Ethan was at her side as she staggered, "Brianna?" He asked worriedly. Brianna shook her head, "I'm fine. Just the memories still coming back." Ethan looked at his father who nodded to the couch, "Brianna stay here. Ethan, go pack yours and her stuff. Only the necessities." Brianna shot her brother a look, before tossing him a key from her pocket. "Behind the family portrait, grab the necklace. Nothing else." Ethan nodded and rushed off. 

Minutes later, they were all in one of the Escalades. Joker driving, Harley riding shotgun, and their three children in the back. Cinder had stayed behind to pack up some things from the infirmary, mainly the medication and supplies for Brianna's eye. Ecco sat in the middle, sleeping and leaning on her older brother. Brianna stared out the window, trying not to look at her reflection. She hated the eye patch. She may have looked pretty bad ass, but it made her feel inferior. Brianna rested her head against the window, closing her eyes and trying to remember where it all went wrong. She didn't have to think hard, her problems started with Griggs. But if it hadn't been for Griggs, she never would have ended up with Jack like she did. Brianna shook her head, Jack betrayed her. In more ways than one. Firstly he'd played her, then knowing she had no memory- lied to her. Lied about everything. He'd gone as far as seducing her, tricking her into sleeping with him. And the worst part was- he made her fall in love with him. Brianna shook the thought from her mind. She didn't love Jack, no. Not anymore. She was with Damian now. Damian was honest, Damian never lied, Damian wasn't a business partner, Damian wasn't a criminal. Brianna almost laughed at the thought of it. It was so cliche that she'd end up with Robin. She laid back against the seat of the Escalade. Yes. She had Damian. And Damian was better than Jack. 

The Escalade parked before a sprawling mansion. Joker turned the vehicle off, "Come on, lets get inside." Brianna climbed out of the car, Ethan followed carrying Ecco. Ecco snored softly, cuddling into her brother's arms. Ethan fumbled with his sleeping sister and one of the bags. Brianna stepped forward taking the bag from him. Ethan gave her a grateful look before they all headed into the mansion. Joker was on his phone, busily typing away as he texted Jonny Frost. "You should all get to bed," He said not looking at his family. "Its late." Brianna huffed, hoisting her duffel bag over her shoulder, "Works for me." Ethan followed her as she started up the stairs. Brianna stalked into her room, kicking the door shut behind her. Brianna dropped the duffel bag in the living area before the fireplace. Brianna walked onto the en suite balcony that looked out over the pool. Brianna glared into the water with her one good eye. Her damaged left eye burned as she remembered Griggs's attempt to murder her. And how she had practically thrown the man into the pool for it. She snickered, he'd looked like a wet dog and a drowning cat. Brianna heard voices from the next room. She looked at the window of the next room, seeing it was opened just a crack.

"Ethan!" She heard Ecco whine, "Tell me the pretty story!" Brianna slipped back inside and crept down the hall to stand outside her little sister's room, watching silently as her twin sat on their baby sister's bed. "Alright, I'll tell you the story." Ethan said, tucking her in. Brianna's eye widened as he flicked his hand upward, a small hologram like image dancing in his hand like a flame.

" _Welcome to Wonderland  
_

_We've got it all  
Potions and pastries that make you grow tall  
Forests and cottages, castles and cards that can talk."_

Ecco's eyes widened as she watched, her eyes glittered with joy as she watched the dancing figures in her brother's palm.

" _Welcome to Wonderland  
Look where you're at  
Maddest of hatters  
The Cheshire Cat  
Magical cabins and lovely white rabbits with clocks_

Brianna watched as he changed the images, seemingly effortlessly.

_Dancing through a dream  
Underneath the stars  
Laughing 'til the morning comes  
Everyone that leaves has a heavy heart  
Oh, Wonderland I love_

Brianna smiled, watching him as he stood and backed towards the door as Ecco drifted off to sleep.

_Welcome to Wonderland  
I'll be your guide  
Holding your hand under sapphire skies  
Let's go exploring or we could just go for a walk_

_Welcome to Wonderland  
Where should we go?  
There's a tea party along down the road  
Make an appearance and maybe they'll sing us a song_

_Dancing through a dream  
Underneath the stars  
Laughing 'til the morning comes  
Everyone that leaves has a heavy heart  
Oh, Wonderland I love_

_Nothing around here is quite  
As it seems  
Not sure if anything is real  
Or a dream  
And the only thing sure from the start  
Is the song that's inside of your heart  
Don't let it leave_

_I_ _f this was a dream  
Then at least I've got  
Memories for when morning comes  
Now that I must leave with a heavy heart  
Oh, Wonderland I love_


	40. Chapter 40

Brianna took a few steps back as Ethan made his way to leave the room. He hadn't noticed her yet. When he closed the door, she finally spoke. "I didn't know you could do that." Ethan jumped, whipping around, his emerald eyes alight with surprise. Brianna watched him, her one eye glaring at him coldly, matching the glint in his eyes with her own. Ethan shuddered as he saw her. She seemed different. He nodded. "Yeah, When mom, dad or Cinder aren't around I put her to bed." Brianna hummed thoughtfully, "That seems to happen a lot." She started down the hall, pausing momentarily, "Walk with me." She said. Ethan followed obediently, slightly on guard because it wasn't often he saw his twin like this. Brianna lead them down the hall until they reached the first floor where a portrait hung of the two of them and their parents. They were no older than eight when the portrait had been painted. Brianna eyed the painting, "Do you remember when this was done?" She murmured. Ethan nodded, "How could I forget? It wasn't long after dad got out of Arkham. He'd been in Arkham for a while. A few months. He'd never been away that long before. We were terrified. Mom ended up working a deal with one of the doctors there that she used to work with. Just so we could see dad."

**GOTHAM CITY- 8 YEARS AGO**

Harley Quinn lay awake in her and Joker's bedroom. Ethan and Brianna were curled up beside her, their pet hyenas Bud and Lou laid at the foot of the bed laughing in their sleep. Joker had been in Arkham for nearly six months. It was a cold rainy day in September. Unusual for Gotham as it was generally decently warm. But it'd been a cold year. Harley watched the rain patter against the windows. After J had been captured, they'd relocated to the mansion to get away from the eye of the public. Ethan and Brianna were going to be eight in the next month. She was worried J wouldn't make it home in time. The twins hadn't been able to sleep in their own rooms since their father had been captured by the Batman, fearing that they were next. They'd woken up for at least a week from nightmares before Harley suggested they sleep with her instead. The children had happily obliged, more than eager to be close to their one remaining parent. Harley was getting tired of dealing with the twins nightmares however. She remembered the day it had happened, she and J were running from the Bat when he was grabbed. Harley had initially stopped to go back and help him, but he'd snapped at her to run and meet Frost by the car. She'd hesitated for a moment before she ran, when she barreled into the back of the van and slammed the doors behind her, Frost opened his mouth to ask where his boss was but Harley had simply screamed at him to drive. He'd obeyed, losing the Bat eventually. When they'd returned home, Harley rushed upstairs as Frost unloaded the loot with the other henchmen. When she got upstairs to the penthouse, she called for her children, trying not to cry. How was she going to explain to her two young children that their father was in Arkham? 

_"Ethan! Brianna!" She called, her voice twinged with worry. When there was no answer she began to feel sick. She heard laughter and ran into what was the twins playroom. Harley entered the room and stiffened as she noticed Griggs watching them as they played. Harley snarled, and like a mother bear protecting her cubs, she got between the former prison guard and her children. "What do you think your doing?" She demanded, her blue eyes piercing through him to his soul. Griggs grinned, "Watching the children." He replied, "Why? Is something wrong, Ms. Quinn?" Harley hissed at him and was about to give him a piece of her mind when Ethan ran over, wrapping himself around her. "Mommy!" He squealed, "Brianna's gonna kill me!" Harley relaxed at the sight of her children. With a small smile she played along, "Kill you? Now why on Earth would she do that?" Brianna butted in, "Cause he stole my dolls and put them on his rocket!" Harley smirked, "Brianna, didn't you steal Ethan's tool set last week?" Brianna shrugged, "So?" Harley smiled, "I think someone got payback." Brianna stomped her foot, "But that wasn't the game!" Ethan stuck his tongue out at her, and she scrambled to chase after him. Harley watched them chase each other around, paying no mind to Griggs. She jumped as she felt a hand on her waist. She grabbed Griggs's wrist. "Try that again and I'll kill you." She warned. Griggs sighed, "Your a buzzkill." He grinned at her leaned over, Harley cringed, he was close enough she could smell the mayonnaise on his breath from his last lunch break. "Come on, hotness." He murmured, "You and I- we can go places. Like back to Belle Reve." Harley bared her teeth like an angry dog. Griggs snickered, leaning closer, his nose nearly touching hers. "Even better, we'll make it a family vacation. We'll bring the children along. Maybe throw them in a cage and let the scientists play doctor on 'em." Harley snarled, lunging forward and slamming him into a wall and causing a dent. "You dare touch them and I'll kill you in the most brutal way possible! Got it?!" Harley drew a small knife and put it dangerously close to his crotch. Griggs snickered, "Watch yourself hotness. You make one wrong move and I promise you will regret it." Harley growled, "Are you threatening me?" Griggs grinned, "So what if I am?" Harley roared in anger and dug the blade into his stomach. Griggs yelled in pain and shortly Frost and several other henchmen rushed into the room. Ethan and Brianna had stopped to watch at the sound of the man's scream. Harley was seething as she glared down at Griggs. Griggs looked up at the other henchmen, (most of whom had grown to trust him over the years). "She attacked me!" Griggs said as though he were completely in shock. Frost sighed, "Ms. Quinn- I assure you that we'll start working on a plan to get the boss outta Arkham as soon as possible." Harley roared in anger, pulling her knife from Griggs's wound, ignoring his pained yelp. "Get him out of my sight!" Harley ordered. The henchmen obeyed her command and Frost alone remained. "Ms. Quinn, may I suggest we move to the mansion? Its what the boss ordered in case of emergency or if anything were to happen to him." Harley nodded. "Of course, Frost." She said softly, "I'll begin packing right away." Frost watched the queen of Gotham leave the room. Ethan and Brianna stood before him, Ethan's eyes were wide and tearful, "Why is mommy angry, Frosty?" Jonny smiled and knelt down to the children's level. "She's just in a mood right now." He said, "But it'll be fine. I promise."_

\----------

Harley sat in her bed, jolted from the reverie by a clap of thunder. Ethan and Brianna curled closer to her, and Bud and Lou woke slowly, moving to lay beside the twins and their mistress. Harley smiled at the sight of her little family. Brianna blinked, looking up at her mother as another clap of thunder caused the small girl to stir. "Mommy?" She murmured sleepily. Harley turned to her daughter, "Yes baby? What is it?" Brianna sat up, rubbing her eyes. "When's daddy coming home?" Harley smiled sadly, "Soon baby, soon." Brianna frowned, "You say that every day." She protested. Harley nodded, "I know." Brianna sat back and her eyes filled with tears and she began to let out small hiccuped sobs. "Mommy..." She hiccuped, "Did daddy leave cause he doesn't love us anymore?" Harley pulled her daughter to her in an instant. "No! Not at all, daddy just had to go away for a while. He'll be back." Ethan stirred, tears in his own eyes, "I miss daddy too." He muttered. Harley pulled both children into her arms. "Hush. Daddy will be home soon. I don't know how soon, but soon." The family sat on the bed, huddled together as rain pattered on the windows of the mansion.

The next day, Harley had woken up earlier than usual and dialed a number. 

"Hello?" Harley grinned, "Hey, Joan. Its Harley." Joan was quiet.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't call the police."

Harley sighed, "Joan- I got two kids that really need to see their daddy. If you can make it happen I can float you some cash." Joan scoffed, "I'm not corrupt Harley." Harley giggled, "That's what I like about you, Joan. our honest. That's why I called you instead of one of the cronies puddin's got there." Joan was quiet. Harley sighed, "Joan- it's been six months. His children need to see him. And he needs to see them." Joan sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Just disguise yourself." Harley grinned. "Of course."

The black Escalade pulled up in front of Arkham Asylum. Harley wore a brown wig and had covered her tattoos. Jonny Frost looked at the queen of Gotham. "Do you want me to go in?" Harley shook her head, "We'll be fine." 

When Harley walked inside with Ethan and Brianna clinging close to her, Dr. Joan Leland met them at the front, a frown on her face. Harley cast her old colleague a wink and followed the woman. Joan groaned, silently wondering how she got herself into this mess. The twins trailed along behind their mother, looking around. They came to a door and Joan looked at Harley, "Keep those kids of yours close." She warned before opening the door. Harley grabbed each child by the hand and pulled them along. The twins looked around, and Brianna squealed breaking free as she heard a familiar voice. Ethan followed her and Harley's gaze followed them worriedly before she relaxed. Brianna and Ethan were bouncing up and down before the cell of Poison Ivy. "Auntie Red! Auntie Red!" They chirped. Ivy gaped, :What are you two doing here?!" She demanded. Harley walked over with Joan, "They're with me, Red." She said. Ivy smirked, "Long time no see Harley. Come to see your clown?" Ethan and Brianna were bouncing, 

"You've seen daddy?!" "Is he okay?!" "Does he still love us?"

Ivy frowned at their last question, "What are you talking about? Of course your father loves you. He hasn't stopped yapping about you two." Harley nodded, pulling the children close, "See? I told you." She turned back to her friend, "You'll be out in time for their birthday party right?" She asked. Ivy nodded, "Of course. Harvey's got the girls so even if I get held up he'll bring them over." Harley chuckled, "Is that your way of confirming who Ginger's father is and who Nikki's mother is?" Ivy hissed, "I never said anything of the sort. Gin and Nikki wanted to have a sleep over so I let Ginger spend the weekend at Harvey's. Used my one phone call to let him know I'd be staying at the Arkham Hotel." Harley laughed and Joan cleared her throat, "We're wasting time." Harley nodded, "Of course. Ethan, Brianna, lets go see daddy now. Say goodbye to Auntie Red." The children waved their aunt goodbye and kept up with Joan's brisk pace, "How much farther til we get to see daddy?" Brianna asked. Joan smiled, "Not long," She promised. Brianna nodded, "Good. Daddy said he'd show me how to use a butterfly knife." Joan was slightly freaked out by the child's remark but stopped when they arrived at the door to what was the old interrogation room. "You have ten minutes."

When the door opened, it revealed the Joker seated in a chair, his hands cuffed, it was clear he'd not been expecting them from his posture. "Daddy!" Ethan and Brianna cried, startling their father as they tackled him. Harley smiled and closed the door to the room, locking it behind her. J held onto his children from his new place on the floor. "What are you doing here?" He asked, seating both children on his lap. Brianna curled into her father's arms, looking up with a look that made her next statement seem like it was obvious, "You said you'd teach me how to use a butterfly knife." Her parents laughed and Harley sat on the floor across from him. Ethan leaned into his father's other arm, toying with the chains on his father's wrists. "Why are you in chains, daddy?" He asked, Joker sighed, "Daddy got caught by the Bat, E." Ethan frowned, "You said only losers got caught by the Bat." Brianna nodded, "He's not lying." Joker chuckled, "Well is daddy a loser?" The children thought for a moment. Joker rolled his eyes, "That's supposed to be an obvious answer, kiddies." He pulled the twins closer into his arms. Harley smiled at the moment, "They haven't stopped asking for you for the past six months." Joker stared, "Six months?" He repeated, "Has it been that long?" Harley nodded. "Mmhmm. Six long months. Dealing with idiot henchmen." Joker chuckled and scooted closer to her. "Now you see why I'm exhausted by the end of the day." Harley laid her head on his shoulder, "Its so nice to hear your voice again," She murmured. J rested his head on hers. "Nice to hear yours too, Harl." 

Joan was staring at the family through the one way window. Never in a million years did she think that the Joker could love anyone but himself. She supposed even the worst people could love.


	41. Chapter 41

The twins laughed, now in the present looking at the portrait. Brianna looked at her brother with her one good eye, "Dad got home the week before our birthday." Ethan nodded, "I thought he was going to bail on us." He admitted. Brianna chuckled, "I think mom thought that too. Until he showed up on our doorstep at four in the morning." The twins continued walking. "So, was there was reason you wanted to walk and talk?" Ethan asked. Brianna nodded, "Yes. Come." Ethan followed his sister's lead as she lead them to the control room. He watched her pull a bobby pin from her hair and hurriedly pick the lock. Once she heard the lock click, she grinned and pushed open the door. Ethan followed his sister into the room, closing the door behind him. He frowned watching as she typed something up on the computer. "Brianna," He said, "What are we doing?" Brianna, seated in the spinning chair before the control console spun around in her seat to face her younger twin, "We darling brother, are going to prove my innocence. And then, we are going to get my revenge on my ex boyfriend and partner." Ethan raised an eyebrow, "And how do you propose we prove your innocence? We are the only ones aside from our own guard that knew we were in the safe house." Brianna smirked, her one eye glittering with mischief. "I know the passwords for Jack's house. I can get into the security cameras." Ethan watched his sister type away at the computer, only to frown at the sight of a red banner, denying her access." Brianna cursed, "Fuck." Ethan leaned over, "Why don't you call Nygma? He could probably hack it. That's his forte anyways, ain't it?" Brianna hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose so." She glared at the computer screen, "Of course he's changed the passwords. We aren't a thing and we aren't exactly allied anymore." She stood and stalked out of the control room, Ethan following her. Her one eye burned with emerald fire, glowing as her anger began to get the best of her. Ethan narrowed his eyes, "Calm down. Or that witch'll get to you." Brianna whipped around, the right side of her face slightly corrupt. "Don't tell me what to do, little brother!" Ethan hissed, "I'm trying to help you! If either of us let our emotions get the better of us we we'll be trapped in that purgatory hell!" Brianna growled, whipping around "I can control myself, Ethan! Don't forget who the stronger twin is!" Ethan laughed, "Stronger? Define stronger- you've been captured and in prison. I haven't. If you were strong my dear sister- you'd never have gotten caught." Brianna snarled, "You want a fight?! Fine! Lets take this outside!" Ethan hissed, "Fine by me!" The two twins stormed outside to the patio and then to the grass. Brianna stretched a bit before she glared at her brother. "You know the rules, brother. First one down serves the other for a week!" Ethan scoffed, "Your on." 

Brianna smirked in her place in the grass, her emerald eye having a hint of a glow. Ethan stood across from her, emerald gaze matching hers. The twins rounded on each other, both trying to find the others weak points. Ethan suddenly launched himself at his twin sister, tackling her to the ground. Brianna snarled, grappling with her brother, the twins clawed angrily at each other, Ethan being mindful of her wounds from a week or so prior. Ethan had his sister pinned, and was about to boast over winning, when Brianna's legs locked around his, before she flipped him over, pinning him with a smug grin on her face. Ethan struggled against his older sister, growling in annoyance when he realized he couldn't move. Brianna snickered, "Who's the stronger one now?" She teased. Ethan groaned in response. Brianna climbed off him before helping him to his feet. Her one eye shone with pride. "See? Even with one eye I prove a formidable opponent." Ethan rolled his eyes, taking her hand and allowing his twin to pull him to his feet. "Whatever." Brianna giggled, "Aw is baby brother jealous?" She stood on her toes to each up to ruffle his hair teasingly. Ethan cringed, pushing her away, "Stop it!" He whined. Brianna rolled her eye, "You used to be so much more fun, E. What happened?" Ethan's face fell, "You happened." He murmured, "After you disappeared, things weren't fun anymore. It was just a black hole of nothingness." He turned to look at his sister, "Do you want to know what happened?" He asked, "What happened when you disappeared and I became the heir?" Brianna frowned, "You don't have to-" Ethan cut her off, "Yes I do. You deserve to know what happened after that night."

**Ethan's Reign**

It shattered the clown prince. Seeing his twin sister fall to her death broke the string that was holding his sanity together. He was oblivious as his father ushered him away. Oblivious to Jasen Frost's loud sob and followed scream as he ran to the acid vat and shoved his hand into it, burning it in the acid. Everything went black.

Ethan awoke the next day, his mother seated at the end of his bed, when she noticed her son awaken, she rushed to embrace him, sobbing loudly. Ethan was confused at first, opening his mouth to ask his mother what was wrong, when the previous night's events crashed down on him. A loud wail escaped his mouth and he held onto his mother tightly as they both cried. Brianna was dead. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming home. Ethan gasped for air between his sobs, his head hurt, his heart hurt. Everything hurt. Not from an physical pain, but the emotional pain of losing the twin he'd always adored. The twin he vowed to protect, the twin he promised that he would give his life for. The twin he failed. Ethan saw his father standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his green eyes cold and a fire burning in them. Ethan buried his face in his mother's shoulder as though he were a small child, which for now, he was. Harley pulled away from her son, still holding him as the sobs wracked his body. "Why? Why?!" Ethan sobbed, holding onto his mother tightly. Harley stroked the fourteen year old boy's raven colored hair as he sobbed. "It'll be okay," She said her voice shaky and hoarse from her own sobs. "It'll be okay."

  
Two months passed before the prince of the Joker's Empire even left his room. When he did, he wore nothing but black, grieving for his sister. His mother- still pregnant with his younger sister who would be born within the next couple months- wore the same. Only the Joker differed from his partner and son wearing his black slacks and maroon colored shirt. Ethan sat in the living room, watching the news one morning, a depressed atmosphere cloaking him. His father walked in front of him, blocking his view to the flat screen tv, and swiftly turning the television off. Ethan looked at his father, his emerald eyes dark and full of sorrow and grief. If you looked into the clown prince's eyes you would see into his soul. Joker looked down at his son, "We need to talk." Ethan said nothing, staring through his father. Joker sighed, "Ethan- its been two months. We can't go on like this, son. We need to name you heir." Ethan's emerald eyes widened before he spoke. "No." Joker growled, "Ethan- you have no choice. We are doing this. You are the second born child. The firstborn son. And the next in line. With Brianna gone it falls to you. Jasen cannot continue to run things. You are the heir. And that needs to be announced to everyone. We've kept your sister's death and your condition under wraps. But we can't do it forever." Ethan looked up at his father, sorrow is green eyes, "Do you really think that making me heir when I'm grieving for my twin sister is wise?" Joker growled in annoyance, "Listen to me, boy- you are being named heir tomorrow night. You have one day to prepare yourself to grace the public eye. Twenty four hours. That's more than enough for you to get ready." Joker tossed the remote at his son and stalked past Harley who had a plate of pancakes. "J?" She asked, "Where you going?" Joker growled, "Idiots messed something up, I need to go deal with it." He grabbed his silver blazer and stormed into the penthouse elevator, growling to himself as he pulled it on and the doors closed. Harley sighed and moved to sit beside Ethan. The mother and son were silent. "I miss her." Ethan murmured, so softly his mother almost didn't hear him. Harley nodded, "I miss her too." She pulled her son close, letting him cry on her shoulder. 

The next evening came quicker than expected. Ethan was miserable, but he feared his father's wrath if he didn't play the part of heir, so he obeyed. He had a smile plastered on his face, looking like the spitting image of his father. He wore a royal purple suit with a emerald colored tie matching his eyes. He was disgusted. He looked at the painting on the wall, looking at his sister's face he felt a stab of pain. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, looking into the emerald eyes that reflected his own. "Ethan." He turned to see Jasen Frost dressed in his own formal wear, looking at him sadly. The boy's hand was still bandaged from being shoved into the acid vat. "It's time," Ethan nodded and followed him to the elevator. The two were silent, Ethan mentally preparing himself for his coronation. He didn't want this. It should be Brianna on the throne, not him. As the doors opened, he walked alongside Jasen Frost to where his parents stood on the balcony overlooking the club. Ethan stood before his parents, (who were both wearing crowns, for whatever reason the Joker had- he liked the idea of them being Gotham's royalty and did everything he could to make it real) trying hard not to cry. Not to scream that it should be his sister standing here. He glanced over and saw Griggs at his father's side. Then he looked at his mother who was gritting her teeth as she glared at Griggs. The Joker grinned at his son, and Ethan looked at him, sorrow flashing in his eyes. Silently pleading for some miracle that this was all one horrible nightmare. Ethan almost vomited at the sight of the golden crown that once rested upon his twin sister's brow. _None of the other villains did this when naming an heir, not even Lex Luthor. So why did his father? Why make a big deal about this? A crown and all?_ Ethan let out the breath he'd been holding and gave a small nod to his father. His father took the crown from the cushion it lay on in Griggs's arms. Joker grinned, "Ethan- you are next in line, with your sister gone, the responsibility of this empire I have built falls onto you. From this moment forward, you are the heir to my empire." Ethan tried not to cringe as the crown was placed upon his head. But the moment it was, he felt a surge of power run through him. He felt like a new person. No one knew if it were the lights or a figment of imagination, but some in the crowd could have sworn they saw the clown prince's eyes glowing as the crown was placed upon his head. In the moment Ethan had the crown placed upon his head, he felt the grief of losing his sister wiped away, replaced with a sense of power. No longer would the crown prince dwell on the past. He was moving forward. He stepped forward, his eyes alight. He caught the gaze of his girlfriend in the crowd and winked at her. "For my first claim as heir," He said, "I'm announcing my partnership to Cinder Graysen." Cinder's eyes widened, he gave her a nod and she walked through the crowd to stand beside him. Ethan didn't dare look at his father, he knew his parents were going to be in shock, but he didn't care. He could have Cinder by his side at all times now. And she didn't need to be a secret. Not entirely anyways. 

The party went on for hours until Harley grew tired, and as soon as the king and queen of Gotham went upstairs, the party goers dispersed rather quickly. Once they had a moment alone, Cinder looked at Ethan. "What are you doing?" She asked, "I thought we agreed that me staying in Metropolis was best? And now you've announced me to the whole of Gotham's underworld! Ethan what were you-" Ethan cut her off with a kiss, cupping her face in his hand. When he pulled away, he still held her face as he looked at her, all the love he could give in his eyes. "They know of Cinder Graysen. Not Cinder Gordon. You don't have the commissioners name as far as they know. And Graysen is a very common name, the only ones who will even know are going to be strictly the family. And I trust my parents. They won't do something that would hurt me." He pulled her close, tilting her chin up to meet his emerald gaze, "And losing you would kill me. I've already lost Brianna. I can't lose you too." Cinder sighed, carressing his face with her hand. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" Ethan chuckled, "Easy, you went to my father's club to help your grandfather with a case." Cinder giggled, "A case that I completely forgot about after the clown prince swept me off my feet." Ethan made a face, "That sounds like your talking about my father! Even though since my sister and I he's promoted himself to 'Clown King'- I don't think the media will ever make that a thing. Besides, the name does have a catch to it." Cinder laughed, "I suppose it does." Ethan pulled away and held out his arm, "Come on, from now on your staying in the penthouse." Cinder smirked, "Is this your way of asking me to move in with you, Ethan Quinn?" Ethan shrugged, grinning. "I suppose it is, I suppose it is." 

Introducing Cinder to his parents had been interesting to say the least. Harley had no problem with it. But the Joker was on the fence. He knew he couldn't get rid of her, Cinder was now the only thing keeping Ethan from losing it. If Cinder died or left him- Ethan would fall back into his depression and never be the heir. And the Joker would be waiting another twelve years before he would be able to put his unborn child into the business. It wasn't until the night Harley went into labor did he change his mind.

It'd been a clear night, around seven when Harley went into labor. It was April 1st. Ethan sat in the living room, watching his father pacing the room. Cinder walked into the living room and sat beside her boyfriend, her firey red hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Ethan wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek. "How's the studying?" He asked. Cinder groaned, curling into him as he played what she presumed was Call Of Duty. "Fine. Just wish I could get some experience." Cinder had decided to go to college to become a doctor, something Harley was very enthusiastic about. She'd even given Cinder some of her old textbooks and papers to help. She'd even offered to tutor her. Even though Harley had ultimately gone into psychiatry, she did go through medical school to get her degree. Cinder however was going to be a surgeon. Cinder glanced at her boyfriend, frowning as he was drawn into his game. Ethan nodded, "Yeah, experience... You do need that..." Cinder sighed, "I applied at Gotham University, but I'm having second thoughts. You know how often, Scarecrow goes after that place." Ethan pumped his fist in the air as he won. "Yes!" He cried. Cinder narrowed her eyes, "Ethan! Did you hear a word I say?" Ethan nodded, kissing her. "Yeah, baby. Gotham U, second thoughts, Scarecrow..." Cinder raised an eyebrow, impressed. The penthouse door opened and a doctor cover in blood ran out. All eyes were on the doctor and Ethan's face paled when he saw the blood. Blood was not a good sign. Joker snarled, "What's going on?!" He demanded. The doctor was frantic, "There's complications, we need to do a c section but she won't allow us to because we don't have someone qualified on staff. She said to have you get a surgeon from Gotham General." Joker roared, "There are no surgeons at Gotham General! None that wouldn't kill them both on purpose!" Cinder stood up, "I can give it a shot." She said, "I'm studying to be a surgeon. I've done the basics in the Emergency Room before." The Joker growled, pacing. The doctor cleared his throat, "Mr. Joker, sir- we don't have a lot of time- the doctor who tried- she hit him and she's losing blood, she'll bleed out if something isn't done!" Joker snarled whipping to face Cinder, "How far are you in your studies?!" He demanded. Cinder didn't stutter as she spoke, unafraid of the madman she'd been living with for the past few months. "I've read about how to do a c section, I've done a few procedures in both the ER in Metropolis and Gotham, but I haven't done a c section." Joker hissed, "If either of them die- _you_ will die." Ethan stood, "Dad-" Cinder nodded, "Alright. You got a deal." Ethan gaped, watching as she walked with the doctor, pausing only once, "Ethan- go grab the open book on the bed. Then meet me down in the infirmary." Ethan nodded and darted off. When he got to the infirmary, Cinder was already on top of things, She'd ensured Harley was given the proper medication and right amount before she started. Cinder was geared up in mask, gloves and gown, she hissed in anger once she looked around at the mess. "Why is nothing here?! Were any of you prepared for this?!" She was met by silence and hissed, "Get a catheter set up, get an IV running to get her fluids and medication, get her under general anesthesia, they're both in enough distress as it is." Cinder grabbed the surgical scalpel and looked at Harley, "I need you to breath slowly, cleansing breath in, relaxing breath out." Harley nodded lazily, Cinder growled at the botched partial c section and started. "This should take thirty to forty minutes, within the first five or ten we should have the baby out." Cinder muttered remembering the section from her textbook. Ethan and Joker stood nearby, Ethan noticed his father sweating profusely and found himself wondering if his father was like this during his own delivery. Harley was out at this point, and Cinder had made formidable progress. Cinder cursed suddenly, snapping to one of the doctors assisting her, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You need to unwrap the cord if its around the throat! Not tighten it!" Ethan and Joker were now extremely nervous, Joker gripping his cane that Frost had slipped into his boss's grasp once the surgery began. Griggs was away on family business and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. They watched as Cinder held the infant and untangled the cord from the child's neck. There were a few moments where the room was silent, everyone fearing the worst. A cry relaxed them. Cinder nodded to Joke and Ethan, "You cutting the cord?" She asked, offering the Joker the scalpel and pointing at where to cut. Joker cut it swiftly and Cinder handed the baby to one of the nurses who cleaned the infant while Cinder and the other doctors finished up. Cinder was working on the incision repairs while the nurse handed the cleaned up baby to it's father. "Congratulations, the nurse said, "It's a girl." Ethan groaned, "Great. Now I get to play dress up all over again." Cinder chuckled, now having finished the procedure and letting the other doctors and nurses prep Harley for recovery. "I'm sure you'll manage." Ethan rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek as she removed the surgery garments. Joker glanced at the clock and chuckled, "Born on April 1st. Oh she's going to have the _best_ birthday parties."

A couple hours later, Ethan and Cinder watched the infamous criminal power couple cradled their newborn. Ethan glanced at Cinder, "You know, maybe you could stay here. Dr. Graham could mentor you. He's been a doctor for years. Even before me and Brianna were born." Cinder nodded, "Where is he now?" Ethan sighed, "Vacation. Much well deserved. He's on a cruise in the Mediterranean with his family." Cinder nodded, "Why don't you go over there?" She said changing the subject and nodding towards his parents. Ethan frowned. "I don't want to get too attached." He confessed softly. Cinder saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Your afraid. Your afraid that you'll lose her like you lost Brianna." Ethan nodded. "I promised Brianna I would never leave her side, that I would protect her. I failed. I let her die. I thought she was crazy, she thought she was going to be murdered but I told her she just had a nightmare and to forget about it. I'll live with the guilt for the rest of my life." Cinder reached up, cupping his face in her hand and turning his head to meet her gaze. "Don't blame yourself for a mistake." She said, "Why not make up for it by making the same vow to your new sister?" Ethan thought for a moment before he smiled and kissed her. "How'd I get lucky enough to get you?" He sighed, Cinder smirked, "You bought me a drink." Ethan laughed, kissing her again, "That I did." Cinder nudged him forward, "Go on, your a big brother now. Go meet your baby sister." Ethan obeyed her, and joined his parents. His mother smiled and patted the edge of the bed for him to sit. "Do you want to meet your baby sister?" She said softly. Ethan nodded, looking up as his father rested a hand on his shoulder, looking down at his family with pride. Ethan watched as his mother moved the blanket aside to reveal the small blonde infant. The little baby blinked, opening her blue eyes, resembling her mother's. Ethan's heart melted the moment he laid eyes on his little sister. "C-Can i hold her?" He asked, his voice soft. His mother nodded and handed over the newborn to her son. After staring at his new sister he looked at his parents. "What's her name?" His parents shared a look and his mother smiled, "I was thinking Ecco Isabelle Quinzel." Ethan nodded. "I like it." He murmured, holding onto his baby sister, vowing from that moment on, that he would do anything to protect her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan sighed, shaking his head, not willing to say anything more on what happened after his silent vow to protect his younger sister. Brianna hugged him then, tears welling in her eye. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." Ethan's arms wrapped around his twin shakily. "It wasn't your fault." He choked, "It was Griggs's." Brianna held her younger twin. "But it was, if I had just killed Griggs instead of insisting on finding evidence it never would have happened. This mess would have been avoided." Ethan sighed, "Somehow- I don't think this could have ever been avoided," He said, "I think one way or another something would have happened." Brianna looked him in the eye. Her one eye was cold and calculating. "Lets not think about the past, focus on right now. Because now is what matters." Ethan nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, yeah your right." Brianna started back towards the mansion, "We need to prove my innocence." She said, "If we don't there's going to be problems. I won't be persecuted for a crime I didn't commit." Ethan grinned, "Then lets get started."

**A/N: Ethan's Reign will be a spinoff coming once the entire City Of Scars series is completed. Ethan's Reign will focus on how Ethan became a tyrant in Brianna's absence and how he was so determined to protect his baby sister.**


	42. Chapter 42

Ecco awoke the next morning to the scent of waffles and pancakes. Grinning she scrambled out of bed and ran down to stairs to meet her family in the kitchen. The small blonde girl plopped herself down on the couch with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and fruit and watched a show of multi colored ponies learning about the magic of friendship. The front door opened and a few moments later, Cinder entered the living room, looking disheveled. Ecco giggled, putting her plate aside and rushing too her favorite baby sitter's side. "Cinder!" Cinder smiled and embraced the small child as Harley came over with a plate for Cinder. Cinder yawned and thanked her before taking a seat at the dining room table which overlooked the living room. Joker walked over, "So what's the status on the transfer of medical equipment?" He asked. Cinder nodded taking a bite, "It's going great. We're nearly finished transferring everything to the infirmary here." She glanced up, "Speaking of medical- where's Brianna? Graham sent me ahead to check her eye." J and Harley shared a look. "Come to think of it," Harley said, "I haven't seen either of them." Suddenly a crash drew them all to the library where they heard arguing. Opening the library door, both twins were in the middle of a mess of papers, several computers sat in room. Brianna snapped at her twin, glaring angrily, "I told you not to move the papers on my side of the room!" Ethan snapped back, "Oh I'm sorry princess! Would you like me to leave?!" Brianna snarled, "You are so aggravating! Now send those to Marky or I'll-" It was then they noticed their audience. Joker narrowed his eyes, "What is this?" Brianna scoffed, "We were trying to figure out who framed me. Mark Nygma hasn't been as much help as I'd hoped." Joker groaned, "Both of you, out. There's nothing to prove." Brianna hissed, "I didn't kill-" Joker nodded, cutting her off. "I know." Brianna stared, "If you know then why is there no point?" Joker looked at his heiress, "I raised you to kill the right way. If you want revenge you don't do it like that. I already have people trying to find out what really happened." Brianna growled, "So now what? I sit around and do nothing?"

Joker nodded, "Exactly. Go in the pool, play video games, whatever your heart desires." Brianna rolled her eye. Cinder pushed her way through, "Actually Brianna," She said, "You can come with me and I'll take a look at your eye and see if there's any changes. Brianna nodded and followed after her. When the rest of them returned to the living room, Ethan watched the multi colored ponies on screen for a few minutes before he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news. "Hey!" Ecco whined. Ethan chuckled, "Sorry kid. My turn." Ecco whined, "Mommy! Ethan changed the channel!" Harley walked in about to say something when there was a breaking news bulletin. "Breaking now- a fire by the Gotham docks has killed notorious mob boss Carmine Falcone this morning." Joker gaped and Harley stopped. The king and queen of Gotham stared at the tv as the news anchor spoke. Ethan stared as they showed footage of the burning docks, only to jump to his feet upon seeing a familiar figure. Jack. "Brianna!" He yelled, storming out of the living room to grab his gun and holster. Brianna came out of the bathroom with Cinder who was following her. Brianna's left eye was exposed as she locked eyes with her twin, and he saw her wounded eye for the first time. Her left eye had a half inch to an inch long scar, it was healing well- but the main concern was a blood vessel that had been nicked by the blade. Her scar would never fade, that was clear- but the question the doctors had was if she would go blind. Ethan doubted it, she was too strong, and would never allow herself to succumb to a fate that would make her feel inferior. And considering the demon that resided in her soul, he doubted the Enchantress would allow her host to become inferior. Brianna narrowed her eyes, "What?" She hissed, breaking him from his thoughts. He'd been staring. He shook his head, "We need to go to the docks. Your ex killed Carmine Falcone." 

Brianna's eyes widened at his words. She snarled suddenly and stormed off, Cinder ran after her. "Brianna! I need to reapply your eye patch!" Brianna didn't listen to her and stormed into her room, slamming the door shut locking her brother and Cinder out. Cinder sighed, tapping her foot impatiently. Ethan checked his gun, ensuring it was loaded and he had extra bullets in his holster. It was an awkward moment for the pair, as they weren't exactly together anymore. Brianna walked out a few minutes later, high waisted tight ripped light colored jeans, dark brown lace up leather combat boots, a Harlequin patterned leather jacket, a black tank top underneath, a holster at her thigh, her custom gun tucked neatly inside, she looked at her brother, "Let's go." 

Cinder followed the twins to the garage. "Brianna- please just put on the eye patch! Your eye-" Brianna growled, snatching the eye patch from her and fixing it over her left eye. "Happy?" She snapped before getting into her Audi R8 and starting it. Cinder watched as Ethan followed his sister into the vehicle. The garage door opened and the car took off down the private driveway to the main road. Rolling her yes, Cinder walked back inside, sitting beside Harley to watch the news coverage. She sighed, knowing she would be patching both twins up later.

Brianna gunned it down the road, they were a couple blocks away when shots were fired. The bullets were of military grade and shot through the windshield. Brianna slammed on the brakes and the twins bailed out of the car and ran into a nearby alley. Brianna yelled out, holding her gun. "Jack! What did you do?!" Jack Carsen jumped down from the building, landing across from the twins in the alleyway. Jack glared, holding his gun, "You butchered my girlfriend. Now I'm getting my revenge." Brianna roared, tackling him, punching him every other word. "I. Did. Not. Kill. Her!" Jack growled, "I hope your ready to die, princess!" Ethan watched in horror and drew his gun, his hands shook as he tried to align the barrel of the gun with Jack. He couldn't get clear shot. Jack suddenly overtook Brianna, slamming her to the ground and then whipping her into his chest, her back against his chest as he pulled his arm across her throat, a blade in his hand and gun in the other. "Stand down," Jack ordered Ethan. Ethan didn't move, gun aimed at Jack. Jack growled, putting the knife dangerously close to Brianna's throat. "Tell your brother to stand down." Brianna hissed, "Don't stand down Ethan!" Ethan nodded, "I don't intend to," He answered. Jack snarled, adjusting his hold on the clown princess so he was cutting off her airway. Brianna gasped for air for a few moments, panic flaring in her eye. Ethan's eyes widened in horror. Jack glared at the clown princess's twin brother. "Stand down. Drop your gun and kick it over." Ethan looked at his sister, she couldn't breathe. If he didn't act, she would die. He dropped his gun, raising his hands in surrender and kicking the weapon over to the heir of the Trinity. "Fine. Just let my sister go." Jack huffed and released his restrictive grasp on Brianna's throat, she coughed and gasped for air. Jack slowly put the gun to Brianna's head. She coughed, "Jack... I swear to you I did not kill her. Please. Listen to me." Jack shook his head, ignoring the pleading look in her eye. "I saw you. I saw you kill her." Brianna tensed in his hold, but he cocked the trigger. "Don't move." Brianna growled in annoyance, relaxing against him as much as she could. Ethan glanced around the alley, looking for a way he could save his sister. Suddenly, a blur of red, yellow and black slammed into Jack, knocking him off his feet, and giving Brianna a chance to roll away. She snickered, climbing to her feet to see Robin pinning Jack to the brick wall, now cracking under the pressure. Robin glared into the heir's eyes as he cried out in pain. "Leave her alone!" Robin snarled. Brianna steadied herself with the help of her twin. "I'm fine Bird boy." She teased. Robin growled, ignoring her. Brianna's eye flashed and she walked over, wrenching him off of Jack, "I had everything under control!" Robin huffed, "Not from where I was standing." Jack hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his neck before he noticed Ethan now held a gun on him. Growling, the heir to the Trinity sat back against the brick wall of the alley, his stepfather would surely kill him after this.

The car ride back to mansion was long. Long and dull. At least, that was what Robin thought. Robin, Brianna and Jack all sat in the bat mobile, while Ethan drove behind them back to the mansion. The drive was extremely awkward for everyone. Ethan knew that it was awkward for his sister, having both her ex and current boyfriends in the same car. Brianna couldn't argue that, she sat in the front beside Robin, Jack restrained in the back seat. He didn't struggle, he knew he was done for. His stepfather would be furious he had tried to get revenge, especially after being told to wait to get his revenge. Brianna looked at Robin, he remained stoic as he drove, the fifteen year old having not a care in the world. Brianna glanced in the rear view mirror at Jack, cuffed and sitting in the backseat. He was glaring at the ground, saying nothing. Brianna's phone rang at that moment and she answered. "Hello?" "Princess! It's Mark, I just wanted to let you know I've gotten a hold of the footage from Mr. Carsen's safe house as you requested." Brianna sat up, hooking the phone to the bluetooth in the bat mobile. "Go on, Mark." She said. Mark cleared his throat, "I've sent you the footage, it's very obvious it isn't you. You don't wear a diamond bracelet for one, and you don't appear to have your eye patch on. And your scar isn't as prominent." Brianna turned to glare at Jack. His eyes were slightly widened, but he growled and shook his head, "No." He snarled, "He's one of yours! He's lying for you!" Brianna scoffed, turning to Robin, "Speed up a bit, Bird boy? My father needs to hear about this new development and I need to put someone in the basement for a while." She hissed the last part angrily, glaring at Jack. Robin smirked, "I thought you'd never ask." 

When they came to the mansion's main gate, Brianna leaned out the window and typed in the pass code. The gate opened for the two vehicles and they came to a stop at the front. The second the vehicles went into park, the Joker and several guards came out of the mansion, all with guns drawn. Brianna slipped out of the front seat, her eye cold, "Lower your weapons!" She demanded. The men looked from the clown princess to the clown king, confused. Joker growled, "What's the bat brat doing here, princess?" Brianna glanced back as Ethan and Robin pulled Jack out of the vehicle, "Helping get the asshole. The same asshole who was my former partner and could've and would've killed me and Ethan, if he hadn't stepped in." Brianna shot her father a look, "So you owe him." Joker growled, "I repay my debt by not killing him where he stands." Ethan and Robin walked over, pushing Jack down to his knees. Joker could see that his heiress's former flame and partner was beaten, Jack's hair clung to his skin as he sweat profusely. Jack's hazel eyes were cold, cruel- but also tired. The young man was spent. He couldn't fight to save his life. Joker grunted, raising a hand to summon a couple of henchmen. "Throw him in the basement. I'll deal with him later." The two henchmen obeyed, taking the young heir and dragging him inside. Joker turned to look at the twins, they were mercifully (mostly) unscathed, aside from a few cuts and bruises. Nothing major. Cinder walked out, moving to Ethan's side and checking him over. She spared no glance at Robin, not wanting to risk exposing the young man's identity. Ethan cast her a reassuring smile and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm fine." He murmured softly. She nodded, stepping away, still unsure if she wanted to continue their relationship. Joker growled, "Lets just go inside." He turned around and stalked back into the mansion, the guards following. Cinder pulled Ethan inside to tend to his wounds, Brianna went to follow before Robin grasped her hand, "Brianna..." She turned and he kissed her. Brianna smiled into the kiss before pulling away. He eyed her worriedly, "You make sure he gets what's coming to him." Brianna nodded, kissing his cheek, "You know I will, Dami. I'll see you later." Robin smirked, nodding, and then climbing back into the bat mobile and driving off. Brianna walked inside, starting towards the infirmary to get her wounds taken care of. She walked in to see Ethan storm out, seething. Brianna raised an eyebrow, turning towards Cinder. "Can I ask what happened?" Cinder sighed, "He's just in a mood because I still want to take a break." Brianna hummed thoughtfully, walking over. "Isn't he always?" The two laughed. Brianna took off her harlequin pattern leather jacket before sitting before Cinder. Cinder sighed, eyes scanning the girl's wounds. "Honestly Brianna- you need to be more careful." Cinder said as she began delicately dabbing at one of the wounds with a cotton ball of peroxide. Brianna flinched as the peroxide hit her wound before she spoke, "I'm always careful. This was only because the man I was fighting was my ex boyfriend and ex partner." Cinder paused, "Jack did this?" She murmured. Brianna nodded, pulling her hair over her shoulder and braiding it sub consciously. "More or less," She admitted. Cinder's eyes fell on the faint scar of the nanite explosive. It was nearly fully healed, but it had been a few months since the princess returned home. Cinder sighed, continuing to tend Brianna's wounds. When she finished she sat back. "Mark Nygma dropped by, he's in the living room. Nikki, Ginger and the rest of the crew are coming as well. They've all been made aware of the issue concerning Jack and your- ehm- condition." Brianna growled, "Speaking of, when do I get this eye patch gone completely?" Cinder sighed walking over and removing the patch. holding a small light, she examined the eye wound. "I think its safe to say you can start having the patch on only at night, keep it on if you like, but I think you can lose the patch during daylight hours. Your scar's healed nicely and I don't see any inflammation in your eye vessels." Brianna grinned, pocketing the mask, thanking the doctor and leaving to join her crew in living room. 


	43. Chapter 43

Brianna walked down from the infirmary into the living room. Her eyes welled with tears as she stood in the threshold, staring at her crew. It dawned on her she hadn't seen any of them since her return. She entered the room and was met with stares. After a moment of awkward silence, Alice ran over and embraced her. "Princess! Oh it is true! You returned!" Brianna nodded, "Yeah. Been back for a couple months now." Alice Tetch was giddy as always, Jervis Tetch's adopted daughter, an orphan he'd found in an alleyway, only a year or two old on the verge of death. The man had nursed her back to health and treated her like a princess. Looking at Alice now, no one would suspect she was once a helpless child on death's doorstep. Alice had beautiful honey blonde hair, a neat black bow pulled her hair back from out of her eyes, but strands never failed to tickle her face to the point she was constantly fixing her hair. Brianna then noticed the rest of them. Ashton and Sarah Cobblepot, Ginger Isley, Nikki Dent, Mark Nygma, Harrison and Tabitha Crane, Sabrina Kyle, even Freeze's son Shaun Fries was here. Ginger walked over, a smirk on her face and victory and pride gleaming in her eyes. "I've heard the news." She said happily, "Is it true? I was right about Carsen?!" Brianna sighed, nodding slowly. Trust Ginger to ruin the moment, the girl practically despised men- Brianna even recalled her father saying she'd gotten it from her mother. Ginger pumped a fist to air and began her spiel. "Yes! Yes! I was right! He was a no good bastard! You should have dumped him ages ago!" Brianna rolled her eyes, wincing as she felt a small stab of pain in her wounded eye. Sabrina walked over to examine her eye, "Brianna," She said, "Are you sure your okay?" Brianna nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get the eye used to the light, just got the patch off ten minutes ago." Tabitha sighed, "Can we get down to business please?" Brianna nodded, "Of course." 

Mark handed Brianna a folder. Brianna opened it and began examining the photos inside, "These photos prove that it isn't you, Princess. You had an eye patch, the perpetrator did not. And I took the liberty of pulling the footage from your own safe house, the times line up and prove your innocence. "You were in the safe house drinking tea while you waited for your brother to return." Brianna nodded, "This will convince, Jack then?" Mark shook his head, "If he looks at it logically, yes. But he is grieving for his girlfriend. A girlfriend he believes you murdered. He may not listen to reason. It will keep his stepfather happy knowing that it wasn't you, but Jack..." Brianna sighed, knowing what she had to do. "Alright then. I suppose we can make this work..." Ginger rolled her eyes, "Please tell me your over him! I mean- news was you were dating billionaire playboy Damian Wayne." There was a collective gasp from the crew. Brianna sighed, "Yes. I am dating Damian Wayne. But I don't want a rivalry with Jack." Ginger scoffed, "Oh please, we all know how you feel about Jack, considering what happened in Mexico." The clown princess's eyes flashed and she shot her friend a dangerous look. Harrison Crane spoke up, "Brianna? What did happen while you guys were gone? Ginger won't breathe a word about it." Brianna sighed, flopping down into one of the chairs. "To make a long story short, Griggs was evil, he pushed me into an acid vat that ultimately killed me, I came back, got amnesia, got thrown in Belle Reve, experimented on, joined the Suicide Squad, got kidnapped and held for ransom, remembered who I was, had sex with Jack, escaped the Suicide Squad mission, went on a cross country road trip, got to Los Santos, eventually came back here, then broke up with Jack because he took advantage of me and our whole relationship was a lie." They all stared at her as she finished. Brianna shrugged, "What? Not like anything major happened." Ashton snickered, "So her royal highness got laid, hope your parents don't know." Brianna bit her lip, "Well..." Sarah gasped, "No!" Brianna nodded, "They found out. All because my darling little brother let it slip on accident." The crew laughed, and they all sat in the living space talking for the next hour. Tabitha held a shot glass in her hand, downing the shot "So- where is your charming beau? Are we going to have the pleasure of meeting Mr. Wayne?" Brianna giggled, "Damian and his father are always working at Wayne Enterprises- so it could be a while." The crew laughed, Nikki smirked, "So, Brianna- when do you plan to dish out your plan against-" She was cut off as a loud, bloodcurdling scream sounded from the basement. Brianna's eyes widened as she recognized the scream, she had completely forgotten. Shit. "Fuck!" She cursed jumping to her feet and rushing to the basement door, she hadn't noticed her father slipping away to the basement. He was already beginning Jack's torture. The crew was on their feet, "Princess?" Shaun Fries asked. Brianna cursed again, "I'm sorry- I completely forgot Jack was in the basement. Dad's already started the torture without me." She took off down the stairs, applying her eye patch. Leaving her crew upstairs. 

Jack screamed in pain as the Joker twisted the knife around inside him. He could feel the blade wedged between muscle and bone. Jack was sure his arm would never be the same again. Jack looked up at the Clown King of Crime weakly, the Joker glared down at him angrily. "How dare you!" Joker snarled, "Sleep with my daughter, use her for your own personal gain! I should kill you for what you did to her!" Joker kicked the young man in the stomach multiple times, Jack gasped for air, unable to breathe. Joker slammed him into the stone wall, and Jack cried in pain. "Stop! Please stop!" Joker grinned, "Why should I? You hurt my princess, now I'm going to hurt you and cause you the same pain you cause her!" He ripped the blade out of the Trinity heir's arm, before putting the blade to his lip. "Don't cry," Joker growled, "Lets put a smile on that face." 

"Stop!" 

Joker turned, stopping his moves. Brianna stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eye patch covering her left eye. Her emerald eye had a faint glow and a fire burned in it. Anger coursed through her veins, "What did you do, dad? What did you do?!" Joker growled, pocketing his blade and dropping Jack to the ground. The heir let out a moan of pain. Brianna stood before her former partner, glaring down at his battered body before turning on her father, "I told you not to touch him until I arrived!" Joker snarled, "I needed to get a point across, princess." Brianna hissed, "Do I look like I care?! Leave us!" Joker growled, "I'll be back shortly with a fresh set of knives." Brianna said nothing until he'd left the room. When the sound of a door closing sounded, Jack slowly looked up at her. As he did, the back of her hand came down upon the side of his face. Jack fell to the floor, feeling one of his teeth crack as his face slammed into the ground. Brianna sighed, "Oh Jack, look what you've done." Jack groaned, rolling over, "Princess..." Brianna glared at him, "Do you know what you did? You Mr. Carsen slandered my name, my family's name." Jack whimpered, "Brianna- I" Brianna kicked him. "Enough, Jack!" Her voice cracked. She grabbed his chin, turning his head to meet her cool emerald gaze. "I loved you, and you lied to me." Jack groaned, "Princess... I-" Brianna pushed him away. "Do you know what you could have prevented? Do you know how you hurt me? First you lied to me, then- you mock me with the bitch you cheated on me with. And lastly- and this is, last- you accused me of murdering her. Murder in a way you know I wouldn't do." Jack growled, "You killed her. Rachel's dead because of you." Brianna hissed, "No, she is dead because of you. If you remember- the one who killed your girlfriend failed to realize I wore an eye patch at the time." Jack's eyes widened and he choked on his own air. Had it been??? No. No! Brianna had been jealous- she had a motive. Jack shook his head, "No, no..." Brianna knelt beside her former partner in crime, tilting his chin up, her emerald eye locked onto his hazel ones. Tears were pooling in his eyes, and she could see the conflict in his mind clearly, he was a lost boy. A lost boy with a vendetta, a vendetta for the one who killed his beloved girlfriend. Brianna almost felt sorry for him, almost. She sighed and pulled away the eye patch. Jack's eyes widened as he watched her pull the patch from her eye. He could see her scar clearly for the first time. The half inch to inch long scar, healing well and the blood vessel wound had healed almost fully. However it was quite clear that the scar would never fully leave. Her emerald eyes were ablaze, like a window into the darkest depths of her mind. He could almost see her thoughts processing. He saw the pain, the betrayal, the remaining love she still felt for him. Jack couldn't help but feel drawn to her as he had all those months ago in Mexico. He could clearly remember the night they'd spent together in his hotel room, he remembered the journey home, how he and Ginger had helped her relearn everything she'd learned in her fifteen years of life. He didn't realize himself drawing closer to her, but before his lips could reach hers, she pulled away. Jack watched after her helplessly, Brianna pocketed her eye patch, stepping to the table which held a various array of blades and other torture devices. Brianna pulled a small blade from the array before walking back to her former partner. She placed the tip of the blade at his cheek and traced it along his skin. Jack was tense as the blade danced along his skin. Brianna sighed, kneeling beside him. "Until your step father comes to claim you, we are free to do as we wish. You _did_ attempt to murder me. Your step father's issued your torture as your punishment." Jack growled, "I'll kill him for this..." Brianna snickered, tracing her fingertips along his chin, "I'm sure you will." Joker entered the room once more, carrying a large case filled with knives. He looked at his daughter, who's emerald eyes were now a green fire. Joker didn't get the chance to do anything before Brianna grabbed a knife and walked towards her former partner. This was going to be the closure she needed.


	44. Chapter 44

Hours passed, Ethan was walking down the stairs into the dining room for dinner when his father and sister emerged from the basement, covered in blood. Behind them Jasen Frost and Archie dragged a brutally battered Jack out of the basement. Ethan stared in horror at his twin sister's former lover as he was dragged away. He followed them as they moved to the front door. When the door opened, Michael DeSanta stood there with a few guards. When he saw his step son, he didn't even flinch. Jack was practically thrown at his step father, who helped him to the car before turning back to the Joker and Brianna, "I'm terribly sorry for my step son's behavior," He said, "I do hope this doesn't jeopardize the arrangement we have?" Joker growled, "It came very close, DeSanta. See to it that it doesn't happen again." Jack's step father nodded, "You have my word." Brianna stepped forward, handing him some files. "I think you'd like to see this, its the evidence proving that I didn't murder Ms. Bottino." DeSanta checked through the files briefly, "I see." He said, "All is forgiven, princess. I know it wasn't you, I knew that the moment I checked over the footage. I hope you will forgive my step son, he's a bit rash." Brianna shrugged, "All is forgiven, but I refuse to deal with him." DeSanta nodded, "Of course, I'll have Ashley be the messenger between us." Brianna nodded, "Its for the best."

It was late that night when Brianna came to Ethan's room, waking him. Ethan groaned groggily, following her to the front door, she opened it and Ginger and Damian stood there. Ginger half asleep, and Damian wide awake. "Good, your here." Brianna chirped before allowing them inside. She lead the group to the planning room, mainly used for heists and such. She wiped everything off the table and pulled a plan from god only knew where and tossed it on the table. Brianna grinned at her brother, best friend and boyfriend. "We, are planning a party." Damian frowned, "A party? You dragged me out here for a party planning committee?" Brianna giggled, kissing his cheek, "Not just any kind of party, Dami. A revenge party." Damian frowned, "I don't get it." Ginger giggled, "Oh come on rich boy! You never had one of these?" Damian shook his head. "Can't say I have." Ginger and Brianna shared a look before they burst into giggles. Brianna cast her boyfriend a small smirk, "A revenge party is exactly what it sounds like, Damian. A plot to get the best revenge."

START SONG NOW

The four friends assembled in the ball room of the mansion, Ginger gripping the Clown Princess by the shoulders.

Ginger- Now you know, Brianna, Jack Carsen is not your friend  
We are your friends  
And we're going to make him pay. You know what friends do?  
They've got your back and they're fun to be around

Ethan- Whuh-oh, whuh-oh, whuh-oh

Ginger- When someone hurts you then they attack  
And grind your foe into the ground

Ethan- Whuh-oh, whuh-oh, whuh-oh

Brianna climbed onto the stage in the ballroom, often used for whenever the Joker needed to make an announcement.

Brianna- Imagine a party with dresses and cake  
And singing and dancing and cake  
And there's a magic act that saws Jack in half  
And this time it will take

Ethan- Now that's a party

Ginger and Brianna- A revenge party  
A party that ends  
With somebody's head on a spike

Damian watched them, slightly uncomfortable.

Ethan- Whuh-oh, whuh-oh, whuh-oh

All 3- It's a revenge party  
With your two best friends  
It's like a party with revenge it's what it's like

Ginger- For this to work, you're gonna have to pretend like you still like them. Can you do it?

Brianna scoffed, "Of course!" With a flick of her hand a figure of Jack's cousins appeared.

Brianna- hey, girl

Ashley- Hey, Tiana wanted me to tell you that she tried to talk to Jack  
But he just wants Rachel back and that's not his fault

Brianna-I get it, I just hope we can still have a partnership with you guys

Ashley- Aw, of course

EBGD-It's a revenge party  
A party that ends  
With entrails all over the lawn  
It's a revenge party with your two best friends

Brianna- And then I'll have my revenge when he's gone

EGD- Yes, Party!  
B- I'll have my revenge when he's gone

Reporters- What's the princess doing?  
What is Brianna wearing?  
Is she dating Carsen?  
Brianna, Brianna she has everything  
She gets everything  
Brianna, Brianna, Brianna

B- Next, we take away Jack's only achievement, being a hot person

Ethan was snacking on what looked like a granola bar Damian frowned,

D- What is that?

Ethan looked at him, and said mockingly in the voice of a whiny teenage girl,

E- Ugh, I'm so fat and disgusting. I just use these Kälteen diet bars when I need to lose weight

Ginger stepped forward, a smug grin on her face,

G-I need to lose three pounds

Brianna plucked the diet bar from her twin and eyed it greedily, a plan forming in her head

B-Bring me a whole box!

All- A revenge party a party that ends  
With somebody crushed and alone  
D-And ugly crying

It's a revenge party with your two best friends  
It's like a party and revenge is what is like

Reporters- What's Carsen eating?  
God, look at his figure?  
Did his abs get bigger?  
Brianna, Brianna, Brianna, she has everything  
She gets everything  
Brianna, Brianna, Brianna

The party was alive. People were dancing, talking, making deals- and Brianna stood beside her small crew, each of them dressed up for the party.

Ginger scanned the room, "We got to go harder. If we could get Tiana Clinton to think that Jack is mad at her."

Brianna shook her head and sighed, "I won't do that, Tia is fragile." Ginger gripped her friend by the shoulders and spoke, "Exactly, if we crack her she will spill something we could use."

Damian hissed, "Shh, here they come."

Jack approached with his cousins and the Trinity. Brianna plastered a faux smile on her face, linked arms with Damian and spoke, "Mr. DeSanta, wonderful you could come." Michael DeSanta smiled, "It's an honor to be here, princess." He nudged Jack who gave an annoyed huff, "It's wonderful to see you."

Brianna nodded, a smile on her face, "The honor is all mine Jack, please, help yourself to refreshments."

"Yes, yes of course."

The ex partners stared at each other before Jack cleared his throat,

"Um, thanks I'll see you later."

Brianna let out a relieved sigh before she frowned, watching him leave. Ginger walked over, wrapping an arm around her.

G- At every party, there might be a lull  
Where the energy dips

Whuh-oh, whuh-oh, whuh-oh  
Damian wrapped an arm around Brianna

D-You might be thinking it's late we should go  
And they ran out of chips

Brianna's emerald eyes flared and she gritted her teeth before she snapped, "No, no, no! I can't even watch when she touches his hair and I've watched a snake eat a man

Damian made a face, trying to picture it, but only becoming extremely nauseous. 

Carsen needs to be toppled  
Sorry, Tia, I swear that I'm parting now

Brianna whipped around to the bar, slamming her fist down.  
One candy shot, please!

All- A revenge party!  
A party that ends with lions in a Roman arena

She has everything  
She gets everything  
Brianna , Brianna, Brianna

"Whoo! candy shots all around!" Ethan yelled grabbing a tray of candy flavored shots from the bar and walking into the crowd. 

"Ashley, Sarah, Jack..." Ethan said each person's name as he handed off the candy shots.

"And one for my dear sister," 

"Another for Ashley..."

"Four for Ginny Gin Gin, you go Gin Gin!"

"Gin, Gin, Gin" Ginger groaned in annoyance as the others chanted the nickname.

"And none for Tia, bye!" Tiana frowned as Ethan ran off with the shots.

"Who sent that?" She asked looking at 

"Aw, it's from-"

Carsen! Carsen! Carsen! "Thanks for being a such a great best friend." Brianna said, reading the small inscription. 

"Caulk! Caulk! Caulk! I mean cute! I mean, gimme it! I mean okay, well, if you and Jack are best friends again, You can be in charge of keeping all his secrets!  
For example, when he bought you those high heel shoes just to make fun of you  
'Cause he knew you wouldn't be able to walk in them  
And he's not really tall, he has foot inserts to make him appear taller.  
Also he told me he caught Rachel cheating on him.  
Every Thursday she said she had SAT Prep  
But really, she was hooking up with Shane Oman in the Vespucci Beach High's Devil Costume

She made him wear the costume?

No, they're both in the costume!  
And I never told anybody because I'm such a good friend

All- It's a revenge party  
A party that ends with somebody's head on the spike  
A revenge party  
D & G- With your two best friends  
It's like a party and revenge it's what it's like  
All- A party with revenge is what it's like  
A party with revenge is what it's like  
A party with revenge is what is like


	45. Chapter 45

Brianna broke away from her group after that, walking around the ball room in a long ballgown that just trailed behind her as she walked. Her eyes were on her former flame and partner, her emerald eyes piercing his soul as he walked through the ballroom. It was when their gazes met did her heart stop. 

B- My God, my heart beats faster!  
And my mind is racing  
Could it be...?  
Could it be that you've come back to life?

She stared into her ex boyfriend's eyes as he stared at her. His hazel eyes were different than they had been, she noted. 

_"I know those eyes, following me  
Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea  
I know that face, strange though it seems  
Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams."_

Jack had started towards her, and she found herself unable to move.

She whispered to herself, "How can you stand there, a whisper from me? Yet somehow, be so far away? In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see. With so many words left to say."

Jack was in front of her now, and he could see the pain in her eyes. There was no doubt that despite her current relationship with Damian Wayne, her feelings for him hadn't died along with their trust for one another. 

Jack put a hand to her face, his hazel eyes growing cold as he spoke, "This man is dead, he is no more. He died a little each day. Like a thief, the Château d'If has stolen him away." He stepped away, glaring at the view, not bearing to see the look on her face. "The mind plays tricks. You are confused. The man you seek is long gone." He looked back at her, a fire in his eyes making the hazel have a touch of amber. "Dead and cold. A story told, by those he trusted. Those he loved, and those who then..." He trailed off, and Brianna followed his gaze to Damian Wayne who was laughing with a few other heirs and heiresses. "Moved on." Brianna squeezed her eyes shut, he was trying to manipulate her. She knew it. He had moved on first. She had moved on after the only man who ever showed any real interest in her had asked her to a party- a public event knowing that being seen with her could and most likely would- damage his reputation as Bruce Wayne's heir.

Jack rounded on her, his eyes cold, while Brianna could only wallow in the memories of their once beautiful relationship.

"I am a ghost, just a mirage" [Brianna] "There in that voice...""Who chases traces of you" [Brianna] "Traces of you..."  
[Brianna] Dark and familiar, and deep as the seaJack glared at her, "This man is dead,  
He is no more," [Brianna] "I know those eyes..."  
"And though it's torturing me" [Brianna] Torturing me

His hands captured hers, and the fire in his eyes faded away at her touch. "Can either of us really ever be free?" He pulled her close, almost in tears, one arm wrapped around her, the other slowly reaching behind his back...

"How can you stand there a whisper from me...?  
When you are still so far away?  
And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?"  
Brianna held his hand, tears in her eyes, "With so much broken..."  
Jack grasped the gun he'd hidden in the waistband of his pants. "And so much damage"  
The next words they spoke together, "There are no words.."  
Jack moved the gun towards her, the cool barrel touching her torso as he spat the next words, tears were in his eyes and he felt the fire burning within him. 

"Left to say..."

Brianna stared at him in shock. She knew he was being insincere, but she hadn't expected he was planning the same thing she was. Her right hand was behind her back, gripping her own customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS, similar to her mother's. Quickly she moved, the barrel of her own weapon resting firmly against her ex's abdomen. Jack chuckled, "I guess we had the same idea, huh princess?" Brianna said nothing, her emerald eyes blazing with green fire. Jack laughed, "Don't worry, princess- once your gone, everything will be much better. I'll have my own closure." She gasped as he jabbed the weapon into her ribs. Her frightened gasp caught the eye of her brother who was on standby. Ethan immediately caught sight of the two ex partners with their guns drawn. He shot a panicked look at Damian and Ginger, they both knew the plan to off Jack Carsen had gone south the moment they saw the worried look. Their eye contact and Damian's rushed movements to his girlfriend and her ex didn't go unnoticed by the party guests. Jack's stepfather only glared, waiting for his step son's next move. The Joker was watching the show from afar, Harley at his side and her stomach churning. She knew this was going to end with bloodshed. She could see the demonic look in her daughter's eyes, the demon that held her soul captive was slowly creeping through, and sooner or later it would be a like a tinderbox ready to explode.

Brianna glared at her former partner. "Jack," She said, "What are you doing?" Jack hissed, "What does it look like princess? I'm getting my revenge! You killed the only woman I ever loved!" Brianna snarled, "And what about me? Huh? You never loved me?! Is that your confession? You admit you used me? Used me for your own personal gain, even going as far as manipulating me to sleep with you to trick me into falling in love with you." Jack hissed, "It wasn't like that!" Brianna snarled, emerald eyes alight with green fire. "Oh really? Then what was it like?!" Jack was at a loss for words. Brianna's crew surrounded them, each with either a gun or a knife. Jack growled, "It doesn't matter now. You refused to listen to me. So now your going to pay!" Brianna's eyes narrowed, "Very well. Then a duel to the death it is."

Brianna:Do you know how it feels to be pining? For someone who won't love you back. Do you once think of how I felt when you spoke of princesses, pink hair and love had forever turned my heart black. Do you know what it's like to be heartless? To never have reason to cry. To never take joy in the pleasures surrounding you, if you have then it's time for you to die 

Jack: I know what it's like to lose someone I didn't need to learn that again. You say you blame me for your actions(Never feel pain or loss)But I'm not the one who took your heart(The bridge that you made me cross)Though I know love can make creatures do crazy things, I'm not responsible for tearing you apart(I'm tearing you apart) 

Brianna flicked her hand, a image of everything they had ever been through together flashing before her ex partner's eyes as she spoke, "We were two outcasts without a friend I thought you would understand I loved you, but you tossed me away. Now everything that I had know has changed. Hearts are made for breaking," Jack cut in "You took my love away" "So just have none at all Jack pushed back, "Now you're going to pay" "Love just keeps on aching(Enough of this power play)So why do you have it at all(You think that you know love)Magic comes with a price(Well guess what there's more to tell)This is the price I'm taking(I'm bidding you farewell)I'm bidding you farewell

Ethan watched as Jack had Brianna pinned. His sister- or rather the Enchantress, quickly took a hold and in a moment she was exactly how she looked when they were in the Suicide Squad. Jack's eyes widened and he took a few steps back in fear. Brianna's eyes closed and Ace Quinn opened them. Ginger glanced around the room, her eyes wide as saucers. Jack was surely done for. Brianna's next words were hypnotic to the Trinity heir, he found himself almost lost in her words and her eyes, almost.

(Instrumental)We can start our lives anew Forever just me and you

(Spoken):For all eternity, my love 

Jack looked almost hypnotized before he shoved her away. "Though you may look her, You will never be her!" Ace hissed and in another flash Brianna was back, glaring at him as he snapped, I know what it's like to be truly in love and have all of that taken. You will never know the feeling. So I will now end your misery" Brianna(at the same time):Heart are made for breaking. So I will break yours

Everyone watched in horror as both guns were fired, it was in slow motion- Ethan saw the two bullets just graze each other before one planted itself in his twin's chest, the other in the same place on her ex.


	46. Chapter 46

Both of them fell. Ethan caught his sister before she hit the tile floor, her breathing was labored, crimson colored blood pooled from underneath her. Brianna's crew watched in shock, unable to do anything without the order of their leader. Ethan held his sister, his emerald eyes saucers as they overflowed with tears. No. Not again. Brianna choked, forcing herself to try to sit. Her mother was beside her an instant later, "Don't move!" She warned, trying to keep the heiress as still as possible. Brianna choked out a laugh, "I definitely *cough* didn't expect that!" Jack moaned across from her, Ashley and Tiana holding him as he glanced over, "Didn't account for you to have the same idea!" Brianna giggled, coughing in between. Blood dribbled down her jawline as she giggled weakly. Joker and DeSanta were yelling angrily at each other, blaming each other for what had happened. Harley got up to join the screaming match as the medics put the two on stretchers. Ethan didn't leave his sister's side, she suddenly grabbed him by the arm, her eyes serious but weak. "Upon my death, I name my brother Ethan as my successor- only if he is assisted by Jasen Frost." Ethan felt his blood run cold. She was making a will. Ethan shook his head, "No- no! Brianna please your not-" Brianna hissed in pain, shaking her head. "No..." She forced herself to continue, "If I die you must promise me you won't lose yourself again. Please. If not for me, for Cinder. And Ecco." Ethan shook his head, "Don't-don't talk like that! Your gonna be fine! You will!" Brianna smiled weakly, squeezing her brother's hand before letting go as they arrived at the infirmary.

Brianna opened her eyes. And when she did, she screamed. She was in the purgatory.

Cinder came out of the infirmary, shaking her head. She didn't need to utter a word to tell them. The Joker left the hall outside where they were all waiting, taking Ecco by the hand and leading his youngest daughter away. Harley let out an ear piercing wail. Ethan stood there, unable to say or do anything. But then, he entered the infirmary, he knew something was wrong, grabbing a defibrillator he dropped onto a bed, turning the machine on and preparing to end his life to save his sister. His mother suddenly ripped the machine from him, screaming in his face while tears ran down her cheeks. Ethan shook his head, ready to explain before Cinder injected him with a sedative.

Brianna walked through the purgatory. "Enchantress!" She yelled, "Why am I here?!" The witch materialized before her, smoky wisps trailing from the witch's transparent figure. "Rest easy," She said her voice an echo of sorts. "Your body is merely recovering. You'll be healed shortly." Brianna growled in annoyance, sitting on the ground. The Enchantress wisped around her, "Don't worry, my host." She said, "While your here- I can teach you how to use and control your powers." Brianna looked up, "Fine. Whats the catch?" The Enchantress purred, "Nothing. Just listen to my requests my princess, you shan't need to carry out my requests, just merely listen to them." Brianna was tense. The knowledge and power this witch offered her would be very valuable. And the price to pay would be only to listen to advice. Brianna nodded, "Very well. You have a deal."

Jack awoke in the medical ward, his eyes opening to look upon the prince of Gotham. Ethan's emerald eyes were cold, and it chilled the Trinity heir to the bone. It frightened him how much Ethan looked like his sister. Ethan was toying with a butterfly knife, his eyes were on Jack's, the young man looked as though he'd been through hell. Jack had no doubts Ethan had been watching over him for some time now. Ethan was half sitting half leaning against the wall nearby. Ethan pushed himself off the structure when he saw Jack's eyes flutter open. Jack groaned, slowly sitting up to lean against the small pile of pillows. "What happened?" He murmured. Ethan slammed the blade of the butterfly into the bed, inches away from Jack's foot. Jack narrowed his eyes, annoyed with a look that said, _what the fuck was that for?_ Ethan hissed, "Your going to pay for your crimes, Jack Carsen. I'm going to see to it." Jack opened his mouth to ask why, but then he saw the med bay beside him. Brianna laid in the bed, looking pale. It was then Jack realized she wasn't hooked up to anything. And there was a sheet at the base of the bed. She was dead. Jack should have been thrilled he'd killed her, thus getting his revenge for Rachel, but he felt nothing. Ethan put the butterfly knife to Jack's throat, trying to decide how the man before him should die. Jack tensed, closing his eyes and preparing for his imminent death, when a choked gasp from beside them made them both turn. Brianna was alive. Ethan pocketed the knife, rushing over, "Brianna?!" He said worriedly, Jack's eyes widened as he saw her hand grasp Ethan's wrist. Ethan yelled then, "Cinder! Cinder! She's alive!" Jack watched weakly as Cinder hurried over with medical supplies, almost dropping it in shock. "But how?!" Cinder exclaimed as she set to work, patching the wound and ensuring all bits of the bullet were gone. Ethan was pondering it for a moment before his eyes flashed a bright green. "It was the witch." He murmured. "The witch brought her back again." 

A couple hours passed, after her family had left, Brianna turned her gaze to her former partner. His hazel eyes locked onto her emerald. Silence. Jack suddenly rolled over, facing away from her. Brianna sighed, "Jack..." Jack hissed, "What?! What do you want from me, princess?!" Brianna recoiled as though she'd been stung by a bee. "Nothing." Jack rolled back over, "You want to gloat? Don't you? Well go on then! Gloat!" Brianna stared at him, "Jack- I have nothing to-" Jack yelled, "You didn't kill her- did you?! Did you?!" Brianna saw the tears in his eyes and shook her head, "No. No I didn't kill her. I don't know who did, but whoever it was didn't have my scar." Jack choked a sob and laughter, "I knew it. I fucking knew it. The moment I knew you were dead I felt no different." Brianna looked at him sympathetically. He was a lost boy looking for vengeance. Brianna watched him, he was broken. Jack turned back to her, "I wanted revenge for the one who killed her! I almost killed you when you didn't do it!" Brianna couldn't stand watching her ex partner lose his mind. Weakly, she slipped out of her bed and started limping over to his bed. Jack's eyes widened, "W-what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, "You need to rest!" Brianna hissed in pain, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I can't watch you blame yourself, its pitiful." Jack chuckled, leaning back against the pillows. "I'm a fucking mess." Brianna nodded, "That you are." Jack looked at her, a dark red still shown on her bandaged chest and he looked away. "I tried to tell you..." He murmured. "I tried." Brianna frowned, "What do you mean?" Jack sighed, "Does it even matter anymore?" Brianna nodded. Jack leaned back, "I didn't love her." He muttered, "I mean I did- at a point. But once we actually had a relationship..." He sighed, "It changed things. Complicated things. My stepfather had this elaborate plan- to have us end up together and then he'd have power over Gotham. At first, I went along with it. I had been with Rachel at the time, the entire time actually. As far as my step father knew. But it was after you disappeared did I realized my feelings had changed. It wasn't- it wasn't some elaborate power hungry plan anymore, it was different. But when I found out what happened...." he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut in pain, remembering the day he'd heard the news. "I- I- Rachel was there and she helped me through the pain. She knew I didn't love her, and she was pissed initially, but when she saw how much your death hurt me, she pulled me back. When I saw you again, and I knew it was you-" Brianna cut him off, "You fell in love all over." Jack nodded slowly. "Exactly." Brianna looked at him, "If you loved me, why would you kill me?" Jack shook his head, "But I didn't." Brianna looked at him, "You did." She whispered, her eyes pooled with tears, remembering her time in purgatory, time passed differently in there. It felt like it'd been years, when in reality it'd only been a few hours. Jack looked at her, his face paling. "What do you mean?" Brianna shook her head, not wanting to explain nor discuss the issue with the Enchantress. "Forget it." She carefully went back to her own bed, Jack watching her worriedly. He relaxed when she made it safely. They sat in silence again. Jack looked at her as she settled in to sleep, how could he make it up to her? After what he'd done- he wasn't sure he would even be able to.


	47. Chapter 47

Brianna awoke to the window lock being broken. She sat up in her bed, her eyes scanning the empty medical ward. Jack's snoring was the only sound she heard aside from her shallow breathing. She heard the faint sound of light footsteps, and she prepared to launch herself at the mystery intruder before she realized who it was. A small grin spread across her face as Robin entered the space around her bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked as he came over to stand beside her. Robin cast her a small smile, something he only seemed to do around her. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. the party dispersed after you were shot." Brianna shrugged, wincing as she did so. "I'm fine, just died and came back to life. Just like last time." Robin frowned, looking over to Jack's bed where Jack slept soundly. Brianna looked back at Robin, "He's so lost." She whispered, "I want to help him but I don't know if I should." Robin scoffed, "He's a lost cause. You should forget about him." Brianna sighed, biting her lip. "Anyways," She said changing the subject, "Why did you sneak in?" Robin smirked, "I don't think your father would let me in at two in the morning. As either Damian or Robin." The two laughed, "I suppose you do have a point," Brianna giggled. Robin smirked, leaning down towards her, "Don't I always?" And he kissed her.

Unbeknownst to them, Jack was wide awake. He had heard the window lock break, and seen the dark figure slip inside. He'd feigned sleeping when he saw the cape. And he saw everything. It killed him to know Brianna had moved on, though, he suppose she was right to. He'd lied to her. How could she ever trust someone, let alone be with someone who lied to her as part of a ploy to take over her father's empire? 

When they awoke the next morning, it was to a nurse bringing them breakfast. Both Jack and Brianna silently thanked god they weren't in a hospital as the food would have then been inedible. They were both given a stack of pancakes and bacon. (Jack's pancakes were slightly overcooked or under cooked while Brianna's were perfect, he supposed this was Harley's silent revenge at almost killing her daughter.) The two ate the food, Jack eating more slowly after his first bite. Upon the first taste of syrup doused pancake, Jack felt like a child again. He felt a mother's love. Something he hadn't received in many, many years. He could remember being a small child, back when he and his mother used to travel before she remarried. When it was just the two of them. Amanda DeSanta- the former Amanda Carsen, had been a good mother initially. Even with Jack's father off saving the world from magic that he had deemed more important than his own family, they had managed. They'd moved from New York when Jack was four, they'd traveled until he was ten and she married Michael DeSanta. Jack had come to learn his mother favored her step children over him. Despite Jack's step father being the only parent to him for some time, Jack never saw the man who had adopted him as his son as his father. In Jack's eyes- he never had a father. 

By the time they finished breakfast, a doctor came in asking them if they would like to attempt walking. Of course they were insistent on trying, and knowing this was the only reason the doctor even suggested it. Jack and Brianna slipped out of their beds, both shaky on their feet at first, Jack kept an eye on Brianna, she was shaky, but she was doing fine. He had no doubts she could be released from the infirmary within the week. Jack himself would probably be sent back to Los Santos to finish his healing. With new wounds from his step father. Brianna glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew what he was thinking. A moment later, the doors opened and her parents and brother entered alongside Jack's stepfather. Jack stood as tall as he could, Brianna frowned watching the interaction between step father and step son. Michael De Santa glared at his step son, "Are you okay to travel?" He said. Jack nodded, standing taller. "I'm fin-" Jack's feet were knocked out from under him by an invisible force and he collapsed, Brianna stepped in front of him. "I think he should stay here." She said, "I may be no doctor but he can't travel. Take it from me- when we were on the run for our lives- he whined about a knife wound. Even if you do take him he's going to annoy you to death and you'll be forced to kill him. If you let him stay here- he can be back on his feet in a couple weeks." Everyone stared at the heiress. She had been shot by this man not forty eight hours ago and here she was trying to help him! Jack's step father growled, "Fine. You have two weeks. Two weeks and then I want him back. Unharmed." He turned to look at Joker who everyone knew was already planning a way to kill or maim Jack without it being obvious it was him. Joker shrugged, "Well come on, De Santa- lets get you back to your city. We'll send your boy back with an escort when he's healed. De Santa scoffed, "I also want compensation-" Joker cut him off, "You owe me compensation. He killed my daughter." Jack frowned, waiting until everyone left to speak. "Brianna- why would you help me? Especially now? I should be the last person you want to see alive." Brianna sighed, helping him to his feet, "Honestly- I don't even know. I just don't want to see you dead. Not really." Jack said nothing, holding onto her even as he stood. "What- what did your dad mean when he said I killed you?" Brianna sighed, "Its... complicated." Jack sat on one of the beds. "I've got time." Brianna sat across from him and began to explain (as best she could) about the Enchantress and how she and Ethan had been sort of possessed since birth. Jack stared at her in disbelief when she finally finished her tale. He felt sick. "So I did kill you." He murmured, putting his head in his hands. Brianna nodded slowly, "You did." Jack looked at her, she could see the turmoil in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." He choked whispering. Brianna watched as the man broke down before her. It scared her, in all the time she had known him, he had never broken down. Not like this. 

It was midday when Harley entered the medical ward in the mansion. Jack paused the game on his phone momentarily as she walked over to her daughter. Jack sat up, "She's asleep." He said, stopping Harley from going to wake the sleeping heiress. Jack hissed in pain, sitting against the pillows to look at the Queen of Gotham. Harley narrowed her eyes at him. Jack nodded towards his sleeping ex. "I wouldn't wake her, believe me- months on the run with her taught everyone a lesson." Harley scoffed, "Why should any of us listen to a word you say?" Jack shrugged, "I'm not saying you should. I know she shouldn't have even given me another chance." His gaze fell on Brianna again. Harley frowned, "Give you a chance?" She questioned. Jack looked up, "She used the witch's magic to trip me up. You saw how she insisted that I remain here while I heal." Harley raised an eyebrow in confusion, silently encouraging him to continue. Jack sighed, "Look- she knows the only reason I went after her was because I thought she killed Rachel. The only other person in this world other than her who loved me." Harley's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm sure that's not true," She said, "You have your mother and your brother and sister-" Jack laughed, "Oh please! My mother stopped loving me the second she met DeSanta! Don't you ever wonder why I refuse to take his name? The man is a terrible father. Step father anyways." He muttered the last sentence to himself. "Look- point is, when I was a kid, I didn't have a dad. It was just me and my mom until I was ten. Then she married that dick, and now she acts as if I don't exist." Jack's eyes threatened to fill with tears, but the anger in his heart drove them back. "She let that man beat me and mold me into the heir he wanted- his own son sat on his ass and played Righteous Slaughter all day long- I never asked to become the heir to something I wanted no part of. My mother didn't bat an eye when her eleven year old son came home covered in blood from either his step father beating him until he fought back, or the kids at school that beat me to a bloody pulp." Harley stared, her mouth agape. Jack hissed, "I knew there was no going back when I shot those kids right in the head. Gunned them down when I was only twelve. I'd never killed anyone before. And when my stepfather came to pay my bail, he smiled. A sick- sick demented smile. He was proud of me. And that was the day I became the heir to the Trinity."

Harley didn't know what to say, she'd had no idea. She suspected Brianna might not know the entire story either. Jack clearly had been normal, like she had been. Just like she had been. He'd been molded into what everyone wanted him to be, he'd had no say in what happened. Had he been allowed to live a normal life, Harley had no doubts the young man would have a flock of women after him. Her heart ached for the young sixteen year old boy before her. She was tempted to offer him therapy, but after finding out what he had told her, her motherly instincts kicked in and she knew she wouldn't be able to allow him to leave. Harley sighed, turning to leave, pausing only to say, "You won't have to go back if you don't want to."

Jack laid back against his pillows as the queen left, "Horrible kids, would you look what you did, it was your ignorance, that formed a beast with your wit..." He hummed softly, remembering again the days of when he'd first moved to Los Santos after his mother's wedding to his step father.

Jack Carsen looked out the car window, the eleven year old boy stared outside at the ocean. The morning sun shimmered upon the crystal colored waves of the Pacific. Del Perro Pier was beautiful, the Ferris wheel tall in the distance and the carriages shining in the sunlight. Jack sat beside his mother, she held her son close and smiled at him as he turned to look at her. "We're going to have a new life, Jack." She said, her voice like velvet. "I promise, from now on- everything is going to be okay. No more scavenging for food in the New York dumpsters, no more being on the road. We're going to have a home." Jack's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked, "A _real_ home?" His hazel eyes were wide with wonder. His mother laughed, "Yes Jacky, a real home."

When they arrived at the villa style mansion in Rockford Hills, Jack met his step brother and step sister for the first time. They were roughly the same age, Jack maybe a year or two older. Tracey was a stuck up little princess. Jimmy was a fat slob. Needless to say, the months following weren't the best. Young Jack Carsen found himself drifting further and further away from his mother. By his birthday, she didn't so much as glance at him. His twelfth birthday was spent crying in his room. His sanity cracked for the first time.

_What makes this target grow? Is it when his feelings show?_

A week after his birthday, Jack was walking home from school, bloody and battered from the beating the bullies at school had given him. When he walked inside, his step father was waiting. His stepfather grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him into the garage and grabbing a belt off the wall. One he kept there for this reason. Jack's screams died not long into his beating. His sanity cracked again.

_Leave me be  
I beg you please  
I'm on the floor on bended knee.  
Maybe then I'll keep my sanity._

When Jack finally left the garage, he passed by his mother who sat in the living room watching tv. She had heard everything. And she couldn't care less. Jack's sanity made its largest crack.

_Picture this he was just a kid, Not knowing where to begin_

The twelve year old with the breaking mind and sanity was walking home from school one day, Jack opted to take a short cut through the alley to get home instead of walking through the park where his bullies were.

_He wore all the wrong clothes followed all the wrong trends  
Persecuted for the things he did._

Jack didn't stop to check his back. Running home with the echos of mocking laughter following him, he ran into the house, dropping his backpack on the ground, tears streaming down his face. His mother merely spared him a glance, and shrugged it off as she walked back to the kitchen. 

_Picture this he was all alone  
Without a friend to call his own so he sat on his bed_

Jack ran into his room, sobbing as he collapsed onto his bed. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't take the bullying, the beatings. His gaze fell on the gun case in the hall way. 

_With the thought in his head  
With wishes that they all were dead._

Jack sniffled, his face red as he angrily wiped away his tears of pain. They all deserved to die.

_But then he saw the light  
Gained the will to fight_

Jack, in a flash- grabbed a pistol from the gun case, opening the drawer below the case to grab a package of bullets, shoving the spare bullets into his sweatshirt pocket. Shoving the gun into the sweatshirt, he pulled the hood up over his mousy brown hair and storming outside, his stepfather who stood on the front porch grinning as he watched the twelve year old march out the gate.

_Saw that victory was in sight  
But soon they all will see._

Jack walked down to the park, his face red from crying, his hands in his pockets. The group of five boys, all of them his bullies- looked at him, grinning when they saw him. They instantly moved to him, circling him like a group of lions would their prey. "Aww what's wrong Jacky?" One of them mocked, "Had good cry?!" Another said as a third boy shoved him to the ground. Jack fell, gripping the gun in his pocket to keep it in place. The spare bullets had fallen out and the boys swarmed to see their loot. "What's this Jacky?" The fourth boy asked, picking up the package of bullets, "Gonna off yourself?" Jack said nothing, only gripping the gun in his pocket. The fifth boy snatched the bullets, waving them around, "Oh I'm Jacky!" He laughed, "No one'll care if I die! If anything- I shoulda killed myself a long time ago!" He threw bullets at Jack, sending the metal pellets all over the ground. Jack climbed to his feet, drawing the gun and pointing it at his bullies. Four of them looked worried and panicked, frozen in place from fear. "Really Jack," The first boy said, "stealing a gun from your step dad? Maybe he'll kill you before you kill yourself." 

Snap. Jack's last bit of sanity was gone.

_Horrible kids  
Would you look what you did  
It was your ignorance  
That formed a beast with your wit._

A wicked grin curled across Jack's face, "Maybe I'll kill you before you can hurt anyone else."

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Five bodies fell to the ground. As the last boy fell to the ground, Jack's sanity slowly started to return. The gun in his right hand shook, and he dropped it to the ground. Everything was a blur after that. The police officer on duty nearby, called for backup, before he tackled Jack to the ground. Jack remembered the steel of the handcuffs around his wrists, the silver steel that took away all of his rights in a few seconds. It felt like hours, but it was a matter of minutes, more cops arrived alongside emergency services. Jack was thrown in the back of Officer Dan Espinoza's car. Dan had been working in the LSPD for a short time and was planning on moving to Los Angeles to become a detective (he wasn't fond of this copycat city). He said nothing as he drove to police station, but halfway through the drive, he heard a small sound in the backseat. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he looked into the backseat. The twelve year old boy, handcuffed in the backseat was crying. His face was red from tears. But a fire burned in his eyes. Dan felt bad for the young boy. Clearly the kid had been bullied to a point beyond no return. Jack, the boy, choked a sob. "I killed them." He whispered. Dan was silent as he drove. Jack breathed heavily, unable to breathe properly due to the sobs wracking his small body. "It- Its not my fault! They- they hurt me! They beat me! They did it every day! Its not my fault!" Jack burst into full on sobs. Dan pulled over and looked back at the child. "You did a bad thing." He said, "Do you understand that?" Jack sobbed louder, "But they hurt me!" Dan sighed, "Just because someone hurts you doesn't mean you can kill them." Jack sobbed, "They were right though," His sobs ceased into hiccups as he whispered the words softly. "No one loves me. My own mother doesn't love me." Dan felt terrible for this child. Clearly he'd been abused. But he had no proof, and he was no detective. He couldn't do anything. He looked at Jack, "No one expects you to change overnight. It's hard to be one of the good guys. Look, I screw up, too. I've made plenty of mistakes, believe me. But I don't quit... and I know that counts for something. At least you're trying, right?" Jack sniffled, "But I do try. Everything I do fails, I should face it- Mom doesn't love me anymore. Ever since she married my step dad she doesn't love me." Dan turned the engine off, "What about you real father?" Jack shrugged, sniffling. "Mom said he left when I was a baby. He chose his job over us. I never met him. I only have a picture." He reached into his dirty sweatshirt and handed Dan a photo. Dan could see the resemblance. He took a photo of the picture with his phone and handed the old photograph back to the boy. "Do you want me to find your dad? Maybe you can live with him instead." Jack sniffled, "But- but aren't I going to jail?" Dan scoffed, "I'll be honest with you. So many people in this town kill, but they're back on the streets in hours." Jack let out a sigh of relief, but looked at Dan. "If you find my dad how will I know?" Dan turned, grabbing his notepad, scribbling a number down before he handed it to the boy through the bars. "That's my phone number. Call me anytime you need help. But I'll call you when I find something." Jack sniffled, "Promise?" Dan smiled, "Promise."

A half hour later, Jack sat in the holding cell at the LSPD. The iron door opened and he looked up to see his step father. The terrified twelve year old ran into the only adult he could even come close to calling a parent stood there. Jack sobbed, holding onto his step father. His stepfather patted his back, handing a stack of cash to an officer before filling out some paperwork. The step father and step son walked out of the precinct together. Jack hiccuping sobs. But when he got into the car, his stepfather handed him a gun. The same gun Jack had taken earlier. Jack shuddered, flinching away. His stepfather spoke, "Good work, Jack. Your ready." Jack sniffed, "Ready?" His stepfather grinned, "Its time you join the family business my little heir."

_Horrible kids, horrible kids, horrible kids  
Look what we did_

Brianna woke from her nap, as her eyes fluttered open they had the familiar green glow to them. The Enchantress had proved helpful indeed, now it seemed whenever the clown princess drifted off to sleep she would find herself in a plane of the purgatory for her new lessons. The Enchantress had now become a mentor to her, teaching her new ways to use her powers. Brianna of course only was doing this to learn new ways to best her rivals, one day she was going to kill Duela and utterly destroy Belle Reve and those who harmed her and those she loved. But of course, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. And good intentions, were all the heiress had. She sat up and saw Jack seated up in his own bed, his head against the pillows. The area around his eyes was red. He had been crying. Brianna yawned, drawing his attention immediately. Her emerald eyes turned to him, concern reflecting in them. "What happened?" She asked, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and slipping onto his to sit beside him. Jack shook his head, "Its nothing." He muttered, "Just that I may have let my whole life story slip to your mom and now I don't have to go back." Brianna's eyes widened. He hadn't told even _her_ much about his past. She put a hand on his, "That's good... right?" Jack smiled sadly at her, a flicker of hope in his hazel eyes. "Yeah. Yeah I guess it is." Jack was drawn to her in that moment, and it took everything he had not to kiss her. He was saved when the door opened and they jumped apart. Damian Wayne entered, a smile on his face, a grin split across Brianna's face, and she stood, slowly moving over to embrace her boyfriend. Damian smiled, holding her. He pulled away a small smile on his face, "You seem to be doing better." He commented. Brianna laughed, "Yeah- I'll be back on the streets before you know it." Damian kissed her, and Jack felt a surge of jealousy. He decided right then and there that he did _not_ like Damian Wayne. Not. One. Bit.


	48. Chapter 48

Another two days passed, Jack and Brianna were discharged from the medical ward and Jack was given his own room in the mansion, with a guard on him at all times. Jack was free to roam the mansion, however he kept mostly to his room to spare himself from the disgusted and sometimes sympathetic looks. He'd no doubt Harley had informed the Joker about what Jack told her of his past. It was late at night in the middle of September, Jack woke to the door creaking open. He tensed. _Was it an assassin? Was someone here to kill him?_ His suspicious accusations were debunked when he heard the soft voice that was oh so familiar. "Jack?" _Brianna_. Jack moved to sit up, his gaze fell on the clown princess as she approached his bedside. The roaring fire in the fireplace cast an amber colored glow on her as she came closer into his line of sight. "Brianna?" He muttered, pulling himself up to rest on his elbows, "What are you-?" She sat on the edge of his bed, her eyes serious. "Take off your shirt." 

Jack gaped at her, sex- she wanted sex, of all times now? Seeing his confused look and suddenly understanding what he'd interpreted, she laughed shaking her head. "No- not like that." Jack opened his mouth only to stop and stare as she unbuttoned the top of her nightshirt and pulling it aside to reveal what was her gunshot wound. She removed the bandages and ghosted a hand above the wound. Jack watched as her emerald eyes lit faintly with a bright green glow, and her hand hovering over her wound seemed to have a matching one. His eyes widened as the wound slowly began to heal. Brianna tensed in between, but ultimately remained still and focused on her healing. When it was done, she looked at Jack. "Want to give it a shot?" Jack nodded and hurriedly moved to unbutton his shirt, only to hiss in pain at the sudden movement. Brianna rolled her eyes playfully, moving forward to do it for him, "You know your such a baby when it comes to you having a wound." She teased. Jack chuckled, "You know me so well." Brianna smiled and undid the bandages, frowning at the wound she had put there. She rested her hand gently upon the wound, a sad look in her eyes. Jack grunted, "Don't look at me like that, if either of us should feel or even be guilty its me. I was the one who started this." Brianna sighed nodding, "I know. I just wish it never happened to begin with." Jack fell silent, unsure if she was referring to Rachel's death or their relationship all together. Jack gasped in slight pain as she started to heal the gunshot wound. Through a minute of unbearable pain that grew numb, it was done. She pulled away and held her head. It'd taken a lot out of her. Jack watched as she pulled her hand away to reveal a now bloody nose. Jack reached to the bedside, grabbing a tissue and handing it to her. She took it gratefully, and dried her nose. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jack cleared his throat, "You should probably go, especially since we're both half dressed and in the same room." Brianna laughed standing and buttoning up her shirt. "Yeah, I guess." An awkward silence fell over them. Jack could see that she was conflicted. He could read her like a book, while generally she was able to keep her feelings in check (as far as he was aware), she could never hide anything from him. He'd suspected the moment they received an invite to the party it was a trap. His shooting her at the party had been a last minute plan. He'd taken out one of the guards and stolen his gun. The same gun used to shoot Brianna at the party was one of her own armory. He sighed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants and walked to the small seating area in the room by the fire. Sitting in one of the chairs, he pulled a game of chess from under the table that held a couple of glasses and six shot glasses and a bottle of Fireball whiskey. Words needed not to be exchanged as they sat across from each other. Jack set the board while Brianna poured the drinks. "So," Jack said once they had started the game and were sipping away at their drinks, "What's on your mind?" Brianna shook her head, "Nothing- just, crap." Jack chuckled, "So nothing outta the ordinary?" Brianna shot him a look which he laughed at. Moving a piece on the chessboard, he cast her a charming smirk, "You know I'm kidding, princess. Don't give me that look." Brianna sighed, "I know. Its just..." Jack leaned forward, "Princess, if its some love triangle shit with you me and the playboy billionaire, I'll solve it for you." Brianna opened her mouth to argue but Jack cut her off. "Choose him. I'm more messed up than you. While I won't deny that I still care for you deeply, I know that we aren't meant to be together." Brianna was speechless as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll always be here for you, as your friend." He said sitting back. Brianna stared for a solid five seconds before she spoke, "What made you think it was a love triangle? I was freaked out about why my mother told my father you are staying here because of your abusive step father. I wanted to find out what happened." Jack's face reddened and the clown princess felt secondhand embarrassment for him. Jack stammered, "I- I don't know. I guess I thought-" Brianna laughed, moving one of her pieces on the chess board and taking a drink before she stood. "Jack, your adorable. But I really would like to know what the hell happened." Jack sighed, and began explaining everything. He started from his life on the road as a child, when it was only him and his mother. Then to moving in with his abusive step family. And ending with the story of the day he finally snapped. His ex partner's eyes were emerald pools as she held back tears. Jack sighed, "Princess-" Brianna crashed into his arms, embracing him tightly. "Why did you never say anything?" She asked hugging him tightly. Jack shook his head. "It didn't matter. I learned to deal with it over the years, princess. That asshole barely touches me now. Last time he came at me with that belt- I backhanded him with a pistol. He had a bruise on the entire right side of his face for a month." Brianna's emerald gaze met his hazel eyes. "Your not leaving here." She said, "Your staying. I won't let you go back there knowing-" Jack nodded. "I know. Your mom said the same thing." He stood, holding her hands in his for a moment. "I think you should get back to bed, princess." He said. "Its late. And your bound to be doing something tomorrow." Brianna nodded. "Yeah. I am." Jack watched as she walked out of the room. And with a heavy sigh, he grabbed the pack of cigarettes on his bedside table and walked over to the window, pushing open the french style windows, he lit the cigarette and stood there for a good hour before returning to bed.


	49. Chapter 49

Ethan sat in the living room with a bowl of corn flakes in his lap as he sat on the couch watching the news. "Ethan, please be careful not to drop anything on the new couch." Harley said walking out of the kitchen with Ecco on her hip. Ethan shrugged, "We can afford a new one. Besides- this is the fifth one this week." Harley rolled her eyes, of course J had shot a henchman or two which took two new couches. Then there was the wine spill on movie night, J was showing Ethan a trick with a butterfly knife and cut himself getting blood on the couch, and the most recent being J throwing up over the new couch. J was now confined to the bedroom and Harley was determined to keep him isolated until he felt better. The couch Ethan now sat on had just been delivered that morning and still had the tags on it. Jack and Brianna walked out of the kitchen, plopping down beside Ethan, Jack with a bowl of cheerios, and Brianna with the new limited edition Oreo cereal. Harley had no words. Especially when Ecco climbed out of her arms and ran into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of Lucky Charms and plopping herself down beside her brother. Harley Quinn's blue eyes were wide. They were determined to destroy the couch. She had no doubt about it. She walked back to the kitchen grabbing a bowl of porridge and serving it on a tray she was taking back to the bedroom. When she left the kids alone, she heard them all start laughing and talking. Harley huffed, what made them think they had to hide things from her? She was a cool mom! She wasn't.... her thoughts trailed off as she entered the bedroom, the Joker lay in bed looking older than usual, his green hair clung to his sweaty forehead, and he had a dull look in his eyes as if all fire had gone from them. Harley set the tray down in front of him, a frown on her face. J was coughing profusely, Harley had been growing concerned, they had been in the mansion for about a month now (they probably wouldn't go back to the penthouse for a while until they found out how people kept breaking in so easily), and it seemed to be trouble kept following them wherever they went. J looked weaker than he did yesterday. Harley sat on the edge of the bed, pushing the tray of food closer towards him. "You need to eat something." J huffed in annoyance, "I'm fine." Harley's sapphire eyes narrowed, "Your sick, J. Your not fine." The Joker growled, glaring at the tray of food, knowing if he looked at his partner in crime the look in her eyes would surely make him cave in to her demands. Harley hissed annoyed as he turned away from her. He knew her game. She stood and walked over to the en suite bathroom, talking to him from where she stood doing her hair, "Jonny called." She said, pulling a brush through her bleach blonde hair, Joker hummed thoughtfully in response, "Says the penthouse is pretty much fully furnished and the windows just got replaced from where Duela's guys jumped. He's upped the security and it's up to us when we want to move back in." Joker growled, "We won't be going back there for a while. Duela has someone who could get her inside. We can't trust anyone other than our primary henchmen."Harley nodded, "No one we are unfamiliar with will be allowed near the mansion." Joker nodded, "Tell Frost to have the ones he trusts the most on guard duty. The original crew and Frost will be on the grounds guarding." Harley hummed in agreement, putting the back of her hand to her lover's forehead, almost recoiling at the feel of his burning forehead. She had no doubts he was ill with something more severe than he so claimed. She had known the man for years and could see through most of his lies, and he could never hide his pain from her. She watched as he drifted into sleep, and she gently moved him to a seating position, he needed to eat. He hadn't eaten that day, and worried as she was, Harley wasn't going to allow him to not get better. J ate a small portion of the food she had brought him before he went to sleep. Harley, when she was sure he was asleep, left the room to check on the kids in the living room, and as she feared, there was cereal all over the brand new couch.

Jack, Brianna and Ethan were all in the indoor gym. Jack was determined not to look at his ex as she wore a matching navy colored sports bra and workout pants. Ethan, like Jack- had taken off the t shirt he had slept in leaving him in a pair of red shorts. The only difference between the two boys was the color of the shorts, Jack's were black opposed to the red the clown prince's. Brianna pulled her hair up into two dutch braids. Jack found it extremely difficult to avoid looking at her. Ethan felt extremely uncomfortable as he stood by his sister's side. He knew there was a tension between the pair, and that was something he preferred to avoid.

Jack had offered the twins to show them some fighting skills he had learned when he was in prison. Brianna of course, had been more than eager after firsthand witnessing his skills when they were in Mexico. Ethan, had tagged along, only to regret it once he saw the way Jack Carsen was eyeing his twin sister. Ethan stood beside his sister as Jack began to explain a few fighting strategies he had learned over the years. "First things first- trust only yourself. Never trust that your opponent will take it easy on you or fight in your favor." Jack suddenly whipped around and slammed Ethan into a nearby wall. Ethan thrashed and Jack hissed angrily, "Never let your guard down. That's rule number one." Jack shifted, "Now, how are you going to get away from me?" Ethan growled, shifting. Jack was stronger than he looked, Ethan was slightly afraid, despite all the training he had done over the years, he found himself helpless. Jack sighed, "Get back, put your hands up." Ethan raised an eyebrow, they were pretty much already against the wall and the move seemed to be a little too close for comfort. Jack sighed, "It's kinda messed up. But tough luck right? You don't exactly have the advantage Ethan." Ethan rolled his eyes and obeyed, pushing his back against the wall and putting his hands up, Jack was now vulnerable, Ethan was able to quickly dive through the other boy's legs, Jack huffed as Ethan then spun around to slam him into the wall. "Good." Jack said his voice muffled, "Now Brianna want to give it a try?" Brianna grinned, "Of course." Ethan took a few steps back watching as Jack instructed her to walk normally. Jack then charged her, grabbing her and slamming her into the wall, Ethan watched as his sister performed the move with ease, slipping from Jack's grasp and slipping around him to pin him to the wall. And no matter how hard Jack moved, he couldn't get far. Brianna smirked, leaning forward, her nose inches from Jack's, "Give up?" Jack shook his head and struggled for another minute or so before he finally gave in. Jack grinned cracking his neck and shaking out his arms after he was released. "Stronger than you look, princess." Brianna smiled, "I had a good teacher." Ethan shifted uncomfortably watching the display before him. Jack and Brianna had a lust filled look mirroring in each others eyes, but the look disappeared as quickly as it came and they were back to being semi professional. Jack was now demonstrating on his sister how to do a proper choke hold, something Brianna looked far too comfortable with. Ethan felt sick. Brianna suddenly barreled into her brother, and they grappled before she had him in a choke hold. Jack frowned, "Ethan your too easily distracted. If someone were to break in right now and attack you, you would be dead in a matter of moments." Ethan opened his mouth to object when a loud alarm began blaring. The twins shot a look at Jack who looked just as confused. "Well that was convenient." Jack muttered as they hurried to the living room where Brianna turned on the tv to the security system channel. Ethan grinned as a fifteen year old boy with brownish blonde hair stood at the front gates, looking for a way in. "Hello?" The boy asked, his voice slightly distorted. Ethan was suddenly on the couch, raising the volume on the television as he sat with a large bag of popcorn, a comical look on his face as he eagerly watched the tv. Jack frowned, looking at Brianna who had a small smirk on her face, "This'll be interesting." She murmured, "We never get to see the security system in action." Jack glanced up at the tv screen, and his eyes widened.

"Brianna. There's a system override, right?"

"Of course there is."

"Override it. Override it now."

Brianna frowned, "Wh-?" She cut herself off as she recognized the boy on the camera. In a matter of seconds she was opening a panel beside the tv. Ethan groaned, "Aww come on!" Brianna hissed typing in the override code, "Not now, E." Ethan sighed, "Dad's gonna kill you." He said, "You know we aren't supposed to let anyone in or out." Brianna shrugged, "Dad's sick remember? He can't do shit." Ethan hummed, snacking on his popcorn, butter from the bag dripping onto the white couch. "Mom'll kill you then." Brianna laughed, closing the panel as a computerized voice announced, 'System override initiated. Security system shutting down.' Brianna turned on her heel to glare at her brother teasingly, "Mom'll kill you for getting popcorn butter all over her new couch." Ethan rolled his eyes leaving the popcorn on the couch while he went to the front of the mansion with Jack and Brianna. When they opened the door, the boy from the security camera was halfway up the driveway, "Jack!" He called waving to them. Ethan watched as jack and Brianna shot forwards at the boy, tackling him in a group hug. Brianna laughed, "Grayson?! What are you doing here?" Grayson shrugged, "Well since Jack's staying I'm staying here too. Or that's what his stepdad said before he kicked me out." Jack sighed, "I really hate that man." Grayson shrugged, a duffel bag over his shoulder. "Meh, it wasn't that bad until he shot me. Then it made the trip more difficult." "What?!" jack and Brianna exclaimed. Grayson put his hands up, "Relax, drugs are easier to find here than water. I got some stuff to help with the pain. Besides, I already patched myself up." He lifted his shirt and both Jack and Brianna recoiled at the sight of the wound. The wound was red and angry, patched with an old bandage salvaged from what looked to be a once white t shirt. Brianna slipped under Grayson's arm, supporting him on his left side while Jack did the same on the right. "We should get you to medical." Brianna said, trying not to gag at the putrid scent of the wound. Grayson nodded, walking alongside them, rambling that he was fine and didn't need medical attention. Brianna shot Ethan a look, "Go tell Cinder to get ready to perform a bullet extraction and stitches." She ordered, Ethan shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and beginning to slowly walk away. "Now!" Brianna barked after him, causing him to give a small jump and pick up the pace. Jack and Brianna practically dragged Grayson inside, him not failing to protest that he was fine, when Harley Quinn came stalking over. "What the hell is this?" She demanded, Brianna narrowed her eyes, "He needs medical attention, I don't have time for-" Harley cut her off. "Brianna- listen to me. You turned off the security system. A security system that was keeping us safe! We are defenseless! Do you not understand?" Brianna shot back, "I know exactly what I'm getting into! I am the one who got all of squad out of Mexico and back here! If anything happens I can take it!" Harley was speechless as Jack and Brianna continued on to the infirmary, Grayson still balanced in between them.

"What the hell happened?!" Cinder exclaimed as she finished suiting up in her surgical gear. jack lifted Grayson onto the bed in the medical ward. "He tried patching himself up after my stepdad shot him. He's on several drugs- I don't know the names." Cinder sighed, "That makes it more harder. I might not be able to give him any morphine." Cinder grabbed a pair of surgical scissors, quickly cutting away at the fabric of Grayson's t shirt. When her eyes fell on the wound, she grimaced before setting to work, removing the bandages and cleansing the wound, "Grayson, I need you to tell me what medications your on." She said slowly. Grayson groaned, nodding at his duffel bag, "They're all in there." Brianna ripped open the duffel bag immediately, going through the contents of it with Jack. Jack frowned, holding up a bag of powder. "What's this?" He asked. Brianna's face paled as she took the bag from him. "These are designer drugs." She murmured, "These look like the ones my dad uses when he makes the laughing gas. He mixes it in because its the deadly component. Its what makes his laughing gas deadly." Jack's face fell in horror. _How could Grayson have been so stupid? He was trained in the military for crying out loud!_ Jack felt sick when he watched Cinder reach into his friend with a pair of surgical tweezers and he heard the sound of the flesh moving. Grayson was so high on whatever crap he had taken he didn't even know he was being opened up and getting a bullet extracted from his body. Ethan walked into the room, looking at his sister. "Mom wants to see you in the office. She's fucking pissed."  
  
  


Brianna walked into the office, her mother's sapphire glare was on her the second she entered the room, the door closing behind her. Harley Quinn sat in what was usually the Joker's chair behind his desk. "Sit." Harley growled. Brianna didn't question her, and sat down across from her mother. Harley glared at her, "You put us at a risk today, Brianna. And that's not something I can take lightly right now." Brianna narrowed her eyes, a dangerous gleam in them. "I wasn't going to let an ally die. Without Grayson we wouldn't have made it out of Mexico. And if he's been with Jack all this time- he's even more of an ally." Harley sighed, "Brianna- listen to me. And listen good, we can't let people we don't know in." Brianna stood, "Grayson Flagg may have been a soldier at one point, but he's not the same person anymore. His father cost him his son's loyalty by lying to him for his entire life." Harley's eyes flashed. "Flagg?" Brianna smirked, "Had a feeling you knew the name. Grayson's dad lead your team. He lead ours too. But he was training Grayson to take over. But Grayson found out about the chip in his brain. That was what made him loyal to us. We never lied to him. He was our friend. And god damn it- I'm going to help him." Harley was silent. "Fine." She said at last, "If what you say is true, then we have nothing to worry about. But answer me this- when was the last time he spoke with his father?" Brianna hummed, "Probably when we took Grayson hostage. He was our way to escape. I don't think he's spoken to his father since then." Harley looked alarmed, "Brianna." She said slowly, "If Grayson hasn't talked to his father in months, they're going to assume you killed him and come after you." Brianna shrugged, "I can take it." Harley narrowed her sapphire icy colored eyes, Brianna felt a twinge of fear when her mother glared at her. "Brianna," Harley said slowly, "You don't know them like I do. I know you can handle yourself- but against an army you don't stand a chance. Even if you can use the witch to your advantage you can't protect everyone." Brianna scoffed, rolling her eyes. Harley suddenly stood up, walked over, and grabbed her daughter roughly by the shoulders making the heiress give a small pained hiss. "Brianna," Harley said, "Trust me when I say this, you can't do this alone. Doing anything alone will get you killed. Trust me. I know that from experience." Brianna rolled her eyes, glaring at her mother. "What happened to you? You used to be cool. Now your no one." Harley gaped at her as Brianna turned on her heel and stormed out of the office. Slamming the door shut behind her. Harley thought for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she actually went out and enjoyed herself. Granted she was a mother now so she had to tone things down and was sure she'd gone soft, especially after Ecco was born. She hadn't wanted to risk losing another child, so she'd done whatever she could to keep her youngest daughter safe from harm. But then again- even under her watchful eye, Ecco had been kidnapped. Harley needed a break. A night to be herself again. She was going to show her children what it was like to be Harley Freaking Quinn.


	50. Chapter 50

Brianna walked into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She needed to be alone right now. So much was happening. "You realize your security system is down, right?" Brianna jumped, whipping around to see Damian as Robin walking in from her balcony. She let out a sigh of relief, "Damian. Its just you. I was worried-" Damian walked over and stood before her, a small smirk on his face, "That I was someone else?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her. Brianna giggled as they walked to stand on the balcony, "So, what brings you out here?" She asked. Damian frowned, "I need to go away for a while." Brianna frowned, "Go away?" She repeated, "Where?" Damian sighed, "Titan Tower. Starfire's requested I return fro the time being." Brianna's face fell, "Oh. Alright then. So how long do you plan on being gone?" Damian shook his head, "I don't know." Brianna stiffened a bit. "So what are you saying?" She asked, her voice soft. Damian sighed, "I'm not saying anything, Brianna. Just that I have to go on an extended trip and I don't know when I'll be back." Brianna let out a sigh of relief, "oh god- I thought you were-" Damian walked over and pulled her into his arms. A small smile danced upon his face. "You really think I'd be crazy enough to let you go?" He asked before leaning in to kiss her. When he pulled away he chuckled, "Brianna I'm not Jack Carsen. I wouldn't leave you, or cheat on you, or do anything to hurt you. You know that right?" Brianna nodded, "Yes. I know." Damian kissed her once more before turning back to the balcony edge, "Good." Brianna's gaze followed him as he climbed onto the stone balcony railing. He sat with his legs dangling, he glanced back at her. "I love you." He said. Brianna nodded, "I love you too." And with one last smile, Damian Wayne, Robin- left into the night.

Brianna sat on her bed. So many thoughts ran through her mind. Did she love Damian? Would Grayson be okay? Did Jack still mean something to her? Did she still mean something to Jack? She laid back, her raven hair fanning out behind her as she stared up at the ceiling. A knock at the door made her sigh, "Come in." Jack walked in. "Brianna? I need your help finding the cure to those drugs. Cinder says Grayson's getting worse." He noticed her laying on the bed and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey, everything okay?" He asked, Brianna squeezed her eyes shut. "I- I don't know. I don't know anything." Jack watched as she rolled over, in a somewhat fetal position. He smiled, "Brianna- you don't not know anything, you know so much. Without your plan we would still be in Mexico or worse." Brianna huffed. Jack frowned, "Princess- talk to me. What's wrong?" Brianna rolled back over to face Jack, a sad but questioning look in her eyes. "Damian has to go on an extended trip to Titan Tower." She muttered, "And the worst part is he said he doesn't know when he's coming back." Jacks smile dropped. "Oh." They sat in silence for a moment. Brianna looked at him. "Can I ask you something?" She murmured. Jack nodded, "Of course." Brianna looked at him, emerald eyes reflecting in his hazel ones. "Did you ever love me? Really love me? Or was it all a ruse to get my father's empire?" Jack sighed, reaching out to run a hand through her hair. "I did love you. I won't deny that I still do. Even with my step father's manipulations and beatings- there's always a part of me that loves you." Brianna closed her eyes as his fingers ran through her hair. "If things were different..." Jack cut her off, "If things were different it would be far worse. What happened was the best outcome. Because now," he turned to her smiling, "You and I have no secrets." Brianna smiled, sitting up to hug him. Her embrace surprised him, but Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his own. Brianna whispered in his ear, breaking the moment suddenly, "We should go find that cure for Grayson."

Brianna lead Jack down to a detached garage that acted as the Joker's lab. "Dad uses the lab here and he keeps a little bit of everything here, I'm sure we'll find something to help Grayson." She said, fumbling with a set of keys before she found the right key and opened the door. Entering the garage, she flicked on the light and the pair immediately set to work. Jack was fumbling through a rack of labeled green and purple vials, while Brianna went to the catalog that her father kept. She was flipping through the pages, when Jack picked something up, "What about this? Vestibulum risu inepto?" Brianna frowned, "That's the non lethal version. It's Latin for Giggling Gas." Jack frowned replacing the vial. "So where does he keep the cures?" Brianna sighed, "Dad doesn't exactly like to make cures for his toxins. He expects Batman to do that part. And considering our only link to the Bat Family is out of town, we're at a loss." Jack stopped. "Not all our links to the Bat are gone." He said looking at his ex. Brianna looked confused before it dawned on her. "Cinder."

"Let me get this straight-" Cinder said after Jack and Brianna told her their idea. "You want me to call my parents and ask for the formula for the antidote? So you can make it?" Brianna nodded, "I don't think it's the most unreasonable thing I've suggested." Cinder sighed, "It isn't. But the problem is we can't let people know we are here. Remember?" Brianna shrugged, "Jack and I can sneak out and get the antidote." Cinder groaned, no matter what she said she knew she couldn't convince these two otherwise. "Fine. I'll call my mom." Cinder pulled out her phone, dialing a number. "Hello?" "Hi mom!" Cinder chirped, "Cinder!" Barbara Gordon-Grayson said happily, "How are you? Things are alright I hope?" Cinder nodded, "I'm fine mom. I just need a teensy little favor." Her mother was quiet. "And what favor would that be?" Barbara asked. Cinder hummed, "I need the antidote for the Joker Toxin. Well one of its components anyways." Barbara sighed, "What's the component?" Cinder sighed, "Strychnine." Barbara groaned, "Cinder- does your boss not have an antidote recipe there?" Cinder opened her mouth to respond when Brianna grabbed the phone. "Listen to me," she growled, "I have a military personnel and he's taken the strychnine thinking it was a pain killer. I need that antidote. I'll meet you at the old GCPD lockup in an hour." Brianna hung up and tossed the phone back to Cinder before turning to Jack with a small smirk, "Feel like sneaking out, Jacky?"

Jack and Brianna were dressed in their swim suits, walking out only to be stopped by Harley Quinn. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Brianna shrugged, "Going for a midnight dip. Nothing wrong with that?" Harley shook her head, "Just be careful." Brianna watched her mother walk upstairs, presumably to bed. Brianna grinned at Jack and took his hand, leading him outside. Jack grinned, a feeling of electricity shooting through him at her touch. Brianna dropped her towel on one of the pool chairs before jumping in. Jack frowned, confused. Brianna dove under the water and came up before him, pushing her hair back with a small smile. "Relax, we've got time. We should at least enjoy the pool for a few minutes." Jack shrugged, dropping his own towel and slipping into the water. He had never felt so relaxed as the water ripples over his sore muscles. Brianna sighed, floating happily in the water, closing her eyes and letting the water wash over her. She cracked open an eye as the shadow of Jack looked over her. She smirked, "Wanna move over tough guy? Your blocking my light." Jack grinned, "Am I blocking your light princess?" Brianna hummed, "Maybe a bit." Jack chuckled, scooting over. He watched her float around in the water, his hazel gaze lingered on her, not in a crude or leering way, but enough to draw the attention of the Joker who was looking out the window onto the pool below. He leaned heavily on his cane, a growl in his throat. He couldn't believe Brianna would be so carefree around her former partner. The very same partner who had killed her. The Joker watched with anger filled green eyes as he saw them talking, about what he didn't know- but he grew angrier when he saw his heiress move into Jack's arms. He was about ready to scream out the window, or at the very least fire a warning shot but the voice of his youngest daughter stopped him. "Daddy?" Joker turned to see Ecco in the doorway, her hair done up in pigtails. Joker's anger faded as he saw his youngest. She looked a great deal like her mother. From the blonde hair to the shape and layout of her face. The only thing he saw in Ecco that made him sure she was his was the blue green eyes. Ecco's eyes had started out as a bright green, but as she'd grown they gained more of a blue hue, her eyes were an unusual color of sea green, but it made the small child look even more innocent. Joker smiled, opening an arm for Ecco to run into his arm, Ecco gave a happy giggle as her father lifted her up. She followed his gaze to the pool. Ecco rested her head on her father's shoulder, her sea green eyes bright and wide with wonder. "What are Jack and Brianna doing?" She asked. Joker sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know baby, I don't know." Ecco watched her sister and Jack for another moment, "I think they're pretty together." She said. Joker whipped his head around to look at her. "What do mean they look pretty together?" He asked. Ecco shrugged, "They just do. Brianna seems to have more fun with Jack than she does with Damian." Joker hummed, "True- but remember, Jack did shoot her." Ecco folded her arms across her chest, "Remember when Noah was throwing french fries at me at lunch? But then Mrs. Bradwen says if a boy likes you he's gonna tease you or be kinda mean." Joker nodded, "Yes, and?" Ecco giggled, "Well since Jack shot Brianna that must mean he really likes her." Joker was silent, Ecco's giggling being the only sound. He chuckled, nuzzling her nose with his. "Promise me you'll never grow up, Ecco." Ecco giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around her father's neck. "I promise!" Joker chuckled, setting her down and kissing her cheek. "Good. Now off to bed sweetheart." Ecco giggled skipping down the hall to her room. Joker flopped down on the bed full of pillows. Since he'd been sick, Harley has insisted on him using (what he considered) an outrageous amount of pillows. his green eyes were duller than they usually were, and when Harley walked in after having put Ecco to bed, he sat up abruptly. "We need to have a talk with Ecco's teacher." Harley frowned, "What do you mean?" Joker groaned. "Apparently Mrs. Bradwen has been letting some dweeb throw french fries at our baby." Harley smirked, "J- you know I love when your in that overprotective dad mode, but trust me. Ecco is fine. It was just a kid who had a crush on her." Joker's eyes bulged, "So your the one poisoning my baby's mind?!" Harley watched him, the doctor in her knowing immediately that her sick partner was going to make himself sick if he kept this up. She moved the trash can beside him with her foot before going into her closet to get a pair of pajamas. "J, she's four. I think its safe to say any form of teasing is just a crush." Joker narrowed his eyes, "Ecco told me she thinks Jack and Brianna look pretty together." Harley hummed, murmuring to herself, "Another straight kid. I was hoping we'd get something new.." Joker frowned, "What was that?" Harley waved him off, "Nothing. So Ecco said they look pretty together? I don't see anything wrong with that." Joker frowned, "She said because Jack shot Brianna it must mean he really likes her." Harley paused, "J, Ecco is four. She doesn't understand these things. Give her a few years. When she gets older she'll understand." Harley walked out in a red satin set of shorts and spaghetti strapped top before laying down next to J. "Relax. Ecco is fine. We don't need to worry about her thinking abuse is okay until she's nine or older." Joker groaned, "No rules that says we can't start sooner." Harley frowned, laying back to stare at the ceiling. "You know, its weird. We used to be so different before we had kids." Joker huffed, "I still have second thoughts sometimes." He confessed. Harley nodded, "Don't get me wrong- I love my kids." She said, "I just wish we had the same freedom back then." Joker hummed, "Yes but we do owe the kids our relationship." Harley frowned, confused. Joker sighed, "If I'm being honest, after you got back and got hissy when I went back to work- I was about ready to dump your ass. After we had that big ass fight and you left me with a child you'd practically adopted- I was about to shoot the damn kid. But then I knew you'd never come back. If I'm honest I did go out a couple of times when we were split, but it just wasn't the same. I was getting ready to go out with my new girlfriend when that ward of yours called and begged for help. I called things off with the girl, then took a couple of guys to pick you up. Imagine my surprise when the doctor congratulated me on his way out." Harley smiled, "I'd have killed to see that." Then she suddenly sat up. "Wait- other girlfriend?! You cheated?!" Joker frowned, "We broke up. You made that clear when you blew Ace Chemicals sky high. Took them years to rebuild it all. But yes, I did go out with another girl while we were broken up." Harley was quiet, "Do you still talk to her?" She asked. Joker shook his head, "Nah, after I found out I was going to be the proud father of twins I broke things off with her. Coincidentally that was the same night I was debating on getting an engagement ring." Harley hummed, "I remember. You came back with a stash of jewelry. When i went through it I didn't see a single ring. That was- until you pulled one out and made me promise that it would be our secret. And the same went for the marriage." Joker nodded, "Didn't want the kids to be illegitimate. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't crack and tell the Weed Lady about it." Harley laughed, "I think she figured it out. Cause after things were official we got the matching crown tattoos." Joker hummed, "Its astounding how stupid some people are, I doubt anyone's figured out we secretly got married." Harley giggled, her blue eyes alight, "It still thrills me that no one knows." Joker chuckled, "Other than Frost. Considering he was our witness." Harley yawned, "Yeah." J glanced over at her, seeing her eyes begin to flutter shut. He leaned over and pulled her to him, his arm draped over her as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. He felt his own body weaken and let sleep overtake him.

Brianna and Jack were in the pool, Jack teaching Brianna a couple of techniques in case she ever had to fight in the water. He'd pulled her under the water, his left arm around her abdomen and his right arm over her neck. Brianna thrashed, only causing Jack to tighten his grip. Brianna fought until her body began to panic. Upon realizing, Jack immediately lifted her above water,they both choked a bit on water before getting out of the pool and walking to the pool house where they had put they're clothes. Jack explained as they dressed, "When someone has you by the throat and torso, you need to go mostly limp and try to slip out of the grip like a snake, if you can't do that, snap your head back into their nose or kick them in the crotch. " Brianna nodded, putting on her gear, a green and black corset, much like the one her mother used to have. Brianna pulled a cropped black leather jacket on, along with some leather pants that went well with the corset. Jack thought she looked a great deal like her mother in opposing colors. Brianna pulled her hair up and looked at Jack. "Ready?" He nodded, "Lets go get Grayson that cure."


	51. Chapter 51

Jack and Brianna were standing atop the old GCPD building nearby the Joker's club. Brianna glared out over the city skyline. This was taking too long. By the time they finally got back with a cure Grayson would be dead. Jack leaned against a pipe on the roof, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and lighter. Brianna watched out of the corner of her eye as he lit the cigarette, the ember glow slowly sparking to life before dying as quickly as it came as he took a long drag. Brianna sighed turning to him, "It's a dirty habit Jack." She scolded. Jack shrugged, "Takes the edge off." He suddenly broke into a fit of coughs, spitting on the ground. Brianna narrowed her eyes, "It's going to kill you one day Jack. You know that right?" Jack nodded, the cigarette hanging limply from his lips, "Course I do. But odds are I'll die by a gunshot or something before the smoking takes full effect." Brianna frowned, turning away to lean on the stone edge of the roof. He was right. In their profession- no their life, death was always a risk. Death was always just around the corner. And that was something even Brianna couldn't stop, even with the Enchantress.

Brianna looked at her phone. They were late. She let out a low growl. "They're late." Jack glanced up from his cigarette, "I'm sure they'll be here momentarily, Princess. They're only thirty seconds late." Brianna opened her mouth to rebuttal, but the whooshing sound of a cape and the shadow behind her made her turn to see Nightwing and Batman. Brianna's eyes flashed briefly with surprise before she mentally rolled her eyes, of course Batman would show up. Especially since Barbara- or Oracle, had informed him there was a military personnel needing the antidote. Brianna glared coldly at the two heroes, "Do you have it?" She asked, Nightwing looked at Batman who held up a vial. "This will be enough for the Joker Toxin. There's enough for three doses minimum." Brianna nodded, holding out her hand, "Good. Give it here." Batman didn't move. Jack growled, putting out his cigarette on the asphalt of the roof before moving to stand beside Brianna. Batman spoke, his voice cold and monotone. "No. I want to know who it is you've got there. Who the cure is for. I was informed it was for a military personnel." Brianna scoffed, "Its for a visiting friend who was very stupid and bought strychnine thinking it was a pain killer. He took too much and is living off a ventilator and having to get his heart started constantly. Our doctor can't give him anything more without permanent damage. We need the antidote before it's too late." Batman said nothing. "You didn't answer my question." Jack hissed, suddenly whipping the gun out of the holster on Brianna's thigh and aiming it weapon at the heroes. "Enough," he snarled, "We don't have time for your games, Bats! Just give us the damn antidote!" Batman was silent for a moment before handing the vial to Brianna who put it in her jacket pocket. Brianna nodded at Jack and they started to leave. "Wait." Brianna turned to see Batman's eyes on her. "Does you father know your out?" Brianna tensed and hissed, "We're done here, Bat."

The drive back to the mansion was brief. Jack gunned it down every side street he could find. When they were two blocks away from the mansion, they ditched the vehicle and crept through the hedges. Brianna bit back a yelp as she poked her finger on a thorn. Jack was crawling behind her, and he hadn't failed to notice the difference in her movements. Brianna suddenly stopped, causing Jack stop nearly face first mere inches before her ass. Brianna hissed suddenly, "The shift changed. Turn around, we need to go back and take the hedges by the pool house." Jack hissed, "Does it look like I can turn around, princess?! I can barely move as it is!" Brianna smirked, "Need to drop a few pounds huh, Jacky?" Jack growled, "Do not call me Jacky. Ever." Brianna giggled softly before she crept out of the hedges, before slamming back into them with a guard who's face was covered by the princess's hands. Brianna held the guard, one arm around his neck tightly and the other over his nose and mouth. When he went limp she dropped the man and turned to Jack, emerald eyes slight in the light from the mansion. "Let's go!" Jack followed her quickly to the back, Brianna was surprised there weren't many guards. She suddenly tackled Jack to the ground, rolling into a hedge on the edge of the yard as a trio of guards walked by. "Heard the boss is sick," one said. Another chuckled, "If that's the case I call dibs on Harley when he's gone!" The last one spoke, "I heard him and Harley talking last night. He seems like he's getting better. It was Harley's terrible cooking that got him sick in the first place." The other two groaned, stopping. Brianna growled softly. _Great. We're stuck here_. She looked at Jack who shifted, moving an arm around her and gently pushing her sideways. "Scoot down sideways," He muttered. "When we get another fifteen feet we'll make a run for the pool house. Camp out there until dawn." Brianna nodded, moving sideways as he'd suggested. The thorns and briars of the hedges poked and prodded the pair of teenagers, causing them both bite back the gasps of pain that threatened to escape them. They'd managed to make it a good ten or so feet from the pool house. Looking both ways, they took a deep breath and ran. Brianna quickly unlocked the door to the pool house and hurried inside, pulling jack behind her and shutting the door immediately. They fell to the floor, both of them out of breath and exhausted. The pool house was basically a lounge, with a small kitchenette and of course at the poolside entrance, a closet that held every single floatie and pool pimp galore item Brianna's family owned. Jack hissed in pain, limping to the u shaped sectional. Brianna joined him, after stripping herself of her jacket (but being sure to move the antidote to the kitchenette. Jack turned to Brianna. "Got a medical kit in here?" He asked. Brianna shook her head. "No. We don't usually use this place." Jack hummed and limped over to the poolside door, if they timed it right they could get in easily. Jack flicked his hand for Brianna to come. Briana walked over. "What is it?" Jack hummed, "If we time it right we can get back inside. You got your key right?" Brianna nodded, a small limp in her step as she grabbed the vial of antidote and her jacket. "I'm ready when you are." Jack nodded a grin on his face. He slowly opened the door and slipped out, Brianna directly behind him. They stood against the wall of the pool house when Jack suddenly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to the door. Brianna set to work instantly, fumbling with her house keys to find the back door key. Jack tensed hearing the footsteps of henchmen nearing. "Hurry up!" He hissed. Brianna hissed back, "Calm your ass!" She suddenly plunged a key into the lock and turned, opening the door and slipping inside with Jack on her heels. When they were inside, they didn't hesitate rushing to the medical ward where Brianna shoved the antidote at Jack before taking off to Cinder's room. Throwing open the door she hurried to shake her awake. "Cinder. Cinder!" Cinder stirred, "Brianna? What's going on?" She murmured. Brianna was out of breaths tugging the young doctor to her feet. "Come on! Jack and I got the antidote- you need to give it to Grayson!" Cinder woke up more and walked down the hall with Brianna to the first floor where the infirmary was. Cinder pulled on her white doctors coat, taking the antidote and pouring a bit of it into a syringe before injecting the liquid into Grayson Flagg's arm. Grayson groaned, but fell back into sleep. Cinder yawned and did a quick check on his vitals and such. "I'll stay awake with him for an hour, but he should be fine. You two get some sleep. You deserve it." Jack and Brianna nodded, it was now Cinder fully woke up and noticed their wounds. "Help yourself to any medical supplies. You two look like you got a few scrapes." Jack and Brianna turned around, having started towards the door before Cinder made the suggestion. Jack grabbed the first aid kit and sat on a bed, Brianna sat across from him and they passed the first aid back and forth, using only what they needed from its contents. Jack hissed in pain attempting to pull a thorn that embedded deeply in his arm. Brianna leaned over, grabbing his arm, "Hold still, Jack!" She hissed, grabbing the tweezers from the first aid kit and clamping them around the thorn in his arm. Jack groaned in pain as she twisted and pulled the thorn out of his skin. Cinder yawned, walking over to help, sitting beside Jack, wrapping and cleaning his wound while Brianna removed the thorns from her own body. "Did your mother not tell you that we are under lock down?" Jack and Brianna looked up to see the Joker, wearing a white t shirt and gray sweatpants, still pale as a vampire and even more so considering he was still sick with food poisoning. Brianna's eyes met her father's. "We had no choice," She argued, "Grayson would have-" Joker snarled, "I don't _care_. What I do care about is the safety of my daughter and heiress! What would we do if something happned? If you were taken again?" Brianna hissed, "I would never be so foolish to get caught! Besides- we already risked it by going to the club to get the antidote!" Joker snapped back, "You did what?" Brianna glared, "You heard me. We went and got the antidote." Joker growled, "Brianna- you have crossed a line. You deliberately disobeyed me." Brianna hissed, "What're you gonna do? Shoot me? Do it! I can take it! Just like I took the electro shock in Belle Reve!" Joker snarled, "Enough! You know what, Princess? You are going back to school. Full time. No heists, no nothing. For now- you are not the heiress."

Ethan grinned, standing behind the door having heard everything. Brianna was not the heiress, for now at least. Ethan walked down the hall chuckling to himself. The voice in his head laughed with him, murmuring praises and plans. Ethan hummed,

_Finally the moment I was hoping would come_   
_The moment he would realize he chose the wrong one_

Ethan stood on the balcony singing softly, his emerald eyes aglow, revealing the demon behind them that sought refuge in the young man's soul.

_There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling_

Ethan remembered the many years he'd spent as a child, pining for his father's attention and praise.

_The pain I knew when Dad turned his back on my heart_   
_At last will be Brianna's when her life falls apart_

Ethan pulled himself from his reverie,  
" _Suddenly the future's looking more appealing_  
 _Once I was filled with rage_  
 _Now I enjoy the ride_  
 _It's so electrifying_  
 _Watching all her dreams denied."_

Ethan turned on his heel, walking down the hall, a grin on his face.

" _Oh I will fly into tomorrow_  
 _My sister full of sorrow finally paying for her sins"_

Ethan flicked his hand, a vision of what could be the future in the form of a small orb. He cast the orb onto a nearby painting, watching with a gleeful grin as he saw his beloved twin in despair when she had lost everything.

" _I'll smile all the while she is crying_  
 _Inside she's slowly dying_  
 _Learning wicked always wins_  
 _Oh evil may be powerful_  
 _But wicked always wins"_

Ethan walked into the library where a family portrait hung on the wall. His eyes aglow and now he wasn't fully in control of Incubus. The demon was now beginning to corrupt the prince further than he had. Ethan's face slowly began to corrupt, the blue black purplish colored vine like veins creeping across the lower right side of his face, and beginning to morph him into Incubus. Ethan pushes back at the last minute, shoving the demon back- but only temporarily.

"If dad could see me now he would ache with regret  
'Cause he'd witness all the glory wickedness gets  
He went and made Brianna queen and my blood boil."  
Ethan has a look of pain and anger in his face at the last verse, but the grin returned (as did the corruption on his face) when he continued, dancing across the room happy as can be.

_But that's all history  
Time they all understood  
What they call green with envy  
I just call looking good  
Oh I will fly into tomorrow  
My sister full of sorrow finally paying for her sins  
The strife her life was so enchanted  
She took it all for granted  
Now she'll dream what could've been  
Oh evil may be powerful  
But wicked always-_

Ethan stopped suddenly, an idea coming to him from the demon corrupting him.  
"Wait, why just revel in her demise  
When I can use it to my advantage?" A wicked grin spread across his face.  
"I'll give her a magic gift to bring her rivals down. When Brianna stands victorious I'll swoop right into town. When he learns the plan was mine. Oh Dad he will see he should've chosen me!"

Ethan left the library, walking back to his room.  
" _So I will fly into tomorrow  
Delighting in her sorrow as a better day begins  
This time nobody's gonna stop me  
No evil's gonna taunt me  
Oh wicked always wins  
Her happy ending will be mine  
'Cause wicked always wins._"  
  



	52. Chapter 52

A couple weeks had passed and Joker lifted the lock down, slightly. Mainly so Ethan and Brianna would be able to attend school. Despite starting a month or two later, they were smart enough to catch up in no time. Jack tagged along, so Brianna wouldn't be completely alone. And of course when word got out to the squad about Brianna's punishment, they all out in the extra hours at Gotham High to ensure their leader wouldn't be alone. Brianna was of course disgusted to be back in the hell that was high school, it was the first Monday and Brianna attempted reasoning with her father that sending her to what was essentially a hell on earth was a terrible idea. Her father had argued back that she could handle high school, and that she was already behind as it was. Brianna had snapped back at him then pulled out her phone, tapping away before shoving the screen in his face. On the screen was a message from the dean of the school, explaining how Brianna had passed the entrance exam and would be in the same grade as her brother. "I already took the entrance exam," She sneered, "I don't need to go." Joker didn't flinch, his eyes cold. "Brianna," He said slowly and softly, his voice like shards of ice, "You are going to attend whether you like it or not. I'm not hiring a tutor just so you can play games all day." Brianna groaned in defeat. So be it.  
  
  


Gotham High was a private school in Midtown, only the most elite got in. Parents either had to pay hundreds of thousands, be a wealthy family, or have a student with extreme intellect. Thankfully, Brianna and her brother had all the last two. Their parents merely paid a little extra and threatened the staff to ensure that their beloved children were safe. The Gotham High campus was massive, and situated across from Robinson Park. The zoo was a ten to fifteen minute walk, and if you were willing to ditch school- Amusement Mile was North past Uptown but only the brave or foolish went up there knowing it had been an old hideout of the Joker's and was a regular hangout for Brianna and her crew. (Brianna couldn't tell you how many bodies were hidden around the abandoned amusement park, most were hidden by her parents hence why parts of the amusement park reeked of dead.) Gotham High had everything, and everyone. It was what made it a nightmare. And to Gotham's Clown Princess, it was hell on earth.

Slipping out of the car in her school uniform (It wasn't exactly a regular school uniform- it was a formal or semi formal dress code the students were expected to follow), Brianna bit back a groan at the sight of the school she'd hated since she first set foot freshman year. Brianna heard Jack, Ethan, and Grayson move to stand beside her. Ethan grinned at his twin, "Don't worry, it won't be that bad." Brianna shot him a dangerous look as he walked into the building. Brianna ground her teeth, "I'm going to kill someone by the end of the day." Jack and Grayson shared a look before Jack put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine. Besides, there's some people here I think you'll like to see." Brianna raised an eye brow before she caught sight of the familiar group she had come to know. Her eyes widened and she shot over to embrace the squad members. Ginger, Gravity, Josh, Winter- everyone was there. Aside from Duela. Brianna looked over and saw Delgado and Cierra off to the side, she could see that Delgado had dyed his hair a lighter shade of brown, and Cierra had gotten a dark brown to deep red ombre on her hair, but that was all.

"I thought you high tailed it to Europe or somewhere?" She asked. Delgado shrugged, "Decided to stay. You saved our lives, and that's a debt we need to pay." Brianna smiled, "You don't owe me anything. You saved my life already just helping me plan that escape." Cierra laughed, "Maybe- but you know Delgado isn't going to change his mind. He's like a guard dog!" The squad shared a laughed Brianna hummed thoughtfully. Maybe this punishment wouldn't be all that bad.

Okay- it was that bad. Once Brianna set foot into the building and saw her brother with a crowd of girls around him, and Ashton and Sarah Cobblepot flanking him alongside his new crew made up of the Maroni Brothers- Luca and Antonio, Sofia Falcone, Jacob Thorne, Bailey Jones, and (depending on Ethan's preference) Grant and Rose Wilson. Brianna found it astounding the amount of super villains that had heirs. And how so many could be in the same place at one time. But then again- Batman had many, many foes. The looks and murmurs in the hallways only pissed the Clown Princess off even more.

"...I thought she was dead?..."

"...I heard she ran away..."

"...She was pregnant..."

Brianna gritted her teeth, these fools would consider themselves lucky for now, she couldn't exactly blow up the school. No matter how much she wanted to. The squad followed close behind her, and some of the crew soon tagged along. By the time they got to the cafe, Sabrina Kyle, Alice Tetch, Mark Nigma and Nikki Dent had joined them. Harrison and Tabitha Crane were in AP science classes and had started earlier. Jack leaned against the lunch table alongside the squad and crew, watching as Brianna paced, hissing in anger. "I can't believe this!" She hissed, "I shouldn't be here! I should be out- making deals, making plans, beating up super heroes-" Ginger frowned, "Brianna- you'll be back on the streets soon enough, but the government is still looking for us. If they haven't already they're probably planning a way to get us all back." The squad all nodded and murmured in agreement. Brianna hissed, sitting on one of the seats, "Even if they are after us, we know how to escape them. And for some reason, I don't think they'll go after all of us." Jack frowned, watching her demeanor change. He knew what she meant. Because Brianna was the reincarnation of Enchantress, they would go after her. And her alone. Grayson walked over to sit beside her, "It can't be that bad, knowing my father- they'll send someone expendable. And that expendable is going to be Griggs or someone of his ranking." Brianna narrowed her emerald eyes, "What if they send you father?" Grayson shrugged, "I'll leave with him. I'll try to get him off your tail while you run." Brianna growled, "I am not running." Ginger frowned, "You might have no choice. If they want to experiment on you and the witch, they'll stop at nothing." Brianna's eyes narrowed, a bolt of fear struck through everyone in her presence as her eyes had a bright green glow, "They'll have to kill me first!" Brianna snarled, a demonic undertone to her voice. When the glow faded, Brianna looked slightly faint and the crew members shared a worried look. Alice moved to stand beside her, a glass of water at hand, "Here, princess- drink." She offered, gently tilting the glass of water to Brianna's lips. Brianna drank nodding her thanks as she took the glass. Jack frowned, "If your still having incidents like this you should be having your mother evaluate you. Much less go back to being the heiress." All eyes fell on Jack. Brianna's emerald eyes flashed a bright green, the voice in her head hissing at Jack's words. "How dare you!" Brianna snarled, Jack gripped her by the wrists. "Listen to me. And listen carefully," He warned, "You can't push everyone away. You need to tell us what's wrong. Please just give it a chance. If you talk about it-" Brianna snarled pushing back, "Do you know what it's like to be in so much pain that you don't feel anything? Anything at all?" Jack sighed, "Princess..." Brianna hissed, "No! No- you don't get to do that anymore!" Her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes, "I lost everything! I missed watching my sister grow up, I lost my family, I lost you! Everything is so different and I don't know how to fucking handle it!" She was screaming now, and Ethan was staring from the other side of the cafe where he sat with his posse. Brianna wiped her eyes and suddenly grabbed her bag. "I'm going to class." Jack didn't stop her, listening to her heels click clack away.  
  
  
  


A half hour later, class had started. Brianna sat in the middle section of the back, Sabrina on her left and Ginger on her right. Ethan was across the room, the Maroni Brothers nearby him. The two brothers turned to sneer at the Clown Princess, a wicked look in both their faces. Brianna growled under her breath, annoyed already. The teacher stood, a clipboard at hand, his eyes glancing down at the paper as he took attendance. Brianna rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to the window, this was a waste of time. She could be out, right now, on the streets of Gotham- making deals. Like she should be. Her anger turned on her brother, who now would be reveling in the glory instead of her.

"Quinzel?" The teacher murmured. Brianna and Ethan shared a look, a small smirk shared between the twins. "Which one?" They asked, all eyes now turning to them, some widening at the sight of Brianna. The teacher frowned, glancing at the paper. "Ethan." Brianna scoffed, "Did my father neglect to mention my return?" She said, putting the the 'Daddy's Little Princess' voice she used when she wanted something her father was mostly reluctant to give her said something. The teacher- new this year, shrugged. "Not my problem. Take it up with the office. For now- get out of my class." A collective gasp came from the students, and murmurs of fear spread from student to student. Brianna's emerald eyes flashed. "You don't know who I am, do you?" She said. The teacher shrugged, paying no mind to the fearful students. "Not my problem." Ethan grinned, a wicked grin spread across his face as he turned to face his sister. Brianna had a devilish look on her face. The teacher said nothing, raising an eyebrow in question as to why Brianna hadn't moved. Brianna chuckled, "You must be new to Gotham, because you clearly don't know who I am or who my family is." The teacher glared, "I don't care who you or your family is. I could care less if you were a Wayne." Brianna snickered, "Well I'm dating a Wayne if that pleases you, but no- my father isn't Bruce Wayne." The teachers eyes widened in surprise, "Don't tell me its Batman?" He exclaimed. Brianna made a face, "Ugh. No- my father tops Batman." Ethan chuckled, kicking his feet up on the desk, "Oh this is gonna be good." The teacher shot his gaze to Ethan, "Mr. Quinzel! Get your feet off the desk immediately!" Ethan shook his head laughing, "Nope! Don't want to!" The teacher snarled, "Enough! Both of you out of my class to the principal's office!" Ethan shrugged and stood, going to stand beside his sister. "I'm leaving anyways, come along, dear sister." Brianna hissed as her brother started to walk away, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Remind me, brother- who is the older twin?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Here we go..." Brianna shot her gaze to the teacher, "You better choose your next words carefully- because they will determine whether or not you live." The teacher looked alarmed but simply moved to his desk and dialed the number for the office. Brianna and Ethan didn't move from where they stood, wicked grins spreading across their faces after the teacher told the office lady who he was sending down. The teacher's face paled and he glanced up at the two twins with fear in his eyes. "I- Of course. I wasn't aware." The teacher hung up the phone, his hand shaking. Ethan and Brianna shared a small smirk as the teacher cleared his throat. "I- terribly sorry. It seems there was an issue with the schedule. I wasn't aware you would be joining my class, Ms. Quinzel. Please take a seat." Brianna snickered, "Make sure you're error in scheduling doesn't happen again. Because I won't be able to promise you'll survive my father's wrath."


	53. Chapter 53

The next class only pissed Brianna off even more. And so did the one after that. It was just before lunch hour did she pull her crew aside. "I'm done." She stated, "I'm leaving. Anyone else want to join me for drinks and games at Amusement Mile?" The squad nodded in agreement while the heirs all shared a worried look. "I dunno, Bri." Sabrina said slowly, "Won't your dad be mad?" Brianna scoffed, "Sabby- since when, when do I ever do what my father tells me to do?" Sabrina fell silent. Brianna's emerald gaze blew over the other heirs. "Any other objections?" She demanded. Silence. "That's what I thought." She hissed, turning on her heel and walking towards the gym doors. Ethan watched her from his place in the lunch line, shoving his tray at Sarah Cobblepot suddenly and nodding for the Antonio and Sofia to follow him. "Brianna!" He called, stopping his twin as she neared the exit. Brianna rolled her eyes, "What?" She demanded. Ethan frowned, "Now is that any way to treat the heir to the throne?" He scolded. Brianna hissed, "What do you want, Ethan?" Ethan sighed rolling his eyes, folding his arms across his chest, closing his eyes and saying rather melodramatically (while also looking the part), "I only cane to make sure you don't plan on leaving early." He said, "Father would be so disappointed to see your disobeying him. Again." His eyes flashed with mischief and slight threat. Brianna whipped around to stand inches from her brother's face. "Is that a threat, little brother?" She snarled. Ethan recoiled, feigning hurt and innocence. "A threat?! Good god no! Why would I ever threaten my beloved sister?" Ethan grinned leaning forward, a spitting image of the twin's father. "It was a promise." Brianna riled her eyes, "Go back to your little posse, E. I don't need to deal with this right now." Ethan hummed, "Sadly my dear sister, I can't let you leave." He snapped his fingers. "Tony? Sofia? Would you be dears and keep an eye on my sister? I wouldn't want her getting hurt or... taken." Brianna scoffed, gritting her teeth trying not to show her brother how furious he was making her. Ethan's two lackeys moved to stand beside Brianna. "Princess!" Antonio purred, "It's been forever! We've so much to catch up on!"He trailed a hand along her arm before Brianna grasped his wrist painfully. "Do not touch me, Tony." She said her words like ice. Antonio sighed, pulling his hand back. "I thought you loved me, Brianna." Brianna rolled her eyes. "I went out with you once out of sympathy, Antonio. Once." Sofia giggled, "Don't mind him, Princess. He's an ass." She said the last few words coldly and with a glare at the Maroni brother. Antonio made a "hmph!" Sound before marching off. Brianna shook Sofia Falcons off her arm. "Sofia," she greeted, "I won't lie it is nice to see a more... friendly face." Sofia smiled, "it's nice to see you to Brianna. Things just weren't right after you... vanished." Jack saw Brianna's flinch at that last word. "Yes- they weren't." Brianna agreed. "Now- if you'll do me a favor, I can do one for you?" Brianna tried, Sofia laughed, "Nice try, Brianna! But I'm loyal to Ethan. And I'm his second so I've got no choice." Sofia took Brianna by the arm and lead her back to the cafe. "I'm sure if you just give this old place time you'll adjust," she said. Brianna rolled her eyes, "I sincerely doubt that." Sofia frowned, "Oh don't worry! Your just used to..." she trailed off, "Well- whatever your used to." She waved her hand and turned back to the cafe line, "Come- let's grab lunch." Brianna but her tongue, obeying the Falcone girl. As Sofia rambled on, Brianna plotted her escape. The squad and crew were still by the entrance to the cafe. Some still lingered by the gym door. Brianna decided to indulge Sofia for now, hoping she could get away. Sofia wasn't stupid- not always. But she was naive. To a point. Brianna smiled, "Gotham's been wonderful, Sofia. I'm just happy to be home!" Sofia grinned, "Oh I'm so glad to hear you say that! Even though our beloved city has fallen into a bit of disrepair." Brianna paused, "Disrepair?" She repeated. Sofia sighed nodding, "A few lower class criminals stepped up, trying to make a name for themselves. Especially after you got back and Joker put your entire family into hiding." Brianna's interest peaked. "Tell me more." Sofia continued, "Well, there's the Shocker. Calls himself the King Of Shocks though. Pretty dumb name if you ask me." Brianna nodded in agreement, grabbing a few sandwiches. Sofia continued, "He's got some sort of baton that's charged with electricity. And then there's the Wedding Crasher. He's not very good or anything and all he does is crash weddings and kill everyone attending." Brianna chuckled, "Sounds ridiculous." Sofia laughed, "that's not all!" Sofia went on to tell her about; Xeon- a murderer with a thing for the fluid in neon lights and injecting toxins of his own creation into his victims. He also had a medical background. Then there was Metatrick. This one peaked Brianna's interest the most. Metatrick was the most unique of the mediocre villains. Metatrick supposedly had the power to bend any Metahuman to their will. Brianna was lost in thought for a moment, before hurriedly picketing the sandwiches and a few bags of chips. Thankfully- The squad at the door had gotten the idea and began grabbing some food as well. Brianna left a sandwich and a bottle of cola on her plate, moving to join Sofia at a table. She chatted with her brother's second, glancing up every so often to check on the squad. Once they gave her the thumbs up- she gave a small subtle nod and they hurried to the gym door. Brianna suddenly turned to Sofia after a couple more minutes, "Hey- I'm gonna run to the bathroom, y'know- girl stuff. I'll be back in a minute." Sofia nodded, busy eating her food. "Oh, yeah sure. No problem." Brianna flashed her a grin before speed walking out of the cafe. She nearly ran into Nikki, Sabrina and Ginger as she left. The four of them shared a giggle before taking off down the hall to meet the squad and crew. The two bonded groups raced out of the school's gym doors, down the streets for a few blocks before stopping in an alley, out of breath. Brianna pulled out the sandwiches, distributing them to each member. Grayson laughed, siting on top of a dumpster, sandwich at hand. "I've never had this much fun!" He laughed, Nikki grinned, "Welcome to the club!" Ginger looked at Brianna, "So boss- what's the next plan of action?" Brianna giggled madly, "Whatever we want, Gin-Gin!" Ginger's face fell into an, are you fucking kidding me look, which caused the two groups to laugh. Brianna leaned back against the wall, "In all seriousness," she said with a mouthful of sandwich, "we're going to the zoo to break out Bud and Lou and then to Amusement Mile for the day." The crew brightened up, "We haven't been there in forever!" Sabrina cried. Alice nodded, pulling her golden blonde hair into a side braid. "Indeed, we haven't been there in a long time." Mark hummed happily munching in his sandwich, "Shame Harrison and Tabby couldn't be here."  
"Who said we weren't?" The large group turned to see Harrison and Tabitha Crane walking over. Tabitha narrowed her eyes, looking nearly lifeless as per usual. "Brianna- I'm offended. Did you purposely not invite us?" Tabitha asked, her eyes cool. Brianna rolled her eyes, tossing the brother and sister a pair of sandwiches. "Oh shush. I knew you wouldn't be far behind. We have the same lunch." Tabitha shrugged, "Fair." The group sat in the alleyway, finishing their lunch before starting towards the zoo. The squad and crew got along, Brianna noted while they walked to the Gotham City Zoo. Delgado was deep in conversation with Mark, Cierra and Nikki were chatting, Tabitha, Winter and Sasha were talking, Josh and Grayson were talking with Grayson, Sabrina and Ginger were of course by Brianna's side- the three of them making up the next generation of the Gotham City Sirens. Jack was talking with Gravity about Los Santos, while the Aussie girl laughed and told him about Melbourne, her home city. Brianna was satisfied, so far. Hopefully they could all work together as well as they talked.

Getting into the zoo was easy, they played it off like a high school class on a field trip, and that they're teacher had stayed on the bus to grab something. The guard at the entrance was gullible, letting them in without a fight. The group walked towards the hyena enclosure, Brianna dealing out orders while they walked. "Harrison, Grayson and Mark- hack the lock into the door. Tabitha, Gravity, Winter- stand guard, Sasha- shape shift into your feline form. Josh- act like your trying to catch her," Brianna flicked her hand and Josh felt chills as his clothes changed into that of a zoo keepers. "Delgado, Cierra, Nikki- hold off the other hyenas. Everyone else- with me." Brianna watched as the group split, moving into their set positions. The hacking team got in in record time, the guard team was discreet but clear, Josh and Sasha distracted the crowd, Brianna kicked open the hyena cage door, putting her fingers to her lips and whistling. She didn't flinch as two hyenas ran at her, behind the two came the pack snarling. The defense team leapt into action, Delgado and Cierra using their fire to frighten the animals. Nikki held a baton that with the press of a button would sprout two spinning blades, but in its own held an electrical charge. Brianna laughed, kneeling down to let the hyenas. "Hi boys." She cooed stroking the hyenas manes. Bud and Lou laughed happily, brushing up against her legs. Brianna nodded to the her group, who moved forward cautiously to attach the leashes and collars to the hyenas. Brianna and her team exited with Bud and Lou, the defense team following shortly after. The hacking team locked up once they were out, and the security team threw a smoke bomb into the crowd allowing Josh and Sasha to escape. They fled the zoo, sprinting north towards Amusement Mile.

The group stopped by a liquor store, picking up some beers and whiskey, Brianna knew there was wine at the Amusement Mile hideout so there was no need to pick that up. By the time they got to Amusement Mile, it was just after two. Brianna released the hyenas leashes, and the two animals chuckled, running off. The group sat in what used to be the bumper car arena while they drank. "I thought you had three hyenas?" Alice asked. Brianna nodded. "We do- my mom gave Bruce to Ethan. Bruce is close with mom and E, Bud and Lou love everyone but my brother." The group laughed, "What'd Ethan do to make Bud and Lou hate him?" Josh asked, petting Lou as he walked by. Brianna snickered, "He pulled Bud's tail and lit it on fire when we were kids." She nodded to Bud who did have a slightly shorter tail than Lou. "It wasn't major. But Bud did lose the tip of his tail. My mom was devastated. But she forgave her precious prince." Brianna spat the last part like it was poison. No more questions were asked on the subject of her brother. Clearly there was a tension between the two twins that no one knew about. Brianna took a swig of whiskey. "Anyways," she started, "Want to see who can find a dead body first?" The squad all cringed while the crew shrugged. "The smell of death is never going away," Alice sighed, "So why bother?" Brianna nodded, "This is true..." they say in silence. Harrison perked up, "There's a speakeasy in Uotown Gotham. We could go there?" Brianna frowned, "we aren't dressed for it." Jack looked up, "Can't you use the trippy magic stuff? You did it for Josh earlier at the zoo." He pointed out. Brianna shook her head, "I can't use it too much. I don't want that demon to take over." "What?!" The squad and crew exclaimed. Brianna sighed, going on to explain how she had discovered the Enchantress and what had happened when Duela broke into the penthouse. They found silence once more after she finished. They all remembered how things used to be. For the first time, it really occurred to them that things had truly changed. The squad realized that time had not stopped for them, it had gone on. And like things do- they go on. It filled each of them with fear and dread. Would they be welcomed home with open arms? Would things ever be the same as they once were? Even the crew- knowing that for now at least- Ethan was by Crime Law standards the heir to the throne. And they had been dissolved as the heirs crew. Until- if Brianna was reinstated as heiress, especially now after this stunt, they were all left to wonder the same thing. How much had changed in the time they'd been apart? And would things ever be somewhat normal again?


	54. Chapter 54

Brianna sat in what was the fun house of Amusement Mile. The squad and crew were down below in the main fun house, resting in the hands on the platform. Brianna stood on the Juliet balcony in the fun house. The wind tousled her raven colored hair, her emerald eyes rested upon the city. It was past six now. Her father would probably arrive to retrieve them all soon. And subsequently they would all be punished. "Princess?" Brianna cast her emerald gaze back to see Jack walk over. "Everything alright?" He asked. Brianna scoffed, her gaze back on the city. "Of course it isn't," she retorted. "My life's been thrown into disarray. It's taken me months to figure it out, and the fact things have changed is only just setting in." Jack sighed, "Brianna- I'm sorry." Brianna turned to look at him, his dark brown hair blew in his hazel eyes, the same hazel eyes that held nothing but sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I faked our relationship, I'm sorry I used you, I'm sorry I loved you, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I-" Brianna cut him off by jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down her face as she held onto the man she once loved with all her heart. "I- it hurts so much, Jack." She whispered, "I don't want to deal with this pain. Not anymore." Jack held her as she cried, "Let us help you," he asked. "You can't shut everyone out and expect things to be okay." Brianna tensed, "But how can I let people in when all they've done is hurt me?" Jack knew then she was nearly a lost cause. She was broken down by everything that had happened to her. She put on a brave face for everyone else, she pretended that she was okay, but in reality- she was falling apart.

The squad and crew were in the middle of the fun house room, all of them chatting when suddenly Jack came in. "Gin, a word?" Ginger frowned, standing up and walking over. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing the concerned look dancing in his dark hazel eyes. Jack shook his head, "She isn't okay." He muttered, "She's been acting like she's fine but she's not. I just held her for the last twenty minutes while she cried. Belle Reve messed her up. She refused to do therapy sessions with Harley, she refused any help and doesn't want it." Ginger sucked in her cheeks. "This is bad," she murmured. "Brianna's passed the test Luthor required. He's deemed her mentally fit and stable. But if she faked it..." Jack held his breath, "We get an era of the Tyrant Clown Prince." Ginger nodded, "Exactly. We need to get her out together before next week." Jack pushed, "Next week?" He repeated. Ginger rolled her eyes, "you dated the girl and didn't know her damn birthday? Wow. Talk about being a bad boyfriend." Jack hissed, "No matter! Why in time for her birthday?" Ginger sighed, "She'll be sixteen, Jack. She gets a quarter of the city. And she's being coronated. If she shows any sign of weakness- her father or Luthor will revoke her right to rule and give it to Ethan." Jack frowned, "What about-?" Ginger snarled, "Don't be foolish! Ecco is too young! They won't wait another twelve years! It has to be Ethan or Brianna. We need it to be Brianna. Because if she doesn't become heiress, Ethan will do everything in his power to ensure she never becomes heiress."

Another hour passed and Brianna came down from the living quarters, a bunch if clothes in her arms. "Get dressed, losers!" She announced, wearing a silencer and black dress with silver heels, her black hair curled over her shoulders. "We're going to the Gotham Lounge."

It was nearly seven thirty when the group lead by Brianna was outside the Gotham Lounge, a speakeasy in uptown Gotham. The speakeasy required only the finest vineyard wear and consisted of only the most elite clientele. The group was dressed to impress, Ginger wearing a red dress with a string of pearls. Sabrina opted for a simple look, Alice went all out- fitting in perfectly with the speakeasy clients. The large group couldn't complain, Brianna had outdone herself. How she managed to get the vintage clothing, they didn't know. Nor did they want to. Jack was loving the suit he wore, the suit coat was long and kept him warm in the cold October wind. The matching hat gave him a look of class. The girls looked exquisite, no one could deny that, the Gotham Lounge was like going back in time. Jack had to stop and make sure his phone was still in his pocket. While Jack, Nikki, Winter, Grayson, and Mark sat at the bar- the others of their party took to the dance floor. Mark nursed a glass of whiskey, watching in horror as the others ordered full on drinks using Jack's fake ID. Jack was happy to see Brianna having fun. He just hoped her actions were genuine. "She's going back to her old self," Nikki commented. Jack paused in sipping from his whiskey sour. "Really?" He questioned, Nikki nodded, taking the sidecar beverage she'd ordered from the bar tender. "I knew something was off, I just couldn't put my finger on it." Jack nodded, talking a nerve filled sip. "It's nice seeing her feeling better," Nikki continued, "Hopefully she's reinstated, then we can all get back to work." Grayson frowned, "What do you guys do exactly?" He asked. Nikki grinned, "If her highness is reinstated, how's about you come on a ride along?" Grayson smiled, "Sure, why not?" Jack focused his attention on Brianna, watching as she danced and turned with her friends on the dance floor. Brianna and Sabrina made their way over, giggling as they attempted to drag the others onto the dance floor. "Come on, Nikki!" Sabrina giggled, "Its fun!" Nikki grimaced as the girl pulled her off the bar stool and towards the dance floor, "Sabby! You know I can't dace! She protested as she was dragged into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Mark just shook his head, getting up before he could be dragged, "I'm not familiar with the art of dance, but I'm willing to try." Brianna slipped into Nikki's seat beside Jack and grinned, "Come on, wanna dance?" Jack laughed, "Nah. I'm fine right here." Brianna watched as he took a long drink of his whiskey sour. "Get me a cherry vodka?" She asked. Jack nodded, raising a hand to the bar tendered. "Garson! Cherry vodka, if you please." He held up his ID, and the bar man frowned before going to get the drink. Jack looked at Brianna, putting down his glass. "So, how are you feeling?" Brianna shrugged, "Better- I suppose. Its been a while since I've been out and about." Jack nodded, "That's good. Being out and about more will help you." Brianna frowned, "But what if they find me?" she whispered. "What if something happens and I was stupid enough a second time? What then?" Jack rested his hand on her arm comfortingly. "Then the squad and crew will join together to break you out. We will find you no matter where they put you." Brianna smiled, thankfully. "Thanks." Jack opened his mouth to respond when a few cops walked over, "Excuse me," One said, "How old are you?" Brianna opened her mouth but Jack pushed forward, "Twenty one officer." The cop frowned, "I need to see some ID." Jack pulled out his ID handing it over. The cop frowned, "Both of your IDs." Brianna bit her lip, "Y'know I accidentally forgot mine at home." The cop frowned and took a long look at the ID. Then he nodded to the other cops behind him. "Cuff 'em. This is fake." Brianna's eyes flashed and she went to use the Enchantress before Jack grabbed her arm stopping her. They were escorted outside where several cop cars were parked, the rest of the squad and crew were all being loaded into the cars. Jack and Brianna were shoved in alongside Ginger and Josh who were both hyperventilating. "My mom's going to butcher me!" Ginger whimpered. Josh hit his head gently against the back of the seat in front of him. "My dad is going to kill me." He moaned. Brianna rolled her eyes and sat back, they were so screwed.

They were all seated in a holding cell at the GCPD. Half of them were going being violent while the other half was sobbing uncontrollably. Ginger was freaking out, Nikki was demanding a lawyer, Josh was too drunk to do anything and was passed out on a bench, Gravity was just screaming curse words, Winter was chilling beside Josh, Delgado and Cierra were ballistic- sobbing that they were going to get deported and then thrown in Belle Reve or somewhere worse (if that was even possible), Alice was crying, Mark was calmly asking for a lawyer, Sabrina was demanding they release her at once as she was (technically) a Wayne, Tabitha was dishing out threats, Harrison was sitting in the corner, Grayson was freaking out that his father would find them, Sasha was looking for an escape, Jack was watching Brianna worriedly and Brianna was doing nothing. Just standing in the midst of the chaos with a wicked grin on her face. One of the cops suddenly yelled, "Enough!" Silencing the group. The cop sighed, "Since this is your first offence- we don't have your parents numbers. So we need you to call your parents to come pick you up and discuss bail." Brianna shrugged, "Okay." The squad and crew watched as their leader was handed the phone, dialing her father's number. 

"What?!" 

Brianna grinned, "Hi dad!"

"Brianna- where the fuck are you?!" 

Brianna hummed, "GCPD."  
  
"Your where?!" 

"GCPD."

"Brianna. What the fuck did you do."

Brianna hummed, "Oh nothing bad. Just some underage drinking at the Gotham Lounge speakeasy uptown." Her father was silent for a moment. 

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

By the times the Joker arrived, it was just past midnight. Brianna scarcely recognized her father and mother as they stormed in. Had it not been for Jonny Frost accompanying them she would have never thought it was them. Her father's usual vibrant green hair was now a chestnut brown and his porcelain skin tan. Brianna's mother's blonde hair was spray dyed blonde at the ends, and she was dressed in a knee length dark golden dress with a black blazer over it. She rushed over when she spotted her daughter. "Brianna!" She gasped, "Baby, what happened?" She asked gently holding her daughter through the holding cell bars. The cop cleared his throat as he spoke with Joker about bail. Jack watched the mother and daughter pair from afar. Ginger suddenly threw herself against the bars, "Oh thank god!" She sobbed, "Please tell me your here to take us all home?! My mom'll kill me if she finds out I got arrested!" Harley laughed, "Of course we're here to take you all home!" At that moment the Joker walked over with the cop, Joker pointed to Jack, Brianna and Grayson. "Those three are ours." Harley frowned, "J-" Joker held up a hand, glaring at the others in the holding cell. "I've already contacted your parents. They'll be here shortly to pick you all up." That sentence caused an uproar from the teenagers. 

"Mom's going to murder me!"

"Dad'll have my hide!"

"I'm a goner! Dad's gonna gimme the coin toss!" 

"We're gonna go to Belle Reve!"

Harley Quinn's gaze fell on Delgado and Cierra. She saw the resemblance immediately. "J, we're taking those two as well." Joker caught sight of Diablo's kids and scoffed, Harley was growing soft. "We are taking the three, Harl-" Harley suddenly grabbed him by the arm roughly and glared into his eyes. "Listen to me right now, Mr. J-" she hissed quietly only so he could hear, "Those kids are in the same place our daughter was when she was taken. I will not let them suffer the same fate she did. We are taking them alongside Jack, Grayson and Brianna." She gripped his arm harder, "Understand?" Joker hissed, his green eyes lit with anger. "Fine." He nodded to the cop, "Well- don't just stand there! The two kids in the back alongside my other ones!" The cop nodded and summoned the five forward. Brianna smirked as she stepped out of the cell, "So nice to not be locked in a cage." She sighed. Grayson was shivering, fear dancing in his eyes. Jack frowned pulling an arm around his friend, "Easy bud, your okay." 

Joker had been signing the paperwork when Gotham's Underworld- in disguise of course, entered the police station to collect their children. When the group of teenagers saw their parents they began rambling, attempting to explain what had happened. Harley grinned widely when she spotted Poison Ivy and Catwoman (in their civilian personas of course). The three of them chit chatted while Two Face and Joker talked about what had happened. It wasn't long before Deadshot, Floyd Lawton entered. Followed by; The Riddler (Edward Nigma), The Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch), The Scarecrow (Jonathon Crane), and Cheetah's ex husband, Quinton Minerva. Winter sighed, rolling her eyes. Of course her mother wasn't around.

By the time they were all walking out of the police department (Winter having been invited to stay with Brianna as Harley had managed to convince Joker to allow yet another rebellious teen to stay with them), Joker was impatiently waiting for Harley to finish up her talk with her friends so they could get home, Two Face and Nikki had left, Quinton and Sasha went home, same went for most the other villains except for Ivy, Catwoman and Deadshot- had left. Brianna was standing with the remaining members of her group, all of the murmuring softly. Joker growled to himself, that girl was never leaving the house again if he could help it. Hell- he'd throw her in the basement and chain her to the wall if he needed to! The window rolled down of the limousine and Ethan poked his head out, "Father," He said tiredly, "Can we go now? I'm tired. And so is Ecco." Joker nodded, "Soon, son. Soon." Ethan nodded going back to the car. Joker cleared his throat, "Harl! Come on! We've got tired kids! Let's go home!" Harley waved her hand dismissively. "One minute puddin'!" 

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Don't be a pushover with him, Harl. You deserve better than that- clown." Harley sighed, "Red- I've said it before, I'll say it again- we have three kids together. We aren't breaking up anytime soon." She smirked, nudging her friend teasingly, "You lost yer chance, Red. Should've tried when I was single." Ivy rolled her eyes. Floyd laughed, "I haven't seen you in years, Harley. How have you been?" Harley grinned, "We've been okay- we've got Brianna's coronation next week and the twins birthday." Floyd nodded, "First birthday she's had in two years. That's gonna be special." Harley frowned, "What do you mean?" Floyd laughed, "Harley- your a psychiatrist and you were in Belle Reve, do you really think she celebrated her birthday? And even if they did- we both know it probably wasn't pleasant." Harley nodded lowly in agreement. She hadn't thought about that. Selina Kyle looked at her, concern on her face. "Harley? You good?" Harley nodded after a moment. "Yes. Yes of course, I'm fine." Joker barked, "Harley! Now!" Harley sighed, "Coming!" She called back. She embraced each of her friends. "Its been great seeing you, I just wish it were under better circumstances." They all shared a laugh before saying their final goodbyes. Joker shot around to look at Brianna and her four companions. "Get in the car! All of you!" He snarled, They hurried into the limo, Brianna rolling her eyes as she slipped into the car. Harley narrowed her eyes at her partner, before slipping into the vehicle as well. The door closing shut as Joker lipped in beside her. When the car started to move. That was when shit got real.


	55. Chapter 55

Brianna glared at her brother as she slipped into the limo. "What are you doing here, asshole?" Ethan smirked, "Mom didn't want Ecco and me being left alone. Considering she trusts absolutely no one other than father." Brianna gritted her teeth, moving over to make room for Jack and Grayson. Delgado and Cierra were the first to get into the car and were seated between the twins. Ecco giggled, jumping up from her seat next to Ethan to tackle her elder sister. "Brianna!" She squealed happily, "I missed you today!" Brianna smiled, embracing her younger sister. It was here Jack saw bit and pieces of genuine and non genuine happiness. She was confused, not knowing how to feel. Wanting to be both happy, but also upset from the events from Mexico to the present. When the car started moving, the tension between father and daughter only increased. It hadn't even been five minutes before the lecture began. "You were completely irresponsible, Brianna!" Joker snapped, "You disobeyed me not even a month after the first time. What do I need to do to make you listen?" Brianna sat up, a wicked smirk on her face. "What makes you think I'll ever listen?" Her emerald eyes flashed with a dangerous glow. Jack suddenly butted in, "She's had a bit much to drink today- she's not thinking clearly." Grayson nodded, "He's right! We went to Amusement Mile-" Brianna hissed, "Both of you enough!" Jack's eyes locked on hers, a silent challenge to her order. "Brianna-" Winter, who had been silent, spoke up. "Speaking of Amusement Mile- we should have someone go grab the hyenas. We picked them up earlier today." Joker nodded, "We already sent someone to get the boys, but on another note-" He looked at his daughter, "You ditched school today. Why?" Brianna shrugged, "I got bored. So I got the group together and left." Ethan scoffed, "Sofia wasn't very happy you ditched her at lunch." Brianna rolled her eyes, "Did you really think I wouldn't manipulate my way out? I played her game and then when she thought she could trust me- I bailed. Its easy E. You used to do it when we were kids." Ethan growled in annoyance, sitting back. Joker sighed, "Enough. Both of you. We already have enough problems. Brianna being put in a holding cell alongside her former crew is only making that bigger. How do you think Lex will react to the future heir to the throne being caught no less than a week before her coronation?" Brianna was silent. Joker growled, "Exactly. Now rules are simple princess, don't leave the designated areas. And play nice." Brianna, now finally backing down looked up, pouting half sarcastically. "What if I don't want to play nice?" Joker sat back, " _Try_."  
  
  


It didn't take long after that for them to return to the mansion. Harley gave the new guests their room assignments while Joker went to bed, still slightly ill. Ethan took Ecco to bed before going to see how his chances with Cinder were. Brianna had gone to bed, as had the rest of the squad. Jack stopped Harley for a moment when everyone else had left. "Something's wrong." He said, "Brianna- she won't admit it, but she needs help." Harley frowned, "Help? How so?" Jack sighed, "Belle Reve messed her up. She's been faking that it didn't affect her. She's a mess. Now I want her to become heiress as much as anyone else- Ethan lead us to war last time. But Brianna can't fix herself alone." Harley nodded, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
  


By the time dawn rolled around, Jack had gone down to the gym, the guards that followed him previously were pretty much gone, at the command of Harley. Jack had been in the gym for nearly an hour when Winter walked in. Jack paused his training to greet her. "What's up?" He asked, pushing a stray strand of brown hair from his sweaty brow. Winter shrugged, stretching, "Figured I'd give regular combat training a shot- I've only ever used my powers." Jack nodded, "I could give you some pointers?" He offered. Winter smiled, "That'd be great." Jack grinned, walking around to stand behind her before helping her to maneuver her body. "The trick to hand to hand combat is balance," He started, "If you have no balance, you'll lose and if you were anything like me, get beaten to a bloody pulp by your stepfather." Winter frowned, "Your stepfather beat you?" Jack nodded, "When I was a kid. Last time that asshole tried to beat me I pistol whipped him. Had the mark on his face for months." Winter pulled her bleach blonde hair into a braid, some strand falling loose. Winter sighed, "If I'm being honest, my mom wasn't around much. And I didn't have a dad. Guess my mom just wanted an heir or I was an unhappy accident." Jack frowned, they were silent for a moment. Jack cleared his throat and stood, "What I like to do with all the pent up rage is I come down to the gym every morning, get a workout and try to imagine I'm beating the shit out of my step dad." Winter smiled at this, "I used to run away as a kid, practiced my powers by pretending my mom was the target. She wasn't the stay at home and bake cookies type." Jack chuckled, "My mom was. She would've made me cookies if we could've afforded it." Winter raised an eyebrow, "I thought you always came from money?" She asked, Jack shook his head. "Nah, My biological dad chose work over us. Mom and I traveled til I was about ten, then she married the step asshole." His face fell, hurt washing over him as he recalled the childhood that had been destroyed by his mother's new marriage. "She never spared me a second glance after she had her rich husband and kids." Jack laughed sadly, "What really hurt though- was her getting back with my dad one time. She was angry at my step dad, and left. She left me with him for a year. When she came back, she introduced me to my brother and sister. She'd had an affair with my biological father. Needless to say I wasn't her special boy anymore. She chose everyone but me." Winter watched as the tears began to fall. Jack choked a sob, "My own mother- abandoned me when she got what she wanted. And to this day- I never found out who my father was. if I had- I would've gone to live with him a long time ago." Winter sat beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly, "Did you ever try?" She asked gently. "Jack nodded, "When I shot the kids that bullied me, the cop who brought me in- Espinoza, he promised to look for my dad. If he finds anything he said he'd call." Jack wiped his eyes, "I haven't heard anything in five years."   
  


When Brianna woke up, she was surprised to find her mother in her room. "Brianna," Her mother said, "We need to talk." Brianna frowned, "About what?" Harley Quinn sat on the edge of her eldest daughter's bed, a forlorn look on her face. "You need help. You haven't been yourself since you got back." Brianna opened her mouth to protest, but Harley stopped her, "Don't even think about lying to me young lady- it doesn't work on me." Brianna rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, I don't need-" Her mother cut her off, "Brianna, your just like your father. Do you know that?" Harley stood, "Your father has never been able to admit when he's wrong. And that is something you inherited from him." Brianna rolled her eyes. Harley could just see her partner in crime when she looked at her daughter. Brianna was a carbon copy of her father. Harley's eyes narrowed, "Brianna- you may be your father's daughter- but it doesn't mean you need to literally _be_ him. You may think that going it alone is a sign of power, but its not. Your father didn't learn that lesson for years. And its one he denies ever learning." Brianna gave a small huff of annoyance. Harley sat back down beside her. "When I met your father he was just like you. He thought being alone left him with no weaknesses. But in all honesty, it left him weaker than he initially thought. When your not alone, when you have friends or someone special," She tilted her daughter's face to meet her sapphire gaze. "Doing things alone won't bring you to victory, princess. It'll only bring you closer to your upmost failure."

After her mother left, the first thing Brianna did was FaceTime Damian. Her face fell when it went straight to voicemail. She texted him before tossing her phone aside and jumping in the shower and then getting dressed. Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a pastel pink t shirt, she made her way downstairs. Delgado and Cierra were playing Xbox with Grayson, the two staring at the screen in awe as they played. Brianna looked around the room, having expected to see Jack. He always woke up early. Brianna looked over at Grayson, "Where's Jack?" Grayson set down his controller to join her, "I dunno. Probably the gym or something. Why? Something wrong?" Brianna shook her head, "No. I just wanted to go over some things. Heir stuff." Grayson shrugged, a small friendly smile on his face, "I may not be an heir, but i'd be glad to help. Come on- I'll make us some coffee and then you can tell me whatever it is you need to get off of your chest." Brianna followed him into the kitchen, sitting on the edge of the counter watching as he started the coffee. Grayson turned to her, nodding for her to go ahead. Brianna sighed, "I need to get my ass in gear, I haven't exactly been the perfect heiress lately." Grayson nodded, "Okay, so what you gonna do about it?" Brianna frowned. "First things I need to start getting my head in the game. To do that, I need to get the crew back together." Grayson handed her a cup of coffee. Brianna took a small sip before continuing, "It'll be a lot more difficult considering the last time we were all together we got arrested. No thanks to me." Grayson nodded, humming thoughtfully. "I'd suggest taking your old crew and the squad. If you merged them together you'd be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Even the government would stop to think twice." Brianna thought for a moment. "You might be on to something. If I started making a claim with the use of a new crew that's got more power, I could be set up to become the perfect heiress." Grayson shook his head, "I didn't say that, princess. I think you should get an idea of the positions you want everyone in. I'd have Jack help you with that. But don't do anything stupid or really anything until after your coronation." Brianna sighed, "I guess you've got a point." Grayson laughed, "Yeah, I do make a good point, don't I?" Brianna set her coffee down and slipped off the counter, walking out of the kitchen to the adjoined living room, Grayson following as he sipped his coffee. As they entered the living room, Jack and Winter came out of the gym both with towels draped around their necks and both of them covered in sweat from their sparring session. Brianna frowned, "You two had fun." Jack and Winter both turned a bright shade of red before Jack shook his head, "No-" Brianna laughed, "Calm down- I'm only teasing." Grayson watched his best friend relax with a small chuckle. Brianna walked over to Jack, her emerald gaze now serious. "We need to talk." She didn't give him a a chance to protest before she dragged him away.

Brianna closed the bedroom door behind Jack. "Sit." She ordered, Jack obeyed moving to the seating area of the bedroom. "Brianna, what?-" he started before she cut him off. "I need you to help me with the crew. You were right. I can't do this alone." Jack was silent as she walked over, her emerald gaze piercing his hazel eyes. "I'm asking you to be my second."


	56. Chapter 56

It took days. Days on end, but finally Jack and Brianna had made a list. A list organizing the new (and improved) crew.

** Allegiances **

**Leader- Brianna Quinzel (Ace Quinn, The Masked Marionette)**

**Second In Command- Jack Carsen (Blackjack, Jack Of All Trades)**

**Crew- Alice Tetch (The White Rabbit), Mark Nigma (The Puzzler), Gravity Harkness (Captainette Boomerang), Winter (Snowflake Frost), Grayson Flagg, Josh Lawton (Killshot), Ginger Isley (Lavendar Glow), Sabrina Kyle-Wayne (Cat Girl), Delgado Santana (El Diablo), Cierra Santana (El Diabla), Nikki Dent (Silver Coin), Harrison Crane (The Scare Master), Tabitha Crane (Jackie Lantern)**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brianna stirred, having fallen asleep on the couch in the seating area of her room. Jack was seated across from her on the floor passed out. Brianna's emerald eyes flickered open at the sound of a knock at the door. "Princess?" A muffled voice called, "Your coronation is this evening, its time to start getting ready." Brianna's eyes flew open with a surprised gasp, the coronation. She'd completely forgotten. She jumped to her feet racing to open the door, "Maria?" She asked the maid, rubbing her eyes while she leaned out the bedroom doorway. Maria turned around, "Yes, princess?" Brianna yawned, "What's the date? And time?" Maria cleared her throat, "Its your birthday, Princess Brianna. And its just past nine am." Brianna nodded before slamming the door shut, jolting Jack from his slumber. Brianna pulled her hair out of its braid and ran her fingers through it. "On your feet," She said walking over to shake him awake. Jack yawned, opening his eyes. A play boyish smirk crossed his face when he saw his leader and best friend. "Morning, Princess. Happy birthday." Brianna rolled her eyes playfully, "Thanks, buddy- now getcha ass up. Get ready for the party later."  
  
  


A few hours later, Jack was dressed in a new tuxedo and fixing what were his father's old cuff links onto his wrists. He'd slicked his hair back and wore a navy blue tie around his neck. It wasn't long before the lady of the night, Brianna herself came down the stairs in a gorgeous purple and gold off the shoulder gown (featured at the top of the chapter) and ivory colored heels. Her raven hair was in soft ringlets cascading over her shoulders, Jack found it hard to avert his gaze as she flashed him a sweet smile. "Ready?" She asked, Jack grinned nodding. "Yeah. Just one more thing."  
  
  


The club was alive the Halloween night of the twins sixteenth birthday. When the door to the limousine opened and Brianna stepped out, the flashes of the cameras hit her, reflecting off the gold accents of her dress. Jack followed her out of the car, a pair of shades over his eyes. Ethan slipped out of the car pushing past him to walk beside his twin sister. Ethan's plum colored suit was the epitome of wealth. His shirt was white and he wore silver cuff links, a silver chain draped around his neck. Jack's gaze was on the princess's collar bone. Where an emerald necklace rested around her neck.  
  
  


Jack stood by the bar, watching as Brianna and Ethan conversed with the other party goers. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Jack glanced over to see Antonio Maroni standing nearby. Jack raised an eyebrow, "She is..." He agreed slowly. The Maroni boy grinned, "I dated her once, y'know?" He said over the sound of the pounding music. Jack hummed, "Yeah? So'd I." Antonio grinned, extending a hand, "Names Tony! Tony Maroni!" Jack shook the other boy's hand, "Jack Carsen." Tony grinned, watching Brianna "She's always been gorgeous ain't she?" Jack followed his gaze as Brianna laughed at something Sofia Falcone said. Jack nodded, his vision seeming to be in slow motion as he watched the soon to be heiress of Gotham City. Her usually dark emerald eyes were alight with happiness, framed by long dark lashes. Her skin was a tanned- unlike her parents porcelain skin. Jack noticed she must have gone to a tanning salon at some point. Her raven colored hair was like silk, the curls bouncing gently with each step. Jack was jolted from his reverie as he spotted a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

"Damian?"

None other than Damian Wayne himself entered the party with his sister. Sabrina Kyle was on her brother's arm, smiling at Jack as she walked over. "Jack! Nice to see you!" Jack unconsciously nodded and hugged his teammate. He frowned watching Damian look around the room for Brianna. "I thought you were-" Damian cut him off, "I'm back in town for a while." He looked around the room again. Jack gritted his teeth, Damian Wayne was so much more than he ever could be. It killed him that Damian was with Brianna. It was when Damian walked over to kiss his girlfriend did Jack tense. Winter saw his reaction and walked over, taking his hand and smiling kindly. "Hey," she said. Jack relaxed, "Hey." Winter smiled, her blonde hair pulled into a pretty braided updo. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
  


Ethan plastered a faux smile on his face. Tonight he would lose the throne. "Ethan," he turned to see Cinder walking over. He flashed her a sweet smile, pulling her into his arms. Cinder smiled as he pulled her close into a kiss. When she pulled away she smiled and handed him a small box, topped with a small bow. "Happy birthday. I know things between us are.. awkward, but I love you." Ethan grinned taking the gift, "Does this mean...?" Cinder rolled her eyes playfully and stepped into his arms. "Yes." She said. "I love you." Ethan smiled and kissed her again, "This isn't just because it's my birthday?" He hummed. Cinder giggled, "You don't see me kissing Brianna do you?" Ethan made a face and kissed her again. "Fair enough." Cinder watched him open the gift, his eyes lit up with happiness as he pulled out a men's silver bracelet. "Do you like it?" Cinder asked, Ethan grinned and kissed her. "I love it." He slipped on the bracelet and felt a sudden surge of power. Cinder didn't notice the demonic glow in his eyes as he slid the bracelet on.  
  
  
  
  


Harley Quinn stood beside the Joker in a floor length red ball gown. Her sapphire gaze was cast upon the crowd of criminals in the club. Everything was perfect. Things were the way they should be. The Joker's bright green eyes were on his eldest daughter. Brianna was beautiful in her purple and gold gown, laughing with her friends (and boyfriend, whom Joker disapproved of to an extent). He glanced at the Rolex on his wrist, it wouldn't be long now. Soon his empire would have its rightful heiress back on the throne. And in all honesty, he couldn't be happier.  
  
  


Brianna danced with Damian across the floor. Jack kept a watchful eye, his feelings for her not gone. Winter put her hand on his arm. "Jack," She murmured, turning him to face her, her silvery blue eyes were sympathetic as they met his sad hazel ones. "She's going to be fine. You don't need to look out for her anymore. She's a big girl." Jack nodded, pulling his gaze away, only to stare at the floor unable to look Winter in the eye. "I just..." He trailed off, not even knowing how he felt about anything or anyone. Jack was a textbook sociopath, and he had numerous undiagnosed mental illnesses. He'd been broken since he was a child, and that damage was what made him a dangerous criminal. Winter rolled her eyes and held out a hand, "Come," Jack raised an eyebrow, his hazel guys ghosting over her in silent question. Winter smiled sweetly, and for a second Jack saw the face of Rachel. Looking into Winter's eyes made him feel again. She smiled at the light in his eyes. "Dance with me."  
  
  


Jasen Frost stood in one of the hidden corners of the nightclub. He watched Brianna dance across the floor with Damian. He was happy to see her happy. He lived only for her happiness. He smiled sadly. He may have loved her more than she loved him, but he was willing to rip the roots out and keep their relationship friendly. Jasen Frost would always have a deep love for the heiress to the Joker's Empire, but even he knew that their line of work romance didn't bode well. Jasen looked up where the King and Queen of Gotham stood overlooking the club. Even he knew that the King and Queen's relationship had been strained many times, the amount of times they had broken up, gone against each other, tried to kill each other, but in the end- they had chosen to stay together. The relationship of the Joker and his partner in crime was not at all perfect, nor was it nontoxic. While their children were away, Jasen saw the behind the scenes. The fights ending in violence, or someone leaving with wounds. Jasen could not lie- their relationship was not the epitome of relationships. However after Ecco they had cooled down much. While the twins were unplanned- Jasen could safely say that Ecco was. Even as he watched now, there was some tension between Gotham's royal couple. But when the little blonde girl in a purple dress came running over, the tension faded instantaneously. Jasen watched from the shadows as both Joker and Harley's eyes lit with joy, Harley bending down to lift the young princess up into her arms. He watched as Ecco's father happily wrapped an arm around his partner and youngest daughter. Jasen pulled his gaze away then. He'd never felt the love Ecco or the twins did. His own mother, a model named Cynthia Frost- had died in a car accident. An accident he'd been in. Jasen squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered looking out the car window, watching the city pass by. Then the scream of his mother and screeching tires. He'd looked up only to see a truck coming at them. Then nothing. He'd woken a week later in the children's intensive care unit at the hospital. His father had been there when he woke up. Jasen could vividly remember it.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Jasey!"_   
  


_"Daddy... Why are you crying?"_

_"Daddy where's mommy?"_

It hadn't been longer than four days before Jasen was released. At the young age of five, he'd moved in with his father at the Joker's penthouse. Jasen remembered meeting the four year old twins, the three of them hit it off right away. It soon had come to be that Joker and Jonny Frost would go out, leaving Harley to babysit. It did vary from time to time, mostly either Jonny or Harley watching over the children. But on the rare occasion that The Joker watched them, he would take them to the gym, where a laser tag arena was set up. As the children grew older, so did the weapons. It had gone from laser tag, to paintball in a few seemingly short years. Now, he thought looking at the people that had raised him, he could see things clearly. As clearly as the son of the most notorious henchman of the Joker's could be anyways. Life wasn't fair, it never would be fair. But overall the hardships, and the pain- it was all worth it.

Jack held Winter close as they danced. It wasn't long until they bumped into Damian and Brianna. Brianna cast her second a small smile, leaning over to kiss Damian's cheek. "I need to speak with Jack, Dami. Would you mind keeping Winter occupied for a minute?" Damian chuckled, "Should I be jealous?" Brianna giggled, kissing him. "Of course not, love." She said softly before stepping over to link her arm with Jack's. Jack put his arm around her waist, leading the dance. "So," He said clearing his throat. Brianna smiled, "Sorry to steal you away- I just wanted to make sure you could get the new crew ready for the announcement later." Jack nodded, "Of course I can. We discussed this princess." He frowned, watching as a green spark in her eyes caught his hazel gaze. "Is something wrong, princess?" Brianna shook her head, "No, of course not." Jack could see she was hiding something. "Princess," he pressed. Brianna's emerald eyes narrowed in warning. "Enough questions, Jack. Let's just enjoy the party."  
  
  


"Today, we crown the new- well, former heiress as the next heir to the throne." The time had come, Jack watched from the crowd as Gotham's royal family stood on the upper balcony overlooking the night club. Winter stood beside him, holding his hand in hers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and Jack felt the tension in his body dissipate. The squad and crew were all gathered near the bottom of the stairs, waiting for their cue. The Joker continued his speech, "As of this moment- Ethan is no longer the heir to my throne." Silence plagued the crowd for a few moments before he continued, "As the princess has returned- she has proven over the past few months she is perfectly capable of getting back in the game." He smiled at his daughter out of the corner of his eye, pride shining in his green eyes. Brianna stood a little bit taller at his praise. Ethan tensed, he was no longer heir, but the fact his father had praised his sister for absolutely nothing pissed him off. Ethan knew of his sister's mental state, to an extent. But even he knew she couldn't do this. The Joker took the crown from where Jonny Frost held it. "Brianna- you are the firstborn. And therefore the rightful heir to the throne," he paused to meet his daughter's eyes. "Remember," he said, "do not say this oath thoughtlessly." Brianna nodded, "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." Joker grinned, "Then from now on, princess," he lifted the crown and set it down on the heiress's head. "I crown you the heir to the throne."

As Brianna was crowned, a cheer erupted from the crowd below. Ethan tensed, no one cheered like that when he was named heir. He watched as his sister stepped forward.

Brianna cleared her throat, "For my first order as heiress, I am issuing the immediate reinstatement of my crew. However I've made a couple small changes." She nodded to Jack. "Jack." Jack nodded and stood in line with the new crew. There was an uproar.

"What is he doing there?!"

"He killed you!"

"Are you insane?!"

Brianna snarled, "Enough!" She glared down at the few who dared to speak out. Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Sal Maroni. "I make the decisions. Not you. And while I have not reinstated my alliance to Los Santos yet, I have named Jack Carsten as my second. I expect you all to respect that." Jack saw the look of determination in her eyes from where he stood. She was back to the girl she was. She wasn't a helpless lost girl anymore. She was an heiress. An heiress who would do anything for her empire.

Brianna stood with Jack on the balcony overlooking the club. Jack sighed, "Princess. Is it really a good idea for me to be your second? You know that I can't stay here forever." Brianna nodded, "I know. But I still want you as my second." Silence. "You could move here. With us. With me." She said suddenly, Jack sighed, "Princess-" Brianna cut him off, "It doesn't have to be weird. Y'know? But you are still my friend. I don't want to see you hurt." Jack sighed, "I'll head back to Los Santos tomorrow." Brianna's face fell. Jack smirked, "I'll be back by evening with my stuff." Brianna grinned, "It'll be nice. Having you around." Jack chuckled, "Of course it will, because with me- you get into so much trouble."  
  
  


Ethan slipped away not long after the coronation, the party was still going on- but he had some unfinished business. Standing in the back alleyway, he folded his arms across his chest. "You can come out now," he said coolly. "It's just me." From the shadows stepped Duela and her second, Rico. "Prince Ethan," Duela said, "We are waiting for your command. We are ready to put the plan into motion again." Ethan gave her a nod, "Start the preparations. My sister cannot remain heiress. Not as long as there's breath in my body." Duela chuckled, "Very well, Prince Ethan. It will be done."  
  
  


**End.**


End file.
